A Girl's Dream
by Mercy2908
Summary: This is an AU story set in modern times, around the year 2000 or so. One Sunday morning Kid wakes up and finds new neighbors are moving into the house opposite his...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Seven o'clock. The alarm went off with Christina Aguilera's newest hit, playing on the radio. The music kept blaring for a while in the silent, darkened room until a faint grunt, almost imperceptible, joined in. His body stirred under the covers as his senses gradually became aware of the world around him. Without actually being aware of his movements, he raised his body and sat up on the edge of his rumpled bed, his bare feet resting on the blue rug. His open hands rubbed his still sleepy face a couple of times and very timidly his blue eyes opened to a brand new day.

The music finished, the disc jockey called the time and wished his audience a good weekend. "Oh damn!" Kid cursed under his breath as he silenced the radio with a strong thump on the off-button. He had forgotten to turn off the alarm for the weekend and now that he was awake, he knew he would not fall asleep again.

Kid rose from the bed, his naked legs stumbling over his football, which he sent rolling to the far extreme of the bedroom. Walking to the window, he stood there, just clad in his boxers, yawning once again and scratching his short hair. His left hand grabbed the cord on the blinds and pulled at it. The soft, morning light darted into the bedroom, washing over its whole length, and blinding Kid momentarily. He then threw a casual glimpse outside and saw a big van parked before the house opposite his. "Seems we have new neighbors," he muttered to himself.

Shifting his eyes from the window, he pressed the start button on his desktop computer. After a few minutes, the monitor came to life, showing a wallpaper of the emblem of his favorite football logo, the Buffalo Bills. Kid turned on the modem, and a window required his access password. Once he keyed it in, the modem started to screech for a minute and when the noise stopped, an accepting message came through. Kid double clicked on the icon of his Internet Explorer and when the window popped up, he typed in his email address and password. About a dozen unread messages flashed in his inbox.

Kid groaned unhappily as he noticed that eight of those emails came from Samantha Edgars, which wasn't such a surprise since, much to his chagrin, Samantha had chased him relentlessly for the last year. He could guess what all those messages said, so he'd save them for later when he felt in the mood to read them. Apart from those emails, there was also another one from his friend Jimmy, reminding him that they had a practice that afternoon. The rest was just ads for his favorite stores, which he deleted without bothering to open them.

An hour later Kid had taken a shower and put on a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He ran down the stairs, and as he reached downstairs, a voice called him. "Samuel?"

"Yes, Mom?"

Emma Cain appeared from the kitchen into the hall. "What are you doing up so early on a Saturday, Kid?"

He shrugged his shoulders in indifference. "Something woke me up, I guess," Kid simply said, too embarrassed to admit that he had forgotten to reset his alarm clock for the weekend again. Mother and son walked together to the kitchen where his father was sitting at the table having his breakfast. Kid greeted him while Emma sat down next to her husband. "I thought you were off this morning, Dad," Kid remarked as he noticed his father was wearing his impeccable police uniform.

"Yes," Sam replied after having a sip of his coffee, "but I changed my shift. Your mother and I have been invited to dinner by her boss tonight."

Kid crossed the length of the kitchen, opened a cupboard, took a bowl out and poured some cereal into it. As he left the cereal box on the counter, he threw a casual look through the widow. The van was still parked outside and the moving men were coming in and out of the house, unloading the vehicle. Kid stood there watching when something, or rather somebody, caught his attention. In the middle of the driveway was a girl around his age, talking to one of the moving men. She had a petite frame, with short, dark hair, and was wearing a white t-shirt and loose blue jeans. From where he was, Kid could not see much more, but for some strange reason he could not avert his eyes from her. There was something about this girl that drew him. The way she held herself, her gestures, and how she moved her hands as she talked were nothing special, but somehow it felt different, fresh, as if it was something he had never witnessed before.

"Do you like what you see?"

The question interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to find his mother smiling next to him.

"Uh… I'm just curious about the new neighbors," Kid replied awkwardly.

"Yes, we're gonna have a very pretty neighbor, I must say," Emma remarked, tilting her head toward the scene outside.

"Mom, please!" Kid exclaimed annoyed.

"Kid, you needn't be shy with your mother," Emma replied, patting him on the back and sharing a knowing look with her husband. "It's natural you like pretty girls." Kid did not try to say another word, or else he would be dragged to a conversation that he did not want to have.

"It was high time that house was taken," Sam remarked from his position at the table. "It's been empty for too many years… since Old McCloud went to live in that nursing home."

"He must have sold it then," Kid said as he threw another look through the window. The girl had stopped talking to the man and was inspecting the overgrown front lawn.

"Not him," Emma replied. "I heard he passed away a month or so ago."

"You used to be friends with his daughter, didn't you? What was her name?" Sam added when his wife sat back at the table again.

"Mary Louise. She was a good friend, but we lost contact."

"Why, Mom? What happened?" Kid asked as he turned round to look at his mother, resting his hips against the counter.

"Life's complications," Emma replied. "We were about your age, seventeen or so. Of course I was still single and living with Mom and Dad. Back then Mary Louise was dating an older guy her father didn't approve of. She got pregnant, and when she announced she was going to marry this guy, her father disowned her… practically threw her out of the house."

"Yeah, Old McCloud was a tough nut," Sam remarked.

"She moved to the city and we talked a few times over the phone. But her husband was a businessman, and they moved around the country quite a lot, so we lost touch."

"It's a shame, Mom."

"Yes… I'm sorry too, but well, that's life," Emma said in a melancholic tone, thus concluding her account.

Kid turned back to the window and as he had another look, to his disappointment, he discovered that the girl was gone. So without anything interesting to see outside, he poured some milk onto his cereal, and went to sit at the table to share breakfast time with his parents on this very early Saturday morning.

* * *

Louise smiled as she heard the pattering of feet above her head. Her siblings were having a blast on their first day in their new home. No wonder. After living in that tiny apartment in the city, this house was a palace in comparison. This would be a nice change and she was feeling optimistic for the first time in many months.

Louise was dusting and ordering everything in the living room, but stopped when she saw her mother slowly walking in from the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do, honey?" Mary Louise asked.

"Everything's under control, Mom. Just sit and relax."

The woman nodded and came to sit in her old armchair while Lou continued with the chore with energetic motions. "This house brings about so many memories. I had such a happy childhood here. I could tell you hundreds and hundreds of stories."

"We'll be happy now too," Lou replied with a smile. "The four of us together." The sound of voices swept in from the stairs, interrupting her words. Louise turned and saw her younger siblings appear, bickering like usual. "What is it now?" she asked in an irritated tone.

At once Jeremiah and Theresa shut up, not wanting to get in trouble with their older sister. "Nothing," Jeremiah quickly replied as they reached the ground floor.

"Do you like your rooms, my dears?" asked Mary Louise.

"Oh yes, Mom!" Theresa exclaimed, approaching the armchair on which her mother was sitting. "I love mine… it's beautiful, but I know I will miss my old one."

"You know that your new bedroom used to be mine when I was living here?" Mary Louise added.

"Really, Mom?" Theresa replied excitedly. "Oh in that case I love it even more."

Mary Louise smiled and her son then said, "Grandpa must have been very rich to have such a big house."

Mary Louise did not reply to Jeremiah's comment. It was not that her late father had been well off, but rather theirs was a family of very limited resources. Things had been hard, especially in the last two years after John had left. Money was scarce and it had been a constant struggle to make ends meet. Naturally there were things that young children should never learn or experience, and it burned her soul to realize that she could not give her children the comfortable and carefree existence they deserved.

"I'm sorry Grandpa died," Theresa added, holding her only doll tightly. "I enjoyed visiting with him."

"Yes, honey. I miss him too," Mary Louise replied in a husky voice. His death had been a terrible blow, making her regret all the years she had missed from his life because of her stupid pride and stubbornness. At least she had the consolation that she and her father had finally reconciled over a year before his death. That had granted the children the opportunity to know what a great person their grandfather was, and it had allowed him to meet his grandchildren as well. And also making up with her father had given her the chance to enjoy and live very precious moments with him before he left this world. It would have been totally shattering if she had lost him before she could tell him that despite everything she loved him.

Mary Louise bitterly regretted what had happened between the two of them all those years ago. Naturally, she was not sorry for all her actions, because otherwise, she would not have her three jewels, her children. Yet, she knew that if she had tried harder, she could have been able to patch up things with her father much sooner. But that was the way things had turned out, and there was no use crying over spilt milk. She should be happy that she had been able to enjoy the last months in her father's life. He had died a month ago, leaving her the old family house, which was the only valuable thing he had.

"But honey," Mary Louise continued after a while, "I tend to believe that he isn't completely gone and his presence is still here with us."

"Like a ghost?" Theresa asked fearfully.

"Yeah…" Jeremiah replied in fake voice and trying to look spooky as he came closer to his sister. "A ghost, wrapped in a white sheet and pulling big, clanking chains. And he will come to haunt you every single night"

"Jeremiah!" Lou exclaimed in a scolding tone. "That comment shows very little respect, if any, for your grandfather!"

The boy realized his mistake at once and hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun."

"Good," Lou said, and coming closer to her little sister, she stroked her head with her right hand as she added, "Don't worry, sweetie. He was just pulling your leg. There's no such thing as ghosts. And we're going to be fine in our new house."

Theresa nodded but still looked troubled. "I'm worried about Monday," she said when her mother asked her what was wrong. "I'm not sure if I'll like my new school and I miss my old friends."

"Tessie, you'll make new friends," Mary Louise replied. "It's a nice school and you'll be fine."

"Mom's right," Lou added. "I don't know anybody in my new school either, but that doesn't worry me."

"Yes," Theresa muttered in a tiny voice. She felt the urge to protest, but stopped herself. Things were very different for her sister. As far as she knew, Lou had never been close to anybody in her old school. She never brought anybody home, got no phone calls, and unlike other teenagers, Theresa knew she never went out with friends. So she couldn't miss anybody the way Theresa would miss her dear friends.

Lou shifted her eyes to her brother, who was looking at her with a strange expression. "And what do you say, young man?" she asked, ruffling his too long bangs.

"I'm hungry."

Louise laughed at her brother's out-of-context remark. "I'll run out to the supermarket now," she said. "We'll have a light lunch today, and afterwards, I will go, Mom."

At Lou's words, Theresa pouted unhappily. "Do you have to leave us today too?"

"You know I do, honey," Lou replied and walking to the door, she added, "And while I'm gone, make sure you unpack your bags, and put everything in its place, all right?"

The children nodded in unison as Lou walked out of the house. A shadow came over Mary Louise's pale face as she watched her eldest daughter leave for the store. She did not say a word, she did not even sigh, but her sad eyes showed that tears poured painfully from every corner of her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seneca High School started its existence at the beginning of the last century. The building had been an old monastery for almost two hundred years, but when the monks left, the local government took over the building, and turned it into the first high school in town. Its centenarian walls had seen dozens of generations come and go, witnessed the events that had marked the country's history, and prided themselves of the great men and women that had started walking in life right from the spot.

Like every single day, the hall was a chaotic mess of voices, whistling and shouts mingled together, as the students filled the place before the beginning of the classes. Lou followed Mr. Ned, the principal, through the crowd. She hugged her books against her chest as she tried to keep up with the man while avoiding bumping into the youngsters in her way. Mr. Ned was a serious-looking man, of few words, quite young, but with an evident keenness to appear older than he was. He had received Louise in his office with cold affability, asking her just the strictly necessary questions, which was something Lou was grateful for. Mrs. Clark, the principal in her old school was a nosy chatterbox and asked too much for Lou's liking, and from time to time, she used to call Lou to her impeccable office to ask her in private how things were at home.

The bell boomed over their heads, and in just a few seconds the mob of students dispersed, running like the flame of a wick in a dynamite stick, as everybody dashed towards the classrooms. Lou kept following Mr. Ned up the stairs and down a long corridor. The man stopped before a door, knocked, and as he opened it, he craned his neck inside. "Excuse me, Mrs. Dunne," Mr. Ned said. "I have a new student for your class." Mr. Ned motioned Lou to get inside with a tilt of his head and she stepped into the classroom after him. "This is Louise Boggs. She's new in Seneca."

"Nice to meet you, Louise, and welcome."

Lou simply nodded as she watched the smiling woman. She was an attractive lady, blonde hair done up in a ponytail, big, blue eyes, and a slender figure wrapped in an elegant skirt and a modern top which highlighted her very noticeable curves. Mr. Ned muttered a soft excuse and left as the teacher said, "Louise, there's an empty seat next to Emily at the back. Why don't you sit there?"

Lou nodded and walked to the end of the room, trying her best to ignore the curious looks of the other students. Even though she did not appear so, she was quite shy. So Louise directed her eyes ahead as she walked and sat down on the empty chair that Mrs. Dunne had told her about.

The teacher asked the students to open their books and started reading a poem by William Wordsworth. Lou followed the lines eagerly, relishing the beauty of the words combined together to form a perfect, harmonious piece of art. She loved literature and English was her favorite subject. It never ceased to amaze her how man had the ability to create worlds of emotions just with words, something so small but at the same time so incredibly powerful.

"Hey…" a whisper by her side drew her attention away from Mrs. Dunne's comments on the poem, and Lou found the smiling face of her desk neighbor. She had a freckled, pretty face, with shoulder-long tricolor hair, hazel eyes and was wearing a strapless, colorful dress, which allowed her boast of her uva tan. "My name's Emily… Emily Metcalfe," the girl said.

"I'm Lou."

"So you're a newbie around here," Emily continued in a whisper stating the obvious.

"Yes, my family and I moved to town last weekend. We used to live in New York."

"Oh God!" Emily exclaimed as quietly as possible. "I can't blame you if you're not in speaking terms with your folks now after making you move to this poor imitation of a town."

"Actually, I like it here," Louise replied vaguely.

Emily stared at her as if she had lost her mind. How could she say she liked this town after living in New York? Nothing, nothing at all could be compared to the big city. Emily could hardly wait to leave her home town, which was the most boring, uneventful place in the whole country, and start living the real life she had always dreamed of. She had hopes to start college in Columbia University next year, which would mean a real change to her boring existence.

"Let me have a look at your schedule," Emily said, taking the paper from Lou without waiting for her permission to do so. "We're together in a few classes… French, math, art. That's good. You'll also see most of the guys here in some of your classes too. They're not a bad lot." Lou nodded as she leafed through her book to find the page Mrs. Dunne was telling them to look at.

"You see the long-haired guy on the left hand side?" Emily asked, patting Lou on her shoulder for her attention.

Louise nodded again and Emily continued explaining, "That's Buck Cross. He's a good friend… very popular among the girls, but Lou, to save you from disappointment, let me tell you that he's already spoken for, so to speak. The blonde next to him is his girlfriend, Kathleen Devlin."

Lou watched the couple Emily was talking about. They made a nice, good-looking pair, but curiously enough they seemed negatives of he same photograph. While Buck had shining, dark hair; Kathleen's was fair. Buck's eyes were black, Kathleen's green and the color of their skin were a clear contrast of their different heritage. "Kathleen is a friendly girl. She's one of my best friends," Emily carried on. "Not like her father, who is a grumpy, unpleasant character. He is the director of a bank near here, and of course he disapproves of Buck. Kathleen, though, doesn't care about her father's opinion and I think it gives her some kind of satisfaction to go against him. I'm not saying that she's with Buck just to rebel against her father, but the notion makes her more intent to stick to her boyfriend."

Louise nodded, not really sure why this girl was telling her all these tales about her friends. She just wanted to be left alone for a moment and focus on the work they were supposed to be doing. Yet, she did not know how to cut Emily off without sounding too rude. In fact, Lou never had problems with speaking her mind, not caring how she might sound or what others might think of her, but for some reason she had taken an immediate liking to Emily, and could not bring herself to stop her.

"I'm telling you this," Emily continued, almost reading Lou's thoughts, "to save you from unnecessary pain. I know it's hard when you fall for a guy whose heart is not free. Look at Jenny." Emily tilted her head to a blonde girl sitting a few desks before them. "Poor Jenny is head over heels in love with Buck, but he only has eyes for Kathleen. Jenny is also a good friend of mine, and I know she isn't having it easy. So, Lou, mind me and forget about the caught fish and throw your line into other waters."

Lou nodded absent-mindedly, hoping Emily would stop talking about all this. As Louise keep watching the people her new friend was telling her about, a boy sitting behind Buck turned on his chair and to Lou's surprise he blew a kiss in their direction. "That's Ike," Emily said with a smile when she noticed Louise's weird expression. "He's my boyfriend. Isn't he handsome?"

Lou made an indistinctive, guttural sound, unsure how to respond to Emily's rhetoric question, but the girl did not give her the opportunity to say anything else and asked, "Do you have a boyfriend, Lou?"

"No, I don't," Louise replied, feeling self-conscious like usual whenever she was asked a personal question. She did not have problems to say that there was nobody special in her life, but she knew that these questions tended to lead to others, and she was not ready to talk about her life to a complete stranger.

"Well, maybe you can have your pick in our school. There are some good specimens, even in this class," Emily replied with a grin, as her mind started working quickly. "Have a look. You see that blonde guy on the left? That's Cody. He's quite attractive and if you like men with a sense of humor, that's Cody. You can't get bored with him, but… on second thought I wouldn't recommend him to you. He's kind of fickle. I don't think I have seen him with the same girl longer than a month."

Emily swept her eyes through the class once again. "That's Jimmy Hickok at the front… the black-haired one. He's a tough guy, you know, hard as nails, but let me tell you a secret, that's just a façade. He's actually kind of sweet, but I'm afraid he's just started dating someone. He's quite secretive about it, and we are all dying to know who the lucky girl is, but he won't talk. I wonder if there's something wrong with her or what." Lou kept nodding politely even though she could not care less about all these details Emily seemed so intent to share with her. "And now we get to our prize catch."

"Listen, Emily, I don't think…"

"Have a look to Jimmy's right," Emily continued, turning a deaf ear to Lou's protests. "That's Samuel Cain Jr., but everybody calls him Kid, funny name, huh?" Lou watched the boy Emily was telling her about. She could just see his profile from where she sat. He was handsome… charming smile, nice eyes, soft-looking hair and harmonious features. Lou could imagine what kind he was … the kind that girls fall for easily… the kind that seduced women, had his way, and then forgot about them. "Kid's a great guy… very clever. He and Jimmy are the stars of our football team." Emily paused and smiled as she saw Lou, watching Kid intensely. "What, Lou? You like him, don't you?"

"Uh… no… of course not!"

"Please don't be shy!" Emily continued. "I can understand what you see. If I weren't with Ike, I would also be interested in him."

"I'm not interested."

"Lou, he's totally free, and not because there aren't candidates that want to be more than a friend to him. You see the black-haired girl with… with the bright-red snout?" Emily said unkindly, and Louise had to suppress laughter at her comment. "That's Samantha and she's been after Kid for the last year or so. I'm so sorry for him because she's a real pest, and he endures her bugging presence stoically. She's kind of pretentious, and even though he has shown her very clearly that he isn't interested in her, she still thinks she can win. Gosh, she even had a boob job last summer to gain points with him. But let me be honest with you, even if she wore a 50 bra size, nobody would notice anything but her very annoying personality."

Emily obviously had more than one issue with this Samantha, thought Lou, smiling politely. "Thanks for the information, Emily. But honestly, I'm not interested in having a boyfriend."

"What? You must be kidding!" Emily exclaimed loudly, which drew all her classmates' attention and, of course, Mrs. Dunne's.

"Emily Metcalfe, could you please focus on Mr. Wordsworth and stop chit-chatting?" Rachel exclaimed, rising to her feet and looking at the girl purposefully.

"Yes, Ma'am," Emily replied, at once lowering her eyes to her book and looking for the page she should already have located.

The rest of the students had momentarily turned their eyes to the end of the classroom, but soon they lost interest and continued with their work. Everybody but Kid, whose eyes lingered longer on the girl sitting next to his friend Emily. Louise met his gaze and smile for a second, but uncomfortable at his open scrutiny, she blushed, sent him an irritated look, and lowered her eyes. It was when Kid felt a nudge on his side that he shifted his attention away from Lou. Jimmy grinned at him and after checking that Mrs. Dunne was not paying attention, he whispered, "So is she the looker you've been bugging me about all weekend?"

"Uh yes," Kid replied reluctantly. "She's my new neighbor."

"I expected her to be a real stunner, but Kid, she's nothing special," Jimmy remarked. "Compared to Samantha, she's too plain."

"First of all, I'm not interested in Samantha," Kid replied, slightly irritated. "And secondly, you shouldn't judge people, considering the girlfriend you have."

"What do you have to say against her?" Jimmy wheezed furiously.

"Nothing, but I just know your mother would have a fit if she knew," Kid said pointedly.

"Nobody knows but you, and I want it to be this way. Nobody will know, all right?"

"Jimmy, I gave you my word, and I hope you can trust me after so many years of friendship."

James Hickok ignored his comment and threw a quick look behind him, trying to assess the girl that had caught his friend's eye better. "Well, I have to admit she has a pretty face. She's not the kind we're used to seeing around here. She isn't even wearing make-up."

"Well, that's a nice change," Kid replied without stopping writing on his notebook.

"What's this, Kid? Love at first sight?"

This time Kid lifted his eyes from the paper as if his friend had touched a raw nerve. "It's not that. I just happen to find her interesting, nothing else."

"Interesting?" Jimmy echoed with a note of amusement in his voice. "And again… what is it you volunteered to do at home yesterday to catch sight of her? Let me remember. Oh yes… wash your old man's car, mow the front lawn…"

"And paint the verandah," Kid finished for his friend.

"And she doesn't even know you exist," Jimmy continued teasingly.

"Oh but she will," Kid replied with a bright smile. "Mark my words, Jimmy. She will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The multiple smells of freshly-made food mingled in the air while a cacophony of sounds and voices vibrated in the cafeteria. It was lunch time and all the students, starving and eager for a break from classes, dashed into the place to fill their stomachs, which would keep them going for the rest of the day. Holding her lunch tray, Emily stood in the middle of the room. Her friends followed her, but like usual, there were some additions that the girl did not really welcome, or rather one addition, Samantha Edgars. Emily could not stand her even though she had tried. Samantha got on her nerves so much that she woke up all the demons in her, willingly or not. Unfortunately for Emily, because of Samantha's infatuation with Kid, they couldn't get rid of her, so lunch became a soporific and trying experience as she stoically had to bear the girl's continuous blabbering and irritating comments. She was even worse than Cody. At least, Cody was funny, but Samantha was beyond unbearable.

Emily scanned the cafeteria with her eager eyes. The same faces, the same people, the same routine, thought Emily with dismay until she spotted Lou sitting at a table by herself. The other girl's eyes were fixed on a notebook while she absently ate her sandwich. "Let's go and sit with her!" Emily said, motioning at Lou with her head. "She's there all alone. Come on, let's go."

Emily took a step forward when Ike stopped her. "Em, maybe she wants to be alone and I…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Emily exclaimed, cutting him off. "Nobody wants to be alone! She's new in the school, and I'm sure she'll appreciate the company."

"I think you're right," Kid quickly stepped in, which gained him an indiscreet smile from Jimmy and a strange look from Samantha.

"And I wouldn't pass on the opportunity to meet new chicks," Cody guffawed loudly.

"Let's go then," Emily said in an authoritarian way, ignoring Cody's chauvinistic comment. They all marched towards Lou's table, unbeknown to the girl, and the group just got there when Lou lifted her eyes and noticed Emily and her group of friends hovering around her.

"Hey, Lou!" Emily greeted her as she pulled up a chair beside her to sit on. "You don't mind if we sit here, do you?"

"Uh… no," Louise replied hesitatingly. She was not in the mood for company, but she could not bring herself to say no.

The group moved to sit around the table. Ike logically took the seat next to Emily, and when Cody made an attempt to sit just opposite Louise, Kid discreetly pushed him out of his way, and once again the blonde young man received another push from Samantha, who eagerly secured her perennial, but unwanted place next to Kid. "Hey!" Cody protested but since nobody minded him, he meekly came to find another seat.

"Guys, this is Lou! Remember? She's in our English class," Emily announced, which was followed by a chorus of greetings and Lou simply nodded her head politely, but did not utter a word. Her eyes fell on the boy sitting opposite her, who she remembered was called Kid. He was looking and smiling at her in the same way she had caught him doing a couple of times before, which made her extremely uncomfortable.

"You know something?" Kid spoke up when he noticed she was looking. "You and I are neighbors."

"Neighbors?" Lou echoed without much enthusiasm.

"Yes, we live opposite your house," he explained, his smile never faltering.

Louise nodded silently, but did not comment. Not caring she was overly rude, she turned her attention back to the opened notebook in front of her, while everybody else was talking around her. Yet, once again, Kid's voice demanded her attention. "Is that math?"

Lou met his eyes for the second time and even though what she wanted was to shut him up with one of her famous, silencing remarks, she found herself answering his question, "Uh… yes."

"Who's your teacher?" Kid asked again. Noticing his evident interest in the newbie, Samantha discreetly moved her chair, and scooted closer to him.

"Mr. Ronald," Louise replied, throwing a look at Samantha, who was studying her openly.

"I had him last year, and he's good," Kid added.

"Oh I hope he is," Lou exhaled tiredly. "Math isn't my forte. I easily get lost among equations, letters, numbers, and symbols.

"It's not so complicated," Kid replied, smiling when she gave him a comical expression of disbelief. Suddenly, an idea started forming in his head and let it in the open straightaway. "Well, if you want, we can meet sometime after class and work math together. I do quite well and since we live so close…"

Before Lou had the chance to reply, Samantha cut in, "Oh Kid, you're so kind and sweet… always offering to do more than you can actually do. With football practice, dates… and all your other subjects, you surely don't have time to waste… I mean to spend with little Louise and her math problems."

Samantha smiled angelically, and even though Louise could notice the underlying hostility, she simply said, "It's okay. I'm quite busy myself after class."

"My offer is still up and I never say anything I don't intend to keep," Kid added, looking intently at Lou, and cursing Samantha under his breath. He was sick and tired of her interference in his matters, and he was not going to be so patient with her this year. "I'm sure we can always find the time."

Lou did not reply and simply kept looking at him. The last thing she needed was to get into trouble with a girl over her love interest. Kid seemed a friendly guy and Lou knew she would welcome some help with her math, but she had too much on her plate as it was to feed this silly girl's desire for problems.

Louise absently searched in her paper bag for one of the cookies she had packed this morning and started munching on it when suddenly, Samantha's voice sounded once again. "Oh my God! Look what you're eating! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed in a shrill voice, which attracted the attention of everybody around the table. Lou had even stopped eating her cookie and was looking at it with curiosity, expecting to find an insect on it or something similar, but she stopped when Samantha continued. "Do you have any idea how many calories that thing has? The fat goes to the worst places in your body, and never where it should," she said, casually looking down at Lou's flat front. "But, well, somebody with your looks makes me think you care little about looking good."

"Samantha!" Kid exclaimed, totally shocked. "What the hell are you saying?"

"You've gone too far… even for you," Emily added in the same angered way, while the rest simply watched the exchange between their friends with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

Lou, though, remained calm. She ate her cookie in two bites and then lifted her eyes to Samantha, and said, "Actually, even though it's hard to believe, I used to care… too much… until my… my obsession to remain thin sent me to the hospital. Fortunately, I won the battle and I've put on twenty pounds since then."

Everybody looked at Louise, aghast, imagining how such a petite girl like her would look with twenty less pounds in her body. Nobody spoke, even Samantha, who was speechless, and after a few seconds, she tried to apologize clumsily, "Oh… I… I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I…"

To everybody's surprise, Lou's mouth twitched into a smile and then burst out laughing. When Samantha realized what was happening, she exclaimed in obvious irritation, "All that was a lie?"

"But it could be true," Lou replied in a serious tone. Samantha had tried Lou's patience too much in just a couple of minutes, and even though her first intention had been to ignore the annoying girl, she had not been able to stop herself. Lou had told herself that nobody would take her for a fool and she had simply shown Samantha who she was. "I wouldn't go judging people so lightly when I know next to nothing about them. Look at yourself first and mend your cracks before making fun of others. And now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Louise did not waste any more time around and dashed away. Samantha was left fuming, her face red with sheer irritation. "Who the hell does she think she is? She made me appear like a fool!" she exclaimed in sheer anger.

"You asked for it, Samantha!" Kid remarked. "You insulted her."

"And you should learn something from all this," Jimmy added.

"You… you… you all go to hell!" Samantha barked angrily as she jumped to her feet and ran away, toppling her chair in the process.

"That girl is good," Emily remarked with a satisfying smile. "We should hang out with her often. With a bit of luck she might help us get rid of Miss I-Look-Better-Than-You-All-Poor-Mortals."

Everybody laughed at Emily's comment and Kid grinned, pleased. Oh yes, he surely intended to hang out with Lou. He did not know why or how, but Lou had made a strong impression on him ever since the day he got a glimpse of her from the kitchen window. He wanted to get to know her… all of her because he had the hunch that he was going to like whatever she wanted to show him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The intense light of the afternoon sun blinded her momentarily as she stood under the threshold of her home. The shadowed outline of a woman appeared before her eyes and little by little her bright face, her red hair and traces became clearer as Mary Louise finally recognized her.

"Emma…"

"It's nice to see you, old girl," Emma replied with a big smile. "Sorry, but I couldn't pass on the chance to remind you that you are older than me … two months, thirteen days and six hours." Mary Louise smiled and then the two women shared a warm hug after years of absence.

"Please come in," Mary Louise asked, and both women walked into the house, settling in the living room. There were still boxes around from their moving in and the spacious parlor had very scarce furniture: a couch, a big table with some chairs at the far end and a shelving unit with a medium-size television. "It's so good to see you," Mary Louise exclaimed, visibly moved at seeing her friend again. "So good."

"I heard about your father. I'm really sorry," Emma added in a low voice.

"Thanks."

"We used to get on well with him when he lived here. When Sam and I moved to the house opposite this, he was the first to welcome us."

"Yeah, he was always very friendly… strict in some aspects, but a good, honest man."

"And now you and I are neighbors," Emma added with a smile, trying to divert the direction of the conversation when she noticed that Mary Louise was getting too emotional. "I saw your children this morning, waiting for the school bus."

Mary Louise smiled. "My three shining stars."

"And your eldest?" asked Emma.

"Lou… Louise is my eldest," Mary Louise explained with a hurt expression, realizing what her friend was asking. "The baby I was expecting when we last saw each other was never born."

"Oh I'm sorry."

Mary Louise nodded sadly. "After my miscarriage, I had problems getting pregnant again. It took me five years to have Louise, and another five to have my boy. But then my Theresa came just a year after her brother."

"A nice family," Emma remarked with a smile. "I only have my young man. Sam and I wanted a second child, but somehow time went by, and we never found the right moment to be parents again."

"You're still young enough to be a mother again."

Emma laughed at the comment. "Oh I don't think I could go through pregnancy again at my age. My son starts university next year and I feel too old to run after a little child."

"Well, you will have to do so when your son gives you a grandchild," Mary Louise added with a wink.

"For his own welfare, I hope that won't happen for a long time," Emma replied. "As far as I know, he doesn't have a girlfriend now. He's an excellent student, and I think a girl would be too much of a distraction for him."

"I know what you mean," Mary Louise sighed, as she brought to mind all she had to give up on when she had to marry John. "But it's difficult to ignore your heart's call… especially at that age."

"I know," Emma said in a melancholic tone. "I still remember what it was like to be young and in love. But you're right. Time flies, and before we realize what's happening, we'll have grandchildren to spoil." Mary Louise remained quiet after her friend's comment and her face seemed troubled, which Emma was quick to catch. "What's wrong, old girl?"

"I… life won't let me see my grandchildren."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked with a confused frown.

It took Mary Louise a few seconds to speak up and then she whispered, "Emma… I… I'm dying."

"Wh…what?" the redhead exclaimed and Mary Louise's shining eyes told her that she had heard right. Emma reached out to take her friend's hand as she dared to ask, "Is it your heart?"

"Well, that's just one part of the problem," Mary Louise replied. "My pregnancies haven't made it easier to improve health wise and Tessie's birth was particularly difficult. My doctor says I shouldn't have had so many children but I wouldn't have it any other way. My kids are my life… literally."

Emma nodded ruefully. She knew that Mary Louise had developed a rare heart condition when she was fifteen. When doctors had discovered her problem, Mary Louise had been devastated, and had cried her fears and frustration to Emma for endless hours. Yet, the months and years that had followed had proved to Mary Louise that she could have a perfectly normal life. She simply had to make a few changes in her customs, but as far as Emma could remember, Mary Louise had never complained much about her heart.

"But you've been doing good, haven't you?" Emma added. "Sometimes doctors are just a bunch of scaremongers."

"Maybe you're right, but as I told you, that's not all. About five months ago I was diagnosed with a cancer," Mary Louise said and at Emma's expression she smiled. "I'm afraid it's the end of the road for me, girl."

"But … but there are treatments… medicine has progressed so much in that field. There must be something to be done," Emma exclaimed, reluctant to believe the reality her friend was telling her about.

"Yes… chemotherapy. I'm doing it… just for the kids, especially my Lou. If it was just me, I wouldn't go through it. I have no energy."

"What does John say about it?"

Mary shook her head. "He left me a couple of years ago. I couldn't be a real wife to him, and he… he logically turned to somebody else… younger, healthier, and with no problems. They're even expecting a baby."

"Oh Mary, I'm so sorry."

"My life's a mess, isn't it?" Mary Louise remarked wryly. "This family is still afloat thanks to my daughter. I can't do much… you know, because of my heart, and she is the one who cleans the house, does the laundry, cooks most meals and looks after us. Sometimes she acts more like a mother to my other two children than I do."

Emma smiled, and as if on cue, they heard the front door open and the voices of children reached them. Theresa and Jeremiah ran into the living room, greeted their mother and Emma quickly, but politely, and then rushed into the kitchen, eager to sink their teeth into the sandwiches they knew Mary Louise had made for them.

Lou slowly came into the house after their siblings. She walked up to her mother and gave her a kiss. "Lou, honey, let me introduce you to my very good friend, Emma Cain."

"How are you, Mrs. Cain?" Louise asked respectfully.

"Fine, thanks. It's nice to meet you," Emma replied with a smile.

"How was your first day at school, honey?"

"Good, it was good," Lou replied casually, without getting into much detail.

"Do you go to Seneca High School?" Emma asked and when Lou nodded, she added, "My son Samuel also attends classes there and he's your age."

"Yes, I … I met him today. We were in English class together."

Emma smiled. She knew her son too well, and she was sure that Kid must have purposefully ensured he met Louise. Emma had noticed his strange behavior this past weekend, doing anything to be outside and have a good view of the house opposite theirs, and she knew the reason was their new, young neighbor. Emma could understand why her son found Louise so interesting. She was really pretty, there were no frivolities in her looks, and even though she was different from the girls that he had dated in the past, Emma had the hunch that Kid might like her because of that difference.

"Kid… as everybody calls him… he's a good boy and friend. Well, since you're new in town and I imagine you don't know anybody here, you can well tag along him and his friends. Of course I'm his mother and obviously biased."

Louise smiled. She liked Emma's open affability and from listening to her mother's stories about her friend, it was as if she already knew the red-haired woman. She didn't feel like she was a stranger, but part of her family. "He seems like a nice boy," Lou replied politely. Of course she didn't plan on making friends here after having too many disappointments in that department in her short life. She had learned the hard way that people did not have the patience or loyalty for someone like her. It was natural. Her responsibilities got in the way to do things young people did, so she had become a lonely type.

Lou didn't contradict Emma's words and instead she said, "If you'll excuse me, I'll go to my room now."

Lou shared a smile with both her mother and Emma, and then walked out the staircase. Once in her bedroom she left her books on her desk and opened her wardrobe doors. From inside she took out a knapsack, placed it on the bed, and carefully put a blue jacket and blue baggy pants inside.

Louise sighed tiredly and walking over to her bay window, she flopped down on the seat below it. She flexed her legs, resting her feet on the wooden sill and threw a casual look through the glass. From there she saw Kid and his dad playing basketball at the front of their house. Lou watched them intently, noticing the friendly relationship that father and son had. Their gestures, their laughter, their playfulness, and their body language told Louise as much and unwillingly she started to think of her own father. Her father used to be her best friend. They also played basketball just like Kid and his father were doing right now. Actually, they used to do so much together, but everything finished the moment that woman disrupted her family. The long conversations, the laughter, the smiles, the strolls and the games were over when her father had chosen his lover over his wife and children. It had been a terrible blow for Lou, a wound that still festered in her soul, and she felt that had meant the end of her past life as she knew it.

Everything changed almost overnight. Her dad wasn't around anymore, and soon the effects of her parents' divorce became noticeable. They had to leave the family house and settle down in a tiny apartment in another neighborhood… a place they could afford, and with mom getting sick; their situation became worse and worse. Her father came to see her siblings, and of course her, but Lou always refused to go with him. She couldn't forgive him for what he had done and for what he still did to his family. He had stopped paying child support long ago, but like usual, mom had refused to fight him for her rights.

Lou had tried to talk her into reporting him for failing to meet the divorce agreement, but it had been useless. Lou knew that despite of what had happened between her parents, her mother still loved him and felt unable to do anything against him. It was not right. That money her father was refusing to give belonged to them. Their economic resources were very scarce and there had been many precarious times in which they had to fight hard to make ends meet. Despite everything, her mother never asked her father for anything. Lou could understand her at some point but not completely. If Lou were in her shoes, she would have battled against him tooth and nail. But she knew that her mother was sick and with no energy or strength to endure another legal process.

Lou kept watching through the window. Kid and his father stopped playing as, after leaving Old McCloud's house, Emma came to them. The woman and her husband kissed and Lou shifted her gaze. She didn't want to think about her father anymore, how affectionate he used to be to her mother or what she had lost and actually missed with all her heart. As she looked away, her eyes focused on Kid. Emily was right. He was a real catch and Lou could understand why Samantha seemed so eager to mark her territory, even though apparently Kid wasn't nothing hers to mark. Lou kept studying him as, unbeknown to her scrutiny, he kept bouncing the ball as his parents had gone into the house. He was very athletic, muscular in the right way, with well-formed legs and arms, and a flat abdomen, which she could have a good look through his clothes. Somehow Lou had the feeling that Kid was much more than fiber and flesh. His handsome face displayed an expression of something good behind his intense blue eyes, his skin, his honest smile.

His smile. Suddenly, Lou found herself looking at his ample smile and she realized that his eyes had located her behind the window and were directed there. Like a flash Lou threw herself off the window seat and fell on her knees on the floor. Her cheeks were flaming with embarrassment and she remained crouched, hidden from his sight, for a few minutes. Then, little by little, she dared to lift her head and have a look through the window. Kid was nowhere to be found; he was gone, which brought about a strange sense of disappointment to her heart. She shook her head to get rid of what she considered silly nonsense, rose to her feet and retrieving the knapsack from atop her bed, she walked out of the room with a weary expression of resignation on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sitting on a bench, Lou kept her eyes focused on the book opened on her lap as she waited for the school bus. Today she had a math test and feared she would fail. Last night she had tried to study some, but tired as she had been, she had almost fallen asleep over her book. Her mom practically had to force her to go to bed, and Lou had finally complied. After all, she wasn't making any progress, and she needed her rest. In fact, she had a very good night's sleep but naturally, today, with all probability, she would make a very poor performance on the exam.

The shadow of a man's head fell on her notebook and she lifted her eyes to find Kid smiling down at her. "Hey, Lou," he greeted her as he sat down next to her on the bench.

Lou did not return the greeting and asked instead, "You taking the bus this morning?"

"Yes."

"I thought you usually ride to school with your friend Cody," Lou added, curious.

"That's right," Kid replied and paused momentarily to gather his thoughts. "But I decided to take the bus from now on… believe me, it's safer."

Lou smiled and Kid breathed out, relieved when she seemed satisfied with his vague explanation. In fact, he had thought of taking the school bus since he knew she traveled to school on it. He was really trying to get close to her but it was not an easy job. In their common classes she usually sat with Emily or some other girl, and outside the classes there were not many opportunities for him to approach her. So he had thought that meeting her on the bus would be his chance. Maybe she would just ignore him as she had done for the last week, but he knew he had to try. He liked her… more than he was ready to admit to his friends, and he hoped that if she got to know him better, she might start appreciating him too.

Lou turned her attention back to her book, and Kid threw a quick look at it. "Math?"

"I have an exam today," Louise explained without lifting her eyes from the book.

"And how are you getting on?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid," Lou replied. "I couldn't revise too much."

"I imagine so. You returned to your house too late to do much studying," Kid remarked and this time Lou met his gaze. "I saw you," he explained. "Lou, I'm curious. Where do you go every day after school?"

"And who are you? A spy or a damn gossip?" Louise exclaimed, obviously displeased by his curiosity.

"I just happen to live opposite you, missy," Kid retorted, realizing his clumsiness. He had just wanted to spark some conversation, and he had managed to get the opposite effect. He had shown himself to her as a nosy busybody. "I can't help noticing people coming and going on our street. My desk, where I study and work, is below my bedroom window and I can't help looking through it. I was just curious… nothing else."

His words appeased her, and she instantly regretted her outburst at once. She hated people who asked too many questions, and Kid's eyes told her he still hoped she would give him an answer. She might well do… it was not such a big deal, but her pride didn't let her budge so easily. And then suddenly, she found an excuse to divert attention from her. "Tessie, move away from the curb. The bus is coming!"

Her brother and sister got on their bus after bidding her goodbye, and a minute later Lou's transportation also arrived. She rose from the bench and without waiting for Kid she quickly dashed on to the vehicle. Louise advanced along between the double rows of seats, and sat on one next to the aisle, leaving the one by the window empty. Kid had followed her and stood hovering over her. He cleared his throat and she lifted her eyes to him. "Do you mind?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows meaningfully.

Lou made an unhappy face and reluctantly scooted over, letting Kid sit on the seat she had previously taken. She was irritated, feeling that her vital space was being invaded by this nosy boy. She had made it clear she wanted to be on her own when she had first taken her seat, but either Kid was a bit slow at catching hints or he was purposefully disturbing her. As he sat down, Lou tried to ignore him, and opened her notebook again. That would not discourage him for sure, so hearing his voice again did not come as a surprise to her. "Would you like a few tips for your test?"

"No, thanks," Lou replied curtly, without raising her head to him. "Keep your wisdom to yourself."

Kid frowned at her unpleasant rebuke. "What's wrong with you? Do you have a problem with me or what? There's no need to be rude. If you don't want my help, just say it."

"And you must be deaf because I already told you," Lou shot back. "You don't need to show off your remarkable qualities as a mathematician! I can take care of my own matters."

Kid shook his head. "You're making a mistake with me. I was just trying to help! For your information, I had my math test yesterday, and even though yours will be different, I thought I could give you a few clues of what you can expect."

At his words Lou froze. Her explosive character often made her say the wrong thing. Kid really did not deserve her bad manners, or her anger. Somehow he irritated her and it wasn't because she disliked him. Actually, she thought he was very agreeable, somebody she would like to get on well with, but her defense mechanisms went off whenever she started liking somebody, repelling anybody who tried to come too close for fear that she might suffer another disappointment.

Louise sighed and despite her fierce pride, she said, "You had the exam yesterday?"

"That's right," Kid replied in a serious tone, but did not say another word.

"Oh Gosh!" Lou exclaimed. "Do I need to beg you or what?"

Kid's serious expression soon crumbled down and a teasing smile appeared on his face instead. "Well, I should really make you beg… actually, make you beg on your knees after the way you just treated me."

"Don't be silly," Lou scolded him, punching him on the arm teasingly. She gave him a serious look, but on seeing his eyes twinkling in merriment, she could not help but smile. "Please, Kid," she added as she placed her book with all her notes in front of him.

"That's nice and pretty, I must say," he remarked as he had a look at the page before his eyes.

Louise frowned, not understanding his words. "What? Math or my handwriting?"

Kid lifted his eyes to her then and said, "Neither… your smile… really beautiful and I think it's the first time I see it."

Lou could not help but blush at his compliment. It was silly of her because these were the same lines all guys used with girls, but despite everything, a part of her liked to think he considered her smile pretty. "Kid, stop sweet talking to me. That won't make me like you more."

Kid's teasing smile widened more at her comment. "So you like me then?"

Lou's cheeks flushed even more when she realized her slip, but she hoped he would not notice. "Please, Kid! We only have ten minutes until we get to school. And I really need your help."

"All right, all right," Kid replied, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Let's get down to it, but I must say you can be really nice when you want."

Lou decided to ignore his comment. The pair spent those ten minutes as fruitfully as possible, which became the most delightful minutes Kid had had in a long time. The ride to school was too short for both their sakes. Kid hoped that this first contact would help him with Lou, and he could really have a relationship with her, even though he had to resort to his math knowledge.

Kid and Lou followed the rest of the students off the bus. There was a little crowd outside the school as everybody slowly streamed into the building. Once out of the vehicle, Kid turned to her. "Lou, I was wondering if…" he started, but stopped as he noticed the expression of horror on her face.

"Oh God…" she exhaled. Her eyes were fixed on somebody or something over his shoulder and Kid turned his head to follow the direction of her gaze. The person she was looking at so intently was a tall man, elegantly dressed in a dark suit, and about ten years older than his father. The man seemed to be trying to locate something or someone, and as his eyes fell on Louise, recognition showed on his face.

"Louise…" he called, waving at her, and when Kid turned to his school friend, Lou was running away from the place as if the devil was after her. "Louise wait!" Kid heard the man call, and without giving it a second thought, Kid shot after her, also feeling that the man, whoever he was, was also following them. Kid saw Lou turn the corner and he followed suit, just in time to see her duck and hide between two parked cars. Kid also dashed to crouch next to her and when Lou saw him, she stared at him with an astonished expression.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just thought…" Kid started, but suddenly Lou's hand came to cover his mouth, shushing him when she saw the man's figure appearing in the street. She knew he would not see her where she was and remained very still, hoping that Kid wouldn't do something stupid, and give her away.

"Louise," the man spoke up loudly in the silence of the deserted street, "I know you're hiding somewhere here. Please stop acting like a child. I just want to talk to you. You know, I've tried many times before, and I hoped you had cooled down by now. You're an intelligent, young woman, and it's high time we had a conversation… like adults."

The man stopped his little speech, waiting for an answer, and Kid looked at her, wondering what she was going to do and more importantly, who this man was. Louise did not move, or showed her intention to do so, and looked visibly troubled. After a couple of minutes, they heard the man's steps resound in the street as he left, and when they could not hear him anymore, Lou finally moved and sat down on the curb between the two parked cars. Kid sank down next to her.

In these few minutes thousands of ideas and guesses about the man's identity rushed to his mind. Even though the man was older than Lou by a bunch of years, Kid could not help thinking that he and Lou might have been more than friends. He knew that some girls liked to be with older men, but he was reluctant to believe that Lou was one of those girls. From Lou's reaction Kid could guess that the relationship between her and the stranger was rocky to say the least. The idea that she had hidden from him was significant, and the idea that this man had hurt her filled him with sheer anger. He knew he had no right to feel anything, because Lou was nothing to him… he could not even say they were friends, and he hardly knew her. Kid waited for a beat, and even though he knew he might provoke her anger with curiosity, he couldn't keep quiet. "Who's that man, Lou?"

Louise turned her face to him, her eyes shining with clear irritation as she said, "That's none of your business. And you had no right to follow me like a hound dog!"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Kid defended himself. "I didn't know what to think of your strange behavior. When you started running, I was worried that man might harm you if he caught up with you."

Lou sighed and shook her head. "I'm afraid you were too late. He already harmed me," Lou whispered in a husky voice and realizing that Kid was really listening to her, she added, "He's my father."

Kid was taken aback by her answer. Naturally, that was the most logical explanation, but his silly mind had played with the most ridiculous ideas, and even believed them to be true. Kid wondered why Lou had to flee from her father, and why she did not want to talk to him, but he felt unable to ask her. Her pained expression told him that talking about her father hurt as much as whatever harm she said he had done to her. Kid wished he could put a smile on her face and make the pain disappear, but he did not even dare to talk. He simply remained in silence, sitting by her side on the curb.

The sound of car doors opening and closing broke the silence, which was followed by steps… two people… stilettos and heavier shoes, clearly a man and a woman. Those steps stopped close to where Kid and Lou were still sitting and from the sounds they heard, they could guess what the two strangers were doing. Their ragged breaths, the suckling sounds of lips in contact were evidence that they were kissing. Kid and Lou exchanged a sheepish look as among those hot kisses they could hear too racy comments that the woman dedicated to her lover. It was very uncomfortable for Lou, having to hear those shocking words while Kid looked at her with those eyes of his. Lou wished the couple hurried and went to do their business somewhere else, so that she could abandon this hideout.

To her relief the steps were heard again, which meant the people were leaving, and as they sounded closer, Kid and Lou, almost in silent agreement, moved so that they could not be discovered. It would be too embarrassing even if they did not know those people. As the couple walked past them, their heads appearing over Kid and Lou, they looked up from their crouched positions and to Lou's astonishment, she realized that the man was Jimmy. Louise sent Kid a questioning look, and he shrugged his shoulders with a resigned expression.

The couple stopped a few feet further again, shared a couple of kisses and the woman said, "You better wait here for a while."

"I know," Jimmy replied. "Nobody can see us together."

She smiled. "You're so understanding … not to mention an excellent lover," she said as she enticingly brushed her body against him. "I can't wait to see you alone tonight again."

The woman continued down the street while Jimmy kept looking after her with a satisfied smirk on his face. In their hideout Kid tapped Lou on the shoulder and motioned her to follow him. Stooping behind the parked cars, they made it to the end of the street in the opposite direction, and as they stepped into the following one, Lou could not keep quiet any longer. "I can't believe it! Jimmy and… and … her! It's insane!"

"I know, and believe me, I've tried to talk him out of it, but if you knew Jimmy better, you'd understand that's an impossible mission."

"Your friend is in deep trouble."

"I know," Kid admitted. "But what can I do? He says he's in love."

"And her?" Lou asked.

"No idea," Kid replied and before stepping into the school building, he stopped and turned to her. "Please, Lou, you can't say anything about what you've seen. I promised Jimmy I would keep his secret."

"And you didn't tell me… I discovered it myself."

"Yes, I know, but nobody can know… please," Kid insisted with a begging expression.

"All right, I won't say a word, but your friend should consider what he's doing. If he needs to keep his… his… girlfriend in the dark, that's a first clue that shows that something's wrong."

Kid couldn't help but chuckle, and before he realized what he was saying, the words poured out of his mouth. "Oh Lou, you know, that's exactly what my mother would say."

The comment naturally did not sit well with Louise for a variety of reasons. She gave him a murderous look, and before he could react, she had dashed inside, leaving him behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I want you to start on those presentations as soon as possible," Rachel Dunne was explaining her senior class. "Let me remind you that a team project doesn't mean letting the work fall on one person only. It involves the whole group, understood? I will reward originality, and of course, the work in itself."

The bell rang, which was followed by the disturbing scrape of chairs, books being closed roughly, and voices. "One moment, one moment!" Rachel called above the racket formed in just a few seconds, and the voices lowered instantly. "I'll now pin the list with the selection of groups on the notice board. Have a look before leaving for your next class."

"Can't we choose who we can work with?" Cody asked in a whining tone.

"Mr. Cody," Rachel replied as she tacked the paper on the mentioned board, "given your past history, you should be the last one to ask that question. This year I intend to end with your slack tendencies. No more hiding behind your friends' work, understood, Mr. Cody?"

The blonde student mumbled his answer while the rest of the class dashed to check the board. There was a murmur of voices as they all tried to look over each other's shoulders and as the small crowd dispersed, an enthusiastic voice resounded in the classroom. "Oh Kid, we're together!" Samantha exclaimed as she turned from the board. "You and I are working on the romantic poets. Sweet, isn't it?"

Kid ignored her comment and also checked the list. "And so are Emily, Jimmy and… Louise." He could not help smiling he read Lou's name under his.

"Great…" Emily mumbled unhappily behind him as she realized she was in the same group as Sparkling Samantha Edgars, and that Ike was in one with Annie Lowfer, who did not hide the fact that she had the hots for him.

Louise smiled at Emily. As Kid and Samantha turned to them, Lou said, "All right, guys. You heard Mrs. Dunne. We need to start on the job as soon as possible. Let's start today… seven o'clock at my place, okay?"

"Seven o'clock?" Samantha exclaimed. "That's too late! And why your place?"

"I can't before that. And I need to be at home tonight," Lou explained curtly, and before anybody could say something else, she turned round and left the classroom.

"How bossy!" Samantha complained, addressing Kid, but he did not reply as he followed Lou out of the classroom, running after her. He found her in the big hall, putting her books in her locker.

"Lou," he called her and as she lifted her eyes to him, he added, "You never told me what grade you got in your math exam."

"It was… better than I thought," Louise replied and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks for your help."

"I didn't do anything," Kid said sincerely. "I had the hunch you'd do well… you seem very smart."

Louise smiled again. "Kid, please forgive me for reacting so harshly before. I guess all these new changes are getting on my nerves; you know, the moving, the new school… I'm not really as nasty as you might think I am."

"I don't think you're nasty," he replied, but refrained himself from saying that he actually liked her too much. "I know I shouldn't have said all that about my mother. I didn't mean anything by that."

Louise sighed as she closed her locker door. "I know. You didn't say anything wrong. It was me. I sometimes feel too old… as if I was forty instead of seventeen."

"Well, if you're forty, then I must say you look great," Kid replied with a smile. He liked her open sincerity; even when she was rude and obnoxious, he found her really refreshing. She did not try to pretend in front of anybody and clearly said whatever was on her mind. However, he had also noticed that whenever he asked her a question, she avoided answering directly as if she wanted to protect herself from something or somebody. In a way, she was enigmatic and Kid wished he could ask her what the matter with her father was and why she felt so old. Yet, he knew he had to be patient and stop being so curious.

Louise smiled at his comment. "You say that because you haven't seen my face just after I wake up," she joked, trying to divert the subject and feeling strangely at ease around him as if she had known him all her life. She was aware that her protecting walls were crumbling down, but somehow she felt unable to remain cold and unmoving.

'_I wouldn't mind having a closer look and waking up next to you,'_ he thought, but naturally kept quiet about it before his big mouth blundered it with her. Lou seemed in a more friendly way than this morning, and he wondered if it was time he made his move. His friends always told him that girls escaped his grasp because he waited too long to make his intentions known. Kid knew he was shy and unsure around women, but since he had met Lou, it was different somehow and he had been acting bolder and bolder. For some unknown reason he was now so certain of what he wanted that he was intent on doing anything to become someone special for Lou. If in the end she turned him down, it would be a hard blow, but at least it wouldn't be for not trying.

"Cain!" an authoritative voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he found himself face to face with Mrs. Burke, his science teacher, who without any preambles blurted out, "What kind of joke is this?"

Kid looked down to see the folder the woman roughly shoved into his hands. It was the last piece of work he had done for the subject. "Is anything wrong, Mrs. Burke?"

"Wrong?" the woman repeated in unkind mockery. "A five-year old could write a better essay than this one."

Kid looked at her as if she had lost her head. How could she say that his essay was worthless? He had worked so hard on it, looking for information everywhere, on the Internet, in specialized journals, manuals and other books in the school and town libraries, and he had even managed to complete the theoretical notes with real data when he had managed to interview an expert on the subject. He loved science, and had always been number one in his class. This year was turning out to be a difficult road. Mrs. Burke was not making things easy for him. Kid did not mind a too demanding teacher; he actually preferred somebody who could stretch all the capabilities from their students. Yet, Mrs. Burke was not merely strict; she was not fair in her judgment, which confused Kid too much.

Kid scanned through the pages he had typed the week before but did not see any marks or notes from his teacher. "I… I don't understand. What's so wrong with this? I thought I had done a good job."

"Throw that pile of paper into the recycle bin and start from scratch. I want another one by Monday," she said in the same authoritative tone, and for the first time she noticed Lou by Kid's side and said, "And you… I haven't seen your essay anywhere."

"That assignment was from before I started in the school," Lou explained.

"A very lame excuse, Miss," the teacher retorted. "I want your essay and Cain's next week, all right?"

Neither Kid nor Lou had the chance to reply or ask anything else for Rosemary Burke turned on her heel and left in the same sudden way as she had first approached them. "What's the problem with her?" Lou exclaimed in obvious irritation, wondering how she was going to manage to do the job in just a few days.

"At this point nothing coming from her surprises me anymore," Kid replied. "She has a very peculiar personality."

"You could say that," Lou remarked sarcastically. "Her manners are a far cry from the ones expected in a teacher. Instead of barging against you like a bull to a red rag, she should have talked to you in private."

Kid shrugged his shoulders. "She doesn't like me very much. On one of the first days I made the mistake of asking her a question she couldn't answer. I have the feeling she thinks I ridiculed her in front of the class on purpose."

"That's silly!" Lou exclaimed. "Nobody has the answer to everything, not even teachers!"

"I know, but she seems to have taken it personally, and for some reason she seems in a worse mood today… she even took it out on you."

"Yeah, she didn't sound as cheerful as this morning," Lou dropped, sharing a meaningful look with Kid. Jimmy was approaching them from down the corridor and when she was about to say something, her bell rang. "Oh I gotta run. My next class is on the third floor and Mrs. Murphy is a bit fussy about punctuality. See you later then."

"Sure!" Kid muttered, smiling brightly as he watched her briskly dash towards the stairs. His chance to ask her out had been ruined once again, now by the untimely intervention of Rosemary Burke. Yet, he was not bothered, not even for having to redo his essay. He was feeling in high spirits. Little by little Lou and he were bonding, and he was becoming less of a stranger and more of a friend to her.

"Are things progressing with your lovely neighbor?" Jimmy asked when he finally reached his friend. The hall had emptied after the bell, but the two friends did not rush to their next class, and took their time as they walked down the deserted corridor.

"I… I think so," Kid replied cheerfully.

Jimmy smiled, patting him on the back. "Good for you, Kid. I didn't expect less from you."

"Jimmy, there's nothing between us."

"Yet," the dark-haired young man added. "I can tell from your goofy smile that you really hope something will happen with her… and please Kid, don't be like other times and do something before somebody else does. Have you asked her out?"

Kid shook his head. "Not yet. I wanted to but Mrs. Burke interrupted us."

Jimmy's interest perked up at his words, "Really?"

"She wasn't very happy with my essay on the greenhouse effect."

"The one you worked your fingers to the bone on?" Jimmy asked surprised.

"The one and only," Kid replied with a rueful expression. "I have to redo it completely."

"Well, I guess she's having a rough day. Her husband called and is coming back from California today… one day before she expected."

"And she can't meet you then," Kid filled in what his friend was not telling, and started to feel irritated. "She shouldn't mix her personal matters with her job. If she's having a bad day, that's not my problem!"

"Kid, I'm sure if she said your essay wasn't entirely satisfactory, it must be for an objective reason. That has nothing to do with her personal issues."

"Jimmy, don't give me that!" Kid exclaimed. "You know what she's like… and…"

"Oh no, not again," Jimmy grumbled, knowing pretty well what was coming.

Kid ignored his comment and continued, lowering his voice. "Honestly, Jimmy, I don't know what you see in her! She's married to that stiff senator; she's your teacher…"

"She's not _my_ teacher," Jimmy protested.

"Not technically, but she's a teacher in the school you go to, and of course she's older than you by a bunch of years…"

"And that's the good thing, Kid. She's a real woman and I'm fed up with playing with all these immature, ignorant girls. Rosemary is confident, experienced, great in bed and…"

"And a lot of trouble," Kid added, cutting him off. "You know the terrible consequences for both of you if you are found out."

"But we won't be."

"I wouldn't be so sure about it, Jimmy," Kid contradicted him. "Somebody else knows about you two."

At his words Jimmy stiffened, stopped walking and turned to his friend. "Who?" he demanded in a serious tone.

"Lou…" Kid started, and at Jimmy's angered expression, he hurriedly added, "I didn't tell her, honestly. We simply saw you together."

"Oh God!" Jimmy exhaled, covering his face with his hand.

"She promised not to say a word," Kid carried on. "And I think we can trust her. But Jimmy, you need to be more discreet. You can't expose yourself like that, making out a few feet from the school!"

The dark-haired student nodded ruefully. "I know you're right, but I can't help it. She drives me crazy. You'll understand me when you really fall in love." He paused and grinning wickedly, he added, "Or maybe Samuel Cain Jr. is already in love? What were you and your pretty neighbor doing when you discovered us?"

Kid chuckled. Explaining why he and Lou had been hiding between the cars would be too awkward, and somehow he had the feeling Lou would not appreciate his talking about her father. He would probably be giving Jimmy the wrong impression by not saying anything, but he could not think of an excuse right now. "Oh shut up and let's go. Coach Hunter will have our hides if we are late again," Kid finally said, and had to stoically bear his friend's laughter all the way to the practice field.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A simple ping resounded in the spacious living room, announcing that half an hour had passed since the visitors had arrived. The four youngsters sent silent looks at each other; Samantha was unable to keep quiet any longer, and exclaimed, "This is such a waste of time! Who does she think she is to make us wait? I have a life and more important things to do!"

"My sister should be here soon," Jeremiah said from the table where he and Theresa were doing their homework.

"Yeah, boy, you already told us… like ten times," Samantha replied in an unkind tone.

Emily shook her head, and smiled at the two children, who did not look very happy after Samantha's remark. "I'm sure something must have delayed her," she added.

The two siblings nodded, but Samantha's presence made them uncomfortable, so they picked up their books, mumbled an excuse, and left for their bedrooms.

"I'll wait five more minutes… not one more, and then I'm out," Samantha exclaimed in an even louder tone, angry at realizing than none of her friends seemed to be bothered by Lou's absence. It especially angered her to see how Kid seemed to have a strange interest in the new girl. Samantha had done everything under the sun to attract Kid for the last year, but she had not been very lucky so far. So she told herself that somebody like Louise just could not snatch him from her after all the effort she had put on. The menace that Lou meant for Samantha was enough reason for her to dislike Lou with all her heart.

Just as Samantha was threatening to leave, the front door opened, and a flushed Lou stormed in. "Oh guys, sorry I'm late!" she apologized while she dropped her heavy bag on the sofa and started unbuttoning her coat. "Traffic in the center was absolute gridlock and my bus arrived fifteen minutes late."

"You should have called us," Samantha said stiffly. "We've been waiting here for half an hour."

"Please Samantha, just drop it," Jimmy replied, unable to endure the girl's moans any longer.

"Yes, you're right," Lou said, addressing the stiff-looking girl. "But there wasn't a phone booth around and I don't own a cell phone."

Samantha snorted, not caring to hide her animosity towards Lou. "It's okay, Lou. You don't need to apologize. We can start on the job now," Kid stepped in, trying to smooth things before either of the girls said or did something that might start a nasty fight.

"Uh… could you bear with me for a few more minutes?" Lou asked. "I need to see my mother first. I won't be long."

Everybody nodded, except Samantha, who did not want to pass on the chance to hit Lou before she scurried away. "Why, Louise, I didn't picture you as the classic mommy's girl who needs to tell her mother about every step she takes."

"Why don't you shut up and stick to your matters for once?" Emily exclaimed angrily.

Lou sighed, before meeting Samantha's angry gaze, and she said, "Not that I need to give you any explanation about what I do and what I don't, but for your information I need to see if my mom's fine… she usually feels unwell after chemotherapy."

The boys and Emily looked at Louise in shock, but in contrast Samantha started guffawing while she said, "A good joke, but you won't fool me a second time. I already know your tricks…"

"Samantha…" Kid exclaimed through gritted teeth, feeling totally ashamed of her behavior. It was then that Samantha looked up, and her smile vanished when she noticed Lou's bright eyes and sullen expression.

"I'm afraid it's not a trick of mine… I really wish it were," Lou simply said and scurried away towards her mother's bedroom.

When Lou was gone, Emily turned to Samantha and exclaimed, "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you have a heart or what?"

"I… I thought she was making it up like she did when she told us that cock-and-bull story about her eating disorders!"

"You better apologize to her when she comes back," Jimmy pointed out.

"I have no intention whatsoever of apologizing, so forget about it!" Samantha replied stubbornly as she folded her arms and made a face that clearly showed that she would not budge. She did not wish ill to anybody or was so mean as to feel happy for somebody else's misfortunes, but she was proud, and could not lower herself by admitting her mistake before somebody like Lou. That girl was invading her space, quickly snatching the terrain Samantha had patiently gained in Kid's realm, and she could not let her win. This was her personal war, and Samantha told herself that she could not be beaten.

In the meantime, Lou had entered her mother's room. Due to her weak heart, Mary Louise tended to get out of breath easily, and could not make much physical activity like climbing stairs, so she had set her bedroom on the ground floor, a room that used to be her father's study. When Louise stepped in, her mother was sitting on her old rocking chair, reading a book. Lou was surprised to see that her mother did not seem as sick as other times, and a strong suspicion grew in her mind. "Mom?" Lou called in a soft voice.

Mary Louise smiled and left the book on her lap. "Honey, you're back."

"Are you feeling all right?" Louise asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Louise frowned. "Mom, you went to the hospital today, didn't you?" Lou asked again in an anxious tone, voicing her fears. Her mother was continually threatening with stopping the treatment, especially when she was at her lowest ebb, and Lou had to do her best to convince her that she needed to fight against the disease and do her utmost to beat it.

"Of course I did!" Mary exclaimed. "Ask Charlotte if you don't believe me." Charlotte was an old friend of her mother's from New York, who had moved to town and whenever Mary had a chemotherapy session or simply an appointment to see her doctor, Charlotte went with her if Lou was unable to. "Strangely, I haven't felt so rough today. I was a bit dizzy when I got home, and I lay down for a while. That's why I couldn't receive your friends."

"Maybe things will be better from now," Lou remarked wishfully.

"Maybe…" Mary Louise replied in a vague way while smiling tiredly. "But what are you still doing here? Get out and go to your friends, Honey. They must be running out of patience; they've been waiting too long for you."

"They're not really my friends," Lou mumbled, thinking of Samantha and how the other girl had not done anything but show her animosity ever since the two of them had met. Lou did not really care, but being the aim of somebody's scorn was not very nice at all. "But you're right, Mom. We need to start on that project."

Lou returned to the living room, and as she sat down, she opened her heavy bag. "Is everything all right, Lou?" Emily asked in a soft voice.

"Uh… yeah, just fine."

"Maybe we can leave this for tomorrow or another day," Kid suggested.

"No, honestly… it's okay. Let's do this," Lou replied, not wanting to keep talking about something that hurt too much, so she added, "There's another reason why I was late. I dropped by the library and borrowed some books." Louise took the books out of her bag and left them on the small table for everybody to have a look. There was a copy of William Blake's poems, several reference books about the author and his work, and a big illustrated catalogue of paintings. "Did you know that William Blake was also a fine artist?" Lou asked.

"So what?" Samantha replied. "We are supposed to study the literary work of one of the English romantic poets, and not their hobbies."

Lou ignored her comment and continued, "He illustrated his most important poems with his drawings, which are full of symbolisms. I thought we could analyze some of his Songs of Innocence and Experience, his best-known work through his illustrations. There are some parallel poems in his two collections of songs and we could also show the differences in them."

Jimmy was scanning through the pages containing Blake's pictorial works. "His paintings are sure strange. I could do a better job than this. My, look at those people!"

"Jimmy, the form isn't as important as the meaning," Lou replied with a smile. "When you start studying Mr. Blake, you'll realize how interesting and fascinating he is." Jimmy shrugged his shoulders as he doubted he could find one of these silly poets interesting at all. "So guys," Lou continued, "What do you think?"

"I think it's dumb and boring," Samantha said.

"I like your idea," Kid added, and to Samantha's chagrin, Emily and Jimmy also agreed to do Louise's idea. "Good job, Lou."

Pleased by his praise, Lou grinned. The students quickly got down to work, choosing the poems they would present in class. Jimmy volunteered to download the drawings from the Internet and make a PowerPoint presentation, while the other four would work on the symbolism of both poems and paintings.

Once work was divided, it was time to leave. They were saying goodbye to Lou at her door when Kid approached her and said, "Lou, if you want, I can stay a bit longer and we can have a look at math together."

Louise hesitated and before she could answer, Emily cut in, "I think that's a great idea. I'm sure Lou would appreciate your help." Even though Kid had not said a word to her, Emily could tell that her friend was smitten with Louise. Kid was too obvious and nobody could miss the way he looked at Lou. Emily also suspected that Louise was not indifferent to him either, and she just needed a little push in the right direction. "Come on, guys. Let's go," Emily added, pushing Samantha out the door when she realized that the girl was about to protest.

Emily pulled Lou's door closed when they were outside, and Samantha exclaimed angrily, "Who the hell do you think you are, pushing me out of the way? I'm not leaving those two alone. I'm going back in there!"

Emily quickly jumped before Samantha, blocking her way. "You're leaving with us now! Stop meddling, Samantha Edgars. When are you going to accept that Kid doesn't like you the way you want? And he will never no matter what you do or how much you harass him."

"You know nothing, nothing at all," Samantha snorted.

"He likes Lou, not you," Emily insisted.

"I'm afraid she's right," Jimmy dared to speak up. "He told me."

Jimmy's words did not sit well with the scorned girl. She stared at Jimmy dumbfounded and felt the tears sting her eyes, but her proud nature would not let her crumble down before her two school friends. Instead she let out a grunt of frustration, and turning on her heel, she stormed away and when nobody could see her, the tears started rolling down her cheeks, feeling the most miserable girl in the whole world.

"I'm sorry for her, but life's tough," Emily said.

"You're bad, Em. Don't pretend with me because I know you're really enjoying this."

Emily laughed, admitting Jimmy's words. "I'm meeting Ike and the guys for a drink now. Would you like to join us?" she asked when she had sobered.

"Uh… no. I have things to do at home," the boy replied vaguely.

Emily grinned mischievously. "I see. You're meeting your mysterious girl…"

Jimmy shook his head at his friend's words. He really wished he could see his girl tonight, but Rosemary would now be at home, having dinner, talking or making love to her husband. The thought irritated him, but there was nothing he could do, but accept the situation as well as he could. That was what it meant getting entangled with a married woman: good fun, no ties, but also the loneliness of being the discarded man behind the scenes. "Goodbye, Emily," he simply said and started walking away, alone in the same way as his soul was feeling right now.

Inside the house, Kid and Lou stood before the front door in awkward silence. She smiled uncomfortably. Even though she found Kid to be a very nice young man, somehow his presence, and the intensity of his gaze, unsettled her. She felt the urge to call her siblings to avoid being alone with him, but at the same time she was reluctant to do so, because deep down she did not want anybody else, but him around.

"Shall we start, Lou?" Kid asked when she remained in silence.

"Yeah… of course," she replied clumsily, and they moved to the sofa that they had been sitting on before. Lou sat down first, and when Kid followed suit, placing himself so close to her that his knee lightly brushed against hers, she quickly shifted as if scalded, making sure there was a gap between them.

The initial awkwardness disappeared little by little and Lou started to feel more at ease. It was easy to talk to Kid, and even though working on her most dreaded and hated subject was not her cup of tea, Lou found herself laughing and smiling at his comments and silly jokes.

"Oh Gosh, I'm done. I really can't take any more," Lou exclaimed after a while, heavily leaning down against the back of the sofa.

"Yes, I'm tired too," Kid conceded, resting his body against the sofa next to her.

Louise turned her head to him and smiled. "Thanks for your patience, Kid. I feel a little less hopeless in math today."

Kid smiled. "I don't think you're hopeless at all."

Louise kept looking into his blue eyes, and suddenly, a blush crept onto her cheeks. She shifted her gaze and focused her eyes on her intertwined hands as she added, "I imagine that with your qualities you'll want to study math in college."

"I'm afraid you're wrong," Kid replied, trying to catch her eye once again. "Being a biologist is my plan."

Louise looked at him again with a surprised expression. "My goodness! I can't believe you want to become another Rosemary Burke!"

At her comment both of them burst out laughing, and when they sobered, Kid exclaimed, "Oh God forbid that!" Lou grinned mischievously and he added, "I hope one day I can work on research, discover the undug mysteries of life." Lou smiled at his sweet, idealistic views, and Kid continued, "I bet I can guess what your aspirations are."

"Really?"

"I'm sure you dream about being a great writer one day… and you are probably hiding some valuable pieces in your notebooks, am I wrong?"

"How do you know?" Lou asked, visibly surprised.

"Somebody who loves poetry as much as you have shown me today can't do anything else."

Lou smiled sheepishly and they lapsed into silence again. Kid thought that this was his chance before he chickened out, and he called her hesitantly, "Lou?"

"Yes?" she replied, turning her full attention to him.

Kid shifted in his seat uncomfortably, feeling flushed even though it was not hot in the room. "Uh… Lou… would… would you like to go to the movies with me on Saturday?" he finally asked, the words rushing out of his mouth once he had mustered the courage to speak up.

Lou lowered her eyes. "I… I'm afraid I can't."

"Or… or on Sunday. It makes no difference to me. And if you don't want to go to the theatre, we can do something else if you want to."

Louise hated to do this, because she actually wanted to accept. "Kid, I really can't go. I'm sorry."

Kid's face fell and his heart cried when he realized she was refusing him. He had hoped that at least she would grant him the chance of one date, an opportunity to get to know her outside lessons, and he hoped she could see there was more to him than his knowledge in math. His hopes had been crushed when she had turned him down flatly because she was obviously not interested in him at all. Maybe there was somebody else in her life, maybe she already had a boyfriend. Kid had not seen any boys coming to her house, but it was true she went out quite often, which probably meant that she met with his alleged boyfriend somewhere else.

Realizing that Lou was staring at him, he quickly composed himself and even though he was feeling humiliated, he smiled. "It's … it's all right, Lou," he said, trying to excuse himself. "It was just an idea, but in any case… my birthday is next Saturday. I'm having a little celebration at home… with the guys, you know, Emily and the rest. You're welcome to join us… and of course bring some company along."

Louise smiled sadly. "You're really sweet, Kid, but I don't think I can make it either. I'm really sorry. Maybe on another occasion?"

"Sure," he replied a bit too stiffly and started to pick up his books, eager to leave and go lock himself up in his room where he could feel miserable without pretence.

"Louise?" a feminine voice called, interrupting the two youths, and they both saw Mary appear. "Oh I…I'm sorry," the woman quickly apologized when she realized that her daughter was not alone. "I thought all your friends were gone, honey."

"It's all right, Ma'am," Kid replied. "I was already leaving… we have finished."

"Mom, this is Kid…I mean, Samuel," Lou added. "He was helping me with my math homework."

"Oh you're Emma's son, aren't you?" Mary Louise asked.

"That's right."

"Your mother and I used to be very close friends when we were your age," Mary continued. "Those were very special times."

"My mom always says the same," Kid replied. "I know she's very fond of you."

"And it's so sweet to know that you and my Louise are friends now," Mary remarked with a smile. Kid nodded somberly, unable to shake off the feeling of bitterness and disappointment after Lou's clear refusal. He forced himself to smile at the woman and Mary Louise added, "You know, I can really see where you get your good looks from."

"Mom!" Lou protested. "You're embarrassing him!"

Louise looked at Kid apologetically but he never met her eyes. "I must go now. It was nice meeting you, Ma'am."

"Give my regards to your mother," Mary said as Kid walked to the door and left. Louise kept looking after him, and felt a strange urge to cry. He had not said a word to her; he had not even looked at her before going, and somehow she knew that he was mad at her for turning down his invitations. Lou wished she could shout and tell him that she would gladly go to the movies with him, and next Saturday she would be at his birthday party, but she could not. She should have explained to him why she could not, but for some reason, she had foolishly kept quiet. She could sometimes be such an idiot! Lou really wanted to be friends with Kid; she enjoyed his company, his conversation… she actually liked him, but again she ended up alone. She had ruined everything before it had even started and the notion really hurt because after all, her zeal to remain unattached and untouched had failed and the disappointment had hit her anyways.

"He's very cute," Mary Louise's voice interrupted her tumultuous train of thought.

"Uh… yes, I guess he is," Lou replied as she started to put her books back in her bag, turning her back to her mother, and consciously avoiding looking at her. Louise did not know how her mom did it, but she was able to read her thoughts with just looking at her eyes, and this was something she did not want her to know.

Mary smiled. "You know something, honey? Your father used the same excuse, his homework, to draw my attention when we first met."

The mention of her father usually irritated Lou, and upset as she was already, Lou could not help but react harshly to her mother's comment. "Will you stop bringing him up? I'm sick and tired of hearing story after story of him!"

Mary Louise was surprised by her daughter's angry outburst. She was aware that Lou was still sore at her father, but it was the first time she had talked to her like that. "Honey, what's wrong?" Mary asked as she walked closer to her eldest child.

"I… sorry, Mom. Forgive me."

"Lou, what happened between me and your father has nothing to do with you. Sometimes love isn't as untouchable as we want, and marriages end. That doesn't mean it has to happen to you or that true love doesn't exist."

Louise shook her head. "Boys aren't interested in the likes of me."

"The likes of you?" Mary Louise echoed in confusion.

"I'm not like the other girls, neither the ones in New York nor the ones here," Lou replied. "They are stunning and so sophisticated, lovely hair, great clothes, spotless makeup… Gosh some of them even had plastic surgery. That's the kind boys prefer. I… I'm just me."

Mary Louise chuckled at her daughter's answer. Lou often surprised her because she was too mature for her age, but she could also be such a child sometimes. Mary approached her, and cupping her face in her hands, she said, "My love, who else do you want to be but yourself? I wouldn't want you to be anyone else… just you. And you know something? The boy who can see beyond the makeup, the nice clothes, and all those frills… that boy will be special and … very lucky too because you're one kind of a girl, baby. And who needs makeup or plastic surgery when one has a pretty face like yours?"

Lou grinned sheepishly. Her mother always had the right words to say and had a way to turn her darkest night into a clear landscape. "I love you so much, mom," she exclaimed in an emotional tone and threw her arms around her mother's slender frame, hugging her.

"I love you too, my big girl," Mary Louise replied, feeling the tears moisten her eyes. She wished she could stretch life a bit more… just a bit more. She did not want to lose these moments with her children, but knowing that her days were numbered, the pain soared and at the same time everything acquired a very special value, that she could not trade for anything in the world. Mary Louise was not scared of dying, but she was afraid for her children. What would happen to them when she was not around? Who would they turn to? Who would give them the love they needed? Who would care for their safety? Who?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After his disappointment with Lou, Kid made a conscious effort to get over his infatuation. He stopped taking the school bus every day and had resumed his old custom of riding to school with Cody. He was determined to avoid Lou at all costs, because he was sure the better he got to know her, the deeper and harder he would fall for her. So he had kept his contact with Louise to a minimum. Of course he was still friendly and talked to her, but his attitude had drastically changed. Kid knew she had noticed the change, but she never said a word as if she had been expecting it, or maybe she was relieved he had left her alone.

Forgetting Lou wasn't an easy task. She still fascinated him, and Kid could not help but admire her from a close distance. For him, she really stood out in the crowd; her simplicity and uncomplicated beauty attracted him like a magnet. Jimmy might be right; she was nothing remarkable, but Kid felt she was unique. She was the kind of girl he would love to spend every single minute with. Yet, he could well forget about his silly fantasies. She had made it perfectly clear that she was not interested in him. Even though Emily had told him that Lou did not have a boyfriend, Kid suspected there was actually somebody special in her life, but for some reason she would not talk about him. Kid wondered what kind of men was her type, and especially who the man was who had conquered her heart.

It was strange. He had known Lou only that short time, but never before had somebody affected him so much as she was. Life wasn't fair. Why couldn't he choose the person he could fall in love with? What was he supposed to do with all these unrequited feelings? In a way, Kid felt that this was some kind of divine retaliation and he was experiencing in his own flesh and mind what Samantha had for the last year. He had always laughed off her zeal, and now he was suffering the same ordeal. Naturally, he did not intend to follow Samantha's example. If Lou was not interested in him, he would not go pestering her with his insistence.

"Come on, Kid, cheer up!" Jimmy said by his side. Sitting on a bench, the two friends were taking a break after practicing football exercises for almost an hour non-stop. Coach Hunter really made them sweat, but they knew he was the best. "Are you still moping about Lou?"

"Not really," Kid quickly answered, and on seeing his friend's doubtful expression, he said, "Well… I guess I am… a little."

"You'd better get her out of your head, Kid!" Jimmy exclaimed. "This matter isn't doing you any good… you are too distracted all the time and I've seen snails run faster than you were doing today in the field. Teaspoon didn't look very happy. I'm surprised he didn't tell you anything."

"Yes, I know," Kid muttered after taking a swig from his bottle of water.

"You hardly know her."

"I know."

"You don't even have much in common with her," Jimmy continued.

"Yes, I know."

"And nothing ever happened between you and her."

"Jimmy, I know all that!" Kid exclaimed a bit irritated that his friend stated the obvious. "I'm not sure why all this is affecting me so much. It's actually foolish, but I can't help it. Just a smile or a look from her, and I just melt."

Jimmy chuckled. "Oh Kid, you're pitiful, and a goner."

"Tell me about it!" he said, joining his friend's mirth. What else could he do but laugh at himself?

"Dude, try to give yourself some respite from all that intensity. Tomorrow is your birthday, the perfect occasion to kick back. And… after finishing the celebration at your place, I plan to take you downtown. I'll make sure you meet some chicks."

"Jimmy, I'm not in the mood to meet girls."

"You know what they say. A new nail drives another one out and Lou hasn't even been a nail… not even a tack. So a night in the right company will do the trick. From experience I can tell you, Kid. A man's head can't think when other parts in your body are active."

"Jimmy!" Kid exclaimed, laughing heartily at his friend's comment. Jimmy could sometimes be so extremely crude in his words that it was impossible not to laugh.

Both friends shared more laughter, but sobered when they spotted their coach walking towards them. "Boys, come on, gather around me. Right now!"

Aloysius "Teaspoon" Hunter was a peculiar character in Seneca school, but an element as natural in this environment as the air was in the earth. His stocky build, long grey hair, and special way of talking made strangers doubt that he had been a fine football player in his youth. It was in those days that he had won his nickname. Just like a teaspoon, he was small and thin, and in the field as a running back, he could easily reach the farthest points without being tackled.

As instructed, the players gathered around the coach, and when he had his team's full attention, Teaspoon started, "Have you ever heard of someone called Simon Jackson?" All the players shook their heads and Teaspoon continued, "He was a British exchange student… about twelve years ago. He came for six months but he liked our school so much that he stayed two more years. He was a brilliant student and played on the football team too. He graduated, and his plans were to go to a college in Oxford. But misfortune hit him, and one day he was run over by a drunk driver… he was killed on the spot."

"That's a very entertaining story, Coach," Cody piped up. "But what does it have to do with us?"

"Just keep quiet for a minute, boy," Teaspoon replied irritated. "Well, after his death his mother, Elaine, founded a charity and every three years she picks a Senior and finances all his college expenses even if the student decides to study abroad." With this new piece of information the players were really impressed, their minds playing with the idea of being the lucky one to get chosen. "Mrs. Jackson's criteria are well defined. She will choose a student with brilliant grades and who is a good sportsman… but, well, she tends to favor football players since her son was one. In any case, she and her assistant will be around the school next week, assessing the candidates, which means checking your academic files, and your performance in the sports field."

"When exactly is she coming to see us, Teaspoon?" Jimmy asked, and seeing the man's sharp look, he hurriedly said, "I mean, Coach Hunter."

"We don't really know," Teaspoon replied. "Be ready to show off in action next week during practice or at the weekend game. And now, gentlemen, to the showers."

The players muttered their consent, and started towards the locker rooms when Teaspoon called, "Jimmy!" The young man turned around and the coach added, "Come here a moment. I need to have a word with you."

"I'll catch up with you later," Jimmy told Kid and walked back towards the older man. Before Coach Hunter could say anything, Jimmy said, "I'm sorry I called you Teaspoon before the guys. I know the rules, but it just slipped out."

"It's all right, son. That's not what I want to talk to you about."

"I'm all ears then."

"Your mother and I have been thinking about something, Jimmy. It's our anniversary next week, and she wants us three to go out to her favorite restaurant. It's been a while since we last did something together as a family and it would mean the world to her," Teaspoon explained. Five delightful years had passed since he had become Mrs. Hickok's new husband, and a stepfather to her son. They formed a happy little family even though a teenager like Jimmy could sometimes be difficult to deal with.

Jimmy grunted unhappily. "I thought you and mom were going away that weekend," he said. He had counted on their plans to make his own with Rosemary. Her husband would also be out of town, and they had talked about spending that weekend in a cozy cottage in the mountains.

"Your mother's changed her mind," Teaspoon replied.

"It's your anniversary, and I don't see why I have to be dragged into the middle of your business!"

"I told you, son. That's what your mom wants, and I think it wouldn't hurt you to humor her in this," Teaspoon explained, and as the boy still looked unconvinced and troubled, the coach thought he could address a question that had been in his mind for a while now. "Jimmy, what's happening to you lately?"

The young man rolled his eyes and made an impatient face. "Oh please don't start with the lecture."

"It's not a lecture. Your mother and I have noticed you've changed, and we're worried. We hardly see you, and the little time you deign to show up at home, you spend it in your room. And you should be more respectful to your mom. You didn't sleep at home two nights last week and we don't approve of that."

"I already told you! I stayed at Kid's. We had to finish that assignment for Mrs. Dunne's class."

"Son, I wasn't born yesterday. Your mother can buy those lies, but I'm an old dog, and I've seen more than many. So don't try to fool me!" Teaspoon replied in a sharp tone.

Jimmy made an unhappy face. "Teaspoon, I'm young and like enjoying life… and the girls. There's nothing wrong in that. You surely know how I feel. You've been married six times, and I imagine there were more women in the sack than just the ones that became your wives. I like the ladies and they like me. So as far as I don't neglect my studies and responsibilities, I don't think you should worry about anything else."

"Mind your mouth, boy. What kind of talk is that? You are disrespecting me and those women. I don't think that's the kind of teachings you got at home."

"I'm sorry," Jimmy apologized in a low voice. "I didn't mean to offend you, Teaspoon."

"Anyway," Teaspoon insisted, "I know there's something you aren't telling me,"

Jimmy sighed, tired of the same conversation, so he decided to relent and give his stepfather what he wanted. "All right, all right, I'll go to that silly dinner with you and Mom, happy?" he exclaimed, and before Teaspoon could say anything else, he stormed away.

The coach shook his head as he kept looking at the brisk, retreating figure of his stepson. Something was the matter with Jimmy. Maybe it was nothing serious, but there was something nevertheless. Teaspoon knew Jimmy did not do drugs; Teaspoon had a sixth sense and could smell the scent of substances even from afar. That was not it, and his intuition told him that there was a woman behind all this. His stepson lately was too nervous and easily irritated, and Teaspoon had noticed that he was continuously on his computer or checking his cell phone for texts or missed calls. Somebody was on his mind, Teaspoon had no doubts about it. But why wouldn't Jimmy just say so? Why would he rather they believe he was sleeping around? All this secrecy really concerned Teaspoon and he really dreaded what he could find out behind Jimmy's silence.

Glad about the end of the day, Louise stepped out of the imposing building that housed the school, and quickened her steps as she saw the bus parked outside the gates. As she approached briskly, her heart skipped a beat, and she smiled when she saw Kid's figure among the crowd lining up. For some reason he had not taken the bus lately, and Lou found herself missing him. She had gotten used to spending the short ride to school in his company even though it had been just for a few days, and now sitting by herself on the bus, she usually felt lonely. Every morning she woke up, hoping to see him at the bus stop, but when he did not show up, she could not help but feel invaded by sheer disappointment.

"Hi!" Lou exclaimed, smiling as she stopped just behind him. Kid turned around and his expression remained unaltered when he saw her. "Are you taking the bus?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh… no, I'm waiting for Jimmy," he explained. "You can go ahead. I'm not in the line."

"Oh," she let out, unable to hide the disappointment from her voice, but she quickly composed herself. "Thanks," she mumbled, and after racking her brain to find something to say, she remembered something. "I haven't forgotten it's your birthday tomorrow, Kid. So if I don't see you, Happy Birthday!"

His icy expression melted on seeing her beautiful smile. How could he remain unaffected in her presence? It was impossible. She was so lovely that he was actually contemplating following her onto the bus. "Thank you," Kid said with a smile, feeling clumsy and silly as he felt unable to find anything clever to utter.

"You're having your little party tomorrow, right?"

"Yes… if you've changed your mind, feel free to come," Kid added, his heart beating in eager anticipation as he wondered if Lou had brought up the matter because she wanted to accept his invitation.

"I still can't, Kid. Sorry, but it's a busy day. I don't think I'll be back until eleven or so."

Kid averted his eyes so that she could not see the bitterness in them. "Yes, it's all right. I imagine you have previous plans with your boyfriend. It's Saturday night after all."

"What?" Lou exclaimed, almost laughing at the absurdity of his comment. "What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend."

Kid's eyes darted back to hers and stared at her in surprise. "You don't?"

Lou shook her head. "Last time I checked, I didn't," she joked. "I just have to work tonight."

"You have a job?" Kid asked again.

"Yes, and…" Lou started, but stopped when the bus driver threatened to ditch her if she did not hop on right now. "Kid, sorry. I have to go!" she said and before he could react, she was getting on the bus, away from his grasp.

"Lou, wait!" he called, trying to follow her, but the bus driver had already closed the doors. Kid lifted his eyes to the windows and saw her take a seat in the third row. "Lou!" he called again, and when she saw him gesturing at her exaggeratedly, she smiled and waved goodbye at him as the bus started to move.

"Damn!" he cursed as he found himself alone on the sidewalk. He was a fool, a complete fool, for avoiding her all this past week. He had jumped to the wrong conclusions, thinking that she was already seeing somebody else, instead of asking her directly. Maybe Lou was as uninterested in him as he feared, but why couldn't he keep trying? Why shouldn't he fight for her and find out what her feelings were for sure? He couldn't just give up at the first difficulty. She was free, and uncommitted, and maybe she had refused him because they hardly knew each other. Or maybe she felt he had gone too hard on her, asking her out too soon. Or maybe it was her job and she couldn't go out at weekends. Or maybe it was something else. What mattered now was to talk to her and find out. No more hesitations or silliness from his part. Lou was a very special girl, and he might need to be a little patient with her. At least she seemed to want his friendship, so who said that friendship couldn't turn out in something else in good time?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A blue sky and a bright sun greeted every soul waking up on this brand new November Sunday. The air was cold, but as Lou looked out of the kitchen window, she thought she had not seen such a beautiful day in a long time. Or maybe it had been a while since she had stopped to consider anything much. As she washed up the plates from breakfast, the lukewarm water felt like a refreshing, soft caress on her hands. Somehow everything seemed brighter this morning, and just for one reason: she had the whole day for herself. Theoretically, she should not have had a day off for another two weeks, but last night Danielle asked her to swap their days, and Lou had not thought about it twice.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" Mary Louise spoke up behind her.

Lou dried her hands on a tea towel and turned around towards her mother. "Yes, it's beautiful."

"So tell me, honey. Any plans for today?" asked Mary.

Louise pursed her lips meaningfully. "Not really. I really should study."

"And miss the chance to do something different on this beautiful day?" Mary Louise remarked. "Honey, you work hard all week, more than you really should, and you deserve a treat from time to time." Lou kept thoughtful as her hand slipped into her skirt and found the receipt of the object she had bought yesterday. "Maybe," Mary Louise continued, "You can come to see Charlotte with me and the children."

Louise made an unhappy face. "I don't think so," she said. She liked Charlotte, but whenever they visited her, Lou felt like the odd one out. The children always scurried to play together, games she was too old for, and her mother and Charlotte chatted about things and people Lou did not really care about. So she always ended up watching TV or reading in Charlotte's extravagant living room.

"Maybe I can go out for a while today," Lou said, almost talking to herself.

"Good. Are you going to call that girl you have befriended at school… Emily?"

"Uh yeah…well, maybe, or somebody else," Lou replied vaguely, and before her mother could say something, she went past her and left the kitchen.

* * *

As Kid's eyes opened to a new day, his mouth stretched into a wide smile. Sunday. Finally. This was the day he had been looking forward to all weekend, and it was finally here. His seventeenth birthday would be an unforgettable date in his memory. It had been fun to celebrate with his friends like usual. Kid had known his friends all his life; they all lived in the same neighborhood, their parents knew each other, they had all gone to the same schools from kindergarten to high school, and their paths continued in the same direction in their teenage years. Yet, this year was extra special since when it finished, they would all go in different directions, to different universities and colleges. So they all walked along these months with excitement about the future but also with a great dose of apprehension.

This year's celebration acquired a special meaning because they might not have the chance to be together in the near future. Kid could sense a different feeling among his long-time friends, something that he could not name or describe, but he also felt it in his own soul. Even there was something peculiar in the way his parents behaved. Kid guessed tat it was the time for parents to let their chicks fly free. Kid had hopes to study in one of the top universities in the country. His grades and personal and sport achievements would open the way for him to fulfill his ambitions. That would mean he would be living many miles away from home. His parents were already proud of his successes, but Kid knew it would not be easy for his mom to see him go. They were very close and being an only child, his mother had spoiled him rotten since he was a tiny tot. Now that he had grown up, his mom was not much different, and as he watched the present his parents had given him for his birthday, he could really see his mom's hand in all this.

It had been a real surprise and he was still in shock after opening the envelope and seeing its content. Two tickets to attend a football game of his team, the Buffalo Bills. Kid had dreamed all his life about being able to enter Ralph Wilson Stadium and see the Bills perform live, alongside a crowd of supporters among cheers, whistling and loud voices. And today, a lovely November Sunday, it was going to happen. He and his dad were going to see his favorite players together.

"Good morning," Kid greeted his parents as he entered the kitchen and sat at the table, where they were enjoying breakfast.

"Excited about today?" Emma asked with a smile as she nestled a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I could hardly sleep last night," Kid admitted.

"Be careful, son. You don't want to fall asleep in the stadium, huh?" Sam joked.

"That won't happen," Kid replied and both his parents shared a knowing smile. Their son was so excited that he could not hide it from them. His eyes were bright in anticipation and while he was sitting on the chair, he did not stop fidgeting nervously.

The doorbell rang at that moment and Kid jumped to his feet. "I'll get that," he volunteered and walked to the hall. He opened the door casually and his expression changed to one of sheer surprise when he found himself face to face with Lou.

"Hi," she greeted him sheepishly in a very soft voice.

"Oh hi, Lou! How are you?" he returned the greeting excitedly once he had got over his initial surprise.

Lou smiled. "I… I know I'm late," she continued in the same low voice, directing her eyes to the toes of her shoes as she was feeling very awkward and shy under his scrutinizing stare. "But … but… happy belated birthday," she finally let out, timidly lifting her eyes as she stretched her hand with a little parcel for him.

Kid was so flabbergasted that he could hardly talk. She had bought him a present! The idea that she had purposefully walked into a shop, browsed around and chosen something for him really thrilled him. He did not want to let his hopes rocket, but he could not help but think that this meant something. "Lou, you didn't have to do this," he finally said as he started to remove the wrapping paper.

Lou shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing much… just a little thing," she whispered and then Kid revealed his present. It was a red mug stamped with numbers and mathematical symbols in different colors and sizes. "When I saw it, it reminded me of you."

"Thank you. I love it," he said, staring at the simple mug as if it were his most valuable possession. He lifted his eyes back to her, smiled and they remained in awkward silence for a while.

This has been relatively easy, Lou thought but now she had to carry out the second part. She told herself that there was nothing wrong in her intentions, but she feared he might jump to the wrong conclusions. In that case, she might well die of sheer embarrassment. So she racked her brains to choose the correct words and after a while she finally started, "Kid?"

"Yes?"

"Uh… remember when you told me we could meet sometime and go to the movies together?" she asked and at Kid's nod, she added, "I'm free today, so if you don't have any plans…"

Kid stared at her in disbelief. This was too good to be true. Lou was asking him out, or at least she was suggesting they should spend time together, which was exactly what he wanted. Could anybody be any luckier? As soon as the thought entered his mind, he remembered he was supposed to go to the football game with his father, and his heart fell. Yet, a selfish idea struck him, and before he could chicken out, he asked, "Lou, do you like football?"

Louise hesitated for a moment, but then she smiled and said, "Uh… yeah, sure."

"I have two tickets for today's Buffalo Bills game. We could go together if you want to," he suggested, feeling guilty but overexcited at the same time.

"Were you going to the game on your own?" Lou asked, wondering if she was stepping on somebody's toes.

"Uh…I wasn't sure yet, but now that you're here, I'd love to go with you," he added vaguely. "So what do you say?"

"I think that would be nice."

Kid smile and after agreeing on the time to meet, Lou left and Kid closed the door. As he walked back to the kitchen, he kept dreading how he was going to tell his father he had invited a girl to the game they were supposed to see together. It should be a father and son moment, and he had been looking forward to it. Yet, he had not been able to tell Lou he could not go out today. He had wanted a chance like this since the first day he had seen her, and it was going to happen finally. He was even ready to give up on the game if his father did not take his change of heart well but he knew he just could not pass on his chance with Lou.

As Kid re-entered the kitchen, Emma asked, "Who was at the door, honey?"

"Uh… it was Lou," he answered, looking at his father with a serious expression.

"And what did you do to her? Kill her? Because you look as if you have just committed a crime," Sam teased him.

"Worse, Dad," Kid muttered lowering his eyes. "I asked her to go to the football game with me."

"Oh"

At his father's exclamation, Kid lifted his guilty eyes to him and said, "Dad, I'm sorry. I should have talked to you first but… If you want to go to the game, take the tickets and go with mom. I'll tell Lou we can go somewhere else."

Sam frowned in surprise. "You mean you'd really not go to the game for this girl?" he asked. "Are you serious about what you're saying or are you bluffing?"

"Dead serious," Kid stated firmly. "I feel I can't miss out on this opportunity with Lou. I really like her, and this is the first time she's accepted one of my invitations." He consciously avoided mentioning that this time she had been the one asking him, not the other way round.

"Honey, do you intend to take Louise to a football game on your first date? Sitting among a crowd of screaming, fervent football supporters is not my idea for a romantic date."

"Mom, it's not really a date… at least I don't think so," Kid replied. "We're two friends doing something together, and she said she likes football."

"I see," Emma remarked with clear skepticism.

"Dad?" Kid called when his father remained silent. "What shall I do?"

"Just go to that game and have fun with your girl!" Sam exclaimed with a smile.

"Are you sure, Dad? I can…"

"I'm 100% sure," Sam replied, cutting his son off.

"Oh Dad, thanks," Kid exclaimed, giving his father a quick hug. "I promise I'll make it up to you. Just ask me whatever you want, and I'll do it."

"I'll think about it and let you know when we have to tidy up the garage," Sam said, amused by his son's nervous mood at going out with the girl he liked.

"And honey, relax," Emma said, coming closer to her son and patting him on the shoulder. "This is your birthday present, and you can share it with whoever you want to."

"So now get ready for her. You don't want to make her wait, do you?" Sam added.

Kid nodded and started off towards the staircase and Emma called after him, "And remember your manners and treat this girl right."

Kid turned round and looking at her mother in the eye with a smile, he said, "Always, Mom, always."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Louise swept her eyes around the immense stadium and the bunches of people moving to find their seats. She and Kid had arrived at Ralph Wilson Stadium with plenty of time ahead, so they did not have to wait in line for long. As soon as the doors had opened, Lou was violently pushed forwards in the crowd, and she automatically reached out to grab Kid's hand for fear she might stumble and fall.

Once they were inside the cavernous home of the Buffalo Bills, and out of the mob, she became aware of Kid's hand still holding hers. They kept walking without looking at each other, but once their eyes met briefly, they had blushed and at almost the same time let go of each other's hands. Kid really overwhelmed her and made her act strangely. She did not know why she felt so awkward and shy around him. Sure he was a handsome and charming boy, but she had met other attractive guys before, but none of them had caused this odd awkwardness within her. Lou hoped she would get rid of this silly feeling soon because it was very uncomfortable, and she wanted to enjoy the day. She had really been looking forward to having some fun with Kid, so why couldn't she relax?

Kid left her sitting on the bleachers while he bought them refreshments. Lou welcomed the break so that she could get a grip on herself and use the time to have a look around the place. Lou had never been to such an immense stadium before and it was normal she was baffled and impressed by it. The spectators kept coming in by dozens, wearing their team's colors and carrying flags, banners, and other similar objects to cheer on the players. The atmosphere was vibrant and jovial, and Lou imagined she was going to enjoy the game after all.

"Hey again," Kid exclaimed, sitting next to Lou, and handing her a big paper cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you," Louise said, taking a sip, welcoming the warmth the beverage spread throughout her body.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied, the awkwardness returning full force once again.

Kid smiled as he directed his eyes to the field ahead, feeling his soul swell with happiness. Here he was, making his two dreams come true at the same time. He was about to see a live game of his favorite team next to the girl he liked. He could not think of anything better to do on his birthday than spend it like this because it was beyond good. "Isn't this exciting, Lou?" As he cast a sideways look at her, he noticed she looked troubled, and he grew concerned. "Are you all right?"

She turned her eyes to him and muttered, "Kid, I need to make a confession." She paused momentarily and then blurted out, "I… I lied to you."

"What?"

"I…I'm not really into football," she explained awkwardly. "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen a complete game. Of course I know the basics… but well, you can't really call me a fan."

Kid frowned. "Then why did you accept my invitation to come here with me?"

Louise averted her eyes and lowered them to the paper cup between her hands. "Because I wanted to be with you," she muttered, and when she saw him smile out of the corner of her eye, she realized how her words sounded, and she hurried to clarify her comment. She lifted his eyes to meet his gaze. "I mean… I don't have many friends and sometimes … well, I'm a bit lonely. You've been very friendly to me since I first arrived in town. I thought it would be fun to hang around you today." She knew she sounded silly and clumsy as she explained her reasons, and she bet he could see the inconsistency of her explanation. Like her mother had suggested, she could have tried calling Emily, but the truth was that she did not want to go out with Emily, she wanted to be with Kid.

"I know what you mean," Kid replied, looking into her eyes and smiling. Flushed with embarrassment, Lou had to look away and find a distraction in the cup she was holding.

The enthusiastic voice of the speaker resounded in the stadium, announcing that the teams were ready onto the field, and Kid shifted his eager eyes to the green as he said, "The players are coming out."

Suddenly, as the first players appeared before the spectators, Lou jumped from her seat, clapping her hands and cheering eagerly. Yet, realizing she was the only one standing and applauding in the area, she stopped her motions and after looking around, she noticed that part of the spectators were staring at her in a strange way. Feeling shy, she dropped back onto her seat next to Kid, trying to make herself as small as possible and wondering what she had done wrong. She looked at Kid, who was grinning amusedly, and leaning over, he said into her ear, "Lou, I don't know where your heart lies, but I, like most people in this sector, support the Buffalo Bills, you know, the guys in blue, not in white."

"I know what color they wear!" Lou exclaimed a bit irritated. "I just thought we should show our good will to both teams."

"Lou, this is football, not Christmas."

Louise frowned unhappily, feeling like a fool. Yet, she was unable to keep a serious face for long as his smile was too captivating and contagious, so she ended up smiling while she said, "I guess you'll have to show me the ropes of the game."

"I'll be delighted to do so," he remarked with his undying smile. "Let's start then. Lesson number one. Let's first show our support to the team… and here they come." This time Lou joined the crowd in the cheering, clapping and whooping, but unlike the other spectators, she was not looking at the field. Her gaze and her smile were fixed on the young man by her side, on his eyes, which were also staring at her in much the same way.

* * *

His index finger traced the condensation gathered on his glass while his eyes followed every single motion and gesture of the young woman at the far end of the diner. Lou was phoning home from the public phone while he had ordered some food. Kid still could not believe his luck today, and more than once during the day, he had pinched his arm to make sure he was not dreaming. It was real. He was having a wonderful day with the loveliest girl from his school. Nothing could have made him happier and not even the result of the game had put him down. His team had lost, but Kid could not remember enjoying a football game as much as he had this one. It was not because it was the first time he watched his idealized team live in their stadium, but because of the person he had gone with. Every time the Bills scored, Lou and he had jumped and bounced together with the crowd, and moved by enthusiasm, they had hugged every time to celebrate the score. Kid loved every single moment; Lou felt so soft in his arms and even though he knew it was not right to think of her body like that, he just could not help himself.

Now as Kid watched her from the distance, he felt his longing for her grow. His eyes traveled over her figure. She was so petite, so delicate but at the same time she oozed evident strength. He loved the way she looked at him with those big eyes of hers or smiled with her soft, thin lips. He also liked her simple gestures, like when she passed her fingers through her short hair, which she did whenever she was shy, and in the motion she left part of her hair in a weird shape. Kid continued assessing her; his eyes lowering from her face to the rest of her body. Maybe she did not fill her clothes in the same way other girls did, but he thought she was perfect and had the right size. She had a nice, fibrous body, making a harmonious figure. Kid remembered how strong and fragile at the same time she had felt in his arms as they had hugged during the game. Her waist was so tiny, he thought as he kept watching her. He would love to wrap his arms around it, or rest his hands on her well-shaped hips. Her jeans fitted her hips and her backside perfectly and without even aware of what he was doing, he found himself staring at her haunches.

Caught up in the moment, Kid realized too late that she had finished her phone call and he blushed, thinking that she had noticed him admiring her backside. Louise walked up to him, and sat down opposite him at the table. "Is everything all right?" Kid asked, trying to hide his embarrassment as he realized she was not showing signs of being mad at him.

"They're back home," Lou replied. "But I don't need to rush back," she added with a smile.

"Good!" Kid exclaimed and after a pause, he dared to ask, "Lou, how's your mother doing lately?"

"Not too bad," she muttered, lowering her eyes to her glass. "She's fine now, but who knows how she'll be tomorrow, the following day, or next week. The treatment for her cancer has weakened her already-feeble heart, and I'm scared. She's actually a strong woman. Doctors didn't expect her to last this long. There's a death sentence over her head, and that's a fear I have to live with every day."

"I'm sorry."

"Things aren't easy," she replied. "Money is kind of short. Living is expensive, especially with a sick mother and two growing-up children."

Remembering what had happened a few weeks ago, Kid debated with himself whether he should ask his next question, but after a short pause, he finally said, "What about your father?"

Lou's eyes darted to his and her face turned scarlet in irritation as soon as he had uttered her dreaded word. "He's nothing but a bastard. He fooled me… fooled us for years. He never loved us… he never gave a damn for us, never! He's blissfully happy with his new life, his new wife, his new family, and we can rot for all he cares. He stopped paying mom for us long ago, and he still wonders why I don't want to see or talk to him."

"Has your mom reported him?" Kid asked.

Lou shook her head, and at his surprised expression, she said, "I know. I don't really understand her either. She even lets him see my siblings. I've tried to change her mind but she gets too upset about it. She doesn't even have the courage to tell him anything. I think she fears he might demand full custody of us. If my father or the social services think Mom is unable to look after her children economically or physically, they might want us removed. Maybe she's right to fear… I don't know."

Kid nodded. "So that's why you have to take that weekend job?"

Louise shook her head. "I don't have a weekend job. Actually, it's more than that. I work every day after school and every weekend, and have a Sunday off out of three. You know, it's my duty to look after my family."

"And what do you do?"

"Mostly cleaning jobs… in a block of offices during the week, and… in a store at the weekend."

Kid stared at her with clear admiration. He now understood why she left home every day and came back so late. "And how can you keep up with your studies with that busy schedule?"

Lou rummaged into her bag and produced an object. "With this," she said, holding a small recorder in her hand. "I record my voice reading all the lessons and then while I'm working, I plug the earphones in and listen to it over and over again." Kid stared at her in silence and Lou added, "Please Kid, forgive me. Look at me, boring you with all my problems. I'm not really sure why I'm telling you all this." The last sentence was uttered in a whisper, almost a reflection to herself. She was very particular about her personal matters, but for some strange reason she had started talking, and had not stopped until she had told Kid almost everything going on in her life.

"You're not boring me," Kid replied, staring at her in awe. "I think you're amazing. I've never met anybody like you before."

Louise shook her head, denying his words and praise. "I'm nothing special. I have to do this because it's my family and I have no other option. It's not a personal choice of me. It came unrequested, and if I had any say in it, I wouldn't want this life."

Kid wanted to protest. Not many girls would be ready to make the sacrifices Lou was making for her family. It was true that she had no alternative, but she could sound bitter or complaining. Instead she simply accepted her responsibilities without complaint, which showed what a big heart she had. She was only a seventeen-year-old girl who was facing the responsibilities of an adult. How could she say she wasn't special? Kid was about to tell her all he thought of her, but in that moment the waitress came with their order, interrupting them, and when they were left alone again, Lou started talking about the food, and Kid felt unable to say a different word.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The sun had already set, and darkness dominated the whole neighborhood except for the streetlamps lighting the pavement and the walkway, along which Kid and Lou walked side by side. After the football game, they had spent the rest of the day strolling around town, going to the mall, talking, and laughing. It had been a most enjoyable day and as Lou approached her house, her heart fell, feeling like Cinderella when the clock struck midnight at the ball. The fun was over for her and she would go back to her routine. The spell had expired, and the pumpkins, mice and the magic had disappeared. Everything then would turn into their true shapes almost in the same way as Lou would be back to her real world of loneliness and miseries. For once she had felt as carefree as she had before her dad had left, as the seventeen-year-old she actually was. Unfortunately, that was over.

With a heavy heart she realized that they were already standing before her front door and she turned to Kid. "Well, this is it. The end of our … uh… outing," she said. "I really had fun."

"Me too," he agreed in a soft voice.

"I wish I could do this more often," Lou continued, looking up at him with big eyes as she leaned her back against the façade of her house.

"We will," he assured her. "I know your schedule now, and I expect we can go out again in three Sundays, right?"

Louise nodded in silence. She could not really tell what she would be doing in three weeks. Her mom could fall sick at any moment, and have to be rushed to the hospital like it had happened a bunch of times before. Lou could not make any plans so far ahead, even within just weeks. This was one of the reasons why she could not cultivate many friendships. People usually got bored and lost interest. It was logical and Lou could not say she did not understand them.

Kid smiled as he looked at her. He did not want the day to finish and wished he could stretch it as long as possible. As he stared at her face, he marveled at how beautiful she looked. The soft lighting in the street fell softly on her, making her appear like a magical vision to his eyes. Her eyes, her skin, her lips… all of her drew him powerfully, and he felt a strong desire to kiss her. Without actually being aware of his own acts, he started to lower his head towards her as his desires took control of his movements, little by little, inch by inch, sigh by sigh… Yet, he stopped suddenly when her clear voice startled him, breaking the magic of the moment.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?"

At her question and demanding expression, he took a step backwards and started to mutter a clumsy apology. "I…I'm sorry, Lou. I… I didn't mean to offend you, but…"

"What were you doing?" Lou repeated, and as Kid looked into her eyes, the shine in them told him that she expected an answer from him, not an apology.

Kid was glad for the darkness around him, because he felt his cheeks redden violently as he muttered, "I want… I wanted to kiss you."

On hearing his answer, Lou felt a tug in her stomach, and continued, "Why?"

As she kept her questioning, Kid felt like laughing. This was kind of surreal; nothing like this had ever happened to him. Normally the girls either took offense or allowed themselves to be kissed, but they did not submit the guy to the third degree. Of course, Lou was not an ordinary girl and as Kid got to know her better, his opinion of her strengthened. So despite the strange situation, he found himself satisfying her curiosity. "Because I like you."

"You like me?" she echoed in pleased surprised.

Kid nodded, and feeling more comfortable with the conversation, he added, "Very much… just like a man likes a woman."

Louise did not reply and kept thoughtful. Kid stood next to her in awkward silence, wondering if he should sneak away and disappear. If the guys ever got wind of this episode, he would not hear the end of their jokes at his expense. Lou was not the first girl who had refused his advances, but she was definitely the first one to make him feel kind of silly.

As all these thoughts ran in his mind, her voice surprised him once again. "Well, Kid, are you gonna do it or not?"

Kid stared at her, wondering if she was making fun of him, but her eyes showed him that she was serious. A shy smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he started to feel self-conscious. He re-took the step he had retraced, placed his hands around her arms and his head slowly followed the same itinerary it had started before. He saw her close her eyes in anticipation and just before he finally met her lips, he shut his. His heart was pounding powerfully as his mouth tentatively moved over hers. She really felt as soft and sweet as he had imagined, and when, after the few first awkward seconds, he noticed her respond, he became bolder and dared to deepen the kiss. Her arms were hooked around his neck and his tongue gently asked for permission to touch hers and feel her even more.

Breathless, they finally pulled away but their hands kept holding each other. Louise smiled sheepishly as she whispered, "I better go in now."

She made an attempt to disengage herself and turn away, but Kid steeled his hold and said in a begging tone, "Please, Lou, just one more. Please stay for one last kiss."

Once again Kid pressed his lips against hers and Lou did not put up much of a fight. She was feeling as if she was touching the sky and the sensations permeating over her body were unlike anything she had experienced before. This had been so unexpected. Not in a million years had she imagined that Kid wanted to kiss her or had an interest in her. She did not know where this would lead or if he would just forget any of this had happened tomorrow. Yet, Lou did not care. What mattered was here and now. She loved his powerful kisses and she wished she could spend the whole night in his arms.

Despite her wishes, Lou had to pull off from him. "I'm afraid I have to go."

Kid nodded with a smile even though he did not want to let her go. She muttered a soft goodnight and when she closed the door behind her, and he found himself alone under the starry night, he could not help but let out a whoop of joy and jump in the air. He did not care who heard him. He was too happy to keep this down, and smiling from ear to ear he waltzed towards his house while whistling a jolly tune.

There was light coming out from her mother's bedroom when Lou stepped into the corridor on the ground floor. All her body was still trembling, her face was flaming, and her mind kept replaying Kid's kisses over and over again as she made her way to her mother's room. Mary Louise was propped up against the headboard as she read a book and smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Did you have a good time?" Mary asked as she put her book down and removed her glasses.

"Yes," replied Lou, unable to prevent her voice from trembling.

Mary Louise instantly noticed her daughter's odd bearing. Lou was flushed and the way she kept fidgeting and wringing her hands told Mary there was something strange about her eldest child. "What's wrong, sweetheart."

Louise turned her eyes to her mother's, and dropping on her mother's bed heavily, she said, "Mom, he… he … he kissed me and… and… and I kissed him back."

Mary Louise had to smile. "Oh darling, that's so sweet," she exclaimed and when Lou did not reply and kept her eyes low, Mary asked, "What's the problem? Didn't you like it?" Lou lifted her eyes back to her mother and nodded shyly. Mary Louise then asked again, "And do you like him?"

"I'm afraid so," Lou muttered sheepishly.

Mary Louise smiled and stretching her arms to her daughter, she said, "Come here." Lou placed herself beside her mother, and the woman wrapped her arms around her girl and kissed her on top of her head. "Oh, my, my… my baby's growing up… A boyfriend and all."

Lou looked up to meet her mother's gaze. "Mom, I'm not sure he's my boyfriend. He didn't say much… just that he wanted to… to kiss me," Lou said uncomfortably.

"Boys don't say much about these things, honey."

Lou nodded. There was something that worried her now and like usual she brought her concerns to her mother. "Mom, what… what's gonna happen now? What am I supposed to do? How am I expected to act? What should I tell him tomorrow?"

"You needn't worry, darling. Things will run their normal course… you'll see. And I'm sure Kid won't let you down. He seems a good boy."

"I think he is."

"You know something?" Mary Louise continued. "I have the feeling he'll be just what you need and he'll be good to you. You really need somebody who cares for you and who spoils you a little. You look after all of us, me and your siblings, but I am aware you're too lonely in this family."

"Mom, that's not so!" Lou exclaimed, raising her trunk and looking straight at her mother's eyes.

"Honey, you know it's true. I'm your mother and you can't fool me. I'm just sorry I can't be a real mother to you."

"Mom, please."

"It's okay, Sweetheart," Mary Louise continued. "Don't fret about me. I'm happy for you. I always feared you found boys your age boring and uninteresting. I know you're more mature than most of your peers and circumstances have made you grow up too quickly. I was afraid you'd turn to some older creep who might deceive you in the long term."

"Mom, I never really cared for boys or men," Lou protested. In her young life only a couple of boys had flirted with her. She had experienced her first kisses then, but she had soon lost interest.

"So what's so special about Kid?"

Lou shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… he listens to me… he really listens to me when we talk. He makes me laugh. He's really sweet and…"

"And a good kisser, huh?" Mary Louise added teasingly.

Lou felt her cheeks burn when her mother accurately guessed her thoughts. "Uh… Mom, I'm tired. I better go to bed," she muttered awkwardly. "It's been a long day."

"Good night then, my love," the woman replied, amused by her daughter's shyness. "Sweet dreams." Lou nodded, and as she scurried out of the bedroom, she knew her dreams tonight would really be sweet; dreams about a boy with soft lips and stunningly blue eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The alarm clock buzzed in the silence of the bedroom, and, still half asleep, Lou moaned unhappily. Last night she had been quite restless, and it had not been easy for her to fall asleep since she could not stop thinking about what had happened between Kid and her. She had replayed their kisses over and over again, which had left her with a strange longing. She just could not wait to kiss him again. It was odd. She had never imagined smooching Kid like that; the thought had never crossed her mind. Maybe it was because she had learned to ignore what was not possible. Fairy tales had stopped being part of her existence long ago, and her mind clearly resisted from entertaining ideas that would never take place. Life had taught her the hard way that impossible dreams and utopias only led to heartache and she should spare herself that unnecessary suffering.

Maybe that was what had happened with Kid. She had thought of him as an unattainable dream, but it had turned out that he was not so impossible after all. The awkwardness she had felt around him at the football game or in other moments made sense now. She had feelings for him, and knew she wanted everything in the package. His kisses had opened a can of worms, and she desired with all her heart that he would walk up to her and tell her they were a couple now. But what if he didn't?

Lou remained awake in bed, her eyes directed to the ceiling. She was nervous and apprehensive of what the day would bring about. What could she tell him when she saw him? Would he be happy to see her or would he act as if nothing had happened? He had told her that he liked her and Lou wanted to believe that meant something. That idea scared her even more than his likely indifference. Was she ready to start a romantic relationship when her life was so full already? Her mother seemed to think that she should enjoy some romance.

Her mom was really hopeless. Despite what she had lived with her husband, Mary Louise still believed in love, passion and fairy tales. Lou could not really understand her. On the other hand, she had to admit that her parents had a happy marriage for twenty years. Of course, they had had problems, and fought like all married couples did from time to time. Lou had grown up thinking that her parents were the ideal couple, and their marriage was unbreakable. Naturally she had been wrong. If her mother was a more traditional type, she would have warned Lou against boys, and all the horrible things they were able to do. But her mom was an idealist, seeing everything through rose-colored glasses in spite of the darkness reigning in her life.

Lou pondered whether she should copy her mother's optimism at times. She knew she had a distrusting and pessimistic nature, and maybe she should start to see everything in a more favorable light. Whatever was to happen with Kid would happen regardless and she should not worry so much.

The alarm clock went off for the second time. Lou stopped it and rose from her bed. Even though she had apparently reached a decision about her confusing feelings, she could not erase Kid, and her worries about their relationship from her mind. She walked to the window, pulled the curtains open, and then she saw him. He was standing before his home, and his eyes were clearly watching the house opposite him, where Lou lived. Kid instantly noticed her at the window, and lifted his hand in greeting.

Lou smiled, visibly pleased, and straightaway opened the window. "Good morning!" she said, sticking her head out.

Kid crossed the small road separating the two houses and stopped just below her window. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" he asked.

"Yes… perfect," she replied with an even wider smile. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and her head felt light, both strange sensations that overwhelmed her. The pair remained silent as they looked at each other with evident adoration. Yet, the moment was broken when Kid's father called him to get inside. "I have to go," he said. Lou simply nodded and remained at the window, watching him go with a heavy heart.

"Kid!" she called him and as he turned around, she smiled and dared to blow him a kiss. In an exaggerated display, Kid took a jump in the air and pretended to grab the kiss that Lou had sent him. Then he brought his hand to his mouth as if placing the kiss on his lips. Lou giggled and Kid grinned happily, and after a last look at his girl, he resumed his walking and got into his house.

Once alone Lou sighed. God, she was worse than she had thought. She was totally infatuated and did not even know how it had happened. She would not fight it, and would let herself get carried away by her growing feelings. A smile shone on her lips as she kept thinking of him and his sweet ways. As she moved from the window, and walked past the mirror hung in her room, she got a glimpse of herself. She retraced her steps to check what her eyes had quickly spotted, and stood in front of the mirror.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed with an expression of horror. Her hair was in total disarray, some wisps stuck out like the spikes of a hedgehog, and the rest was plastered to her scalp. Her face had lines all over its skin, revealing the pattern of her quilt, which she must have been sleeping all night on. And on top of everything else, two buttons in her pajamas top were undone, showing part of her bra. She was a real sight, and Kid had seen her like this! Nice way to impress him. How stupid can somebody be? Only a fool like her would dare to show herself to her love interest shortly after waking up. Now he must surely be having second thoughts and in the very least he must be on his way to Albuquerque, fleeing from her as if she had the plague. And in the hypothetical case she actually had not scared him away, Lou was sure nothing would.

* * *

"Lisa Anderson has invited me to her birthday party," Theresa explained to her sister as they stood at the bus stop. "It's next Tuesday, and she says nobody has ever had a greater birthday party. There will be cakes of all kinds, balloons, a big bouncy castle, a carousel, clowns, and even a puppet show. She's invited everybody in the class."

"I think Lisa Anderson is a silly, conceited girl," Jeremiah remarked with a smirk.

"Miah, be nice," Lou scolded him.

"I'm not really friends with her," Theresa continued, "but I would like to go and see all that. Can I go, Lou?"

"Honey, who's gonna take and pick you up from there? You know I have to work, and I can't," Lou replied.

"But I want to go!" Theresa insisted in a whining tone. "Maybe Mom can. She could take a bus, and she wouldn't have to walk too much."

"Tessie, Mom has to go to the hospital that day, and you know she doesn't feel very well afterwards," Louise continued.

Theresa was not happy at all. "That's not fair! All my friends will be there!"

"I'm sorry, Sugar Bear," Lou said, stroking her sister's head affectionately.

Like both her siblings, Theresa had a strong character and feeling frustrated and angry, she pushed Lou's hand off her head. As the child she was, Theresa did not want to understand or make the effort to understand. "I'll ask Dad then! He told me that if I needed something, I could call him!"

Lou stiffened at her sister's words. She hated it when her siblings mentioned their father. Lou understood that Theresa was just a child, and all she cared for was to do what she wanted and wished. Lou was well aware that her siblings looked up to their dad as if he were some kind of hero for them. He had a good economic situation, and even though he did not pay Mom a cent, paradoxically he spared no expense and bought everything Jeremiah and Theresa wanted whenever they stayed with him. Besides, the children did not know much about what had happened between their parents. All they knew was that Mom and Dad were divorced, and their father had a new wife, which was not such a novelty in their lives, since many of their school friends were in a similar situation. Theresa was even overexcited about the new brother or sister she was going to have soon.

Lou was about to say something, but Jeremiah interrupted her intentions when he exclaimed, "Hey Kid!"

Lou's countenance suddenly changed, as she saw Kid approaching. She smiled, sharing a look with him. "Hey guys!" Kid greeted them, as he stopped beside the three siblings and when he noticed Theresa's sullen expression, he asked, "What's that face for, Tessie? Problems at school?"

"None of that. She wants to go to a birthday party," Lou explained. "But I can't take her to this girl's place next week."

"Is that it?" Kid asked, addressing the girl. Theresa nodded and he added, "That has an easy solution. I can do it myself. I can drive her there and pick her up later."

"Kid, you're very kind, but we don't want to cause you any inconvenience," Lou replied.

"It's not an inconvenience, Lou. Honestly. I want to do it," Kid insisted.

At his words, Theresa threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, Kid!"

"Well, you still need to ask Mom first," Lou reminded her sister.

"Oh I know she won't say no," Theresa said assuredly.

Grateful for the gesture, Lou smiled at him, which Kid returned automatically. As they waited for the bus, the children kept talking endlessly, and bantering like usual. Lou was very aware of Kid's presence by her side, especially as, unbeknown to her siblings, he discreetly and very gently kept stroking the back of her hand with his index finger. His touch was enough to make her cheeks redden and her heart speed up, and she felt unable to meet his eyes because she did not know how to react to his touch. This was not her at all; she usually was cold and calm, but she felt she was out of control.

Her siblings' school bus arrived and when they finally left, Kid turned to Lou. "I'm in the mood for a little stroll. Shall we walk to the school, instead of taking the bus?"

"Yes, why not?"

They started walking in silence. They had not taken more than a few steps when Kid reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers. Lou smiled and squeezed his hand, as they continued walking in this fashion. Neither said a word, just relishing the pleasure and sensations the other's presence brought about. When the school came into sight, Kid stopped short. "Lou…"

She turned to him with a questioning look and unexpectedly, he cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her full on the mouth. After the initial surprise, Lou let her senses rule her and her lips responded to his loving demands wholeheartedly. After a while, her mind took over and told her they had to stop. She placed her hand on his chest and despite her own desires, she gently pulled away from him.

Kid stared at her quizzically, wondering why she had stopped. Lou cleared her throat, and then she asked, "Kid, what's going on?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"What's all this kissing? Where is all this going?"

"I think it's quite evident," he replied with a teasing smile. "I told you last night. I like you."

Louise smiled. "Yes… but what happens now?" She paused, and then she continued, "I'm not asking you to promise me eternal love or something like that. But I'm a person who really needs to be sure what's going on. I want us to be aware of what we're doing before starting anything that could end up hurting us in the long run. You know, my life is different. I'm not as carefree as other girls. I have too many responsibilities and my free time is quite restricted."

"Lou, I don't care. I like you too much, and being with you is what I most desire. I don't care how. I want to be with you."

Lou grinned at his words. "So I guess that means we agree on something. I want to be with you, too," she whispered sheepishly.

Kid's face was a display of sheer happiness. His eyes shone, feeling his heart swell blissfully. "Well," he added, wiggling his eyebrows playfully, "I think it would be a good idea to seal our agreement with something… let's say… for example, a kiss. What do you think, Miss Boggs?"

Lou's smile widened. "I think that's an excellent idea, Mr. Cain." Her arms quickly reached out to wrap around his shoulders and pushing herself on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his, powerfully, passionately, not caring who they saw them. She just cared about exploring this new-found feelings and especially the man she was falling in love with.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jets of water fell over his head, while his fingers ran through his wet hair repeatedly, rinsing the remains of the shampoo foam. The shower felt wonderful on his tired body after the day's exhausting football practice. His eyes were closed as he relished the soothing sensations he was experiencing. Feeling a sudden lash on his backside, Kid swirled around in a flash, opening his eyes angrily to locate the quipster as if he were a gunslinger, ready to draw his gun. When he saw his friend, a goofy grin on his lips, Kid sobered. "Jimmy, please," he said in a scolding tone, as Hickok switched the faucet on, and the water started falling over his naked body too.

"I thought you'd be in a better mood today considering…" Kid sent him a quizzical look, and Jimmy added, "I know about you and your pretty neighbor."

Kid smiled sheepishly in silent admission, as he grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. Jimmy followed him a minute later to the lockers, and sitting on a bench next to his friend, he said, "Seems everybody saw you and Lou smooching this morning. You should have heard Samantha. She was ranting and raving so much that I think I saw smoke coming out of her ears. You weren't very discreet, dude."

Kid chuckled amused. "I couldn't help it."

"So when did all this matter start, you know, the exchange of bodily fluids?"

"Jimmy!" Kid exclaimed, annoyed. "You make it sound ugly and disgusting!"

"Oh, Kid. Don't be such a prude. You know what I mean… I'm not much of a poet, so let's skip the cupids, the hearts, and all that nonsense, and spit it out."

Kid sighed, and finally relented. "It happened yesterday," he explained, as he started to put on his clothes. "We went to the game, had dinner together, spent some time at the mall, and… well, you can imagine the rest."

"Good going, Kid. That's my boy… you're learning…a little, but at least, it's something," Jimmy teased, and at Kid's glare he added, "I'm glad for you. I know she is the one you wanted."

"Thanks. She really means a lot to me, and… I don't want to spoil it this time."

"Kid, don't be so negative," Jimmy rejoined. "You're a good guy and there's no reason to think things with Lou won't be anything but perfect."

Kid nodded. He had never been much of a ladies' man, and in his young life he hadn't dated many girls. The only one that had really left a mark on him was Doritha Simmons. She was a popular girl in all senses: blonde hair, blue eyes, a stunning body, intelligent, funny, and everybody loved her. Kid and Doritha had been good friends since they were just small children, and when they started high school, something had happened. One day Doritha had surprised him with a kiss; a long, wet kiss on his inexperienced lips, and from that moment on their status changed from just friends to a couple. They went everywhere, and did everything together. They had been like two sides of the same coin, like two tines of the same fork, just harmoniously perfect.

Kid had felt proud and happy of having such a beautiful girlfriend. All the other boys envied him, and Kid really liked the sensation of enjoying what others coveted so much. But then Doritha's parents had moved to another part of the town, which meant that she had to change school.

Kid had continued his relationship with her, but things started to cool off. Doritha got bored after a while, and Kid felt that there was something missing in their relationship. When Doritha had been around, he had no time to consider much; it was natural for them to be together, but when she had left, he realized that he did not miss her as he should. Eventually, they had broken up. He had recently heard that she had a new boyfriend now, and even though he knew that their parting ways was a mutual decision, he felt that it had been more his idea than hers, and sometimes he was haunted by guilt for not doing enough to keep their fire going. That was why he had been wary around other girls since then, refusing to start anything until he was really sure of what he wanted. Yet, now with Lou everything seemed to be perfect, the pieces fitted together like in a puzzle, and for that reason he was terrified by the idea that he could do something which would spoil everything.

"I hope you're right," Kid finally said.

After getting dressed, Kid and Jimmy walked back into the school premises. It was the end of the day and everybody got ready to go home. "Have you seen the woman Teaspoon told us about last week? You know, the one ready to invest her money in one of us," Kid asked casually.

"Yes, I saw her and another guy with Mrs. Dunne this morning," Jimmy replied.

Kid nodded. Apart from being their English teacher, Mrs. Dunne was the Director of Studies in the school, and she usually dealt with the matters and problems of students and parents. "I wonder when she'll be assessing our game."

"If Teaspoon knows something else, he hasn't told me. He never talks about work at home. And I think he doesn't know anything else other than what he told us the other day."

"I told my parents about it and they are all excited. They think I have many possibilities. I'm not sure about it. I was hoping to get a grant because my parents aren't really rolling in money, and I wouldn't want to ask for a student loan and get in debt before getting my first job," Kid said. "I know it's difficult, but well, one can always dream."

"You're a great player, Kid, and a clever guy. Your parents are right. Nobody deserves that more than you."

Kid was about to reply, but he spotted Louise at the end of the corridor. "Lou!" he called and stopping, she waved at him as soon as she saw him. Without turning his eyes to his friend, Kid added, "Jimmy, excuse me, but I…"

"Go to her, lover boy," Jimmy replied teasingly, cutting him off and giving him a push forward.

Kid grinned as he lifted his hand gratefully. Jimmy stood still in the corridor, watching his friend run to his girl. When Kid reached Lou, they kissed as discreetly as possible in a place full of other students and teachers. Then Kid took hold of her hand, and they started walking down the corridor towards the exit.

Jimmy watched the scene, clearly amused. Kid and that girl were pretty intense, and it was true they made a nice couple. Maybe she was what his friend needed, and Jimmy hoped she would be good for him. Since his story with Doritha, Kid had kept away from girls, and Jimmy was glad he was back on track.

"Hello, stranger," a mellow, feminine voice greeted him from behind, and when the young man turned round, his unhappy expression showed his feelings about the girl addressing him.

"Hi, Sarah," he replied curtly.

"It's been a while since we last talked," the girl said in a sugary voice.

"There's nothing to talk about," Jimmy replied in the same glacial tone, and tried to move away from her, but Sarah stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Please, Jimmy, don't do this," Sarah pleaded. "I'm sorry for what happened between us. I really miss you and … and… I want another chance."

Jimmy stared at her impassively. He and Sarah had lived a strange love story. Like usual with his vulnerable heart, he had fallen head over heels in love with her, feeling she was the woman of his life. Yet, Sarah Downs had proved to be the wrong person to pour his affections to. Jimmy had found out that while dating him, she had been seeing another guy, a college undergraduate. So their relationship had ended up drastically and very ugly, both of them tossing bitter accusations to each other and stopping any further contact between them.

After a brief pause, Jimmy smirked. "Don't make me laugh, Sarah."

"I mean it. I've left Gentry. He was a mistake. You've always been the one I've wanted," she replied in a passionate way, without letting go of his arm.

"You're late, Sarah. Tough luck," Jimmy stated, enjoying every minute of his personal retaliation. He had really loved Sarah and she had deeply hurt him. Even though he had not looked for personal revenge, he was glad of this chance to strike back.

"So then it's true what people say! There's somebody else!"

"If you need to know, yes, there's a very special person in my life," Jimmy replied in a proud pose.

"Who?" Sarah demanded, her eyes shining with sheer fury.

Jimmy shook his head. "That, my dear, is none of your damn business." And before Sarah had the opportunity to react, he gruffly disengaged his arm from her hold and went past her.

Sarah kept staring at his figure with a strange glint in her eyes. If James Hickok thought that another woman would discourage her from her purpose, then he was totally wrong. Jimmy did not really know what she, Sarah Downs, was capable of doing. She was proud and was used to getting what she wanted, and this time would not be different. This was not the end, it was the beginning of war, and she was sure she'd win… like always. That little woman, whoever she was, would not defeat her. The booty would be finally hers, hers alone, and she would do anything to carry out her intentions, anything at all.

* * *

That afternoon it had started to rain but when evening came, the clouds had disappeared, and the dark sky had filled with bright stars and a clear moon. However, the street was dimly lit like usual, giving perfect cover to the lone figure hidden in the shadows. The young man impatiently paced up and down, checking the window in the house opposite him with eager eyes. Suddenly, the light gleamed in the dark house. One, two, three, he counted the times the light was switched on and off until it glowed steadily. Finally, it was his clue.

Jimmy crossed the road and pressed the bell twice. The door instantly opened and his face brightened when he saw his lover's face. "I missed you," he said in a husky voice, resisting the temptation to touch her since they were still in a vulnerable position to any passer-by.

"Me too," Rosemary replied. "These past two weeks with Isaiah at home and without you have been a real pain."

"So is he gone for long this time?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yes… two months, two glorious months. He's gone to Brussels to discuss something with the European Commission. Don't ask me what. And well, in the meantime it's just you and me," Rosemary explained with an ecstatic expression. "It will be like a beautiful honeymoon."

Jimmy grinned happily. "So why are we waiting to start this honeymoon, my dear bride?"

Rosemary chuckled, stepping aside to let him into the house and as soon as the door closed behind them, the two lovers fell into each other's arms, ravaging, devouring, giving way to those burning desires they had been forced to drown and hide for those so long weeks.

Unbeknownst to them, outside the house, and in a car discreetly parked a few feet further down, a couple of black eyes had been watching Jimmy attentively, first in his frenetic pacing and later, as he was let into his lover's den. The discovery had been astonishing, and she was still in total shock. Jimmy and that oldie! Incredible! Sarah remained in the car, digesting what she had just seen. As the initial surprise gradually subsided, the wheels inside her head started to turn. After a few seconds, she got out of the car and walked up the street in the direction of the house Jimmy had disappeared into. However, she continued past it and kept walking. When her aim appeared before her eyes, Sarah hesitated momentarily, doubts flashing up in her mind. Yet, she recalled Jimmy's words and his scornful air that afternoon, and her resolution to carry out her plan strengthened.

With a resolute air, Sarah got into the public phone box, unhooked the receiver and dialed the number she found in her diary. After a few dialing tones, Sarah heard the message from the answering machine. It was logical; there was nobody in the premises at this time, which she was glad for, because she did not think she would have the courage to talk to somebody directly. Sarah breathed in deeply, and when the message in the answering machine finished and the loud tone told her it was her time to speak up, she said in a faked voice, "A very dirty business is boiling in your school. A teacher is taking too many liberties with a student. Please for the welfare of the school community start a little investigation on Mrs. Burke and James Hickok. You'll get the surprise of your life." And then she hung up and a wicked, satisfied smile shone on her lips, lighting up her traits, feeling a strange sense of power.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Louise yawned as she nearly dragged her sore and tired feet along, making her way from the bus stop to her place. Today she was suffering from tiredness more than usual because she had not gotten proper rest for the last couple of days. Her mind just would not let her relax, and lately her routine included thinking of Kid continually, at every hour, day and night She loved everything about him, his gestures, his smile, his words, and naturally his kisses. In the loneliness of her days and nights she replayed everything in her head over and over again, leaving a sensation of sheer emptiness in her soul, because naturally her memories and imagination could never replace the real thing.

The porch light welcomed her at a close distance, and Lou smiled when she saw Kid running to her after he had spotted her presence. As soon as he reached her, he threw his arms around her slim body, and his lips instantly claimed hers eagerly. After a few seconds they pulled away slightly, their cheeks brushing each other in a mutual caress, and Kid asked in a whisper, "How was work today?"

"I'm totally done. I hate Wednesdays," Lou complained. Wednesdays were her most hated day since work was hard, she had to do longer hours, and returned home too late.

Kid took her hand in his as he said, "Don't stand then. Let's sit on your porch and talk."

Louise smiled as she let herself be steered towards the porch. She was aware of what kind of 'talk' Kid meant, and her guess was right because as soon as they settled on the porch steps, Kid drew her towards him, and they started kissing. Feeling him so close, Lou believed herself to be in heaven. Since they had become a couple, Kid always waited for her after work, and Lou found herself looking forward to these sweet moments she enjoyed in his arms. It was a nice treat after a hard day's work, and she always went to bed with a big smile on her lips.

As Kid and Lou got to know each other better, they became bolder in their encounters. Their first kisses had been cautious and shy, their hands never moved an inch as if they were glued to the place where they first placed them. But they were losing that initial shyness and were learning quickly; their kisses were now hotter, more daring, more passionate, and their hands gradually began wandering and exploring. Yet, they were still restrained, and kept within safe terrain even though the darkness of the night always hid them from curious eyes.

"Oh Lou, you're so sweet," Kid whispered among kisses. Louise did not reply. She did not want to talk; she just wanted to enjoy his kisses because their time together would end too soon for her liking, and she planned to make the most of the short minutes in his company. Lou covered his lips with hers once again, and continued showing him how much she cared for him.

All of this boy-girl interaction was new to her, but the intensity of her desires was such that it really amazed her. She had never felt so strongly before, and it sometimes scared her. Lou had even started to think that his kisses and shy caresses were not enough, and she was considering what all girls talked so much about. Of course, it was too early to even consider taking that step, and they needed to know each other better before doing anything rash. Lou wondered if Kid thought about it too. She bet he did. All boys did. If she had the courage, she would ask him and know what he really thought about it.

"Kid!"

The voice startled them, and they pulled away as if they had received a sudden electric shock. Kid looked up and saw his mother standing outside their house. He rose to his feet, and took a few steps forward, the light of the streetlamp falling on his figure. "Mom?"

"Kid, what are you doing out here?"

The young man suppressed an impatient expression from showing on his face. "I was talking to Lou," he said in a voice that showed that he was stating the obvious.

"Hello, Mrs. Cain," Lou shyly greeted the woman as she came to stand beside her boyfriend.

"Kid, you should be in bed already," Emma continued, ignoring Lou. "And I'm saying this for the two of you. I understand you want to see each other as much as possible. There was a time I was also young and I do know how you feel."

"Mom!" Kid protested. He was embarrassed for being scolded like a small child in front of his girl, and it was twice as bad that his mother was also lecturing her.

"Kid, you've been going to bed too late, and it's not healthy. You can't keep going like this," Emma carried on. "You need to rest properly, otherwise you'll be nothing but a walking shadow during the day. You know, this year is very important and hard." Emma paused for a second and addressed Lou. "I expect your mother feels the same way as me."

"Mom must already be sleeping," Lou said in a harsher tone than she had intended. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she cursed herself for her clumsiness. She had sounded as if she was rebelling against Kid's mother, and that was the farthest from her intention. But if he tried to apologize or say anything, it would be even more awkward.

On hearing the girl, Emma made an unhappy face. The rebellious type, Emma thought. Just like her mother. When Kid had told Emma that he and Louise were romantically involved, Emma had been glad for her son. Yet, deep down she feared that Louise might not be good for Kid or follow her mother's steps.

Emma remembered how eager Mary had always been to experience everything. She had been unable to wait and wanted everything at her own pace. And after playing with fire she had finally got burned. No wonder she had ended up married too young. Of course, that did not mean Louise was like her mother, but Emma could not shed her apprehension. Kid was what she loved most in this life; he was a young man with bright future perspectives, and Emma would hate that somebody's interference might spoil everything for him. She was not going to allow something like that to happen, and would do whatever it took to make sure that her son followed the right road.

Emma shifted her gaze to her son and added in a serious tone, "Kid, say goodnight to your friend. I want you inside the house in two minutes."

Emma turned on her heel, and when the door closed behind her, Kid said, "I'm sorry, Lou. You know what mothers are like, thinking that we are still little children. And my mom is one of the worst in that sense."

Louise smiled. "I think she's right. It's late, and we should really try to get some sleep."

"So is this a goodbye?" Kid asked in a gloomy voice.

Louise giggled, and planted a peck on his cheek. "Oh Kid, don't sound so pathetic. We'll be seeing each other tomorrow." She gave him another quick kiss, this time on the lips, and before she could change her mind, she dashed into her home.

The inside of the house was dark. Her siblings and her mom were definitely sleeping. Lou quickly entered the kitchen, poured herself a glass of milk, and made a sandwich. She had not had dinner, and this would do for tonight. With the glass in one hand and the sandwich in the other, Louise crossed the living room to go upstairs. Before climbing the stairs, her eyes were drawn to the phone. She picked up the wireless receiver, and placed it in the pocket of her jacket as she made her way up the staircase.

Once in her bedroom, Lou left the glass and the sandwich on her desk. Just as she turned on a lamp, the phone in her pocket started to ring. A smile played on her lips as she pressed the receiver against her ear and said, "Shouldn't you be in bed like a good boy?"

"I'm nearly there," Kid's voice replied from the other end of the line. "Just wanted to hear your voice and see you one more time."

Lou lifted her eyes to the window, and could make out his outline in the window just across the street. His call was not a surprise since this had become a routine of theirs since the first day. "Well, you've already heard and seen me. So what are you still doing up?"

"I can't sleep while you're awake," Kid replied in a flirty voice.

"Can't you?" Louise mumbled amused as she munched the bite of her sandwich. "Let's do something. I'll get into bed now, and then we'll both hang up. Deal?"

"All right. Deal."

Lou turned off the lamp, and noticed that Kid's window had also blacked out. She walked to her bed, and as she lay down, she said, "Kid, I'm in bed. Are you?"

"Yes," he replied in a husky voice.

"So goodnight…"

"Lou, no!" Kid exclaimed before she could hang up. "Please five more minutes. Let's talk for five more minutes. Please."

Louise knew she should stop because as Emma had pointed out, they needed their rest. Actually, she was feeling very tired. Yet, she was too vulnerable when he was around, and she finally said, "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

Kid yawned for the umpteenth time as he and Jimmy walked down the main corridor towards the school grounds. Jimmy eyed his friend with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. A playful smile danced on his face as he asked, "Kid, what's all that yawning? Did you have a bad night… or maybe Louise provided you with a very good one?"

Kid chuckled. Jimmy always hinted at the same, and it was pointless to get upset for his saucy comments. "Nothing like that. Lou and I were on the phone till late," he explained. Those five minutes he had begged her had turned into hours, and it was about three in the morning when they had finally hung up. He had enjoyed those hours, whispering together in the silence of the night, but now his body was really complaining about the lack of sleep and rest.

"Speaking of the devil… there she is!" Jimmy said, pointing with a tilt of his head at the office door through which Lou was coming out, next to Rachel. "Your girl has kind of become Mrs. Dunne's pet."

"It's not that!" Kid protested. "You know Lou's the best student in her class, and it's natural that Mrs. Dunne takes a special interest in her progress." Kid knew that the teacher was trying to help and encourage Lou in her future prospects. Under her present circumstances Louise doubted she could afford to go to college, so Mrs. Dunne was gathering the suitable information about the chances Lou had in that respect. Their teacher had already pulled some strings that would make Lou eligible for a grant, but the girl still had her doubts about her future.

"You know, that kind of liaison isn't good for one's reputation here in the school. I'd rather have a renal colic than find myself in her position."

Kid looked at him with a bemused expression. What on earth was Jimmy talking about? He should be the last one to make a comment like that. His stepfather was his coach in the school, and he was having an affair with another teacher. So if someone knew about having 'extracurricular' relationships, that was Jimmy.

Kid did not say anything. Sometimes Jimmy baffled him, and one never knew when he was serious or joking. Jimmy had teased him with his tricks too many times, so Kid had learned to take his friend's comments and jokes with a pinch of salt, and keep his opinion to himself.

As they continued and reached the sports fields, Teaspoon gathered all his players around him, and said, "Boys, the day to show off is here. Remember what I told you about Mrs. Elaine Jackson?" All the players nodded, and the coach continued, "She'll be watching you boys today. We're going to play a mock game now for her, but think of this as one of the most important games in your life. Show your nails, your strength, your intelligence, and fight like lions, understood? I'm aware that some of you have very real possibilities to gain that scholarship. So good luck, my boys."

The players quickly started off towards the field. As a captain, Kid took charge and started dividing the men into two groups. Jimmy was about to follow his assigned team when Teaspoon called him, "Jimmy!" The young man looked at him questioningly and the coach said, "You're not playing today."

"What? Why?"

"I've been informed that you need to go see Mr. Ned and Mrs. Dunne now. They want to talk to you."

"Can that wait?" Jimmy asked irritated. "It's not fair. I must have the same opportunity to show my value to that stinking-rich Brit as the rest of my team."

"I'm afraid it can't wait," Teaspoon explained in a sullen tone. "It's something important and serious." Jimmy then stared at his stepfather apprehensively, trying to read in his expression what he wasn't telling him. "In any case, you know you don't stand a chance in this thing. Your grades are far from being brilliant." The coach paused and as Jimmy kept still, clearly wondering about all this matter, Teaspoon added, "Come on. Get changed and go."

As Jimmy left, Teaspoon kept looking after him. Rachel Dunne had informed him that somebody had accused Jimmy of getting entangled with Mrs. Burke. On first hearing the accusation, Teaspoon had reacted skeptically, almost laughing and stating that the whole thing was nothing but a ridiculous hoax. Yet, as he now reflected to himself, he wondered if there might be a possibility that the story was true. Jimmy had been acting strangely for a while and Teaspoon had always suspected that there was a woman involved, a woman Jimmy would not talk about. Could it be true that the mysterious woman was a teacher in the school? Teaspoon hoped he was wrong, because in that case both of them, Jimmy and Rosemary Burke, would have to face hard consequences.

Even though Jimmy was not underage – he had turned eighteen three months ago – and Rosemary was not technically his teacher, Mrs. Burke would probably lose her job, and even her license to teach. Teaspoon did not care what happened to the woman, and if the story turned out to be true, he felt she deserved that and more. A teacher should never get involved with a student, ever. Teaspoon knew that behind Jimmy's hard façade, there was a sensitive and vulnerable boy. Jimmy was quite easy to manipulate, like putty in the wrong hands, and the idea that somebody was harming his boy made Teaspoon's blood boil. The coach knew that Jimmy would also have to accept the consequences of his actions, for being a fool. He could have to face expulsion from the school and lose a whole year.

Teaspoon shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to be more optimistic and should not jump to conclusions without learning the truth first. As he had first believed, all this could be just a lot of smoke without a real fire. He hoped it was because he feared how his wife would take that her beloved only son had gotten involved in such a creepy matter.

On the field the players were ready to start the game, and Teaspoon hurried to take his usual position in the practice as the umpire. He needed to forget about Jimmy for a while, and focus on the job. This would surely help him as a distraction, and would raise his spirits. Yet, the game had the opposite effect, because it was a complete disaster. Teaspoon was aware that the candidate with the best odds to gain that scholarship was Kid. He had been told that Mrs. Jackson had been impressed by Kid's academic achievements, and had been looking forward to seeing him in action in the field. However, today, Kid seemed to be nothing but a clumsy clown. He was abnormally slow, lost the ball easily, and became breathless at the least effort, as if he had never played a game in his life. And as the minutes ticked away, things went from bad to worse. When the game finished, Teaspoon lifted his eyes to the bleachers, and caught Mrs. Jackson shaking her head to her companion, and he knew what that meant.

"What the hell was that poor and pathetic show?" Teaspoon barked the question as he stood in the middle of the locker rooms after the game.

"Sorry, Coach Hunter, but I…"

"I don't want your stupid apologies, Kid! You've ruined a real chance! Don't you realize what that means?"

Subdued, the team watched the terrible lecture Teaspoon was giving Kid, all feeling sorry for their captain. "I… I know. I… I couldn't get enough sleep last night," Kid said clumsily, hoping that Teaspoon would let the matter rest.

"And why was that?" Teaspoon asked in the same angered tone. "Did somebody die? Was your house on fire? Or was your room invaded by a legion of aliens?" Kid remained silent and the coach added, "I'm waiting, boy. What is your reason?"

Kid knew he could make up a story, but right now he couldn't think of anything, so he just said, "I… I was talking to… to my girlfriend on the phone till late."

At his words Teaspoon's face was a picture of total fire. "Damn women!" he seethed, hitting one of the lockers with his fist. "Damn women… all of them!" he repeated in the same tone, and turning around, he kept grunting and groaning as he made his way out of the place.

Kid and the rest of the players were in shock after Teaspoon's strange display of anger. The captain knew he deserved his scolding, but he had never seen his coach so angry before. His ears were still ringing from Teaspoon's furious shouts. Kid felt sorry for his stupidity. It was his fault, nobody else's; he had been the one who insisted on talking so late last night when Lou wanted to sleep, and now his chance to win that scholarship had crushed.

"What's wrong with him?" Cody exclaimed, breaking the silence in the room.

Kid looked at his friend. Cody was right. There was something odd in Teaspoon's behavior. This outburst wasn't proper of him, and Kid wondered if Jimmy's absence had something to do with this. Kid had seen the coach and his friend talk, and then Jimmy had left. Had something happened between them two? Jimmy would surely tell him, but until then he only had an answer. "I have no idea, Cody."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

All the way to Mr. Ned's office, Jimmy wondered what the principal and the director of studies would possibly want to talk to him about. Teaspoon had said it was a serious matter, and the only thing that sprang up in his mind was his romance with Rosemary. But it couldn't be. They had been very discreet, and nobody knew, only Kid. Jimmy paused, as he remembered something else. Louise also knew about him and Rosemary, but Kid had said she had promised to keep his secret. So he didn't have a reason to worry about his affair having been discovered. It must be something else… maybe something related to his studies or future prospects. It must be something along those lines, and he needed to stop racking his brains uselessly, because he'd learn soon enough why he had been called to the principal's office.

Jimmy knocked on the office door tentatively and a masculine 'Yes?' sounded from inside. The young man opened the door a crack, and craned his head inside. Mr. Ned was sitting at his desk, while Mrs. Dunne sat on a chair beside him. "It's James Hickok, sir."

"Come in, James," Mr. Ned said.

As Jimmy stepped into the office, his face fell, and his heart started pounding fearfully when he saw Rosemary on a chair opposite the other two teachers. She had a solemn expression, looking ahead and, even though Jimmy kept staring at her for a few moments, she never met his gaze. For a moment he had the sensation that she was before a firing squad, waiting for them to shoot and finish her life. "Will you please take a seat, James?" Mr. Ned asked, interrupting Jimmy's train of thoughts.

The student sobered and sat down, but he could not keep still, and continually fidgeted on the chair. There was a brief awkward silence, and then Mrs. Dunne started, "You must be wondering what you're doing here."

"Yes, that's true," Jimmy replied, trying to smile, but failing miserably. He had a pretty good idea what he was about to face, but he still tried to tell himself that it could be something else.

"Well," Mr. Ned continued, "a very serious accusation has been leveled at you, James. It has been hinted… well, rather clearly stated that you and Mrs. Burke here maintain an illicit relationship. As you can guess, it is a deadly serious matter and we need to find out whether it is true or not."

Jimmy's face showed no emotion, as he listened to Mr. Ned even though his insides were in turmoil, and his head kept wondering what he was going to do now. At his silence Mrs. Dunne continued, "We've been talking with Mrs. Burke and she denies those accusations."

"Mrs. Burke is right. That is a downright lie!" Jimmy managed to say.

Rachel Dunne wrote down something on his notebook. "Well, Mrs. Burke has given us a different version of the facts," Rachel said, pausing to exchange a look with her colleague. Jimmy also made use of that pause to chance a glimpse at Rosemary. She looked quite upset and afraid, and he felt angry with those two vultures that had started this witch hunt unfairly. "Mrs. Burke claims," Rachel continued, "that the situation comes from your part. According to her, you've been harassing her for months." At her words, Jimmy's eyes shot back to Rosemary, but she continued ignoring him. "She states that you've stalked her, followed her home, disturbed her with phone calls and when her husband is away, you've even dared to knock at her front door…"

"She also says that she hasn't reported you because of the respect she has for your stepfather who is a well-regarded member of this community," Mr. Ned added.

"We want the truth. There's something here and it's imperative we address this matter now before it causes more disturbance," Rachel carried on. "So it's your turn to speak up, James. We want the truth… no more hiding. Is it true you and Mrs. Burke have an affair? Or are Mrs. Burke's accusations genuine?"

Jimmy kept staring at Rosemary's inscrutable face. He felt deeply hurt that she was telling all those lies to save her neck. She was putting him in a very delicate position, and as a teacher she did know. They had been caught. Shouldn't they admit the truth and face the consequences together? He was aware that she had a lot to lose, but they had known what their relationship might bring about since the beginning. Rosemary had never shown regret about their liaison or attempted to stop things. Why was she doing this to him now? He thought that their love was the most important thing they had and would help them to face any consequences. Yet, now Jimmy was starting to doubt everything he had been so sure about.

"James?"

On hearing Mr. Ned's voice, Jimmy turned his eyes to him. The principal's expectant expression urged him to speak up, but Jimmy still hesitated. He could easily say that she was lying, and it was true that they knew each other very well. He could even give a very detailed description of the moles Rosemary had on her beautiful body and where exactly they were. Yet Jimmy felt unable to do so. Despite everything, he loved her too much, and couldn't harm the woman he adored on purpose.

Jimmy lowered his eyes to his hands, which he kept wringing, and muttered, "Yeah, what Mrs. Burke says is true."

Rachel and her colleague exchanged a look. Rosemary let out her contained breath in relief, which the blond Director of Studies was quick to catch. "Are you sure about that, James?" Rachel insisted. There was something else in this matter; for some reason she did not believe the buckwash Rosemary had said, and of course Rachel's own personal opinion about her colleague also added up to her skepticism. Rosemary Burke was a stiff, strange woman. She was always boasting about her husband, the senator, even though everybody could see she did not love him. However, what infuriated Rachel the most was the way Rosemary treated the rest of her colleagues as if they were below her. Rachel had the feeling that Rosemary was the kind of woman who could get involved with a student without regrets. "Think of what you're saying, James," Rachel continued. "Think of the consequences."

"I… I didn't think I was doing anything wrong," Jimmy replied in the same low voice. "I… I thought she loved me as much as I love her," he added, looking at Rosemary purposefully. "That's why I insisted. I thought she would finally say yes. I never thought I was doing her wrong."

"James, Mrs. Burke is a teacher… a married teacher… that is what's wrong here," Mr. Ned replied in a stern tone.

"I know."

"This is not a laughing matter, and I'm totally outraged by your behavior, James. Mrs. Dunne and I will have to discuss this matter and decide on the measures we'll have to take. We'll talk to your stepfather afterwards." Mr. Ned continued. "Let me walk with you to the detention room and we'll communicate our decision before you go home."

Jimmy nodded and as he and Mr. Ned walked to the door, the young man stopped, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Burke."

Rosemary nodded, feeling a lump of emotion in her throat. She had been totally furious with Jimmy when she had first heard the accusations, because she had the feeling it was his lack of discretion that had put them in a pickle. Jimmy must have told somebody about their romance, and that somebody had fessed up. The idea had infuriated her. So facing the accusation, Rosemary had quickly made up a good, believable story, and now she felt really moved to hear him support her lie. Rosemary was not in love with her young lover, but she enjoyed being with him too much. He was a vigorous, passionate young man, and he gave her what her husband obviously couldn't. Now she realized that she had made a mistake. So in the future if she needed a lover, she should find one somewhere else.

Rosemary lifted her eyes to Rachel when the two men were gone. "Well, I must go now."

Rosemary was rising to her feet when Rachel stopped her. "One moment!" The science teacher stared at her colleague and superior questioningly, and Rachel added, "Let me tell you something. Don't go thinking you've fooled me, Rosemary Burke. I'm not an idiot. Jimmy Hickok can back up your lies; he's a naïve boy and I know how you act."

Rosemary lifted her chin proudly. "You have no evidence of what you're saying. I'm a respected teacher and I don't have to bear that kind of treatment. This school is just a lair for gossiping, lying rats and if it wasn't because I have the students' best interests at heart, I would just walk away from here."

"Yeah, I know how you look after the students' every interest," Rachel remarked sarcastically.

"Careful there, Dunne, or I'll sue you for slander!" Rosemary barked angrily, and tired of bearing this situation any longer, she walked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her. Nobody could mess with Rosemary Burke, least of all a little pathetic teacher like Rachel Dunne. She was above everybody and everything. She didn't need this job after all, and when she got tired of playing here, she'd quit. Isaiah would surely get her another position wherever she wanted. But now she'd stay here, especially seeing that Rachel Dunne wanted her out. So she would remain in this pathetic school if only to spoil that woman's joy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jimmy shuffled along in the deserted school after living his worst day ever. Mrs. Dunne and Mr. Ned had come to talk to him half an hour earlier. To Jimmy's dismay, they had not come alone, but with his stepfather, and the young man had to suffer the shame of admitting before Teaspoon the lie Rosemary had concocted. His stepfather had shot dozens of questions at him, and Jimmy had answered them as best as he could. He did not know if he had been able to fool the coach. Teaspoon was as clever as a fox, and Jimmy sometimes felt he had a sixth sense, which enabled him to smell a lie at miles away. After the shower of questions, Teaspoon had kept quiet, and had left the room angrily before Rachel and the principal told Jimmy his punishment. The coach was obviously very upset, and the young man feared he was to face a very uncomfortable situation at home.

After they were left alone with Jimmy, Mr. Ned and Mrs. Dunne started with the usual talk. They were vey disappointed in him, and it was very hard to take certain measures against one of their students. Jimmy had felt impatient, and hated all these meaningless words that would lead nowhere. So it was with relief that Jimmy received his sentence stoically. The normal procedure would have been expulsion from the school, but since Jimmy had never been a disciplinary case before, and his stepfather was one of the most respected staff members, he would receive a minor punishment. So he would be suspended for three months, and his stepfather or a tutor would monitor his learning in the meanwhile. Apart from this, Jimmy would have to visit a psychologist every week who would help him understand his own behavior. All this meant that he could not continue on the football team and, with all probability, he would lose his chance to gain the interest of different universities, especially with such a big stain in his school record.

Right now, Jimmy did not really mind any of that. He was too upset and hurt by Rosemary's stunt to care about anything else. He felt even worse than when Sarah had cheated on him. Why did women play with his heart as if it were a toy? Was he such an idiot? Jimmy didn't understand; he loved and treated them right, and then what? They kicked them out of their lives as if he were a mangy dog. Maybe, Jimmy thought, that was women's nature and not one of them could ever be trusted. He was starting to believe his negative ideas, and told himself that no woman would hurt him again. If anything, he would be the one to strike first from now on. No more foolishness, and this time he would be the one to play with their hearts, and not the other way around.

A hand grabbed his arm, startling him out of his thoughts, and, before he could react, he was pulled towards a cleaning closet. The single hanging bulb in the tiny, stuffy room came to life, and he found himself face to face with Rosemary. Jimmy did not bother to conceal his annoyance as he asked, "What do you want, Rosemary? Haven't you done enough already?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Talk? What do you want to talk about? As far as I know, your mouth has the special ability to lie, and I don't have the time to waste," Jimmy retorted furiously.

"I know you are angry, and I can't blame you. I'm sorry, James. I really couldn't do anything else. When those two hyenas attacked me, that's all I could do. I have too much at stake: my job, my reputation, my husband."

"My… my… my! And what about me, Rosemary? I have a lot to lose too!" Jimmy exclaimed. "With all probability I won't graduate this year thanks to you!"

"If I had admitted the truth, things wouldn't have been much better for you."

"But they're good for you, huh?" Jimmy said sarcastically. "You didn't hesitate to sink me into the mud. I thought you loved me."

"James, I never talked about love," Rosemary said with an incredulous smile. "We had fun. We gave each other what we needed, but there was nothing else."

"I see," Jimmy replied stiffly.

"Sorry I misled you. It was never my intention," Rosemary continued. "In any case, I really think we had something nice going on. It's a real shame things between us have to end. It would be too risky. I'm sure that hound Rachel Dunne will keep an eye on me from now on."

Jimmy listened to her with a skeptical expression. "If you've finished your act, I have to go home," he said stiffly, and, as he grabbed the doorknob to leave, Rosemary stopped him.

"I haven't finished," she exclaimed, looking him straight in the eyes. Jimmy stared at her, wondering what else she wanted, and Rosemary explained, "Somebody accused us, and I need to find out who it was. James, who did you tell about us?" Jimmy lowered his eyes and the woman insisted, "James?"

"My friend Kid," he replied, and, on seeing her stern expression, he added, "But I know he wouldn't say a word. I trust him with my life."

Rosemary's mouth twitched into a scowl. "James, you're not really gifted in discerning people. See what you thought about me…" Jimmy stared at her, as she reached for the door, and, after opening it, she had a peek outside. The coast was clear, but she did not walk out straightaway. "I hope your friend wasn't the blabbermouth who told on us, otherwise I'll make sure he regrets his indiscretion. Nobody messes with Rosemary Burke."

After her last comment, Rosemary left without even saying goodbye. Jimmy remained in the dimly lit closet for a few more minutes. He was feeling very lonely all of a sudden, and felt the urge to scream until he had no voice. Yet, he simply stayed there, in the small closet, smelling an unbearable mixture of chemicals, and feeling totally shattered. The sadness quickly gave way to anger, and feeling totally suffocated, he dashed out. With resolute steps, he left the school building, and marched towards the parking area where he had left his car that morning. The place was deserted and his steps echoed in the silence.

As Jimmy came closer, he made a disagreeable face when he saw Kid near his car, clearly waiting for him. "What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked in a rough way, as he stopped walking and started fishing for his car keys in his pocket.

"I haven't seen you since you left the grounds. I was kind of worried," Kid explained.

Jimmy lifted an eyebrow in wonder. "Worried? Why, Kid? Were you by any chance feeling guilty about something?"

Kid stared at him, not understanding his words. "What are you talking about?"

At his question, Jimmy loosened up, feeling like a fool. Rosemary had managed to stir doubts in his head, and he now realized he was just acting stupidly. Kid was his best friend, and Jimmy had known him all his life, so there was no way he could believe Kid had betrayed him like that. "Forget it. I just had a terrible day."

"I'm here, Jimmy. If you want to talk about it, I'm ready to listen," Kid offered sincerely.

Jimmy hesitated, but finally ended up telling his friend everything, how he and Rosemary had been found out, and the lies she had made up, and of course the consequences he now had to face by himself.

"I'm really sorry, Jimmy."

"Well, you could say I asked for it," the dark-haired young man remarked with resignation. He was sure Kid thought the same, but he wouldn't say it.

"I just can't believe she left you on the lurch like that! You told me she was the one who started the whole thing!" Kid exclaimed, and Jimmy nodded. He remembered the day Rosemary had hit on him. She had purposefully asked him to help her carry some boxes of books to her car. After he had finished the job, Rosemary had offered to give him a lift home. During the drive Jimmy had been surprised by the flirtatious conversation she had started. As he had followed her lead, the woman had stopped the car on an out-of-the-way street, and they had started making out.

As Jimmy did not reply to his comment, Kid continued, "Maybe Lou and I could help you. We could say we saw you together that day, remember? I guess your situation won't improve, but at least we can prove that she deceived you, and isn't as innocent as she made Mr. Ned and Mrs. Dunne believe."

At his words Jimmy sent him an unhappy look as he said, "Don't bother yourself or your girlfriend. She's already done enough."

"What does that mean?" Kid questioned, his hands resting on his hips in a challenging pose.

"How do you think my story with Rosemary became public knowledge? If you didn't tell, then we don't have to look much further. And we both saw this morning how chummy she and Mrs. Dunne are."

"That's a lie!" Kid barked angrily.

"She was the only one who knew, other than you!" Jimmy answered back. "I bet she didn't keep the secret as she made you believe."

"That's not true!"

"Kid, you hardly know her!"

"I know her well enough, and I'm sure she didn't tell on you," Kid stated firmly. "Somebody else must have found out about you two in the same way Lou did. You weren't always as discreet as you claim."

"Look, Kid. I don't want to fight with you," Jimmy replied. "It's up to you if you want to keep buying that your girlfriend is an angel. My experience tells me no woman can be trusted." Kid was about to protest, but Jimmy stopped him by raising his hand to him in a meaningful way. "Please Kid. Not now. It's been a long day and I still have to face my folks at home."

Kid nodded seriously and without another word Jimmy got in his car. Through the window Kid saw him lift his opened hand to him as a goodbye, and then he simply drove away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

November was over, and December came along with terrible weather: strong winds and coldness dominated every single day, and it seemed that this would be the norm until the spring. Weeks had passed since Jimmy had been exiled from school. The matter about Rosemary had not stopped being an issue that day. Mrs. Hunter, Jimmy's mother, had practically declared war to the school board, claiming that his son had been treated outrageously. She had reported the principal to the district for the way the matter had been dealt with. Mrs. Hunter stated that the school should have notified her about the situation, and she should have been present when her son had been submitted to that shameful third-degree as if he were a criminal. The woman was totally indignant on her son's behalf, and did not believe a word about the accusations even though Jimmy had admitted them.

The matter also caused some serious consequences in the Hunters' household. Jimmy's mother was irate when she found out the way her husband had acted in regards to the whole situation. Mrs. Hunter criticized him for allowing Jimmy to deal with those accusing piranhas on his own, never calling her or saying a word, and when the boy needed him most, Teaspoon had left him alone to receive his punishment. Mrs. Hunter knew her husband had been very upset for the outturn of events, and in a way it was understandable, but he was the adult here. Even though Jimmy was eighteen, he was still a child in many aspects. Teaspoon should have let Jimmy feel he had his support. This had been his chance to prove what he always preached: he loved Jimmy like a son. Yet, Teaspoon had failed to do so. Mrs. Hunter sometimes thought that her husband had a very strange sense of loyalty to the school he worked for, and in this particular instance felt that loyalty had blinded him, making him unable to see his priorities to his family.

Mrs. Hunter was livid with her husband that they had been fighting for the past couple of days. The fights were followed by long, awkward silences. On the tenth day Teaspoon tried to make peace and reason with his wife, but it proved useless. She was too hurt, feeling she could not trust the man she loved with her most valuable treasure: her son. So with bitter regret, Teaspoon suggested they give each other some breathing space in the hope that she would budge. Yet, his wife had not opposed the idea, and heart-broken, he had packed his things, and left the home they had shared for the last few years.

Since Jimmy had driven away from school that fateful day, Kid had seen his friend only a couple of times. Kid had tried to talk to him, but Jimmy had brushed him off each time, and walked away. As far as Kid knew, the entire matter was affecting Jimmy more deeply than he was letting on. He had stopped hanging out with his usual friends, avoiding them at all costs. The school board had been very discreet about the reasons for Jimmy's suspension, and Kid had not told anyone either. He was the only one who knew the whole truth, and even though the rest of his friends had tried to get it out of him, he had not said a word.

Kid had told Lou because he had felt the need to vent his worries about his friend. Lou was his girlfriend, and already knew about Jimmy's liaison with Mrs. Burke. What Kid had kept to himself was Jimmy's accusations against Louise. Kid had felt unable to tell her that their friend believed she was a traitor and had reported him to Mrs. Dunne. Kid knew Lou would be upset, and he knew his friend's suspicions were not true. The first reason was that he was sure Lou would never do something like that, and the second one was her clear reaction when she had learned that Jimmy had been found out. It was evident that Lou had no idea that this would happen to Jimmy. Kid hoped that with time his friend also realized he had jumped to the wrong conclusions, and would come around.

Kid felt terribly sorry for what was happening to his friend. It was true that Jimmy had brought all this upon himself the moment he had started seeing a married teacher from his school. Yet, it was not fair that he had to face the consequences alone while the woman had walked away from the situation untouched. Kid felt furious whenever he saw Rosemary smile, laugh, or act as if nothing had happened and life was wonderful, and then he had a terribly urge to head for the principal's office, and spill the beans about her. How could somebody be such a hypocrite? She had ruined Jimmy's spotless school record, and it seemed she did not feel any remorse about it. Life was not fair at all.

To make matters worse, Rosemary's classes had become a nightmare for Kid. Apparently, the teacher's animosity against him had soared, and she did not waste any opportunity to put Kid down, or ridicule him in front of everybody. But she did it in a very clever way because she knew that a more direct and evident hostility might make her gain a formal complaint against her, and in that case she could not defend herself when there was a whole class of witnesses. She was very clever, and simply made vague snide remarks, laughing afterwards as if she was joking. Yet, Kid knew better, and could see her intentions behind all this.

Kid did not really care about all this. What worried him were his results in her subject. He never failed, of course, because he was good at it and he knew it, but he was well aware that his grades had lowered. Kid did not study less, and he was sure that his performance was superb, but evidently Rosemary did not have the same opinion. The results in the last couple of tests were not satisfactory for Kid at all, and it was very suspicious that the teacher had graded his papers with just the exact percentage that, if the tendency continued, would leave him out of his first college choice. Kid wanted to believe it was just a coincidence, because otherwise it seemed the teacher was going against him on purpose.

In any case, Kid knew he had no reason to complain. Things were good for him, unlike for Jimmy. Christmas was just a few weeks away, and it would be a very sad occurrence for the Hunter-Hickoks this year. If things did not change, Jimmy would be having Christmas dinner with just his mother. Kid could also see that the separation from his wife had affected Teaspoon noticeably. The coach always looked subdued, and lately tended to get in a fit of rage at the drop of a hat. He was living very difficult moments, and Kid could guess that Jimmy was also suffering his stepfather's absence in his own way too.

Mrs. Hunter had told Kid's mother that Jimmy was impossible since his problem at school. She had tried to exert some kind of control on her son, but it was a useless task, especially without Teaspoon at home. Jimmy was failing to do his school duties, which was a vital point for him to gain readmission, and despite his mother's protests, he went out every night, and returned home very late. Mrs. Hunter did not even know where his son went or who he hung out with, and she was increasingly worried. The woman had told Emma that Jimmy had reacted in a similar extreme way as well when his father had died. Of course, that had happened ten years ago when Jimmy was a child. Now he was a young man, trapped in that difficult stage between adolescence and adulthood, and the situation really went beyond Mrs. Hunter's grasp.

No, thought Kid again, he couldn't complain. He was very lucky indeed. He had a loving family, two parents that loved each other and supported him no matter what. Apart from his problem with the science teacher, he was doing great at school and with all probability he'd go to a good university next year. He was in good health, there were no economic issues in his life and… he felt he was especially lucky because he had the best girlfriend a man could have, he thought as he looked at her lovely figure sideways.

It was Monday. Lou finished work earlier on Mondays, so they always met in her house on that day to work on math. Since his fiasco in his football try-out, the couple had agreed to respect their rest, and stop being a couple of fools, as Emma had told them to. So apart from seeing each other at school, they met at his or her place when she finished work at a decent time or went out together on her Sunday off, which happened every three weeks. Kid was not totally satisfied with their arrangement because he wanted to see her as much as possible, but there was nothing else they could do. So trying to settle with this, Kid kept thinking that he should be happy and thankful for having her in his life, no matter the circumstances.

Kid stopped her motions with his pencil to look at her for the umpteenth time. They were on the sofa, and she was bent over the notebook on her lap while furiously scribbling on the paper. As he watched her, he noticed that her hair was longer now. Its edge reached below her ears, framing her face in a lovely combination of dark and cream shades. Kid wondered if she planned to have it cut again. He hoped not because she looked even more beautiful, her traits appeared softer, and he loved to run his fingers through her not-so-short hair when they kissed.

As he kept looking at her, it suddenly dawned on him that the house was too quiet today. "Where is everybody, Lou?" he asked. Whenever he came over to visit, her siblings were usually around, bickering or simply playing, and her mother usually came out to greet him, and he had missed that today.

"Mom's resting. She's gone down with a cold… very slight, but in her situation everything's a risk," Lou explained. Kid nodded and she added, "And my brother and sister have gone to the hospital with my father. His wife had a baby yesterday and the children wanted to see the boy."

"Don't you want to meet your new brother too?" Kid dared to ask.

"That boy isn't my brother," she replied stiffly, "because my father died for me a long time ago."

Kid knew that he should change the subject of their conversation because it was evident that she was getting upset. Lou never talked about her father, and the few times his name had come up, she always ended up distraught. So racking his brains, Kid finally found a lighter topic. "Lou, what are you going to do for Christmas?"

Louise shrugged her shoulders. "I always get a full-time job for the holidays when we break from school. I've already got one in a store in the centre." At her words, Kid's face fell with disappointment for he had expected they would have the chance to be together more often when they didn't have to go to school. Lou did not notice his changed mood and continued, "Miah and Tessie will be spending Christmas Eve and Day with my father, so it will be just mom and me."

Her voice sounded sad, and Kid did not know what else to say. Once again he had made her talk about the person, the mere mention of whose name upset her. He should stop talking completely, he thought, as he turned his attention back to the paper. He wished he could make her sadness disappear from her beautiful face. He wanted her to smile, and be happy all the time. All that he desired was her happiness because he loved her too much. He loved her more than his life. As the thought rolled on his mind, he realized that he had never told her. Of course he had shown her how he felt very meaningfully, but he had never said the actual words.

"Lou?" he called and, as Lou turned to look at him, he breathed in and gazing into her big eyes, he blurted out, "I love you. I love you, Lou."

At his sweet declaration, Louise blushed and grinning sheepishly, she lowered her eyes to the notebook, and tried to refocus her attention back to her work. Kid kept looking at her, hoping to hear the same words from her lips, but those words never came. Kid felt bitterly disappointed and hurt. Had he scared her? Was she unsure of what she felt for him and that was why she hadn't been able to say those words back to him? Kid had thought she felt as strongly as him. She was sweet and passionate when they were together, and he could feel her fondness for him in all her details, so why couldn't she tell him?

Kid continued with his homework, feeling very irritated. He even felt the urge to cry and before he could make a fool of himself, he was considering coming up with an excuse to leave. "Kid?"

Her voice interrupted his thoughts and without raising his eyes, he replied to her call gruffly. "What?"

"Could you have a look at this?" she asked as she held her notebook before him.

His face was creased with an unhappy frown, as he shifted his eyes to her paper. Suddenly, his sullen expression changed into a bright grin when he read her handwritten lines. Next to the different mathematical operations, she had written _'And I love you too'_ and had even drawn a heart with her red pen next to the words. Kid shifted his eyes to hers, and they shared a goofy smile, staring at each other for a few moment. Then Kid let go of both their notebooks, which fell on the floor, and he quickly clasped his arms around her trunk, her arms getting trapped in his embrace. "Say it. Please, Lou, say it now."

Louise smiled and granted him his wish. "I love you, Kid. I love you so much."

"And I love you more," he replied and soon his lips dashed to cover hers, and show her what his words of love had claimed. His kiss started slowly, her mouth opening to meet his ministrations, and soon their passion escalated. At the same time they kissed, their hands started to wander off. His right fingers entangled in her his shortish hair, his palm cupping her nape, bringing her closer to him, and his left hand roamed from her back downwards until it stayed and lingered on her bottom. He loved her body, and touching her, and many nights his dreams were full of images of them together, naked, as they made love. Kid often wondered how it would be to see, touch, kiss her skin, without clothes, without restrictions; the images were sometimes so real that he ended up flustered and with an intense longing. So if just thinking about her and her body had such a powerful effect on him, Kid could not even imagine what it would be like when it were for real. Of course Kid had not dared yet to ask her or push past those limits, only in his dreams and imagination.

Somebody clearing their throat startled them, and the couple pulled apart when they noticed Lou's mother standing at the door. The woman was smiling enigmatically, but Kid was red with embarrassment, and automatically his eyes scanned around as if trying to find a place where to hide. This was too awkward. Lou's mom had caught them kissing, and not only that, she had seen him shamefully groping her daughter's backside. At least the woman could not read his thoughts or otherwise she surely would kick him out of her house right now.

Lou met his eyes briefly, and Kid noticed she was embarrassed too. "Mom!" she exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and after going over the initial surprise, she said, "I… I thought you were resting."

'_Sure you did, honey'_ Mary Louise thought amused, but instead of making a comment that would embarrass her daughter and Kid further, she said, "I was starting to have cabin fever. I needed to get out of there for a while."

Kid rose to his feet discreetly, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I… I think I'll go home now," he said, not daring to look at either Lou or her mother. "I hope you feel better from your cold, Ma'am. And Lou, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Kid," Mary Louise replied with a smile, a smile which Kid never saw.

Lou tried to follow her boyfriend to the door in the hope they could share a last kiss before he left, but after the embarrassing moment with her mother, Kid seemed to be in a heck of a hurry. With a sullen countenance she saw him almost stumble to cross the street to his place. Lou reluctantly closed the door, and, as she walked back into the living room and started to collect all her books, her mother said, "Honey, I think you should call Dr. Wayne's office tomorrow and make an appointment."

Lou stopped, alarmed by her mother's words. "Wh… why? Are you feeling worse?"

Mary Louise smiled. "No, I'm fine. My throat is a bit sore, but nothing serious. I want _you_ to see the doctor," the woman explained.

"Me? Wh… why?" Lou let out, staring at her mother uncomprehendingly.

"It's time you started taking some precautions and prevent some avoidable risks now that you have a boyfriend."

"Mom!" Lou exclaimed, blushing furiously as she understood what her mother was saying. "Kid and I… we… we aren't doing that!"

"Yet," Mary completed the sentence for her daughter. She walked up to Lou, took her hand and they sat down on the sofa. "Lou, honey, I'm not saying I'm okay with you having sex. If I can be totally honest, I really wish you were still five and played with dolls."

"I never played much with dolls, Mom."

Mary laughed. "Yes, that's true," the woman said with a smile. "What I'm trying to say is that me looking away and pretending that my sweet girl doesn't have the same desires I had when I was her age isn't gonna change things." Mary paused, and brought her hand to caress her daughter's flushed face. "Lou, I want you to be prepared in case something happens between you and your boyfriend. I don't want you to end up with a child when you already have so much on your shoulders as it is."

"I… I know," Lou muttered, lowering her eyes. She was well aware that her mother had married her father too young because, as old folks put it, she had got into trouble. That baby was never born, though. Lou understood her mother was worried that she could suffer a similar situation. And even though she wished she could tell her mom that nothing was going to happen between Kid and her, she just couldn't do that. In fact, she wanted Kid more than anything, and her desire for him ran very deep. Louise imagined that he felt the same, but nothing had happened yet, because they didn't even have the time to see each other, let alone to plan the way to go beyond their kisses and caresses. But her mom was right; if nothing spoiled their love story, sooner or later they would manage to be together in the most intimate sense of the word. So even though she might die of sheer embarrassment, she would make an appointment and explained everything to the doctor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Louise silently cursed herself as she sat on her seat on the bus. When she had left home that morning, she had found herself squeezed among the dozens of people standing inside the vehicle as they travelled downtown. Yet, now almost twelve hours later the bus was almost empty but for her and a funny-looking man, who was mumbling to himself in the far end. It wasn't surprising that the vehicle was so deserted. It was Christmas Eve, and everybody was celebrating at home with their families… everybody except for her and her two companions on the bus, the driver and the mumbling guy.

Today the store she was working in during the season had closed later than usual, and, when the doors had shut to the public, Lou had to stay with some other coworkers to help prepare the shop for the winter sale, which started the day after Christmas. Lou never complained about work, but she was very irritated today. The store had been a constant flow of people who had left their shopping until the last moment, and then appeared as nervous wrecks, asking the poor shop assistants to make miracles for them. Louise had not had a single breathing moment all day long, and even when she had stopped for her lunch break, her boss had urged her to be as quick as possible.

On top of it all, a stupid woman had filled in a complaint against her just because Lou had kindly told her that she would need a bigger size for the pants she intended to slide her big thighs into. The woman had reacted like a madwoman, throwing a tantrum and claiming that Lou had called her fat. Even though Louise had been very moderate at the beginning, she had finally run out of patience, giving way to her very caustic tongue. Lou had been so furious that she would not have minded if her boss had fired her then and there, but she had not been that lucky. After all, her boss needed all his staff that day, and incidents like that were common in nerve-racking times like Christmas. Lou hated the season and the job, and she wished it would end soon. Surprisingly, she was looking forward to going back to her usual cleaning job. Although dirty, it was at least quiet, and she didn't have to put up with cretins and their silly whims as she had to do today.

Deep down, Lou knew that her irritation had nothing to do with her job or even the holiday. She was angry because she missed Kid. As a special treat, all their friends had hired a cottage in the mountains to spend Christmas together, and they had even managed to convince their families to let them be away for the occasion. Kid had initially refused to join them, but Lou had persuaded him to go. After all, it would be just for a few days, and even if he did not go, they would not have much time to spend together. Besides, in the last minute Jimmy had also decided to join the group, and Lou had talked Kid into taking advantage of the occasion and trying to smooth things with his friend. Kid had reluctantly accepted, and now, thought Lou, he would be having a terrific time with all his friends, sharing jokes, laughing, and partying while she was here tired and all alone. Lou felt envious of him because he had the freedom of doing whatever he felt like, and of their friends because they could enjoy the presence of the person she most wanted to be with. When Lou had encouraged Kid to go, she had been sincere, but now she couldn't help but feel very miserable.

The bus stopped, and she got off. It was eleven o'clock, and, apart from the Christmas decorations lighting on the house facades, it was a dark night. It had been raining, and the clouds hid the stars and the moon, leaving the world below in darkness. Lou looked behind her back, breathing out in relief when she realized, as the bus ran by, that the funny guy had remained inside. She did not know how or why, but she tended to be a magnet for weirdoes, and more than once she had to do something to get rid of those individuals, and tonight she was not in the mood to do something like that.

As she walked along, Louise trembled with cold. It was freezing, and she hurried to get home. As she finally reached her street, her eyes automatically directed to Kid's house. It was totally dark. The Cains had gone to celebrate Christmas with some relatives they had in New York. Even though Kid was out of town anyway, seeing his place so lonely and dark made Lou feel emptier and more miserable.

When Louise finally stepped into her house, her mother was in the living room, and greeted her with a cheerful 'Merry Christmas'. Still in a foul mood, Lou did not reply to her mother's wishes, and asked instead, "What are you doing awake, Mom? It's late."

"Honey, it's Christmas. I couldn't go to bed like a normal day without having a little celebration with you. I cooked something for us," Mary explained with a big smile.

"You shouldn't have," Lou mumbled, but refrained from saying that she wasn't in the mood for a celebration because she felt there was nothing to celebrate. She kept quiet instead because she didn't want to ruin her mother's cheerfulness with her own misery. As she stood in the middle of their living room, her eyes casually looked around and were drawn to their Christmas tree. It was a small, plastic one. They could not afford the luxury of a real one when they had more urgent needs to see to. Louise frowned when she noticed a pile of presents under the tree. Their family economy could not allow them to splurge on trivialities like presents, so this year her mother and she had agreed to buy a couple of small presents only for the children.

"What's that?" Lou asked, pointing at the three big wrapped-up presents next to the small ones she had bought for Jeremiah and Theresa.

Mary came closer to her daughter. "When your father came to pick up your brother and sister, he left those for you."

Lou's face kept a serious countenance. "Well, when he comes back with the children, tell him to take all that back."

"Lou, honey, it's Christmas. There's nothing wrong with accepting his presents. He's your father," Mary tried.

"I don't want anything from a hypocrite like him!" Lou exclaimed angrily. "He doesn't care whether we starve or freeze, but he kindly sends his stupid presents as if he were sending his contribution to an orphanage. Thank you, but no, I don't need his charity or his trinkets! We need more important things, which he doesn't mind taking from us."

"Lou…"

"Do you think I enjoy working my fingers to the bones, Mom?" Louise continued in the same angry manner. "I'm so tired, Mom… I'm physically drained, and I sometimes have the feeling I'm going to fall and won't be able to stand up again. It's not easy to be in my shoes… I try not to fall back at school, and it's so hard when I have to look after you, the children, and the house, rack my brains to make our money last till the end of the month, and have a job at the same time! I can't have a normal life like other people my age. There's no fun for me and I can't even go out or see my boyfriend often. I wouldn't be surprised if Kid ends up getting bored and leaves me one of these days."

"Lou, honey, that's not gonna happen. That boy is crazy about you," Mary replied in a low voice, her eyes moistening as she listened to her daughter's tired rant. "I'm sorry you feel this way, my love. I wish things were easier but this is our life."

"Mom, things could change if you wanted," Lou continued. "If Dad paid for our support, everything would be much easier. I'd still have to work some, maybe weekends, but that would make a whole lot of difference."

"Lou, we've gone through this already. I can't really do anything."

"Can't you, mother?" Lou replied in a sarcastic tone. "You could report him and then he would be forced to do his duty to us."

"Lou, I don't want to get in bad terms with him. We're civil to each other and I don't want to fight with him for all your sakes."

"For our sakes?" Lou echoed in clear surprise. "Mom, you'd rather your children suffer shortage, and I lead a hellish life than face the man who betrayed you and neglects us? I can't really understand that."

Mary stared at her daughter as she started weeping. "You children are my whole life. I love you…I love you with all my heart."

Louise reached out to touch her mother's shoulder affectionately. She did not want to upset her mom, but it was time they talked about certain matters. "I know, Mom. But it's not fair. He was the one who left but we are the ones who are suffering? It's not fair and I don't understand it. And I'm tired, really tired."

Mary nodded with a sullen expression as she wiped her tears. "You're right, Lou," she finally said after keeping thought for a few seconds. "You're absolutely right. When the holiday is over, I'll do what has to be done."

"Do you really mean that?" Lou asked in surprise.

"Yes," Mary replied. "I've been too weak, and now I realize that, although unwillingly, I've been harming my own children." Both mother and daughter were silent for a while, and Mary Louise then took the girl's hand and steered her towards the sofa. "And now, young lady, I want to know why you're so upset today. I'm sure it's not just your father's presents that made you shoot your guns." Lou looked up at her mother and Mary Louise added, "Is it Kid?"

Lou sighed sadly. "I miss him so much, Mom."

Mary smiled. "Honey, you were the one who insisted he go away with his friends."

"I know, but that doesn't make me miss him less."

The woman patted her daughter's hand affectionately. "He won't be gone forever. When's he coming back?"

"In three days."

"Well, you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. It's also nice for a couple to miss each other a bit from time to time. You'll see what I mean when Prince Charming comes back."

Lou grinned sheepishly. "I know I shouldn't feel like this. He also went because of Jimmy, and I'm sure Kid will try to help him and make him talk. Kid was very worried. He's his best friend and Kid feels Jimmy has become a stranger lately. So I guess if he accepted to tag along, it must be a good sign."

"Are his parents still at odds?"

"I imagine so," Lou replied. "I don't really know."

"Dear me… so sad," Mary exclaimed. She sighed, but told herself that at least tonight they should leave sadness aside, and try to be cheerful. "Honey, I'll heat up the food while you set the table, how about that?" Mary said as she rose to her feet.

"I'm actually hungry," Lou admitted as she followed her mother.

"That's good because I've made something very special, and I want you to eat every single bite," Mary explained from the kitchen door. Lou was about to ask what that something so special was when the phone rang. "Honey, get that. It must be your siblings. They said they'd call you to wish you merry Christmas."

Louise picked up the receiver reluctantly. Of course, she wanted to talk to Theresa and Jeremiah, but she feared that her father might be on the other end of the line. It would not be the first time she got that surprise, and after her argument with her mother she did not want to hear his voice or anything related to him.

As she glanced at the flashing screen on the phone, she did not recognize the number. So without further delay, she pressed the green button, and then put the receiver against her ear. "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, beautiful!"

"Kid!" Lou squealed in obvious delight. At the door Mary Louise smiled, and then stepped into the kitchen, closing the door behind her to let her daughter enjoy some privacy with Prince Charming, as Mary called him sometimes. "Oh Kid," Lou repeated as she sank down on the sofa, flexing her legs and resting them on the seat. "I didn't expect you to call."

"And not wish you a happy Christmas? Never!"

Lou smiled. "Well, I thought you'd be having too much fun with the guys to remember your boring girlfriend."

"Well, it's kind of difficult to have any fun at all when you can't stop thinking about a certain girl that drives me totally crazy."

Lou giggled. "Do you miss me then?"

"And you?" Kid asked instead of answering her question.

"More than anything."

"You know something? I wish I could give you my present," Kid continued.

"Kid, you don't have to give me anything."

The boy ignored her comment and carried on, "Somebody once told me that if you really wish for something, that wish might come true. So I've been thinking that maybe if you wish real hard as they told me that time, my present will materialize in front of your eyes." Lou giggled amused. She loved when he came up with these nonsense theories. They could tease each other for hours, and she never got tired, enjoying every single minute of it. "Come on, Lou, close your eyes, and make your wish. We don't lose anything for trying." He paused for a second and then asked, "Have you closed your eyes yet?"

"Yes," she replied and did as he told her too.

"No cheating, huh?"

"Of course not! I always play fair," she exclaimed, pretending annoyance.

"And now make your wish. Wish my present would lift from inside my pocket, fly out of this cottage, travel for three hundred miles, and reach your house. Did you make the wish, Lou? Did you wish real hard?"

"Yes," she replied in a husky voice, still with closed eyes, enjoying the way his voice caressed her insides.

"Then open your eyes again. Your present should now be resting on your lap."

Louise opened her eyes, momentarily believing that she would actually find a little parcel on her knees. When she did not see anything, she let out a peal of laughter for her own foolishness. "There's nothing, Kid," she said.

"What? Nothing?" Kid repeated at the other end of the line as if he were totally shocked by the news. "Hmm, something must have failed in the process. Tell me, Lou, are the windows and your front door closed?"

"Of course they are. It's freezing cold outside."

"Then that's it!" Kid exclaimed. "How do you think my present can reach you then? It can't go through the wall as if it were Patrick Swayze in Ghost. So it must be waiting for you at the other side of your front door."

"Yes, of course," Lou replied sarcastically.

"What, Lou? Don't you believe in magic? You really should… I started believing since I met you. Or isn't it a wonderful miracle you fell for a simple man like me?"Louise laughed again and Kid insisted, "Come on, Lou. Go and check your door."

Without stopping to think, Lou rose to her feet, and walked to the door. This was silly but she wondered if somehow Kid had made it possible for her to have a Christmas present tonight. She believed he could. Maybe he had asked a friend to leave it at her door sometime during the evening. "I don't know who's crazier, you or me," Lou said on the phone. "You for telling me these silly tales or me for checking the door."

As she opened the door, her heart skipped a heart, her mouth fell open and her eyes grew as wide as saucers. The phone slipped from her hand onto the floor. There in front of her was Kid on the flesh. He was smiling, and, as he lowered his cell phone from his ear, he said, "You naughty girl! What did you really wish for? It wasn't my present, was it?"

Louise's mouth stretched into a big smile. "Oh Kid!" she exclaimed as she jumped and threw her arms around her neck while planting kisses all over his face. "You… Only you… that's all I long for," she panted among kisses.

Kid smiled, and, cupping her face in his hands, he gave her a soft kiss on her mouth. "And here I am… for you."

"But… but how?"

"I just couldn't be without you on Christmas, so I said goodbye to the guys and drove here," he explained.

"But… it's a three-hour drive. The weather is awful and the roads are frozen at this time of the year."

"I was careful, but I couldn't be away from you… I couldn't."

The couple stared at each other in awe when a voice resounded behind them. "Louise, remember to set another plate and more cutlery for our table. I imagine you're staying for dinner, aren't you, Kid?"

"Yes, Ma'am, if it's not too much bother."

"None at all," Mary replied. "And Lou, please let your boyfriend in. You don't want him to freeze to death, uh?"

"Oh…oh, please Kid, come in," she exclaimed clumsily, standing aside and closing the door. The couple exchanged another look and when Mary walked back into the kitchen, they shared another kiss, feeling that this year's Christmas was going to be better than they had anticipated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: There is a scene in this chapter that describes a sexual encounter. It is marked in bold, so if you don't feel comfortable reading that kind of scene, just stop when you find the text in bold.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The snow hit against the glass of the window in front of his eyes as he stared out of it from his bedroom. The evening was pitch black and the whistling wind blew strongly, shaking trees and plants, lifting scattered dead leaves and litter, and ruining those umbrellas that dared to expand their protective screens in its presence. Kid looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. Lou would be leaving work in about forty minutes and she'd be caught in the middle of this awful weather. He couldn't help but worry about her. She would need to walk to the bus stop in this blizzard and it would be a miracle if she didn't catch a cold.

Without thinking about it twice, Kid rose from his chair, and went downstairs. His parents were watching television in the living room. His mother had her head on his father's chest while his dad held her. It was a common image and Kid thought that one day he and Lou would be like them, married and watching a boring show on TV in each other's arms.

"Dad, can I have your car keys, please?" Kid asked straightaway when he entered the room.

His parents let go of each other as they turned towards their son. "Where on earth are you going at this time and in this weather?" Sam asked.

"To pick up Lou."

"Kid, there's a blizzard out there!" Emma exclaimed.

"Exactly. That's why I want to collect her from work," the boy replied.

"Kid, it's not safe to drive in this foul weather," Emma insisted. She was very particular about her son, and she had not liked it a bit when she had learned that on Christmas Eve Kid had driven all the way from that mountain resort in bad weather just to see his girlfriend. "Honey, Louise can take care of herself. She can take the bus safely. You're not her nanny."

Kid made an unhappy gesture. Even though his mother was fond of Lou, she tended to be very critical when he had to change his routine or something else because of Louise. Emma still dropped hints from time to time how he had let that scholarship slip through his fingers. She had found out through their telephone bill that Kid had been on the phone with Lou till late the night before his try-out, and she kind of blamed Lou for his failure. Kid had told her that it wasn't Lou's fault, that it had been his, but his mother always ended up the conversation by saying that if he didn't have a girlfriend, he wouldn't have been on the phone at all that night. Kid could not contradict her even though her comment was totally unfair. He could understand that his mother wanted the best for him, but her attitude sometimes annoyed him. After all, didn't she know that Lou was the best thing that had ever happened to him?

"Please, mom, don't be like this. Imagine it was me out there. Wouldn't you or dad come and pick me up?"

"Your son's right, hon," Sam remarked. "We used to be the same at his age, or don't you remember how I would wait outside Mrs. Bari's for you to finish your piano lessons and then walk you home?"

"I remember perfectly, thank you, Sam Cain," Emma replied, pretending to be annoyed, which actually was not such pretence since she was miffed with her husband for pulling down her arguments.

Sam laughed, and turned to his son. "The car keys are on the shelf in the hall."

"Thanks, Dad!" Kid exclaimed with a bright smile, and dashed out of the living room.

About ten minutes later, Kid was driving towards the center of town. Traffic was absolutely horrible as it was the rule on foul days like this. He could hear the sirens of ambulances nearby as he drove through an area close to a hospital, and his thoughts went out to Lou. Anything reminded him of her, and he couldn't stop thinking about her for a single minute lately. Lou was going through a bad spell.

The New Year had not started very well for her and her family, as around the holiday her mother had suffered from palpitations and chest pains, which had sent her to the hospital for almost ten days. Lou had been worried sick, but fortunately the woman was better now and back home. Lou had told him, though, that her mother wasn't the same as she had been before staying at the hospital. She seemed weaker as if she lacked all energy, and spent a long time in bed. Kid knew that Lou had hoped her mother would do something and report her ex-husband for failing to pay child support for so many months after the holidays. Yet, nothing had changed. After falling ill, Mary Louise had not mentioned the subject again and Lou hadn't had the heart to press her mother.

Kid finally reached the end of his trip, and parked the car outside the school where Lou worked. Checking his watch, he realized it was still early, and settled to wait for her inside the car. About ten minutes later, he saw her appear out of the building. She struggled against the strong wind, and, as she was about to go down the street in the opposite direction, Kid honked his horn and called her name. Lou turned to the voice, and noticed Kid waving at her in the car. She frowned in confusion, but soon a bright smile flashed on her face. Taking a dash for the car, she reached it out of breath. "What are you doing here?" she talked to him through the open window.

"Get in the car, Lou! You're going to freeze!" Louise did as he told her, and repeated her question. "What do you think?" he replied. "I've come to take you home. Couldn't allow my love to be caught in this weather."

Smiling, Lou shook her head in pleasant surprise. He was really something, and she wondered what she had done to win somebody as thoughtful and good-hearted as Kid. He was everything a girl could want, and she was the lucky one to have captured his heart. "This deserves a kiss," she said, and leaning over she kissed him. Her intention of a soft, quick peck failed as he brought her closer to him, and deepened the kiss. Lou simply followed his lead, and met his passionate demands with the same ardor.

A soft moan escaped her lips as they finally parted. Kid was breathing heavily, and, after a few minutes, he managed to compose himself and say, "You're welcome."

Louise giggled at his words, and Kid started the car. The wind and snow kept rattling the car, and, even though the windshield wipers worked full steam, it was still hard to see. The falling flakes were so thick that were piling up at both sides of the road, and Kid had to maneuver skillfully to avoid having an accident. In addition, the darkness of the night made driving a hard task. A few minutes later, Kid hit the brakes, and stopped the car at the end of a long line of vehicles. "It seems we aren't getting home as quickly as I'd have liked to."

"Figures. Just routine on days like this," Lou replied.

Kid nodded, as they relapsed into silence. He kept his eyes fixed on the road, impatiently waiting for the backup to crawl. Yet, fifteen minutes passed, and his car was still in the same position. "I think I better call home. Maybe my dad could find out what's going on," Kid said and, as he looked at his right, he realized Lou was curled up on the seat, sleeping. He smiled as he stared at her peaceful expression for a few moments. No wonder she had fallen asleep, he thought. She had too many responsibilities and worked too many hours.

After that brief lapse, Kid took his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket, and rang home. His father answered, and Kid explained to him that they were stuck in a traffic jam, and it looked as if they were up for a very long wait.

"Let me check with the traffic guys. I'll call you back in a minute," Sam replied. A few minutes later Kid's phone buzzed, and the boy answered. "Kid," Sam's voice sounded from the other end of the line, "apparently all this snow has caused a major blockade in the tunnel a couple of miles from where you are."

"Oh great!" Kid exclaimed sarcastically, aware that the tunnel was the only pass from this part of the town to their neighborhood. "Clearing all that will take forever!"

"At least four or five hours," Sam added. There was a brief silence, and after that beat, Sam continued, "Listen, Kid. I think it would be better if you try to find a place to spend the night. It makes no sense for you to be in the car all this time. Hopefully tomorrow morning you'll be able to drive home rested and without problems."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, dad."

"And Kid…" Sam called before his son ended the call. "Be very careful."

"Of course," Kid replied, well aware of what his father was saying, which involved the sleeping girl next to him in the car. He and Lou alone… spending the night together. Kid knew that anyone in the opportunity he had been granted would take advantage of the situation, but he told himself that he wouldn't do anything that might endanger his relationship with Lou. He wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to, so he intended to rent two rooms to avoid temptation.

"What's wrong, Kid?"

He turned to the husky voice, and saw Lou awake from her slumber, rubbing her eyes. Kid explained to her what his dad had said, and Louise nodded in agreement.

"You can call your mom with my phone and check everything's all right. You don't want her to get worried."

As Lou called home, Kid reversed the car, and left the backup behind. It did not take them long to find a small hotel. The parking lot was a short walking distance from the hotel entrance, but in the foul weather they were suffering anybody could get covered in snow and consequently, soaked to the bones. Without cutting the engine, Kid pulled over in front of the entrance and said, "Lou, you go and get a couple of rooms while I park the car. Tell the guy at the reception I'll pay for the rooms in a minute."

Lou wanted to protest, and say that they would share the expense, but in fact she couldn't. Every single dollar in her family income was spoken for before it got home. So she had to nod at Kid's words. "Don't be long," Louise just replied in a flirtatious voice before she got out, and rushed to the building.

Kid was smiling as he drove the car to the parking lot. She really made his heart dance with joy and it did not matter whether nothing would happen tonight. At least they could talk, and be together until they decided to go to bed. The day was going to finish much better than he had thought.

After he finally stopped the vehicle, he opened the door to the windy night. Covering his head with his coat, he made a dash to the hotel as if the devil was after him. The wind was so strong that in that short distance he had the sensation that he would be blown away, but luckily, he reached the entrance to the hotel safely. As he stepped into the reception, there was a middle-aged man behind the counter. He had receding hair, a plump face and long sideburns. The checked, creased shirt he was wearing dangled only from his skinny shoulders since all its buttons were unfastened and through the opening his hairy chest could be seen. The man was watching a noisy show on a small television set, and did not move an inch when an electronic bell announced that somebody had crossed the threshold.

Kid approached the counter, and said, "Good evening, sir. My girlfriend just…"

"Room 376," the man cut him off without averting his eyes from the TV screen. "Third floor, seventh door on the left. But you have to pay first. It's eighty dollars."

Kid took out his wallet, and handed the man the money reluctantly. He had been saving money to take Lou to one of those posh restaurants on her day off in two weeks. That day they would have been together for four months, and he wanted it to be special. Yet, he was not sure if he would manage to have enough for his treat to Lou now. One never knew when these blizzards finished, and they might get stuck here for longer than one night. In that case, all his savings from working for Mr. Belmonte at weekends would be gone.

The man took the money, shoved it into a box under the counter, and turned back to the television. "Uh… thanks," Kid replied awkwardly, and started climbing the stairs after spotting an 'out-of-order' order on the elevator door.

When he finally stood before the room, he knocked at the door. "Lou, open up. It's me."

The door opened, and Louise appeared. "Come in," she said, moving aside to let him enter. Kid stepped inside, and remained in the middle of the room, scanning the place with his eyes. There was not too much furniture, just a rackety wardrobe, a similar chest of drawers and a big double bed opposite the window. On the other end, there was a half-closed door, which led to the ensuite bathroom. "It's nothing much, but at least it seems clean," Lou said.

"Is my room next to yours?" he asked, as he discarded his coat, hat, gloves and scarf on feeling the warmth of the place.

"Kid, please. Why waste money when we can share this room?" Lou replied. "It won't be the first time." Kid gave her a strange look, and smiling Lou added, "I mean I have sometimes slept in the same bed as my siblings or my mom. In New York Tessie and I slept together." Lou paused and after a brief pause she continued, "Of course if you have something against sharing the room with me, it's all right. I won't feel offended."

"Oh no, Lou, of course not!" Kid exclaimed. "I really want to sleep with you!" Lou smiled, and, realizing how his words had sounded, Kid panicked and hurried to explain himself clumsily, "I mean I want to share the bed with you… to sleep, just to sleep."

Louise kept smiling, a smile that bewildered the young man. Kid did not know if it was the special circumstances they found themselves in that made everything so strange, but Lou looked and seemed to act different, less shy… even cheeky. As he felt her eyes boring on him, Kid felt self-conscious and tried to find something to say. "So what do we do now?" Lou gave him another enigmatic smile, and he continued awkwardly. "I mean it's too early to go to bed… you know, to sleep, just to sleep."

Louise continued smiling. She found him so cute when he got this shy that he felt the urge to kiss him. Yet, she simply took a step closer, and brushed her hand up and down his arm. "Why don't we study some? I want to have a look at that part Mrs. Dunne explained today."

Kid nodded, moving away from her and her touch. He did not know how he was going to go through the night safely. Her mere presence affected him too much, and the idea that they were going to be alone in the same bed made him have all kinds of carnal desires and reproachable thoughts. It was going to be a very long night, and right now Kid wished they had stayed in the car and waited for the road to be cleared.

"The heating is too high in this room, don't you think?" Lou asked and without waiting for his answer, she pulled her sweater over her head. Under the discarded garment she was wearing a Lycra strap top. Kid's mouth hung open. Apart from the times in the school swimming pool, he had never seen her so scantily dressed. The garment fitted her slender trunk tightly, and he could see clearly she wore no bra.

Louise sat on the bed, leaning her back against the headboard, and resting her sock clad feet on top of the ugly flowery duvet. As she lifted her eyes, she found Kid staring at her. She was aware that his gaze was directed right to her breasts, and wondered whether he was thinking that she was too small compared to other girls. Yet, somehow his intense stare told her that he liked what he was seeing. Trying not to feel too self-conscious she smiled. "Won't you come and sit here by me?" she asked, patting the place on the bed next to her.

Kid could not even talk, and simply nodded. With some reluctance he took the empty spot on the bed, making sure he left plenty of space between them. Yet, Lou shifted, and moved closer so they were sitting side by side, their bodies touching. She placed her book on her knees in such a way that he could also look at it alongside her.

As Lou focused her attention on the book, Kid felt he could not concentrate. He was physically sweating and uncomfortable, and he knew it was not because of the blazing radiator as Lou had pointed out. It was her that made him suffer all these hot flashes. From his position he had a perfect sight down her top of her cleavage. His body naturally reacted at the view of her bosom, and he kept fidgeting and shifting, trying to hide from her what she did to him.

On noticing his strange behavior, Lou turned her eyes to him. "Are you all right, Kid?"

"Me? I'm… I'm fine," he replied casually. "Why do you ask?"

"You look kind of flushed," she added.

"I guess you're right. It's too hot in here," he said, and, as a way to distract himself, he rose from the bed, and crouched before the radiator. It was an old one, with white looping tubes attached to the wall. Kid tried to turn the temperature regulator, but it was useless. "This valve hasn't been moved in years," he said. "I'm afraid we have no choice but to suffer the heat."

"You can always remove some of your clothes. I promise I won't tell anyone," Lou remarked, smiling teasingly.

Kid chuckled, but did not reply. He returned to his position by her side. Lou continued studying, but Kid still suffered the same torment. She was too alluring and intoxicating. The skin on her arm brushing his was very soft and before he realized what he was doing, his index finger started to stroke her upper arm up and down.

"Hey, that tickles!" Lou exclaimed, giggling and almost falling off the bed as she fled from his fingers, but she managed to land on her feet.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself."

Standing next to the bed, Lou gave him an amused grin, and, as she picked up the book, which had flown from her hands to the floor, she said, "I guess studying is over for tonight." Kid did not reply and she added, "So we'd better try to get some sleep."

At her words Kid stared at her nervously, and, as she started to unbuckle her belt, he exclaimed, "Hold on! What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you think?" Lou replied as she continued to unbutton and unzip her trousers. "I'm getting ready for bed. I don't intend to sleep in my jeans. It would be too uncomfortable."

"Lou, please, no. This is too much for this weak man… please have mercy on me!" he pleaded sincerely.

"Oh Kid, don't be such a prude!" she exclaimed as she removed her jeans completely and stood there in just her white top and panties. "This isn't too different from when we have swimming lessons and I wear my swimsuit."

"And don't you think that drives me crazy too?" Kid replied.

Louise grinned mischievously. "Oh really?" she said, and moved back to the bed, crawling towards him on all fours seductively. "So I drive you crazy, huh?" she asked as she straightened up, and raised her body over him, resting on her knees.

"Lou…"

She placed her hands on the headboard, flanking his head, as she brought her face mere inches form his. "Show me, Kid, show me how crazy you are now," she whispered, uttering each word very slowly, and moving her lips enticingly.

Their lips automatically clasped onto each other's hungrily. Kid brought his arms around her slim body, and rolled her over. As they kissed, Lou could feel his passion and desire for her against her body. It was not the first time, as she knew he got quite excited when they kissed, but he always held back. Yet, this time Lou was ready not to let him get away.

A moan escaped her lips as Kid's mouth left hers to nuzzle her neck. Lou's hand then sneaked to grab his and pressed it against one of her breasts. The action startled Kid and stopped. His eyes searched hers in confusion. "Please Kid… don't stop. I want this and I'm sure you want it too," she said, caressing his face with her hand.

**"Lou," he replied, kissing her fingers as they grazed against his mouth. "I do… very much." Louise smiled and he added, "But let's not get carried away yet." She gave him a confused frown and he continued, "Before doing anything, I'd better go downstairs… maybe that receptionist can sell me some… you know, protection. I don't want you to…"**

**"There's no need," she cut him off. "I'm on the pill." Kid gave him an odd look and Lou added, "When my mother caught us in the living room before Christmas, she made me go to the doctor."**

**"Oh I love your mom!" Kid exclaimed and both of them giggled amused. They then remained silent, looking at each other and it was Louise who took the first step. She lifted her trunk and without apparent embarrassment she peeled the top from her body, throwing it to the floor. As she appeared almost naked, Kid kept watching her with such hunger that made her feel self-conscious momentarily. Trying to cover her shyness, she decided to jump into action. Lying back on the bed again, she brought him down against her and they re-started their avid kissing. Her naked bust pressed against him and Kid felt exceptionally aroused. His awkwardness gave way to surprising confidence, and he didn't doubt to explore her bare skin, touching her soft back and finally he managed to slip a hand between their feverish bodies to caress her breasts while her fingers worked on his shirt buttons.**

**After their hot kisses, Kid's mouth travelled down her body, paying proper attention to every inch of her skin, starting from her chin, down her neck and when he approached her chest, he hesitated. His eyes searched for hers as if asking for permission and Louise nodded encouraging. Her throat moaned in pleasure as his lips discovered and explored the secrets of her femininity. Her skin was flaming, experiencing a myriad of sensations completely new to her.**

**Missing the feeling of his mouth against hers Louise pulled him up towards her lips and she kissed him with ardent passion. Kid wasn't holding back either and met her demands with the same fervor. "Take off your clothes, Kid," she panted against his lips.**

**They stopped briefly. Kid discarded all his clothes and Lou finally got rid of her panties. Curious, they both took their time to study each other and contemplate their bodies. "You're so beautiful," Kid breathed.**

**Louise smiled. "Come here," she said in a whisper, her arms reaching out for him and she brought him towards her.**

**Kid's body hovered over hers, his face softly brushing against hers and his legs getting entangled with hers. He didn't dare to move and caressing the top of her head, he asked, "Lou, are you sure?"**

**"Yes, please, Kid. I love you and I want to be with you… in every possible way."**

**He smiled and Lou shifted her legs to accommodate him better. As he tried to join her, Louise moaned, but this time it was rather a pained whimper than a pleasant cry. Her face also cringed and she closed her eyes, so Kid stopped alarmed. "Did I hurt you?" he asked in a worried tone.**

**Louise re-opened her eyes. "It's okay. It has to be like this. It hurts the first time. Please don't stop."**

**Kid hesitated, but as Lou kept repeating her encouraging words, he tried again. Feeling the pain sear her inside, she buried her face on her chest and squeezed his shoulders with her hands. She couldn't help but whimper and grunt in pain but at the same time her muffled voice kept telling him not to stop. Kid felt awkward, torn between his anxiety about hurting her and her desire for pleasing her. So far he hadn't managed to please her too much and he wasn't getting much pleasure either. This was also his first time. Of course he had fooled around with girls, but he had never crossed the limit that Lou was allowing him to. All his friends talked about how great it was and he had thought that the day he and Lou tried, it would be spectacular because he loved her too much. But he didn't think this was spectacular, rather the opposite, and he wondered whether he was doing something wrong.**

**Suddenly, he felt her resistance give way and as he delved deeper into her, Lou let out a louder cry. For one moment Kid stood still. Lou lifted her face from his chest and looked at him. Without a single word, she urged him by moving her hips. Kid followed her lead, as he kept telling her how much he loved her. He felt he was going to explode and he eventually did, a scream leaving his lips at the same time she cried and moaned in delight.**

**Panting and breathing raggedly, they remained glued to each other in a closed embrace. The wind and snow kept hammering against the window, but they couldn't hear anything, but the beating of their hearts and the endearments and loving words they couldn't stop repeating.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Louise opened her eyes, and as she had a glimpse of the window opposite her, she grunted. The weather had not changed much since yesterday. The wind was whistling and howling spookily, and she could see the sleet hit the already snow-smeared window panes. Her unhappy expression, though, brightened up instantly as she felt a strong arm around her waist, and she remembered the events of the night before. For some whim of destiny she and Kid had wound up marooned in this dodgy hotel. It was not the most romantic location in the world, but the room had become part of Lou's undeletable memories forever. Here in this room, on this bed she and Kid had made love for the first time.

Louise had always wondered what it would be like when she lost her virginity and shared her body with somebody. The thought had always scared her. Yet, yesterday she had realized she had nothing to be afraid of. Kid had been so thoughtful, tender and patient. It had been beautiful, and she had enjoyed the experience enormously. The idea of making love to Kid had been in her mind for a while and last night it had been her who had started the whole thing. However, later she had been nervous and insecure, but without doing much, Kid had been able to shed off her insecurities. Now Lou did not regret what had happened between them at all, and she was beaming with happiness.

"Kid, are you awake?" she asked after a while.

"Yes," he replied softly, his breath caressing the skin on her neck.

Louise quickly turned round in the bed so that she could see his face. "Good morning!" she exclaimed and they shared a quick kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, stroking her naked shoulders with his right hand.

"Better than ever."

Kid smiled. "The weather seems to be the same," he remarked. "I'll call my dad later and ask him if it's safe for us to leave."

Lou nodded, and they remained in silence. As her eyes looked into his, she wondered what he was thinking. Actually, she was dying to talk to him about what had happened between them last night. She wanted to tell him he had made her feel like a real woman, how happy she was today, and how much she loved him. Last night they had not had the chance to talk; they had simply remained in each other's arms until they had fallen asleep, and Louise really needed to know if he felt the same strong way as she did.

For a while she hesitated and then she breathed in, and called him, "Kid?"

"Yes, honey?"

"We need to talk," she said shyly.

Kid frowned in confusion. "Talk?"

"About last night," she explained with a smile. "Did you… did you…" she stammered, trying to find the right words to say, but she ended up saying, "Was it what you expected it would be?"

Kid hesitated and kept thoughtful for a brief moment. "Well…" he started to say when he decided to talk, but he did not manage to add anything else.

"You didn't like it!" she exclaimed, cutting him off. Her face had turned deathly pale and her eyes stared at him in shock.

"It's not…"

Before he could say anything else, Lou rolled away from him, rose from the bed, and dashed to the bathroom. The door slammed closed behind her as Kid jumped from the bed. He quickly put on his boxers and walked to the bathroom door. "Lou, please open up," he said while knocking with his knuckles. "Come on, honey. We need to talk. You misunderstood me."

His summons were answered with just silence. Kid paused, and perked up his ears. He thought he heard some muffled sounds as if she was crying, and Kid cursed his clumsiness. He couldn't leave things like this. So he tried the doorknob, and as he turned it, the door opened. Daring to crane his head inside, he saw her. She was wrapped in a big white bath towel, sitting on the toilet, and crying.

Kid pushed the door wide open and stepped inside. "Lou…" he called as he walked closer. She ignored him. As he crouched before her, he placed his hand on her right thigh, and she flinched, moving her legs away from him. "Please, Lou, don't cry."

"I'm so sorry," she wailed. "I'm so sorry."

"Lou…"

"I know…," she continued, wiping her tears with a scrap of toilet paper. "I'm not a fool and I know how the world works, what men like. I know I have a small body and I don't … don't have the attributes other girls have, the attributes men find attractive. Gosh, not long ago one of the other cleaning ladies at work thought I was thirteen! I never cared… never. I though it didn't matter, especially when you told me you loved me. But I guess it does matter after all… it matters when you can't give your boyfriend satisfaction."

"Lou, that's not it…"

"Yesterday was so special for me… so special," she continued, turning a deaf ear to him as her tears continued flowing. "You made me so happy, so loved and I thought we had shared something beautiful. But seemingly, I can't be a real woman for you."

"Lou…"

"And what's gonna happen to us now? If I can't be the person you need, we'll… we'll… we'll have to break up!" she bawled painfully, her heart breaking in a million pieces.

"Lou, will you stop talking nonsense and listen to me?" Kid exclaimed in a loud tone, and cupping her face in his hands, he made her look at him. "Lou, you're beautiful… I don't like you talking like that and doubting yourself. You're stunning and just what I need. I love you and what we did last night was special to me too. I loved it."

"Did you?" Lou asked in a cracked voice. Kid nodded energetically, and she added, "You aren't saying that to make me feel better?"

"Lou… I liked it, honestly, but…"

"But?" she croaked, fresh tears glazing her eyes.

"But I didn't enjoy hurting you," Kid muttered sincerely. "Likewise, I don't like to see you cry, especially when I am the reason for your tears. Please forgive me. I'm a clumsy fool."

Louise dried her tear-streaked face with another scrap of toilet paper. "Kid, you couldn't help it. That's how things are."

"I know," he whispered. "I guess first times are like this and there'll be better occasions for us."

Louise smiled wickedly. "Well, that means we'll have to practice more," she said mischievously.

Kid grinned, and was about to answer, but his cell phone started to ring. He ran to the room, and, after rummaging among his discarded clothes scattered on the floor, he finally found the phone in the rear pocket of his jeans. The screen flashed with 'dad' and Kid quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Kid," Sam's voice sounded at the other end of the line, "I've been talking to one of my colleagues from traffic. The road is still blocked, and the weather forecast predicts the storm won't settle till late today."

"But that means we'll have to be here for at least a couple of days," Kid replied unhappily.

"I'm afraid so, son."

"Thanks for calling, Dad," Kid replied and then added, "Uh… I'll tell Lou. She … she's in the room next to mine, but I guess it's safe for me to knock at her door. She must already be awake." Kid cringed internally. He hated to lie to his father, but it was doubly embarrassing for him to admit the way he had spent the night.

"All right. I'll let her mom know. Take care, Kid."

"Bye, dad."

As Kid ended the call, he raised his eyes to find Lou, still wrapped up in the towel and standing at the bathroom door. She had an amused smile on her face and said, "You're a terrible liar, Kid. Nobody would believe we slept like two angels in different rooms."

"Wh… what? Why?"

"You gave him too much information… information that you wouldn't have mentioned if your tale was true. That just confirmed what your father must have suspected all along."

Kid chuckled. "I guess you're right," he said, blushing as he thought of his father and what a fool he had made of himself. "Well, you heard what I was talking to him about. We're stuck here."

"That doesn't sound so bad," she replied, wiggling her eyebrows pointedly.

"Lou, we won't be able to leave for a couple of days. We don't even have fresh clothes to change."

"And who needs clothes?" she replied cheekily and in a bold motion she let the towel drop to her feet, making her completely naked to his eyes. "And if I don't remember wrong, we just agreed to have some more practice, didn't we, Mr. Cain?"

Kid grinned as he took a few steps closer to her. "I think you're right, Miss Boggs."

"So what do you say if we start our practice and share a morning shower?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"You've just read my thoughts," Kid replied and in a quick motion he scooped her up in his arms and walked back to the bathroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Lying on her stomach on the bed and a book placed before her eyes, Lou tried to study. The last couple of weeks had been lonely and too long. After their episode in the bad weather, Kid had gone down with the flu, which had confined him to bed for a whole week. Lou had not been able to come closer to him during all that time. Her mother's delicate health forced her to be extra careful. Lou could not risk falling sick, and passing the germs on to her mom. A simple cold could send her to the hospital, and Lou had to do her best to protect her mother from all that. When Kid had finally got better, he had gone on a special trip with his football team, and that had been ten days ago. Kid called her every night without fail, but even so she found herself missing him more and more with each passing day.

Lou forced herself to study, but the words passed before her eyes without registering in her mind. All she could think of was Kid. She wondered what he would be doing at this very moment, if he missed her as much as she did, and whether he would be thinking about her too. Louise also felt shaken by jealousy, which was something quite new to her, but she could not help fearing that he might have met somebody more interesting than her during this journey. Lou knew she was a fool. She had nothing to be afraid of. Kid was always very affectionate when they talked on the phone, but even so, she could not shake off that silly apprehension.

As all these thoughts rolled in her mind, suddenly a strange light fell on her eyes. Realizing that the light came from the window, she rose, and ran to see what it was. Her face brightened instantly when she saw Kid pointing a flashlight at her from his window. He switched off the flashlight, and showed a sheet of paper with something written on it. Louise picked up her binoculars to have a better look. This was the way they had communicated when he had been ill. Otherwise, they had talked on the phone, but they had to find an alternative method when his parents had complained of the huge telephone bill. _'I came back today. I wanted to give you a surprise,'_ read the paper.

Louise smiled, and quickly wrote on a sheet with a thick felt-tip pen. _'I missed you,'_ said her note, and, as she showed it, he placed his own binoculars on his eyes to read it.

'_Me too,'_ came his prompt answer.

Lou then did not hesitate and wrote, _'Meet me outside?"_

As soon as she read his written _'OK'_, embellished with a drawn heart, she ran downstairs. "Mom, I'm going out for a while," she said in a loud voice while she donned her thick coat and her scarf. It was a very cold evening; it had been snowing for a couple of days, and snow covered everything with its soft and smooth cloak. "Kid's back."

Mary Louise replied from her bedroom, and Lou did not waste any time, and ran to the door. She did not hesitate, and dashed outside, getting a disagreeable surprise as she found herself face to face with her father, who was about to climb the steps to the porch. She noticed his presence too late, and in a few strides he stalked to her. "Louise!" he exclaimed with a smile, and reached out to touch her shoulders as if he expected to draw her into an embrace.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, yanking away from him with such force that she stumbled and almost fell onto the snow.

Boggs again reached to grab her by the arm. "Louise, please, stop acting like a fool!" he exclaimed annoyed. "You're not a child anymore, and I know you're a very clever girl." Lou did not reply, and, as she kept glaring at him, she rescued her arm from his hold. His tall body blocked her way, and she folded her arms protectively as she took a step backwards. "You look much thinner than the last time I saw you," Boggs said. "Are you eating well?"

"That's none of your business!" Lou barked. "You have a lot of nerve pretending to act like a concerned father. If I'm thinner, it's all your fault!"

"Louise, I've tried to explain that what happened between your mother and me has nothing to do with you. Things changed, but I don't love you any less."

"Don't make me laugh!" she replied sarcastically. "You don't care about us. You have a new, perfect family and we can well go to hell as far as you're concerned."

"That's not true!" Boggs replied in the same tone. "I do care for you and your siblings. I want the best for you!"

"How can you be such a hypocrite?" Louise exclaimed with an expression of sheer disbelief. "You know we aren't doing well… at all."

Boggs' face changed to something that Lou thought was concern, but she knew her father too well, and he liked to pretend with his children, and appear as an innocent angel. "What are you saying, Louise? What's wrong?"

Lou could not continue with this conversation. She was tired of all his lies and pretence. It hurt too much, and she could not take it anymore. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" she cried emotionally.

Kid was coming closer, and wondered who Lou was with. As he heard her loud voice, he grew concerned, and ran to her. "What's happening here? Lou, are you all right?" Kid asked, making his presence known.

His voice was like music to her ears. "Kid!" she exclaimed in obvious relief, and ran to him, hooking her arms around his waist as if she was terrified, and needed protection.

Boggs turned round and, when he saw the young man, he asked, "And who are you?"

Kid recognized Boggs as Lou's father. He remembered the day Lou had fled from him, and they had hidden between two cars in the street adjacent to the school. Kid wondered what he could tell him, and, as he paused to think, Lou answered for him, "He's my boyfriend. Any problem with that?"

"The only problem is that your mother has never mentioned him to me, and I have a right to know who my daughter hangs out with."

"You didn't mention you had a lover, and mom also had a right to know, don't you think?" Lou retorted.

Boggs stiffened. "That's not your concern. But it is my concern to make sure you are all right. So if your mother isn't well enough to look after you, maybe you children should come live with me for a while."

Lou panicked, realizing what her father was trying to do. She saw the situation clearly now. Was he making things complicated for her mom so that he could demand full custody of his children? Lou knew that thanks to his profession, her father knew a lot of people in the legal field, and he must know what steps to take even though he was breaking the law himself. This was so wrong, and Louise felt anger boil inside her. "If you try to harm my mom and take us from her, I'll kill you!" she barked passionately and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt a terrible urge to cry. She turned her face from him, and muttered, "Come on, Kid, let's go!"

Louise yanked her boyfriend along as she marched down the street. The snow made walking hard, and Kid almost tripped a couple of times as he tried to keep up with her pace. "Please Lou, calm down!" he exclaimed, finally stopping and putting his foot down.

Lou halted breathlessly, and looked behind her to check that her father had not followed them. There was nobody, and she felt a surge of relief and disappointment at the same time. The pain broke her inside and, unable to hold back any longer, she burst out crying. "Hey, hey, Lou," Kid cooed as he wrapped his arms around her trembling body. Louise wept against his chest, and, when her tears subsided, Kid steered her to a bench in the little park they had stopped.

"Lou, it's all right. I'm sure you don't have to worry. He can't do anything against your mom. You said he didn't pay your mother for your support, so he has no right to demand anything."

"How can he be like this?" Lou asked in a pitiful voice, "How can he act as if he really cares? Doesn't he know how much this hurts us?"

"I'm really sorry, Lou."

She turned her damp eyes to him, and said, "And do you know what the worst is?" He stared at her, waiting for her answer, and she added, "I miss him… I miss him so, so, so much!" She paused to wipe her tears with the tissue Kid handed her. "We were so close… like you and your dad are. We did everything together. I adored him… I even thought he was the best dad in the world. My mom used to joke and say she was jealous of us." Kid gave her a smile, and Lou continued in a more bitter tone. "But he ruined everything. He betrayed me… betrayed us, trampling on everything we'd shared. And now he doesn't even care if we suffer. But… but… I still love him."

"That's natural, Lou. He's your father, and you have a good heart."

"But I don't want to love him!" Lou exclaimed passionately. "I want to hate him and wish him ill, but I can't… I just can't."

Kid didn't try to reply, and simply drew her to his arms. He placed a kiss on top of her head, and they held onto each other in silence. They did not care about the cold permeating through their bones, or the darkness around them. After a while, Lou raised her eyes to his and like the opposite poles of a magnet they got drawn to each other, and started kissing.

After the encounter with her father, Lou was invaded by a terrible sense of longing she could not ignore. She needed to feel Kid, and forget about the bitterness that nagged her. Without even being aware of her own movements, Lou shifted her body, and sat on his lap while her arms crept up, and hooked around his neck to keep him as close as possible. Among their kisses, she managed to say, "Please Kid, make love to me."

Kid hardly realized what he was agreeing to as his senses were too caught in the passion of the moment. It was when he noticed her thin fingers fumbling with his belt that he had to stop. He also realized that she had straddled him and her long skirt was hitched up, uncovering her stockinged thighs.

"Lou, what are you doing?" he managed to croak, taking her hands in his and halting her motions.

"Kid, I want you… I want you now."

"We can't… not here."

"Why not?" Lou insisted. "There's nobody around."

"It's too cold and… this is not the way I picture making love to my girlfriend… on a bench in the park. You deserve better."

"Oh Kid, please," Lou continued. "It's been too long, and we don't have many chances to be together."

Lou unleashed her hands from his, and tried to start what she had started, but Kid stopped her again. "I said not here," he exclaimed a bit too loudly, and breathing out, he added in a calmer way, "Lou, maybe we can…"

His refusal did not sit well with Louise, and, before he could finish his sentence, she rose from his lap, and lifting her chin proudly, she said in a curt tone, "As you wish. Since I'm obviously not wanted here, I'd better go. Enjoy the night by yourself then."

Kid was so confused by her angry speech that he was slow to react. It was when she swirled around, and dashed away that he quickly scrambled to his feet, and tried to catch up with her. "Lou, wait!" he called but she never stopped. The snow slowed him down, and in one unlucky step he slipped and fell on the ground. When he managed to rise to his feet again, he realized that she had already reached her house, and disappeared into it.

Kid covered the distance to his house with slow steps. His elbow and hips were sore from the fall, and his clothes were all covered in snow and dirty slush. He could knock at her door, and try to talk to Lou, but he knew she would not listen to him. Besides, they could not discuss their disagreement if her mom and siblings were around. So he'd better leave her alone for the moment. This was not the way he had planned their encounter after all these weeks apart, and he felt very sad. He would have to wait for the right moment to talk to her, and with a heavy heart he finally opened the door to his lonely house.

* * *

Fully awake in the dark, Louise lay in her bed. She could not sleep as she could not erase from her mind the nasty way she had treated Kid. He did not deserve her callousness, and she had no excuse. Talking to her father had left her in a foul mood, and she had vented her anger against Kid even though he had been so kind and patient to hear her out. She was really an ungrateful, heartless harpy. She despised herself, and in the darkness of her room she wondered if she would have the nerve to talk to him tomorrow. She was too ashamed.

After leaving him in the park, Louise had felt remorseful, regretting her hateful attitude. She had been sullen and subdued for the rest of the evening. During dinner her mother had obviously noticed her grim mood, but she had put it down to her ex-husband's visit when he had come to pick up the children for the weekend. Lou had answered to her mother's questions with monosyllables. In fact, right now she had forgotten about the episode with her father, and all she was worried about was Kid.

Lou kept tossing and turning in bed. Her mind played with the idea of giving him a ring, but she soon gave up. It was too late to phone him, which would naturally bother his parents. Besides, she imagined Kid must have been angry with her. He had not come to find her or called her after their disagreement. His silence gave him a huge clue of his feelings, but of course he had no reason to come to her. She was the one who needed to eat humble pie, and apologize to him .

Louise could not calm down and knew she could not wait till tomorrow. She needed to sort this out tonight, and talk to him. Lou rose from the bed, and walked to the window. As she pulled back the curtains, and had a look outside, she realized that his house was in total darkness. Maybe she could try to sneak into his bedroom. There was a wooden structure for a Virginian creeper that Mrs. Cain grew, and Lou was sure she could climb to his window.

Louise stepped out of her bedroom but seconds later she re-entered, as she noticed there was light downstairs. Her mother was still awake, and Lou wanted to avoid being found out. She could not explain to her mother why Kid and she had fought and besides, her mom would not allow her to carry out her intentions.

She needed to find another way to get out. Naturally she could wait for her mother to go to sleep, but she was too impatient. So she walked back to the window, and opened it. There was a leafless tree very close her house, which would be her means to do what she wanted. She just needed to take a jump from her window to one of the branches, and then she would easily crawl down the tree. It would not be difficult. When she was a child, she used to like climbing trees, and more than once her parents had punished her when they had caught her red-handed.

After throwing her coat over her body, she got ready to make her escapade. She did not think it twice, and with an impulse she jumped towards the tree branch. Her stretched arms managed to grab it strongly, but she had not counted with the branches being covered in frost. Unluckily, her arms slipped, and, before she knew what was happening, she found herself falling. It was so sudden that she did not even manage to scream. Her body hit the snow-covered ground, and, as her mouth let out a grunt, she heard a more urgent voice calling her name.

"Lou! Lou!"

She lifted her eyes, and found herself looking at Kid's concerned eyes. "I… I'm fine," she said as she let him help her back to her feet. "I… the snow cushioned the fall, and I'm not so sore as you might think."

"What on earth were you doing?" Kid asked a bit too loudly.

"I…I…" she started clumsily with downcast eyes, feeling totally stupid. Under his intense stare, the truth about her acts was too embarrassing to admit, and she felt unable to talk. "It doesn't matter. It was silly."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Louise nodded, meeting his eyes again. He did not seem angry, and Lou dared to hope they could mend things. "And what about you? What were you doing here all by yourself?" she asked.

"Enjoying the night in solitude. That's what you told me to do, isn't it?" he replied half-seriously.

Louise hung her face in shame. "I'm really sorry, Kid. Please forgive me. My behavior was absolutely detestable."

"You were just upset," Kid replied. "I can't blame you, but I just want you to be sure about my feelings for you. Lou, I respect you too much and I won't do anything that shows you less. That's why I came out with the hope you'd be awake and we could talk."

Louise smiled, looking at him sheepishly. "I also wanted to talk to you, and apologize when I fell from the sky," she finally admitted. "That's why I tried to get out, and fell from the tree. I planned to sneak into your bedroom."

Kid had to chuckle. "Do you know that you're absolutely crazy?"

"Maybe, but you love me," she said cheekily, and for the first time tonight she dared to touch him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes, and placed a soft kiss on his chin, very close his lips. "And I really long to be with you," she repeated what she had said in the park, but in a much calmer way. "I really want to fall asleep in your arms as we did on those nights we were in the hotel during the blizzard."

"Well, that could be arranged," he replied, wrapping his arms around her trembling body. Louise gave her a confused look, and he added, "You could sneak out into my place as you had already planned… but please use the front door. My heart can't take more scares tonight."

"And your parents?"

"They are away for the weekend. That's what I tried to explain to you before, but you wouldn't hear me." Louise looked at him apologetically, and as he took her hand, leading her to his house, he added, "And don't worry. I'll get you out before your mom wakes up tomorrow."

"Who's worried here?" Louise replied flirtatiously as they stood before his door. "If she catches us, I'll tell her that you've kidnapped me, and I couldn't resist your charms."

Kid had to laugh. "Oh Lou, you're wicked," he replied with a teasing smile.

Lou clasped her arms around her necks as she whispered, "Oh… you haven't seen half of me yet." And without further ado, she joined her lips to his in a long kiss that promised to last all night long.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

That morning like every day for the last month Kid and Lou walked hand in hand as they entered the confines of their school. Suddenly, Kid spotted somebody getting out of a car, and exclaimed, "It's Jimmy! I forgot that he started school today after being away all these months!"

Lou did not have a chance to reply to his comment since Kid pulled her along as he ran to catch up with his friend. "Jimmy!" he called as he waved his free hand enthusiastically.

At Kid's summon, Jimmy turned his head curiously. His eyes showed cold indifference, but when they focused on Lou, they glowed with smoldering irritation. "Hi, Kid," he said when his friend reached him.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Kid replied sincerely.

"Yes, the lost sheep finally returns to the flock," Jimmy commented sarcastically.

Kid noticed that Jimmy was in one of his moods. Things had changed for them in the last three months. They used to be best friends, but since being suspended, Jimmy had changed. Kid had seen him just a few times, and even though he had tried to close the gap that Jimmy had willingly opened, it had been quite awkward. So Kid had left him alone as Jimmy had demanded in one of their encounters, and guiltily Kid realized that he had not missed his friend so much since he had Lou. Yet, he hoped that he and Jimmy could restore their friendship now. "How are you?" Kid asked.

Jimmy sneered. "Life couldn't be more wonderful for me."

Louise sensed that the boys needed some privacy, and decided to leave them alone. "Uh… guys, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Kid, I forgot I have to ask something at the office. See you later. And Jimmy, I'm glad you're back."

Louise darted towards the school building, leaving the two friends behind. Kid's smile as he watched her scamper away was a clear giveaway of what he was thinking. Jimmy made a disagreeable gesture, which his friend did not see, and he could not help but say, "I can't believe you're still with her."

Kid's smile froze, and he turned his confused face to him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Kid, women are fun for a spell, but if you get too involved with one, in all probability you'll end up hurt and broken. What are you waiting then to get rid of your neighbor? Hasn't she allowed you to do her yet or what?" Jimmy asked.

"That's none of your business!" Kid exclaimed with evident irritation, blushing meaningfully.

"Oh I see," Jimmy replied with a crooked grin. "She's given you your share… finally. All the more reason to kick her out of your life. You had your fun, and now you need to explore other possibilities. We can both be free and paint the town red!"

Kid stared at his friend as if he had lost his mind. "I can't believe what you're saying. I have no intention of leaving Lou. I love her."

"Kid, women are nothing but a bunch of cheating traitors. It's in their nature. Look what Sarah and Rosemary did to me. They deceived me without remorse and are they crying for that? I'd say no."

Kid shook his head. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, but Lou is not like them. She's special."

At his words Jimmy sneered scornfully. "Special, my foot. Don't fool yourself, Kid. She's like all the others. Did she hesitate to tell her friend Mrs. Dunne about me and Rosemary? That should give you a clue!"

"She didn't do such a thing! I already told you!" Kid exclaimed angrily.

Jimmy stopped, and turned to face him. The two friends stared at each other in a clear challenge and Jimmy asked, "So how do you know? Did you ask her?"

"I didn't have to. I just know… I know her," Kid replied, his jaw set with resolution. Even though Jimmy believed Lou had been the one who had reported him, Kid had never mentioned the matter. Just asking her would mean he believed that accusation, and needless to say, that would upset her.

After his comment, Jimmy chuckled in mockery. "Always the same Kid… too naïve… too stupid. For your own good I hope I'm wrong, but one day I know she'll trample over your foolish heart. Don't say then I didn't warn you." And before Kid could respond, Jimmy turned around, and resumed his walking, leaving his friend behind flooded by a myriad of strong and confusing feelings.

* * *

While being the subject of the conversation between Kid and Jimmy, Lou had crossed the big doors of the school main building, and mingled in the swarm of students heading for their respective classrooms. As Lou walked along the corridor at a leisurely pace, she caught sight of Emily and Kathleen Devlin, who were talking next to the lockers. Lou wondered what the two girls were saying to each other because they looked very sullen, which contrasted with their usually cheerful bearings.

When Emily spotted Lou, she waved, motioning to her to approach them. Louise walked up to the girls, and greeted them with a smile. "Hi, ladies. What's up?"

Emily was the kind of person who did not like to waste her time, and went straight to the point. "Lou, can we talk?"

Louise frowned at the seriousness behind her friend's request, and looked between the two girls questioningly, but seeing that neither would explain anything further, she replied, "Sure."

"But not here," Kathleen said with a quivering voice. "Let's … let's go somewhere private."

That usually meant the toilets, so without a word the three girls walked into the girls' restrooms, which at that moment were empty. Emily quickly checked that there was nobody in the stalls, and when it was clear that they were alone, Kathleen locked the door. "What's going on here?" Louise asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

Emily stood before her and crossing her arms, she said, "Lou, there's something very important we need to tell you."

"Yes?" Lou replied, wondering what was so important.

In the last few months, Lou had grown close to the girls she was now talking to. It felt good to have somebody to talk to apart from Kid. It was a nice change after feeling like a lonely hermit in her old school. Even though Louise did not have much time to spend with these girls, she enjoyed their company and friendship in the school. They used to have good conversations and although Lou was very particular about her private matters, she had talked to them about a few, especially to Emily. Lou did not know how Emily did it, but whenever they came together, her friend kept asking her questions about Kid, and Lou ended up sharing with her some issues of very intimate nature, like her first budding desires for Kid, the night they had first made love, and even her visits to the gynecologist.

"We need to do some … uh … errand tomorrow… first thing in the morning before coming to school," Emily continued. "Will you come with us?"

Lou looked at her friends with a frown. She did not really understand what Emily was talking about. Her mysterious air told Lou that there was more to this matter than meet the eye. "An errand? Where?" Lou asked again.

Emily and Kathleen shared a look, and then the blonde girl blurted out, "Louise, I'm pregnant, and I want an abortion."

Lou stared at her in utter shock and for a moment she could not utter a single word. "Oh Kat! Are… are you sure?" she managed to ask in the end.

Kathleen nodded sullenly. "I took the test three times… always positive," she muttered. "There's no doubt about it. I'm totally pregnant." She paused, and after that brief beat, she added, "I can't have a baby now. I just can't. I'm too young to be a mother and I have many plans. This can't ruin my life. It's not fair that I had to suffer this punishment just because Buck and I got a bit carried away one night."

"Kathleen, don't torment yourself," Emily remarked. "We understand you."

"Lou, will you come with us? I need you and Em there with me. I'm really scared," Kathleen croaked with glazed eyes and a begging voice.

Lou kept quiet. Kathleen Devlin and she had grown closer in the last few months. They had a few classes in common, and Louise found it easy to talk to her. She was always so cheerful and optimistic that Lou enjoyed her refreshing friendship, so it was almost shocking to see her so low. For some strange reason a small voice kept telling her that she should not get involved in this matter. Her landscape was too crowded as it was. Yet, there was a part of her that reminded her that one day she might find herself in a similar situation as Kathleen. Of course, Kid and she were always careful, taking the necessary precautions. Louise, though, had stopped taking the pill because she had realized she could not afford that expense, so Kid had taken it upon himself to make sure they were safe. Yet, what was happening to Kathleen could also happen to her. Nothing was completely safe, only abstinence, but even though Kid and she did not have too many chances to be together, she could not say that their relationship was totally chaste. Of course, Lou believed that if she were in Kathleen's shoes she would be unable to get rid of her baby, but she also knew it was difficult to be sure of one's reaction when experiencing the problem for real. Kathleen was her friend and if she needed her support, Lou felt she couldn't refuse.

"What does Buck say about this?" Lou asked. She would think that Buck would also be supporting Kathleen in all this matter. They were a well matched couple, and Lou imagined that he should be the one to go with Kathleen instead of her two girl friends.

"He… he doesn't know," Kathleen muttered.

"What? Why?" Lou exclaimed with a stunned expression.

"It's complicated. Buck's a very sensitive person, and this would be too much for him. We're both in the same position. We can't be parents now, and I'm just making this easy for the two of us. Of course I'll tell him when everything's over."

"Of course it's your decision, but shouldn't you at least let him know? He has a responsibility to you too," Lou exclaimed with the same expression.

"Lou, you don't know him as well as I do. He couldn't cope with this," Kathleen insisted. "He'll thank me later for what I'm saving him from."

Louise shook her head, not understanding the blonde girl's reasoning, but it seemed she was the only one here to think differently, because Emily was nodding at her friend encouragingly. "So I imagine your family doesn't know either," Lou added.

"My father would kill me," Kathleen replied. "He'd have a fit if he knew I'm not a virgin. And he wouldn't understand what I want to do. He's a very pious and religious man. He never misses church on Sundays, and he's totally against abortion."

"This is a very delicate matter, and you shouldn't rush a decision," Lou continued.

"I do know what I want, and I don't need to talk to anybody else," Kathleen stated stubbornly.

"It's her decision, Lou, nobody else's," Emily added and at Louise's silence, she asked, "Well, are you gonna come with us?"

Louise exhaled. "Yes… all right."

"Thank you so much, Lou! You don't know how much this means to me!" Kathleen exclaimed. "Shall we meet at the park tomorrow at … say… 6 a.m?"

"Yes, all right," Lou said, and walking to the door, she unlocked it, intending to leave. They were already late for their first class, and she would now have to make up an excuse for her tardiness.

"And Lou…" Emily called, and as Louise stopped at the door to look at her, she added, "Nobody can know about this… not even Kid."

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul," she agreed and without one more word, she left her friends, not totally sure why all of a sudden she didn't feel good about all this matter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Nervous, Louise tapped her foot on the carpeted floor, and shifted on the leather sofa uncomfortably. Her eyes swept through the room and the furniture. There were some paintings on the faded paper-wrapped walls, and Lou cringed. The pictures showed revolting mythological scenes, of Saturn devouring his son, of the mutilation of Uranus and of other female divinities in what looked like an orgy. Louise almost felt her body shiver. This was even worse than a hospital, and she hated hospitals or any medical environment. The sickening smell of cleanliness reminded her of all the times her mother had to stay at a hospital, and she painfully wondered when the next one would take place. Since Lou was very little, her mom had always stayed at the hospital at least once a year.

Louise remembered how scared she had been as a child on those lonely nights in which mom had to be rushed to hospital. Her body trembled under the sheets while her lips kept uttering a prayer to keep her mom safe. That fear had not disappeared with the years, and she still felt scared. In many ways she was a frightened little girl, even though she did her best to show the world a very different face. And lately things had worsened. Mom's heart was getting weaker and weaker, and Lou lived with the constant fear that one day it would stop forever. This place did not really smell of anything, but for some reason she was feeling totally nauseous.

"Will you stop that tapping?" Emily exclaimed, sitting next to her. "You're making us all nervous!"

Lou turned her glaring eyes to Emily. "Excuse me? Am I the one making you nervous? You dragged me here without telling me the whole truth, and I am the one making you nervous? Please don't make me laugh!"

"Lou, don't you think you're going a bit over the top? There's nothing to be nervous about!" Emily replied.

"Em, look where we are! This isn't a clinic, but a damn private house! What we're going to do is illegal!" Lou exclaimed as low as possible so as not to be heard by the other people in the room.

"Well, people also drive over the speed limit all the time, and that's illegal too," Emily continued. "Dr. Pearce is a good obstetrician… and if he lost his license, it was because of a technicality. He's doing this private practice while he tries to get his license back. And you know, he charges half of what a normal clinic would."

"Louise, I told you how little I get from working for my father. He keeps half of what I should receive because he thinks I have to take responsibility, and pay for some of my expenses at home. By the time I could manage to get the money to pay for an abortion, the child would be teething!"

"I still think this is not right, Kath. What if something happens?"

"Don't worry, Kathleen," Emily commented. "Nothing's gonna happen."

Lou had to bite her tongue not to lash out at Emily. Her friend was acting as if they were at a beauty salon, and Kathleen could not make up her mind about what varnish color she wanted on her nails. Lou had been totally aghast when her friends had told her where they intended to go. She had tried to convince them that this was not the way, but so far she had not been able to do so.

"Kathleen, are you really sure? You don't even know what that eminence of a doctor has in his office." she said sarcastically, while looking at Emily. "This isn't a licensed clinic… there's no sure way to know if these people can guarantee your safety. Nobody can assure you that they meet the hygiene standards in this country. This is just crazy." Lou could not help going on about the same. "Maybe it would be better if you put this off and go home. You should talk to Buck or your dad, and explain your problem. They could give you the money you need."

"I… I can't do that," Kathleen replied.

"Lou, please, don't make her more nervous than she is," Emily exclaimed.

"All right. Suit yourself. I won't say another word," Lou said annoyed, as she crossed her legs and arms at the same time in a very meaningful way.

Kathleen started to read a form that the nurse had given her to sigh. She had to agree to be discreet about Dr. Pearce's identity in the hypothetical case there were complications, and she had to receive medical treatment. As Kathleen read one by one the different risks she would be ready to take, suddenly she freaked out. "I didn't think this could have so many risks," Kathleen said as she read. "Allergic reactions, blood cots, infections, heavy bleeding… it even says that in a very low proportion complications can be fatal!"

"Kath, that's all mumbo jumbo," Emily replied, disregarding her friend's words. "You shouldn't pay attention to all that!"

"Any medical intervention implies a risk, especially in a place that can't offer you the safety and guarantees of a clinic," Lou said. "Remember that they're going to tamper with your body, not with your car."

Emily glared at Lou for her insensitive comment. Kathleen silently imagined things going wrong, and her being one of the few cases that could meet death. She would then die without having talked to Buck, and tell him how much she loved him. He would believe that she had lied to him, and did not love him enough when she had wanted to get rid of his baby. Kathleen knew that part of the reason why she had not told him about her pregnancy was because she suspected that Buck would want to have this child. Buck was a very sensitive person, and he believed that if they had conceived a baby, that meant something, and they should not go against nature. Kathleen had thought that if she told him after the deed was done, she could convince him that it was for the better. Buck would surely get upset, but Kathleen thought he would come around in the end. Yet, now thinking that the plans she wanted to preserve could go to rack and ruin because she might not even be there to carry them out scared the daylights out of her. Kathleen was even scared of all those minor complications the paper mentioned.

"I… I can't do this! I just can't!" Kathleen exclaimed all of a sudden. "This is too dangerous!"

"Don't be silly!" Emily replied. "You have nothing to fear."

"I really can't do this, I really can't!" Kathleen kept repeating in a panic. She jumped to her feet, and started off for the exit before anybody could react.

"Kathleen, wait! Kath!" Emily called as she ran after her friend, leaving Lou behind.

Louise sighed as she found herself alone. Kathleen had finally seen to reason, which Lou felt very happy about. It was better for Kathleen to have doubts now than have regrets later. Maybe Kathleen might decide to tell her father and her boyfriend, and they would reach the correct decision together, and take her to a proper place.

"Miss, where's the lady who was with you?"

Lou lifted her eyes to find the nurse before her. "Apparently, she needs more time to think things through," Lou said, rising to her feet, and taking the bag Kathleen had brought along with a change of clothes.

"She should have told us, and we could have given her another appointment."

"I don't think she'll be back," Lou replied.

"And who's going to pay for all this?" the nurse exclaimed with evident reaction. "You?"

"Pay? You didn't do anything to her!"

"You know the saying 'time is money', and your friend took the place that could have been taken by another lady. This isn't a charity, Miss. We don't this for free."

"We aren't going to pay!" Lou retorted, her stern face showing her intentions.

"I demand you to pay us, Miss, or I… I…"

"Or what? Are you going to sue us?" Louise replied, and, as the woman remained quiet, obviously defeated, Lou turned round, and walked out of the door.

Lou crossed the door, carrying her books and Kathleen's bag, and, as she stood on the street, she looked up and down, but could not see her friends anywhere, so she decided to set off for school. What Lou had not realized was that a car had just stopped opposite the house she had just left, and a couple of surprised blue eyes stared at her as she walked down the street. The man had an expression of utter horror in his face that he did not even hear the person next to him in the car until he spoke up for the second time. "Shall we go, boss?"

He gulped and, after looking at the end of the street and realizing that Louise was gone, he said, "Uh… yeah, let's go."

* * *

Like usual, Kid helped her mother set the table for dinner. His father was on duty tonight, so that left mother and son alone in the house. As Kid placed the cutlery and glasses on each place, Emma came with their steaming plates. "I've made your favorite, Kid, spaghetti Bolognese."

Kid went 'yummy', and smiled his thanks as he sat at the table opposite his mother. He did not waste any time, and instantly took a first helping from the dish into his mouth. After tasting and swallowing it, he said, "It's delicious… like always, Mom. Congratulate the cook for me."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, honey."

They continued eating in silence, and Kid casually asked, "How was your day?"

Emma sighed. "There's quite a hassle in the office lately," she explained. Emma worked in an insurance company, and there were periods in which she even had to bring some paperwork home.

"Too much work?"

"Oh yes," Emma said. "And the director of the hospital in this district called my boss, because he wanted to change their policy. So can you imagine who had to do the job? Yes, silly Emma had to go there early this morning."

"Did you?" Kid replied without much enthusiasm. He was used to listening to his mom complaining about her job, so he listened to her half-heartedly as he seemed more interested in the content of his plate than in the conversation.

"At least your father and I could have lunch together," Emma continued. "He also had a busy day. Somebody reported a doctor for illegal practice, and he was sent to his operating center to arrest him and his wife. Apparently, he had set up some kind of clinic in his house, and carried out abortions to silly women."

Emma noticed the lack of reaction in her son. He was evidently clueless of what Sam had seen that morning. Kid was too evident, and she had always been able to tell when her son was hiding something from her. Kid was just a terrible liar. Of course Emma knew that her son could not get involved in something illegal… he was sometimes too honest in all he did. But thinking that Louise had gone to that doctor really concerned Emma. That girl might have been pregnant, and now that this was happening, Emma regretted not talking to Kid about sex before.

Emma knew she had to tell Kid about what her husband had seen, but she needed to be careful in dealing with the matter. Teenagers were too sensitive sometimes, and her son was evidently too much in love with that girl. "Kid, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, mom."

"You and Louise have regular sex, don't you?"

Kid was drinking from his glass, and at his mother's question he spluttered the water, some of the liquid even reaching his nose. He started coughing, and when he calmed down, he exclaimed, "What kind of question is that, Mom?"

"Just a normal question from a mother to her son," Emma replied matter-of-factly. "We've always been able to talk about anything, honey."

"I'm not going to answer that," Kid said with irritation.

"Well, that makes me think that the answer to my question is yes then," Emma continued, and Kid suddenly felt that his food was not so appetizing anymore. He looked at his mother with annoyance, but Emma ignored his silent protest, and carried on, "Your father saw Louise going out of that illegal doctor's house this morning."

"Mom, that's impossible! Maybe dad confused her with somebody else!" Kid exclaimed, staring at her with a flabbergasted expression.

"He was very sure it was her," Emma replied and after a brief pause, he added. "Honey, was Lou pregnant?"

"No! It's impossible, Mom!" Kid repeated. "We… we are careful… we take precautions."

"Do you use condoms?"

Kid could not believe his mother was asking him that question. This was a very embarrassing conversation that he had not even imagined in his most far-fetched dreams. He was blushing furiously with embarrassment, but he could not ignore her question. "Uh… yes… I do… lately," he explained clumsily. "Lou was on the pill before, but she gave it up."

"She was on the pill? Are you sure about that?"

"Of course. She told me."

"Did you ever see her take those pills, Kid?"

"No, but she wouldn't lie to me about that," Kid replied, irritated by his mother's question. She was really going too far with all this questioning. One would think that she was the cop instead of his father. "She had no reason to lie to me."

"I'm not saying she lied to you… not really," Emma admitted. "But, honey, it's not difficult to miss a dose. Maybe Louise forgot to take one, and in one of your encounters she wasn't as safe as she thought. Besides, in the future you should never trust a girl who told you she was on the pill. That wouldn't protect you against STDs."

Kid made an unhappy face. "Mom, I was Lou's first and she was mine," Kid protested, mentally telling himself that he did not need to think about any other girls in the future because for him Lou was the one. He breathed out, as he reflected on what his mother had told him. "Mom, if what you say is true… why did she go to that place?"

"Honey, you know Louise isn't in the position of having a baby. Her family is quite hard up, and sometimes girls in her circumstances go to these quacks because they don't have the means to afford a proper procedure."

"But I could have helped her… we would have, wouldn't we, Mom? It's my responsibility too… she shouldn't have to go through this alone. She must have been so scared." Emma nodded, and Kid said, "But I just can't believe it. We've always been able to talk… she has never kept anything from me. And she had to know that I wouldn't leave her in the lurch in a serious matter!"

"What did she tell you where she was this morning? I imagine she wasn't on the school bus," Emma asked casually. She had no reason to judge Louise, but until now Emma had not realized that she did not know much about the girl her son was dating. All this had made her alarm go off because Kid seemed to be more seriously involved with Louise than she thought. So her heart told Emma that she should try to learn who this girl really was, and if she was the right one for her son.

Kid stopped hesitantly. "She… she said she had things to do," Kid replied awkwardly, omitting on purpose the fact that Lou had told him she had to take her sister to the dentist. Kid wanted to believe that Lou had really gone to the dentist, and there was an explanation why his father had seen her in that place.

"Well, I don't know what you should do now, honey, but I guess you should make sure she's all right," Emma remarked a bit stiffly as she realized Kid was lying. She did not like to see that her son was lying for that girl. Whatever Louise had done, it was clear she was having a bad influence on Kid, but Emma told herself that she needed to give Lou the benefit of the doubt. However, she realized that it was really urgent that she got to know the girl.

"Yes, I'll talk to her."

Emma watched her son. She could read his face like a book as he was really concerned about his girlfriend. Emma felt sorry for him. There were already reasons why Emma was unhappy that her son had a girlfriend – his grades had lowered, especially science, since he had met Lou – but Emma also knew that he had never looked so absolutely happy before. So for his sake, she hoped this would not spoil things for him. Emma reached out for his hand, and stroked it softly while he said, "And put yourself in her place. Be considerate and think about her."

Kid smiled sadly as he nodded. "Always. I don't do anything else."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kid had seen Lou get home ten minutes ago, so he set off for her place. He still could not believe that his parents' assumptions were true. He just could not believe that. And if that was the case, he could not help but feel very concerned, not because Lou had decided not to have a baby, but because she might have kept that from him. Was he doing something wrong in their relationship? He wanted to think that Lou could feel free to talk to him about anything, especially when she was in the middle of a delicate situation, which he was also responsible for.

In the hypothetical case she got pregnant and even decided to go for an abortion, he wanted to be with her at every step, and give her his support. And then… why had she gone to that illegal doctor? This was not like her at all, and he couldn't believe it. Of course Kid felt he couldn't judge her. He was skeptical about this point. After his conversation with his mother, Kid had time to reflect about this matter. Lou just couldn't have had an abortion, it was impossible. Today she had been at school, they had been together, and nothing in her behavior had made him think there was something strange or unusual about her. Kid believed that after that medical procedure, women needed to rest for at least one day, didn't they?

Kid knocked at her door, feeling quite nervous. He did not know how Lou would take his curiosity, and he did not like to think that she would get upset. Kid still remembered the time they had fought when she had that disagreement with her father. That fight had left him distraught, and he did not want to have a repeat of that.

A few seconds later the door opened, and a very smiling Lou appeared. "Hello, handsome," she greeted him with a cheeky expression, and leaning over she kissed him on the lips. "I was rustling up something to eat. I'm really famished."

Kid followed Lou to the kitchen, and declined her offer of sharing her food with him. "How was your day?" he asked as he sat at the table while she ladled the pasta into a bowl.

"Like any other day," Lou replied as she took a seat across him. "Being with you now is the best that's happened to me today," she added, winking at him flirtingly.

Kid smiled happily. She always made their simplest moments become something special, and right now he started to hesitate whether he should bring up the issue. He was sure of what he believed, and Lou wouldn't act this casual if she had had an abortion just this morning. It was silly to hint anything, but he also needed to clear his mom's doubts. "Did you take Tessie to the dentist's?" he asked breezily.

His question took her off guard. "Uh… yeah, of course," she replied awkwardly, averting her eyes, and focusing them on her plate. She didn't think Kid would ask her about that, and she hoped he dropped the matter.

"And how did Tessie take it? I hated to go to the dentist when I was her age. I even had nightmares the night before."

"Uh… she… she was fine," Lou replied in the same uncomfortable way. She hated to lie to Kid, especially about something that did not really concern them. She was still very angry with Kathleen and Emily, but she had given them her word, and she just could not betray their trust even though they had not been truthful themselves.

"And did you do something afterwards?" Kid continued.

"Nothing."

"Didn't you go somewhere else before going to school?"

Lou had enough with all his questions, and feeling irritated by his inquisitiveness, she raised her fiery eyes to him and asked, "What on earth is all this, Kid? I'm not a fool, and I know you're up to something. So spit it out."

Kid sighed. He had to come clean, and tell her clearly, but he feared how he would take it. "My father arrested an illegal practitioner this morning… he saw you leave the place minutes before."

"And you wonder what I was doing here," Lou completed what he seemed unable to do.

"Yes," he admitted sheepishly.

"And I imagine you and your parents think I went there for… a little job," Lou continued in a stiff tone. Kid kept quiet, feeling very uncomfortable, and Lou said, "So, Kid, what would you say if I tell you that you are right?"

Kid's face couldn't hide his shock and discomfort. "Do … do you mean… you got pregnant? We… made a baby?" Kid choked, the shock making feel as if the room was spinning around him. Lou did not reply; she simply kept staring at him with a stiff expression, and Kid added, "But … but why didn't you tell me? Why, Lou?"

"Why should I? It's my decision and my body, isn't it?" Lou continued in the same tone.

"But… but… I did that… I got you into trouble," Kid replied in a voice that he could hardly recognize as his own. It sounded sharp and shriek like a scared muppet's. "You needn't have gone through all this alone, and with a quack. Don't I count for you or what? I would have helped you. Why couldn't you trust me? You know I love you. I…" his voice faltered, as he felt there was nothing else to say. There was no way back. He took a deep breath to control his emotions, and directing his eyes to her, he asked, "And… and how are you?" She looked all right, but he needed to make sure she was well. They should even go to a clinic, and see if everything was okay.

Lou sighed. She could not keep this farce any longer. His pained expression moved her, and she regretted her nasty and unkind attitude. She had thought he was acting like a possessive boyfriend, and it seemed he was just worried about her and her apparent lack of trust in him. "Kid, it is true I was there, but I didn't have an abortion," she said.

"So… so you're pregnant?" he asked in confusion, feeling his forehead sweat on thinking of the baby they had obviously created.

Louise shook her head. "I was with somebody else," she explained, believing that she couldn't risk her relationship with Kid for a secret. "Kathleen's the one who's pregnant, and asked me to go with her. Emily knew this guy… this doctor. I didn't even know they had planned to go there until I found myself in the place."

"Kathleen? Kathleen Devlin?" Kid asked in clear surprise. Lou nodded, and he added, "So she had…?"

"No," Lou replied to his unfinished question. "Thankfully, she freaked out and fled as if she was escaping from hell. I'm glad she didn't go through it. That place gave me the creeps."

"Apparently, some women reported this guy… they had some serious complications after being treated by him."

"Well, then I'm doubly glad for Kathleen," Louise added. "I don't know what she'll do now. She didn't go to school today."

"I'm really sorry. Getting pregnant now must be a real inconvenience for her now."

"Yes, it is," Lou agreed.

"And it would be twice as bad for you, wouldn't it?" Kid asked, watching her reaction intently.

Louise nodded slowly. "That's why we need to be extra careful, Kid."

"I wouldn't want to put you in that position for anything in the world," Kid said passionately as he took her hand in his across the table. "But if it did happen, I want to be with you for whatever you decide. And… and even if you didn't tell me, please promise me you'd go to a proper doctor."

Lou smiled, and gave his hand a squeeze. "I promise I'll tell you, and I couldn't do what Kathleen planned this morning. Normal doctors even make me nervous."

"That's good to know," Kid said with a big smile, and then he remembered something. "Lou?"

"Yes?" she asked as she resumed eating.

"I'm afraid I'll have to tell my mom something."

Louise sighed. She wiped her mouth with a napkin, and rested her head on her flexed arm. "I imagine so… but could you just tell her I was with a friend? I don't feel good with myself for breaking my promise to Kathleen. She asked me not to say anything, and I've already told you."

"Yes, I can do that."

They kept quiet for a while, and then Louise rose to her feet and came to sit on his lap. Kid clasped his arms around her waist while Louise rested her head on his shoulder. "This matter with Kathleen made me think," she whispered as her thin fingers played with the buttons of her shirt.

"Think about what?"

Lou lifted her head, and looked at him in the eyes. "Us," she said. "You're right. We should be free to talk about everything. I don't want anything to get in our way. I… I feel what we have is very special, and I don't want anything to ruin it."

Kid smiled. "Me neither. And I hope we'll always be together," he remarked, never realizing that he was actually keeping something from her. The matter with Jimmy was still in the air, and even though Kid had the hope his friend would eventually come around, he had not been able to do much to smooth things with him. Lou never asked why Jimmy was acting so odd, and he just did not talk about it either. So the couple stayed locked into each other in a hug, both feeling positive and hopeful that after getting over this matter, nothing in this world would drive them apart.

* * *

Looking out of her kitchen window, Emma saw her old friend come out of her house, and sit in her front garden. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and the winter was starting to step aside, and let the long-desired spring settle down. That Sunday Emma found herself all alone at home. Sam was on duty, and Kid had gone to the city centre to buy a pair of sneakers he needed. As Emma watched Mary Louise, she thought it was a good chance to go and talk to her. So she turned off her top stove, and removed the saucepan with the soup she had made from it.

Emma walked out of the house while she threw her cardigan over her, and did up the buttons. She approached her friend with slow steps. Mary Louise had her eyes closed, clearly relishing the warm sunlight, and as Emma finally reached her, blocking the sun, she opened them. "Hello, stranger," Mary greeted her with a big smile, patting the teak folding chair next to hers in a clear indication.

Emma sat down, uncomfortable with her comment. It was true that despite living so close to her old friend, Emma had not seen her more than a few times since Mary had moved in. Emma's job kept her busy, but she knew that she should find the time to visit her from time to time. Mary Louise was not doing fine; Emma knew as much through Kid, and she had no excuse for shirking her responsibilities as a friend. "You have a good color today," Emma said.

Mary Louise smiled. "The good weather and the sun always make me feel good. They don't call it life-giving for nothing."

The two friends remained silent for a while, and it was Emma who finally broke the silence. "Uh… you know, Mary, your daughter and my son are more than friends."

"Really? Are you sure of that?" Mary Louise replied teasingly, chuckling at the same time. "I think they've been dating for quite a few months now. Haven't you noticed before?"

"Don't mock at me, old girl," Emma said, feigning annoyance. They laughed together for a short while, and when they sobered, Emma added, "I should've come talk to you sooner."

"Talk about what?"

"About our two turtledoves," Emma replied in a light tone. "They're in a difficult age… even dangerous, I might add. And we both know how complicated love is."

"Yes, I know what you mean… they're at that point in life which would shape them up for the future. They're not children, but they aren't adults either."

Emma nodded with a serious expression. "Mary, something happened on Friday, which made all my alarms as a mother go off."

Mary Louise nodded with a smile. "You thought my Lou had an abortion in that clandestine clinic." Emma's mouth dropped open in obvious surprise. "How do you know?"

"My daughter told me."

"I'm sorry, but Sam and I jumped to the wrong conclusions," Emma continued. "Yet, this incident made me realize that as you say, our children are not so young anymore, and they're starting to have and want new experiences."

Mary Louise stared at her with a frown and asked, "You mean sex or something else?"

Emma nodded much to her chagrin. "They're doing it, Mary."

Mary chuckled. "I know," she exclaimed, "Actually, I've known from their first time… you know, it was that day when they had to find shelter from the blizzard, but I imagine you must have guessed that."

Emma kept a serious face because she had not known anything about her son's love activities until a couple of days ago. Somehow she felt kind of left out since she had simply forced the fact out of her son whereas Mary Louise seemed to have regular updates about the young couple's sex life. Emma had to admit that it was more natural for a girl to open up to her mother than for a boy. Yet, she couldn't help but feeling jealous. "Your daughter told you about their first time?"

"More or less," Mary replied. "I know… it's kind of strange for a teenager to tell her mother about these things, but we have a very close relationship. Lou never had many friends. She used to say that her best friend was her father, but when John and I got divorced, she turned to me. I kind of filled that vacuum, and she's used to telling me everything, but I have to admit that she's become more reserved lately."

Emma nodded thoughtfully. "What I came here for was to tell you that it would be suitable for us to have a little talk with them. We'd better try to do something, and make sure they avoid the avoidable. I know they have information from school, but one is never sure what your children will really do. And I don't want them to have to make a decision they're still too young for."

"You mean like I had to do?" Mary Louise asked.

"No!" Emma promptly disagreed, but under her friend's intense eyes, she said, "Well, yes… I guess that's what I mean."

Mary sighed. "I don't blame you. I don't want that for my daughter either," she replied. "But I already had the talk, and made her go to the doctor when I suspected your son and she were getting dangerously close. She's a very responsible girl…she knows what she's doing."

"You're her mother and know her better than anybody else… but still, she's a teenager and human," Emma contradicted her friend. "I've always boasted of having a very level-headed son, but since he and Louise have been together, he's been acting up."

Mary Louise laughed. "Yes, it's true. They're crazy for each other. But let's not be so pessimistic and negative. They're also good together, and I think they're lucky to have found each other."

"Yes," Emma said unenthusiastically. "It's just… I wish he were still a five-year-old… less headaches for us poor mothers."

Mary Louise grinned in admittance, and the two ladies relapsed into silence. Emma did not know if the conversation had helped her feel more reassured. Mary Louise shared her concerns, but Emma feared that her friend trusted her daughter too much. Mary seemed to be the same romantic dreamer she used to be years ago when she fell in love with John Boggs, and got pregnant at seventeen.

Apparently, Mary thought that her daughter could do no wrong. Emma doubted the girl was as infallible as her mother thought. In her experience people who were often highly thought of could make the same mistakes as others and even worse. Emma understood that Louise was somehow more mature than other people her age because of the special circumstances she was living under, but that did not mean she was different. Emma told herself that she would talk to her son again, and make sure he was doing right.

"Emma?"

The red-haired woman turned to the voice of her friend. "Yes, old girl?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. Just name it," Emma replied promptly.

Mary shifted on her chair uncomfortably, and cleared her throat before continuing. "I… I've been thinking a lot about the future lately… actually, about the future of others, because we both know I don't have one."

"Please don't talk like that."

"I'm worried," Mary carried on, ignoring her friend's comment. "Really concerned about my Louise. I don't know what's going to happen to her when I'm not around. I do know that my younger ones will go to their father, but Lou will never agree to that."

"And what do you want me to do?" Emma asked in confusion.

Mary smiled. "Don't fret. I'm not asking you to take her in. She wouldn't want that either. What I'm asking you is to keep an eye on her, make sure she's all right. Knowing somebody is watching out for her would really give me some peace."

"But… your girl and I aren't really close… Maybe you should ask somebody else…"

"There's nobody else. My only other friend is Charlotte, and she's getting married soon, and moving out of town. Lou's your son's girlfriend, and I just know theirs is not just a brief youth romance… I'm sure they're meant for each other."

Emma shook her head, uncomfortable about the topic but at the same time amused by her friend's spirit. "You'll never change. You're still the same undying romantic."

"Maybe, but I really feel strong about these two," Mary replied passionately, and after a brief pause, she added, "So, Emma, what do you say? Are you gonna be on the lookout for my girl or not?"

Emma grabbed her friend's skinny hand in her and looking her straight in the eyes, she said, "I'll do my best to keep her away from harm's way. Nothing will happen to her as long as I live."

Mary Louise smiled tiredly, feeling as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders. Walking towards her unavoidable destiny was painfully hard, because of the three special people she was leaving behind. She wanted them to be happy and safe, to have a bright future, and to enjoy a full life. Emma's promise made her more ready to meet her fate. "Thank you, Emma. This means everything to me… everything," she said and her eyes closed as the sunrays bathed her pale face soothingly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It was early in the morning as Lou rushed along the long, straight street towards the bank. As soon as she had woken up, she had realized she had forgotten to get this week's income into the family's bank account, and today the electricity bill will have to be paid. So she had a quick shower, got dressed, and dashed out of her house in the direction of the supermarket as if the devil was after her.

The bank finally appeared in sight and Louise reached it breathlessly. While she pushed the big glass door, she mentally went through everything she had to do today. She also needed to go to the supermarket but that could wait for later. Before going to work, she'd drop by her usual store, and purchase the food for this week. Tompkins' store was very close to her place, but it was very small, with a limited selection of food brands, and a bit more expensive, which due to her family's economy was the most important reason to consider.

As Louise stepped into the spotless room, she did not see anybody. That was good because it meant that she would finish all this more quickly, and she would not have to wait in line. Louise approached the only opened cashier, and noticed Kathleen behind the glass. Their eyes met, and Lou felt unable to ignore her friend. Since Kathleen's flit on Friday, Louise had not seen or heard from the girl, and even though she was still a bit sore at both Kathleen and Emily, Lou could not help but feel concerned. "How are you, Kath?"

The blonde girl lowered her eyes as she answered, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Have… have you decided what you're going to do now?"

Kathleen nodded. "I followed your advice, and talked to my father and Buck. It wasn't easy… at all."

"I can imagine so."

"In any case, I've reached a decision… the correct decision. I'm going to have this baby and… and… Buck and I are getting married in a couple of weeks."

Lou was unable to hide the astonishment after hearing her friend. Her eyes were as big as saucers, and she opened her mouth to talk but for a few seconds she could not form a coherent thought. "But… getting married?" she finally croaked. "Getting married? You were ready to terminate your pregnancy and now… you want to get married?"

Kathleen lifted her chin proudly. "Well, that's what I want to do now. I love Buck, and we'll be happy."

"Kathleen, you've gone from one extreme to the other like on a crazy, dangerous rollercoaster," Lou insisted. If Kathleen wanted to have the baby and even get married, it was perfectly all right, but Lou feared that Kathleen was going along this new plan just to please her father or … even her boyfriend. It made no sense, and what was worse, this wasn't a game and a baby's welfare was at stake. "Kath, are you really sure of what you're gonna do? Are you sure you've thought everything through? There are other options and …"

"And what are those options, you insolent?" a loud voice resounded behind Lou, and, as she turned round, surprised, she found Mr. Devlin, his face red with anger, looking at her as if she was going to eat her alive.

"Good morning, sir," Lou whispered hesitatingly. It was obvious that the bank director had something against her, and she wondered what.

"Stop playing the role of a good child, and erase that stupid expression from your face," Devlin barked. "I know your kind very well, and I don't want you near me or my daughter."

"I… I don't understand," Lou stammered clumsily.

"Please Dad!" Kathleen tried to appease her father, but it was an impossible task since he would not hear her.

"Oh don't you? Are you stupid or what?" Devlin continued. Lou's eyes darted to Kathleen, but she looked away. "I know everything you did," the man carried on. "My daughter explained how you convinced her to go to that butcher… to have her baby killed! Who the hell do you think you are to make decisions for my daughter?"

"I didn't…"

"My daughter is a very naïve girl, who is easily influenced," Devlin continued, not letting Lou get a word in edgeways. "She was naturally confused and distraught… and you… you manipulated her."

"That's not true!" Lou managed to say.

"I have known people like you all my life… envious and sinister characters that enjoy harming and meddling into good people's lives just to see us miserable! Kathleen is shattered because of what you almost talked her into doing. She's a very sensitive girl, but, thankfully, she got back to her senses in time, and saw your true colors."

Lou looked at Kathleen again, but the blonde girl was purposefully ignoring her. "You've got it all wrong, Mr. Devlin," Lou whispered so low that the bank manager almost did not hear her.

"I never liked you. I knew you were trouble from the first moment I saw you," Devlin insisted. "And now hear me out. I don't want you near my daughter, and, if you come to my bank again, I'll kick you out, understood?"

Before Louise could answer to his threat, Devlin grabbed her by the arm, trying to forcefully steer her to the door. "Don't touch me, you oaf!" Lou exclaimed at the top of her lungs, disengaging herself from his hold.

"Hey, hey, one moment! What is happening here?" a female voice resounded in the place, and it was then that they saw Emma appear among the other end of the bank. The woman had quietly been withdrawing some money from the ATM in the hall when Mr. Devlin's loud voice had surprised her. Moved by curiosity, she had dared to take a peek, and when she had seen who the butt of the man's anger was, she could not remain indifferent. It didn't take a genius to understand that the bank director was referring to the event that had caused an awkward misunderstanding between her and her son. It seemed that the friend Lou had gone to the clinic with was Kathleen Devlin.

Emma did not know what had happened between Kathleen and Louise, but it was not fair of Devlin to blame Lou for the matter. It was not that Louise had forced Kathleen to go to that clinic at gunpoint, and at the end of the day it was Kathleen's decision, not Lou's.

Devlin looked visibly uncomfortable when he realized that one of his customers and neighbors had heard him. "Emma, with all my respects, stay out of this. It's not your problem."

"It is when a big man abuses a young girl verbally," Emma replied, which gained her a genuinely surprised frown from Lou.

"I wasn't abusing anybody!" Devlin retorted. "This is a private matter, and I have every right to feel terribly outraged. If you knew what this… this girl did, you'd understand me."

"I more or less get the gist of what happened," Emma replied. Devlin stared at her with a surprised expression, wondering how on earth she knew, but Emma did not bother to explain herself, and said instead, "I'm really sorry about what your daughter is going through, but she's the only one to blame for going to a quack! We can't go blaming others for our own mistakes."

Kathleen shifted on her chair uncomfortable, trying to make herself as small as possible, because she knew Emma was right. However, her father was not so easy to defeat. "I'm surprised at you, Emma. You've known my daughter all your life… since she was a baby. You know what she's like, and you're ready to defend this stranger against her just because she's your son's girlfriend."

"That doesn't have anything to do with this," Emma protested energetically. "I just know that what's fair is fair."

"You can have the opinion you want, Emma," Devlin replied scornfully, "but this is the place I direct, and I don't want that troublemaker around, and that's final."

"But Jack …"

"It's all right, Mrs. Cain," Lou spoke up for the first time, interrupting her. "Thank you for standing up for me." She turned to the man, and added, "Mr. Devlin, you don't need to worry. I wouldn't set foot in this branch even if it were the only one in the whole world. Good day."

Louise turned round, and without looking at any of the three people she ran to the exit. Devlin gave Emma a glare, and, still grunting among gritted teeth, he stalked back into his office. When Emma also walked away to resume what she had been doing, even though she didn't feel in the mood for it, Kathleen rose from her chair, and, crossing to the door, she looked up and down the street. When she spotted Lou, she called her name urgently.

Louise looked behind her, and stopped her brisk walking when she noticed Kathleen. The blonde girl approached her, noticing the anger in Lou's face and her pose. "Lou… I… I'm sorry," she apologized with downcast eyes when she reached her friend.

"You told your father a bunch of downright lies! I've never felt so humiliated in my whole life," Louise retorted with clear annoyance.

"I… I know, but I couldn't do anything else," Kathleen said awkwardly, aware that there was no excuse for her behavior. "The police have closed down that clinic, and found my name and details in their appointment book. They called my father. He was absolutely livid. I had to tell him it was your idea… Emily is my best friend and I couldn't get her into trouble."

Lou stared at the blonde girl coldly. "But you had no remorse whatsoever lying and putting me in a bad light… Kid's mom was in there… I have the feeling she doesn't like me very much, and, now thanks to you and your father, she thinks it was my idea that you put yourself in the hands of that quack! She's going to believe the worst about me!"

"Louise, I think you're exaggerating. She was defending you against my father. Please you have to understand my situation."

Louise folded her arms, and her stiff expression showed that Kathleen's words were not doing much to appease her. "Yes, I understand you very well. I just understand you're nothing but a selfish, self-centered brat that doesn't mind trampling over anybody just to save your backside."

"Lou, I'm sorry. I'm just a coward when it comes to deal with my father."

Louise kept the same glacial expression while she said, "I really thought you were my friend, but with friends like you who needs enemies?" Kathleen stared at her with a hurt expression, but felt unable to say anything else. "You better go back inside, and stop talking to me. You don't want to anger your father, do you? You know he might punish you by stopping your weekly allowance, and God forbid that!" Lou said sarcastically, and before Kathleen could answer to her sarcasm, she turned round, and walked away with quick steps.

Kathleen stared at her friend's fleeing figure, fighting the urge to run after her and try to reason with her. Yet, she remained rooted on the spot, feeling too guilty to do anything. Suddenly, a voice talked behind her, which almost startled her. "She's really angry."

Kathleen swirled around, and found herself looking into the dark eyes of her handsome boyfriend. "And what about you? Are you angry too?" she asked. She and Buck had had a big fight that weekend when he had learned about her secret pregnancy and how she planned not to say a word to him about it. Devlin had called Buck and his guardian, and the two adults had decided that the couple should get married and give that baby a real family home.

"I still don't understand why you didn't talk to me."

"I know I was a fool," Kathleen replied. "I was scared… I … I don't really have an excuse… I'm sorry."

Buck took a step closer, and intertwined his fingers between hers. "I also need to apologize. I flew off the handle on Saturday, and I should have been more understanding. I can't really put myself in your shoes… it's your body… your life. I can understand why you freaked out, but I wish you had shared your fears with me."

Kathleen smiled, and closed the short distance between them. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered. "I love you, Buck. I'm very lucky to have you, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

They remained silent, holding onto each other for a few minutes, and relishing the warm feelings each other's company offered. As a couple, they had naturally squabbled about petty things, but this was their first serious fight and the first important situation they had to face.

"Yesterday," Buck started after a while, "I had time to reflect upon all this. And… I don't really like the way things were dealt with."

Kathleen lifted her head from his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Your father and R.B practically decided for us," Buck said. "I was too upset to say a word, and you seemed too scared. Kath, it's our life… ours alone, and we should be the ones to make a decision, nobody else."

"You mean you don't want to marry me?" Kathleen asked, feeling hurt for what seemed a clear refusal from his part.

"No… it's not that!" Buck exclaimed. "I just want you to be sure about it… I want to be sure. We don't have to do anything just because your father or my brother say so." He paused, and then added, "Kathleen, you intended to abort our child… and I can't help but wonder."

Kathleen nodded. That was exactly what Lou had told her, and she had to admit that both her friend and Buck were right about that sudden change of opinion. "I also had time to think. It's hard to reach a decision and… scary. But when I thought of being married to you and being with you forever… I… I didn't feel scared… just happy."

Buck liked her answer and smiled. "And the baby?"

Kathleen lowered her eyes. "That's more frightening," she whispered. "But maybe you're right, and if all this is happening, it must be for a reason."

"I'm also scared," Buck admitted softly. "But, Kath, we're in this together, and I believe we can make it work." Jenny nodded, and he added, "So if we agree on this, then there's just one thing left to do."

Kathleen frowned. "What?"

To her surprise, Buck took her hand, and lowered himself down onto one knee. The customers going into the bank sent amused and curious looks in their direction, but the couple did not notice anything as they only had eyes for each other. Buck took a deep, nervous breath, and finally said, "Kathleen Devlin, will you be my wife?"

Kathleen smiled brightly, and, crouching before him, she kissed him full on the lips, answering his question and taking a gigantic step which would change both their lives forever.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Buck and Kathleen got married on a quiet, sunny Sunday. The wedding became the year's event for their friends and family, and naturally sent tongues wagging about the reason why two teenagers were getting married in such a hurry. Mr. Devlin had wanted to be discreet about his daughter's untimely pregnancy. He was a man with very traditional ideas, but despite his intentions, he could not fool anybody.

Since Kathleen was his only daughter, Jack Devlin spared no expense, and gave her the wedding every girl would dream of, and every boy would detest. The couple got married in St. Andrew's, the second biggest church in town, since to Mr. Devlin's chagrin the cathedral was not available for that day. The nave of the church had been crowded with guests, most of whom were Mr. Devlin's important clients. After the ceremony they had a large reception in one of the poshest restaurants in the city. Kathleen looked like a fairytale princess in her brilliant white wedding dress; her smile did not vanish for one second all day, and Buck also seemed as happy as a child with new shoes.

The future was uncertain, but both of them were hopeful. After their honeymoon in Acapulco, they would move into an apartment that Devlin had bought for the couple as a wedding present. They would not quit school. Buck would work part-time for Mr. Devlin, and, when the year was over, he would go to college as planned. His brother and guardian had agreed to support the couple economically until they could do it for themselves. Kathleen would have to put off college for a while because of the baby, but she hoped she would manage to become a university student in a year or so.

Buck and Kathleen's wedding was really a popular event in their community, but in fact, only a bunch of wedding guests had enjoyed their total warmth. Those were their all-time friends, those friends who had stuck together for years since nursery school till that moment. Naturally, that denomination did not include Louise. Mr. Devlin still had the same opinion about her, and did not want her to be mentioned in his presence, much less to have her at his daughter's wedding. So despite the guilt she felt, Kathleen had not sent an invitation to Lou.

The blonde girl reflected that Lou was not really her friend in the way all her other friends were. She had just met her recently, and they simply went to some classes together, and had shared some laughs. That was all. Besides, Kathleen realized that she was also sore at Louise. Even though she admitted that she had not acted right around Lou, Kathleen would have expected more understanding from her friend. Lou should have tried to put herself in Kathleen's place, and realize that she had meant no harm when she had told her father those lies.

After the day they had that fight, Lou had stopped talking to her completely, and ignored her as if she was invisible. Of course, that made Kathleen's life easier since her father had forbidden her to have any contact with Louise, but at the same time Lou's attitude angered Kathleen. In fact, she had intended to call Kid's mother, and explain to her what she had happened to overhear that morning at the bank. Yet, seeing how Lou was acting, Kathleen had not bothered, and if Emma Cain thought the girl her son was dating was a troublemaker, Kathleen told herself that it was not her problem.

As Lou had not been invited to the wedding, Kid had also declined to attend it. He felt that if he went, he was kind of betraying his girlfriend. Kathleen thought he was also a fool to take sides with Louise when there were no sides here. The truth was that Louise was starting to isolate herself from everybody. She would not talk to Kathleen, was barely civil to Emily, and since she did her best to avoid both girls, she was also cutting her ties from the rest of the group of friends. And willingly or not, she was also dragging Kid to her voluntary isolation.

Kid was already at odds with Jimmy, and now he never spent much time with his friends at school since he was with Lou. Of course, from time to time when Lou was busy working, he also tagged along when they all went out, but it was not that common. Everybody agreed that, since apparently Lou was preventing Kid from being with his friends, she was not a good influence. More than once the topic of Kid and his girlfriend had come up when the group had met, and there were all kinds of opinions.

Jimmy was the most ardent opposing voice against Lou. He seemed to think the worst of her, and passed on to her friends any tales he had heard about her. Emily and Kathleen always objected to those rumors, stating that there were dozens of stories about everybody circulating in the school, and most of them were untrue. Both Emily and Kathleen knew that Lou was a nice girl despite Jimmy's criticism. The boys, and Jennifer Tompkins, who hung out with them occasionally, were unsure of what to believe, but they just knew that since Kid was with Lou, he had changed, which was something that nobody could deny.

"It was a lovely wedding," Emma said after sipping her tea that Monday morning. "Kathleen and Buck make a lovely couple… so handsome. I don't agree with their marriage… they're too young, but well, if that's what they want, I just hope they have a successful marriage."

"Yes…" Kid replied unenthusiastically. His parents had naturally attended Buck's wedding, and since the day before his mother had not stopped talking about it. This was the fourth time Kid had heard a similar report of the wedding, and he was sick and tired of the matter.

"Kid, you should have come with us," Emma continued as she buttered a new piece of toast.

"Lou wasn't invited, Mom. I already told you," Kid replied in an impatient tone. "She's my girlfriend, and if she wasn't welcome there, neither was I."

"That's silly. She couldn't have gone to the wedding anyways," Emma insisted. "She worked yesterday, didn't she?" Kid nodded reluctantly, and Emma added, "It was really foolish of you to stay home all alone when all your friends were there."

"I wasn't in the mood," Kid gruffly replied.

Emma opened her mouth to talk again, but stopped as she saw Sam step back into the kitchen after picking up the morning mail. He was reading a letter, and had a concerned expression on her face. "Anything interesting in today's mail? Emma asked breezily and in a slight teasing tone, imagining why her husband looked so troubled.

Sam was always unhappy when they received their bills, and it had become some kind of custom to hear him going on and on about how they should all try to cut down on expenses because they could not afford to spend that much. Of course neither Emma nor Kid minded him too much, and in fact it was Sam the first one who forgot about the bills and money as soon as the paper was safely stored in his home files, and something in the home shopping channel caught his eye.

Sam looked up from the paper, and, instead of directing his eyes to his wife, he glanced at his son. "It's a letter from your school."

Kid frowned in surprise. "From school?"

"Don't you have anything to tell us, Kid?" Sam asked while Emma reached out for the letter, and snatched it from her husband's hands.

"I don't know what you mean, Dad."

"Your science teacher, Mrs. Burke, says that your work in her subject is very deficient, and there's a chance you might not be able to graduate this year," Emma explained in a disconcerted tone as she ran her eyes over the letter.

"But… but… that's not possible!" Kid stammered in a panic.

"That's what she says," Sam added. "Kid, what on earth is happening?"

"That teacher treats me unfairly… has done so since the first day. I really work hard, very, very hard, but it's useless."

"She's attached a graph with your performance in the last six months, and she's right to say you're in a difficult situation," Emma continued.

"Mom, I swear it's not my fault!" Kid protested.

"Are you saying that it's your teacher's fault then?" Emma asked.

Kid hesitated, but then shook his head. He felt the urge to say that his teacher disliked him, and that was the reason of his poor performance. And he had the feeling that there was something more about this than met the eye. Yet, he kept quiet about it. He had always thought that people who used that excuse were just justifying their lack of skills or their irresponsibility. Now he was suffering on the flesh what he had laughed off before.

"Kid, you know what will mean to you if you don't graduate?" Sam asked.

The young man nodded, and Emma added, "You've always been a committed student, especially in science. This is very strange."

"Mom, Mrs. Burke is very strict."

"Kid, it's not only her class. Your father and I have noticed your grades are not as brilliant as they used to be. We haven't said anything to you because we hoped you could mend your ways, but this is serious."

"This year is hard, Mom. Every year is different, and I'm not perfect."

Emma and Sam shared a knowing look, and the woman said, "There's also a difference. You have a girlfriend… and well, having a girlfriend can influence your grades."

"Mom, that's not it!" Kid protested energetically. "Lou doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Remember you lost a scholarship at the beginning of this year, and you know the reason," Emma insisted.

"Will you ever let that matter rest? It was months ago, and it was just my fault, nobody else's."

"Kid, at this moment nothing is more important than your studies… nothing else, and nobody else. It is now when you plant your seeds for your future. Your father and I had to work very hard because we couldn't go to college, and good qualifications mean well-paid jobs. Son, we want the best for you. You can't fill your head with distractions, and need to stay focused. And if being with Lou isn't doing you good, maybe you should consider other options."

"Mom!" Kid exclaimed, visibly upset as he understood the meaning behind his mother's words. "How can you say that? Lou's my girlfriend… she's a good girl, and I like her. She makes me happy, and nobody but me is responsible for my achievements at school."

"Kid, Kid, hold on!" Sam decided to step in when he realized that Kid was getting too upset. "What your mother is trying to say is that we worry about you, and can't understand how this is happening to you. You're a clever, young man."

"I promise I'll try harder," Kid muttered.

"Maybe you could have a word with your teacher… or do you want us to talk to her?" Sam asked.

Kid shook his head. "I'll do it." His parents' lecture had somehow challenged his pride, and Kid told himself that he wouldn't let Rosemary Burke defeat him. She might have the power, but he'd prove he could fight. If things continued like this, he'd write a formal complaint against her. He knew he was doing a good job, and any teacher would see that Mrs. Burke was wrong in her assessments. This situation with the science teacher also made him have lower grades in his other subjects. Kid was so obsessed with doing well in science that he devoted much less time to the other subjects, because he was continuously revising his troublesome subject.

Naturally, his mother was also somehow right. He knew he got distracted when studying because he tended to daydream about Lou, but of course he couldn't admit to it in front of his parents. He would try to smooth things. Whatever it took, he'd prove to his parents, and also to Mrs. Burke that he was a brilliant student. He'd work his fingers to the bone if necessary, even though right now he wasn't sure how he could do better in science, but he knew he had to try.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Kid, I've told you more than once," Lou said as they walked into the school that morning. While on the bus Kid had told her about the letter and the subsequent conversation with his parents. "You should talk to Mrs. Dunne, and explain your situation to her. It's not right that you get lower grades than me when it's clear you are doing much better. It's an outrage that woman can do that to you."

"Lou, I don't think that's a good idea," Kid replied in a sullen tone. "You know she always proves her arguments coherently. It's impossible to beat her."

"And you also know she goes against you for personal reasons. That can't be allowed."

Kid nodded. They both suspected that Rosemary Burke believed that Kid had been the one who had reported her and Jimmy to the principal for their illicit relationship. During one of their scarce encounters Jimmy had dropped that Rosemary knew that Kid was the only person who knew about their romance. "Lou, I can't prove any of that."

"But at least, that would start an investigation. And maybe you should talk to your parents. Let them talk to Mr. Ned, and explain what that woman is doing to you. Remember what she told you the other day about keeping your mouth shut and your nose out of others' business? That meant something, and we can't just let her ruin your future. It's not fair."

"And betray Jimmy, Lou? We're already on cold ground, and I don't want to make matters worse with him. I can't tell my parents that Jimmy had a thing with a teacher, and how he lied to protect her. Jimmy would never forgive me."

"I don't understand why you and Jimmy had a falling out. You were best friends."

At her words, Kid stopped walking, and hesitated. He turned to her, and after a beat he said, "There's something you don't know about this matter." Lou stared at him expectantly, and, as Kid was about to explain the reason why he and Jimmy did not exchange more than a few civil words, a sugary voice interrupted his intentions.

"Why, hello, Kid."

Both Kid and Lou shared an unhappy look when they realized who was talking. "Oh hi, Samantha," he greeted her coldly.

"You know, we missed you at the wedding. It was such a shame you decided to stay at home. We had so much fun."

"I guess," Kid replied curtly.

"I'm not sure if Buck will understand you weren't with him on his special day. I wouldn't."

"I already talked to him. Thanks for your concern, but it's not necessary."

"Oh Kid, let me tell you something. That girl you call your girlfriend isn't leading you to anything good and…"

Lou had enough of Samantha's snide comments and snubbing, and could not hold back any longer. "Hey, you watch out. Stop acting as if I wasn't here!" Lou exclaimed angrily. She was used to Samantha's attitude, but it angered her to admit that the girl was right about something. Kid should have gone to Buck's wedding, but even though Lou had tried to talk him into going, it had been useless.

"Oh I hadn't noticed you were here, Louise," Samantha said in a fake sweet voice. "It's hard to remember what your face looks like when I try not to look at it to avoid a disagreeable experience."

"Lou, let's go," Kid stepped in, grabbing his girlfriend by the elbow to try to steer her away from the place. It seemed Samantha was in the mood to pick a fight with Lou, and Kid knew that his girlfriend was too easy to rile up, especially when it was Samantha.

"Yes, let's get out of here before I throttle somebody's neck," Lou agreed, and moved on alongside Kid, but she stopped when Samantha spoke again behind her.

"What is it, Louise? Too scared to hear a couple of truths?"

Despite Kid's protests, Lou stalked back to her with resolute strides. "Just leave me alone, and forget I exist. I'm sick and tired of your nonsense!"

"I have no problem doing that," Samantha replied, "but I can't forget Kid exists. And I can't understand why he's still with somebody like you."

"Well, that's his problem, not yours," Lou retorted in the same tone.

"You know what everybody calls you?" Samantha continued regardless. "The ghost girlfriend. You're never around as a normal girlfriend should, and Kid's always alone because God knows where you are. He's not the same since you started interfering with his life. He stays at home like an old man, and on the few times he goes out, he's all lonely around his friends and girlfriends. All alone. Oh… excuse me, he's not alone because I keep him company."

"Will you please shut up, and stop talking nonsense?" Kid exclaimed angrily. "Like Lou says, whatever happens between me and her is private. So stay out of this, and stop inventing stuff." He turned to Lou and passing his right arm over her shoulders, he said, "Lou, let's go."

Louise followed his lead, and they walked away from Samantha. She was too angry and distraught that she felt unable to articulate a single word. Samantha was lucky her quick tongue had failed her this time, or otherwise she would have tumbled down that stupid girl. Lou didn't like Samantha around Kid, but what had upset her so much was Samantha's comments about Kid's loneliness. Lou knew that she couldn't be with Kid as often as she would like, but she had never thought much of what her absence meant to him. He always said he missed her in the same way as she did, but thinking that Kid was actually becoming a lonely soul made her very sad.

"Lou, don't pay her any heed. You know what she's like. I've never been with her in the way she implied. I swear. I'm a fool because the other day she started talking to me, and I just made polite conversation with her. Maybe next time, if there's a next time, I'll have to ignore her completely."

"I know, Kid. I don't doubt you."

"But you're upset," Kid insisted as she noticed a strange shine in her eyes and the pallor of her skin.

Louise turned her face to him. "I… I'm okay. I… I… just need to go to the bathroom."

Before Kid could react, Louise scurried out of his grasp, and ran towards the toilets. She could not stop thinking about what Samantha had said. Maybe it was silly to get upset about all this. Lou and Kid had known from the beginning that her responsibilities would come in their way, so why was she so distraught? Maybe she was jealous as Kid had thought. Even though she knew she had nothing to be afraid of, Lou could not help the pressure she felt in her chest, imagining Kid and Samantha talking and maybe laughing together. That girl made her blood boil and Lou wanted her as far from Kid as possible.

Lou let out a grunt of frustration as she pushed the bathroom door open. As she stepped inside, she quickly walked up to the basins and splashed cold water on her face. She did not know why, but wherever she felt upset, she did the same as if she thought that the cold water would wake her out of her distress. Louise stood there, watching the reflection of her wet face in the mirror, when some muffled sniffing caught her attention. Louise turned her face to the other side of the bathroom, and saw the source those sounds came from. At the end of the bathroom Jennifer Tompkins was huddled up on the floor, her arms hugging her flexed legs against her chest while she wept softly.

Jenny's swollen eyes met Lou's in silence. "Are… are you all right?" Louise asked, and saw Jenny open her mouth, but shut it again when some knocking resounded in the bathroom, followed by a voice.

"Lou?"

Louise ran to the door when she saw Kid's head crane inside. "Kid!" she exclaimed, grabbing the doorknob and placing herself before him to block his view.

"Lou… you got me worried. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, and you shouldn't be here."

Kid lifted his hand and touched her right cheek. "You've been crying?" Kid asked with obvious concern when he noticed her face was wet.

"Yes, sure. For you," Lou replied teasingly. "You wish." Kid smiled, and she added, "I just splashed some water on my face. And please go to class now… I'll be with you in a minute."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Kid, please… I need to go," Lou exclaimed. She appreciated his concern, but right now she needed to see to the crying girl inside the bathroom. "I'm, you know, in that time of the month," she added, rubbing his lower abdomen for show.

"Oh," Kid let out, blushing scarlet. "Excuse me… I… I'll see you later then."

Louise smiled as she locked the door behind him to avoid further interruptions. Kid looked so cute when he acted all shy around her, and she knew exactly what strings to pull to embarrass him. She just could not help herself sometimes. However, for such a shy guy Kid was surprisingly forward in their lovemaking, which to Lou's chagrin had last taken place too long ago. She really wished she could call him, lock herself up here with him, and play a little before going to class. Kid surely needed some cheering after his problems with Mrs. Burke, and she knew exactly how to cheer him up. Yet, that had to be put off again because this was not the time or the place to have these longings.

Louise walked up to Jenny, and sank down next to her on the floor without saying a word. Jennifer kept crying, and Lou simply remained by her side, without demands or questions, just being there. A couple of minutes later, Jenny turned her tear-streaked face to Lou, and said, "Oh Lou, he's married, he's married!"

Louise nodded. "Yes, I know." Everybody knew that Jennifer Tompkins had the hots for Buck, and, even though he had never paid her any heed, Jenny did not give up, a situation that made her appear ridiculous to everybody's eyes. In a way, her attitude was similar to Samantha's towards Kid, but the difference was that Lou liked Jenny. She was a good-hearted, charming girl, who had happened to fall for the wrong guy. Jenny was not as nasty and aggressive as Samantha Edgars, or at least that was what Lou thought. Jenny's tears did not surprise Louise, just made her feel very sorry for her.

"And my father made me go to that wedding. I refused to go when Mr. Devlin invited us, but I just couldn't find an excuse for my dad. Can you even imagine what is like to see the man you love join his life to another woman?"

"I'm really sorry. I know it's hard."

"It's not fair, Lou. It's not fair!"

"I… I don't know about that, Jenny," Louise replied sincerely. "Life is never fair, but… but you should stop thinking about him this way. You're a beautiful, intelligent girl and I'm sure many boys in this school would sell their souls to the devil for a chance with you. Buck Cross is out of bounds forever, Jenny."

Jenny wiped her wet eyes with the sleeve of her colored blouse. "You must think I'm a fool for panting after a boy who doesn't give a damn about him."

"I don't think any of that."

"That's what everybody thinks… they laugh at me for being so obvious, for making a fool of myself when I never had possibilities with him," Jenny continued.

"None of that matters… only what you think."

Jenny shook her head. "They're all wrong. There's a reason, Lou. There's something I need to tell somebody before I go crazy. Can I… can I trust you?"

Louise nodded, her interest perked up by Jenny's enigmatic words. "You can tell me anything you want."

"There's something nobody knows… about me… and Buck," Jenny started and paused. The bathroom was in silent but for the continuous sound of a tap leaking. No other noises came from behind the door, which meant that everybody was already in class. For a moment Lou thought that Kid must be worried when she had not shown up in their English class, but she shushed the thought away when Jenny started talking again. "Two summers ago like almost every summer since I was born I went to stay with my mother's sister… in a little town in Nebraska. To my utter surprise, one day in July I ran into Buck at the local swimming pool."

"What was he doing there?"

"Apparently, his brother had a business in town, and there was trouble of some kind. He didn't go much into detail, and I wasn't that interested. The thing was that Buck had gone with him." Jenny paused to blow her nose, and then continued, "Back then I already found him quite attractive, and maybe I had a little crush on him, but nothing too strong. I knew he had a girlfriend, and let it be."

"And what happened?" Lou asked.

"Buck stayed in town for two weeks, and we started to hang out together. There's nothing much to do there, much less in the summer. So we used to meet every day, and talked a lot. He told me he and Kathleen had broken up. Apparently, they had a big fight, said some nasty things to each other, and they decided to stop things. Kathleen had gone on a trip round Europe with her father, and feeling lonely Buck had escaped somewhere else. I really enjoyed his company, and we had fun together. And well… unfortunately, I found myself more and more in love with him. And then the last day he was there I… I dared to kiss him. He seemed surprised at first but then he kissed me back and… and … well… let's say I didn't sleep in my aunt's house that night."

"Oh," Lou let out. She listened to Jenny's every word, and, when the blonde remained quiet, Lou could not contain her curiosity to know more. "And what happened then, Jenny?"

"He left on a Sunday, but I stayed there for two more weeks, the longest two weeks of my whole life. I just couldn't wait to see him again. He never called me, and I didn't call him either. I didn't want to look too eager, and I also thought that he had a similar excuse. When I came back home, I soon found out about his excuse. He and Kathleen had made up after her trip to Europe."

"I'm sorry."

"We were never a couple for real… it was just that night, but I had hopes. We had a conversation, and he apologized… I guess he was sorry for what had happened between us. I don't regret anything, and I couldn't ignore what had grown in my heart. And despite everything he said, I know that night meant something for him too… nobody can fake it like that. And I really thought I might have a chance with him in the future, but now…"

"Jenny, I'm really sorry, but it's not healthy for you to keep on dreaming of somebody who hasn't even played fair by you. It was just one night for him, and at least, he didn't deceive or promised you anything. And now more than ever he's out of your reach."

"I know."

"Jenny, it's time you stopped. You can't suffer like this. It's not worth it."

Jennifer nodded slowly. "At least, it feels better to get all this off my chest. I'm tired of people thinking that I'm an annoying mole in Buck's way because that's not true. I'm just in love, or maybe I was, I don't know."

Lou sighed. "Why is love so difficult, Jen? Even when everything's going well, it's damn complicated."

"I don't know. I wish I knew. But at least all this stuff seems to go well for you. You and Kid look so good together, and who knows? Maybe yours is one of those long-lasting relationships."

Lou smiled wishfully and said, "I really hope so."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Lou exhaled tiredly, as she stepped out of the girls' locker room, her hair damp after her shower. Today's PE with Mrs. Bradwell had left her exhausted, and she was more than happy that the day at school was over. She just could not take anymore. What she now wished to do was to throw herself onto her bed, and stay there without moving a muscle for the rest of the day, and even the week. Yet, she could not even dream of that. In a couple of hours she needed to be on the other side of town, and start work like she did every single day.

The long corridor from the gym to the main hall was practically deserted, and as she had a glimpse at her watch, she realized it was later than she had thought. Tired as she was, the shower had felt good on her stiff muscles and she must have spent longer under the refreshing water. Besides, her head was also too crowded, and in those moments of solitude in the shower, it was easy to let her mind wander. Today had been a weird day. Jenny's confession had troubled her somehow. She was not sure why, but after hearing her, the whole situation appeared in a different light. Something that Jenny had said had left Lou wondering and thinking there was something wrong in all this matter.

Apart from Jenny, Kid had also come with that worrying piece of information about his grades in Mrs. Burke's class. Louise was actually very concerned, and she wished she could convince him to report the teacher. There was something very strange in all this, and she was sure that Kid's grades were not fair. He was very responsible and smart, and even though he might be going through a bad spell, she was convinced that it could not amount to that. Mrs. Burke's 'threats' were serious, and Lou thought that he just couldn't let her play havoc with his academic life like that. Of course, Louise also understood that if Kid could not prove that he was being treated unfairly, the teacher might then take further reprisals against him. And then there was Jimmy to consider too.

Just as the thought entered her mind, she spotted Jimmy at the end of the corridor, putting his books away in his locker. Louise stopped. Kid was very worried about the cold relationship between the two of them lately. Even though Louise still did not know what the problem was, she thought she could try her hand to smooth the path for Kid. Boys sometimes were a bit thick, and went around grumbling unhappily without tackling the matter that worried them. Kid might be a great guy, but he was too clumsy in his relationships, even with her. So why could she not try to ease things?

"Hi!" Lou exclaimed enthusiastically as she stopped just behind Jimmy.

The boy swirled around, and, even though it surprised him to see Lou in front of him, he did not move a muscle in his face. "What's up?" he asked curtly.

Lou hesitated. Jimmy made her feel self-conscious. There was something odd in the way he looked at her as if he were annoyed or something she just could not put her finger on. "Uh… nothing. I just remembered that Kid and I were talking about you the other day?"

"Were you?"

"You know, it's a pity we don't see each other more often. My schedule is kind of tight, but… maybe we could arrange to meet sometime. Kid would like that."

Jimmy stared at her with a frown. This was the girl who had started a succession of disasters in his life. He and Rosemary had broken up, he had been suspended, his parents had separated, he would probably not graduate this year, and his best friend had become a stranger. And all that because of Louise and her meddling. Jimmy couldn't understand how Kid was still with her, even after what he had told him. Did he not see what kind of girl he was dating?

She was even worse than the women who had come and gone in his life, who had taught him not to trust any of them. Louise was a bad sort too. Her actions proved to him that she was the deceitful kind. Jimmy had no doubts about it. Lou would surely betray Kid in the same way as Jimmy had been deceived. He feared what that would do to his friend. Kid was too sensitive, took things to heart, and Jimmy could see that he was blindly in love with the girl. Love and a betraying were a dangerous combination. And the longer Kid stayed with her, the harder and more painful the blow would be. Jimmy told himself that he had to do something. He would prove to him that Louise could not be trusted. Kid might stop talking to him for a while after this, but he would thank him in the future.

Jimmy slammed the locked door closed, startling her. "Of course Kid would, but maybe I wouldn't like that if I had to be closer to you for more than five minutes!"

Louise took a step backwards, not liking the way Jimmy was looking at her. "What?"

Jimmy continued advancing closer to Louise, cornering her against the lockers. "Lou, let's drop our masks. I know you and the likes of you. How can you act all gaily when you are fully aware that you ruined what I had before you opened your big mouth?"

"What … what are you talking about?"

"Stop acting with me… that can work out with Kid but not with me!" Jimmy continued in the same tone.

"I don't really know what you're saying, and I don't have time for games," Lou said, and tried to push him out of the way and leave. Yet, Jimmy did not let her and without being aware of what he was doing, he shoved her against the lockers, which started to frighten Louise. "Let me go, you idiot!" she cried in a panic.

"I might be an idiot, but I don't go and tell tales behind people's backs. What right did you think you had to tell Mrs. Dunne about me and Rosemary? That was a private matter, and you made my life go from bad to worse!"

"I never said anything! What the hell have you been smoking lately that makes you act like a monkey?" Lou retorted in the same tone.

"You knew about us… the only one! And I know it was you!"

"That's crazy! I don't care who you fool around with even if you did it with every teacher in this school! Leave me alone and go sniveling to your mother!"

Those words ignited Jimmy's fury in such a way that he swung a punch against the locker over Lou's head, the loud bang reverberating in the place. Lou stared at him in shock, her heart thumping powerfully in her chest. For a moment when she had seen him lift his hand, she had thought he was going to hit her, and she was still speechless from the scare. When seconds later she snapped out of her shock, she pushed him away and slapped him strongly. "Who the hell do you think you are, idiot?" she barked angrily.

The answer never came from Jimmy's lips, and, to her surprise, the boy was knocked down by the force of a powerful punch. It was then that Lou realized that the blow had come from Kid. He was livid, fuming like a rabid dog, as she had never seen him before. He must have seen her and Jimmy, and like her, Kid must have thought Jimmy was going to hit her, so his reaction was understandable since she had also reacted violently.

"Rise to your feet!" Kid barked as Jimmy grunted painfully on the floor. "Face me like a man!"

Lou tried to appease her seething boyfriend. She took him by the arm and said, "Please, Kid, let's go. It's not worth it."

Kid, though, ignored her request. He disengaged himself from her hold, and focused his attention on his friend. "Jimmy, I'm waiting," he growled angrily, his fists balled up in front of him.

"I don't want to fight you, Kid, but if that's what you want…" Jimmy said as he awkwardly scrambled to his feet.

No sooner had he straightened up that Kid delivered another blow onto his already sore jaw. This time Jimmy staggered, but remained on his feet, and instantly he landed a powerful punch against his friend, which sent Kid flying against the lockers.

"Please guys, stop it! Please!" Lou tried again.

The boys did not hear her out, and continued fighting blindly. The noises attracted the attention of several students who were around, and they approached to see the two guys trying to kill each other. Jimmy squeezed Kid's neck as he pressed him against the lockers, but soon Kid got the upper hand when he managed to swing another blow to Jimmy's stomach. Jimmy doubled in pain, but when the pain stopped, he barged against his friend, and hit him again. The people around them kept cheering and even though Lou tried to get somebody stop the fight, nobody minded her.

"One moment! Stop that this minute!" a loud voice boomed over the cheering and fighting sounds. Everybody turned to the source of that order, and saw three teachers running towards them. Mr. Ned and Coach Hunter rushed to separate the fighting boys while Mrs. Dunne said, "Everybody go home now! There's nothing here to see." The crowd started to disperse, and as Lou remained rooted on the spot, Rachel added, "Louise, you too."

Lou moved away reluctantly, giving a last look at the two boys, who were kept apart by the teachers. Kid sent her a sad look, as he realized that he was in deep trouble. He did not regret showing Jimmy that nobody could mess with Lou. So despite everything, he did not care much about the consequences of his actions.

A few minutes later Jimmy and Kid were sitting in Mr. Ned's neat office. Mrs. Dunne and Coach Hunter were also there. "Gentlemen," the principal said breaking the silence. "I'm waiting to hear an explanation. You know fighting is against the rules."

Kid sent a glare to his friend. "He was terrorizing my girlfriend! He had no right! He almost hit her!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

Jimmy snickered wryly. "Stop being an idiot, Kid! I would never hit a woman! But don't you realize that she's nothing but scum? I had every right to be furious!"

"Stop talking about her! Don't ever utter her name again!"

"I'll say whatever I feel like and you…"

The voices overlapped, and soon the little office was filled with a loud, unintelligible cacophony of angry accusations and recriminations. Mr. Ned had to raise his voice once again to shush the two boys. "That's enough!" The office finally turned quiet, and the principal added "Gentlemen, since you seem so intent to behave like a couple of spoiled children, then we will have to treat you as such. So as from tomorrow you'll stay in the detention room for two hours after school for the next two weeks. And now you may be excused. But before going home, collect a couple of letters for your parents in administration."

Neither of the boys said a word of protest, both knowing that they deserved the punishment. When Mr. Ned granted his permission for them to leave, Kid jumped to his feet and after sending a new glare at Jimmy, he rushed out. Jimmy was about to follow his suit, and was already at the door when Teaspoon called him. "Wait for me! I'll drive you home."

"You don't need to bother," Jimmy replied in an unkind tone, and he tried to go past, but Teaspoon grabbed him by the shoulder.

"This isn't a polite request, but an order."

This time Jimmy did not say anything. After Teaspoon bid goodbye to his colleagues, they started walking side by side down the corridor. They were both silent for a while, and after a couple of minutes, the coach said, "What the heck is wrong with you, boy? Wasn't it enough for you to face a three-month suspension after that murky business with Mrs. Burke? Now you have to get into a brawl with your best friend?"

"I wasn't looking for a fight. It was a matter between that girl and me. But if he knew what's good for him, he'd leave her."

"Don't you think that's none of your business, Jimmy? Let your friend sort out his matters alone," replied Teaspoon.

"And don't you think 'I' am none of your business either, but you still poke your nose in it anyway."

"Listen, boy. Anything that concerns you concerns me. Firstly I'm your teacher and secondly, I'm your stepfather." Jimmy snorted scornfully. "The title doesn't fit you anymore, Teaspoon. You and my mother are as good as divorced."

"We aren't divorced… and will never be."

"Why stay married then when you don't talk or see each other?"

"Who says we don't see each other?" Teaspoon replied, his seriousness gone and his eyes twinkling oddly.

Jimmy stopped, and frowned as he stared at the coach. "You mean…?" he faltered as he ordered the thoughts in his mind. "So Mom doesn't go the bingo with her girl friends every day?" Teaspoon sent him a crooked smile in silent admittance. "And that weekend away at Aunt Petronilla's?"

"We went to Niagara Falls," Teaspoon finally said. That was where he and his wife had first met years ago, and now that they were trying to patch up their marriage, he had wanted to give her a nice surprise, taking her to their very first special place.

"But… but why the secrecy?"

"You know what your mother is like… always thinking and worrying about you."

Jimmy nodded. "So that means you're moving back in soon?"

"Would that be all right with you?"

Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders, even though under his indifferent façade he was blissful. "I guess you aren't that bad. I've known you for too long, and I don't like the idea of Mom getting another guy into the house."

Teaspoon chuckled, fully aware that this was the boy's way of giving him his blessing. Jimmy also grinned, and the coach added, "In your case I wouldn't look so happy. When your mother learns you have another problem at school she's gonna want to tan your hide."

Jimmy hung his head, pursed his lips unhappily, and grunted, "Yeah, you're right."

Meanwhile, Kid had picked up the dreaded letter for his parents, and when he left the office, Lou was waiting for him outside. "Are you okay?" she asked tentatively, and Kid simply nodded without much enthusiasm. "Your left eye and cheek are turning all blue," Lou remarked as her hand softly touched his face, which made him bristle.

"My parents are going to ground me until kingdom comes," he grumbled as they started off towards the exit.

"I… I don't understand what made Jimmy do that. He started talking nonsense about me."

Kid stopped, and turned to her just before crossing the gate. "Jimmy strongly believes you're not good because… because he suspects you are the one who reported him for his business with Mrs. Burke."

Lou stared at him in disbelief. "You knew?"

"Uh… yes," Kid replied awkwardly.

"How long have you known this, Kid?"

"Since… since it happened."

"And you didn't tell _me_!" Lou barked, interrupting him. "Do you also believe I did that?"

"Of course not, but…"

Lou did not let him explain himself, and continued regardless, "Your mother tells you that I got pregnant and had an abortion, and you believed her. Your friend says I'm a tattletale and ditto. And I wonder how on earth you're still dating me when you apparently think so little of me!"

"Lou, that's not true! I didn't believe Jimmy! That's why we were so at odds! I didn't tell you because… because…" His voice faltered as he realized that his reasons now sounded too feeble. "I don't know why I didn't tell you. You mean the world to me. How can you say I think the worst of you?"

Louise folded her arms in a meaningful way. "We would have been spared of this disagreeable matter today if you had told me, Kid! I went to him to try to help you like a dupe! You've made me feel like an idiot!"

"I'm really sorry. I know you're right."

"We promised to tell each other everything! Was that only supposed to apply to me?" Lou continued in the same tone.

"Please don't be angry with me. I know I acted wrong, but I never thought this could affect you."

Lou stared at him, feeling annoyed, but his begging eyes had too strong a pull to ignore them. She could not remain angry with him for too long. He also had a bad day, starting with that worrying letter from Mrs. Burke, and it would end up worse when his parents learned about today's incident. She sighed as she noticed her defenses crumble down before him. Louise unfolded her arms, placed her hands on his shoulders and stared at him. "Let's make a deal. I'll forget about this, but you have to promise me you'll make it up to me sometime."

Kid smiled, and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, he drew him towards her. "Whatever you want, dear."

Louise let herself be cocooned against his body and a cozy smile brightened her features as she already had a very clear idea how he would have to make it up to her in the very near future.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Leaning against the rugged wall, Louise waited. She knew he would arrive at any given moment, and she intended not to let him brush her off this time. She just could not remain idle, and take shelter from the storm while the rain fell outside. That wasn't her at all.

Lately Lou had the feeling that she was being haunted by a negative vibe, intent to get to her. The world around her seemed to contrast with her personal life in the last weeks. Surprisingly, her situation was starting to see some light. Things at home were actually perking up. Her mother was looking better lately, and the doctors were a bit more optimistic about the possibility she might get over the disease. It was just a tiny, poor possibility, but it was enough for Lou to have some faith and hope. Why couldn't things go right for her for once? It was high time they had a change for the better after these terrible couple of years. However, Lou still could not bring herself to enjoy the relief she should feel when everything around her was loaded with negativity, especially as far as Kid was concerned.

Lou could not help but worry about her boyfriend. His fight with Jimmy and subsequent punishment had gained him a very serious lecture from his parents. Kid had called her later that day, and just hearing the tone of his voice was enough for her to imagine how things had gone at home. Besides, she also knew that he was hurt and upset by the way Jimmy and he had turned against each other. Jimmy had been his best friend all his life, and Lou was aware that Kid missed him and their friendship.

Louise was hurting alongside Kid because everything that harmed him also affected her. She wanted him to have just reasons to smile, but it seemed that since they had started dating, things were not going too well for him. So if she could do something to improve things, she would. That was why she had woken up with the firm intention of talking to Jimmy Hickok. Now that she knew the reason of his animosity towards her, she could play her cards and even win the game. So when she and Kid had got to the school, she had made up an excuse and rushed to the parking lot where she knew Jimmy would be arriving in his car shortly.

Lou did not have to wait long, and soon saw his red old heap, which drew into the place making a series of strange squeaking sounds. Jimmy parked his car smoothly, and, as he got out and saw Lou there, he stopped momentarily. Sending her an irritated glare, Jimmy started walking even though Lou kept calling after him. "Wait, Jimmy!"

"I have nothing to talk to you about," he replied without stopping.

Being stubborn, Lou shot after him, and quickly placed herself before his hefty figure, trying to block his way. Her petite frame would not do much to stop him; he could easily shove her away, but Jimmy reflected that after the previous day's incident, the last thing he needed was more problems because of this trouble-maker. His ears were still ringing after the tremendous lecture his mother had generously given him. Naturally, his fight with Kid had also gained him a punishment at home, and therefore, his curfew had been reduced considerably as long as his school detention lasted. At least, things between Teaspoon and her mom were picking up, and that was a really nice change. So Jimmy thought that he would not tempt his luck with Louise anymore.

"Lou, I know what you're going to say, but please save your energy. I don't believe you. I'm just sorry Kid and I have to suffer the consequences your meddling is causing while you get away with your lies and deceit."

Lou shook her head in disbelief. "You were the ones who got into a fight, not me," she said as she folded her arms over her chest. "In any case, that's not what I wanted to tell you."

"Yes, I know what you want. And I already told you. I don't believe you, and I'm totally sure it was you who told on me. So don't waste your breath."

"I never said a word, but well, if you're so sure about it, why don't you go and tell your friend Mrs. Burke?"

"Because unlike you, I don't go poking my nose into other people's business," Jimmy retorted in a proud tone. "There are still a few of us who have principles."

"No, you don't understand," Lou replied, ignoring his sarcasm. "I'm asking you to tell her it was me."

Jimmy was taken aback by her unusual request. This was certainly something he would not have expected from Lou. "What? Wh… why?"

"Mrs. Burke's giving Kid a hell of a time in her classes because we suspect she believes Kid reported her and you to Mr. Ned. She even sent a letter to his parents, saying he might not graduate this year."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Jimmy exclaimed puzzled since this was the first thing he heard about his friend's school problems. They had not really talked much for the last months. What he did remember in that moment was his last conversation with Rosemary, and how he had slipped that Kid knew about their liaison. Rosemary had threatened with teaching Kid a lesson, but Jimmy had never thought she was serious. "But Kid's so … so smart."

"I want you to tell her it was me so she will leave Kid alone."

Jimmy frowned uncomprehendingly. "But she's also your teacher… if what you say is true, she'll take her grudge against you."

"I don't really care. I'll probably not go to college anyway, but Kid's perspectives can't be ruined by the skullduggery of a bitter woman."

Jimmy stared at Lou in surprise as the reality dawned on him like a ton of bricks. "It wasn't you… you didn't tell…"

"That doesn't matter. Do as I told you," Lou said, cutting him off, and before he could say another word, she turned on her heel, and ran out of the place as the bell announced the beginning of the classes. Jimmy remained rooted on the place, watching her dash away briskly.

He was a complete fool for jumping to conclusions without being totally certain first, he thought. He was in trouble both at school and home for his own tomfoolery, and in the process he had dragged Kid into the matter as well. What worried him most was to think he had probably lost his friend forever. Why couldn't he think things through before acting? He knew he was a bit of a hot-head, but this time he had gone too far. What a fool! Accusing that girl without proof. And what should he do now? Should he apologize? Kid wouldn't even hear him out, at least for a while. He would need some time to cool off before Jimmy could approach to him. And his girlfriend? An apology would be too inappropriate after the way he had treated her. But what could he do? Should he do what she had asked him to? She seemed very confident about what she wanted, but Jimmy just couldn't do that. There had to be another way to help Kid, and he would find it.

Jimmy finally started walking towards the school building with resolution. He thought he had a possible solution for this mess. A little smile played at his lips as he realized that he would also find great satisfaction in what he planned to do. It would be a relief for everybody, including him. All of a sudden, everything seemed brighter, more hopeful. He realized that he had been an idiot for letting this matter embitter him for so long. Life was much simpler, and he could have avoided all this if he had spoken up before. He had acted like a spoiled brat, but he was glad that he had learned the truth. As the thought played in his mind, a sudden idea assaulted him: if Lou wasn't that tattletale, then who was?

* * *

"Jimmy, is that you?"

"Yes, Mom," he replied as he closed the front door, and slid out of his jacket. After hanging the garment on the pegs in the hall, he craned his head inside the living room and saw his mother and Teaspoon on the sofa. "Hello, guys," he greeted them affably.

"Honey, dinner will be ready in half an hour. You're joining us, aren't you?"

Jimmy noticed the happy faces of the couple. Teaspoon was supposed to move back in next weekend, and not a minute before. His mother was very particular in that sense, and always had rules for everything. Even though she and her husband had made up, she had decided a date for his return home, and they would stick to her decision. Jimmy thought that his rebellious personality was actually shaped up in reaction against those rules his mother had for everything. For that reason it amazed him how patient Teaspoon was with her sometimes, and knew exactly how to deal with her. Even though Jimmy had never really stopped to consider the relationship between his mother and Teaspoon, he had to admit that they made a nice couple. After these hard months, Jimmy thought that they would also want to have some privacy, so he said, "Actually, I had something when I was in town, so I'm not really hungry. Besides, I also have work to do for school."

Teaspoon and his wife shared a smile. Jimmy's attitude today surprised both of them pleasantly after the way he had acted for the last months. He had slacked in his studies, not caring about anything, and had borne a constant angry frown on his face as if he was furious with the whole world. And today he looked amiable and pleasant, showing that attractive smile of his that Mrs. Hunter had not seen for too long. Maybe he was changing, and the talk she had given him yesterday had really worked out. "I'll save some food for you in case you feel peckish later."

"Thanks, Mom."

Jimmy then climbed the stairs, and went straight to his bedroom. After closing the door behind him, he sank down on his bed, and opened his knapsack. He found the package he was looking for, and took it out. Unsealing the paper bag, he spread the shots all over his bed. Most of them had been taken last summer when his friends and he had gone on a camping trip to the Allegany State Park in Salamanca.

Everybody was in the photos. Inseparable Buck and Kathleen, Kid and the guys practicing football in the fields, Ike and Emily cuddling on the background, or Cody laughing at one of his own jokes. It was during that summer that he and Sarah were dating. She had also joined him on this trip even though she had complained about everything all the time. Despite everything, it had been a very special summer. Jimmy regretfully thought that the separation they had all talked about in that trip and were dreading was already taking place. Kid and he were not on speaking terms, and because of Jimmy's opinions and tales about Lou, Kid did not hang out with the rest of the gang either. Kathleen and Buck were married now, and starting a new life of their own, and when June came, everybody would go in different directions, and their friendship would certainly succumb in the process. It was a real shame.

Jimmy did not linger on these negative thoughts as his eyes focused on some of his other photographs. He shook his head as the memories unfolded. He had been so naïve, thinking that he knew better than anybody else when actually he was a poor ignorant in life. Now he felt stronger and wiser, but maybe that was a mirage as well and he was liable to be fooled again, and make the same mistakes.

Jimmy finally rose from the bed, and dropped on the chair before his desk. He turned the computer on, and after ten minutes, he managed to connect to the Internet. He typed the address of his mail server and the site slowly appeared a minute later. He hesitated momentarily before the screen, considering the words he wanted to write. Realizing he was not a man to beat about the bush with frills and silliness, in the end he just typed: _I need to see you. It's urgent._ His index finger then pressed the left mouse button, clicking on the send icon, and then the message was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

There was a lively crowd of students in the far end of the hall that morning, and Kid and Lou shared a wondering look as they approached. Louise accepted a leaflet that somebody handed her, and read it. "It's … it's … the information about prom," she said in a neutral voice. "It's in three weeks."

"I know the venue," Kid added, pointing at the name on the bottom of the page. "My parents went to a ball for New Year's a couple of years ago. It's a really fancy place."

"You could say that… look at the price of the tickets."

"Well, that's average," Kid replied.

Lou nodded just as a voice resounded behind them. "Excited about the big night?"

The couple turned around to find Mrs. Dunne, who had a bright smile on her face. Kid shared a quick look with Lou before saying, "We aren't going."

"Why?" Mrs. Dunne asked, her eyes showing obvious surprise.

"We are busy…" Kid replied vaguely.

"You're busy on prom night? On a Saturday?"

Before Kid could answer, Lou cut in, "Kid means 'I' am busy. I have to work."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Rachel insisted.

Louise shook her head. "I don't think so."

"I'm really sorry, guys."

"Thanks, Mrs. Dunne," Kid replied, and after exchanging a few more words, he and Lou continued their way down the hall towards their classrooms.

"Kid, you needn't miss prom just because I can't make it," Lou spoke up after a minute of silence.

He stared at her as if she had lost her head all of a sudden. "I can't go alone, Lou!"

"You won't be alone! All your friends will be there. I'm sure you all made plans to go together, and have a great night before I came along, didn't you?"

"Yeah… but it's different now, because you're part of my life."

"But you can always have fun. You won't be the only one without a date that night."

"Lou, please. I can't have fun without you."

Louise shrugged her shoulders. "I just feel bad for being the reason why you have to be stuck at home instead of enjoying the night."

Kid halted as an idea struck him. "Well," he said with a smile, "there's always a possibility. We can always go after you finish work."

"Yeah, sure…" Lou replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious! I could pick you up, and then we can join the party a bit later than everybody else."

Lou shook her head. "I just can't show up in that fancy place after being cleaning all day, breathing and touching dust and chemicals. All the girls will look stunning in their very expensive and beautiful gowns, their impeccable hairdos and perfect make up. I don't want to look like a Cinderella dumped by her fairy Godmother."

Kid chuckled at her exaggerated comparisons. "I didn't mean you couldn't go home and have a quick shower. Besides, who cares how you look? I thought you didn't. You don't even wear make-up."

His words did not sit well with her. "For your information I'm allergic to make-up, and I do care about my looks even though my boyfriend apparently thinks I look like a hag!"

"Lou, please, don't get angry," he exclaimed as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "How can you say that? Don't you know how beautiful you are to my eyes… in every sense? And you don't need all that artificial stuff because you're absolutely breathtaking."

Lou softened at his words. "I'm sorry…" she uttered, hanging her head low.

Kid placed his finger under her chin, and tilted her head towards him. "Let me tell you what we can do." Louise looked at him questioningly as he continued, "What about us having our own private prom?"

"What?"

"I know a little Italian restaurant… good food, cozy atmosphere, and they're opened until late at night. We can have a romantic dinner there, just the two of us, and … and… and… then I can book a room in that fancy hotel where the prom takes place. It's been so long since… you know… the last time."

Lou smiled. Naturally she remembered that last time, and it had been so eventful that she couldn't even say they had really made love then. It had been on her last Sunday off. Kid had driven his dad's car, and pulled over at an esplanade, a popular venue for couples. That night the area had been deserted, and only the sound of crickets could be heard. They had started kissing as soon as he stopped the engine. It was awkward to move inside the car, and when they had finally found a comfortable position, and relaxed, they had almost jumped out of their skins in fright when a loud bang sounded against the window. A shadowed, scruffy face pressed against the glass, as the man kept knocking at the door. It was a junkie, asking for some coins. Kid had shouted at the man to go away as he tried to shelter Lou and cover her nakedness. And when they had finally got dressed, Kid had driven away.

"You mean spend the night together?" she asked, and at Kid's nod she added, "I… I don't know, Kid."

"Oh come on…"

"The money and…"

"Don't worry about the money. This is my treat all right?"

Louise smiled, but still had a last question. "And what will we say at home?"

"We'll think of something," Kid replied. "I really long to be with you."

"Me too," she whispered as his hand hooked around her nape, guided her lips to his and they kissed, thus sealing their deal for a magical night.

* * *

Students have comically called the teacher's staff room the coven for so long that nobody could be sure about the reason of the name. Legend and reality blended together in history, and it was believed that a very unhappy student had dubbed the room with this name, equaling teachers to witches and wizards. There were many stories about that unknown student but nobody knew what was true for sure.

The coven nowadays looked much the same as when it was first set there. It was an ample room with a couple of long tables, plush chairs, and shelves stacked with dozens of books. It was usually abuzz with activity, but right now there was only one single teacher between its four walls. Her slender body was hunched over a pile of papers on the big table. The door suddenly slammed closed, and she gave a start. Her eyes focused on the figure opposite her, and she cooled down.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Rosemary asked as she put her pen down and rested her crossed arms on the papers.

"Didn't you get my email?"

"Yes, but… but… I thought you'd come to my place," she replied, rising to her feel. Then she drew the blinds of the ample windows that overlooked the exterior corridor for fear somebody might see them.

"This can't wait."

"Very well," she said with a smile. When Rosemary had received Jimmy's email after months of silence she had been more than surprised. Since their breakup, they had not even exchanged a single word, and Jimmy was very generous with his indiscreet glares whenever they happened to come across in the school corridors. Rosemary could not help but feel sad about the way they had ended up. Jimmy and she had been so good together, and she really missed him. Lately she had been hanging out with a lawyer she had met at Christmas. He was okay, but Jimmy was something else. Maybe it was the element of danger that made their relationship very attractive and special. Rosemary was starting to get bored with the lawyer, and needed some good excitement. Even though she had sworn never to get tangled with a student again, she really wanted Jimmy and had grown hopeful when she had received his email.

"And," she started, licking her upper lip flirtingly, "what's so important that can't wait?"

Jimmy took a few steps closer. "I heard that my friend Kid is having some serious problems in your classes."

Rosemary frowned disappointed. "Your friend? That's a peculiar way to call somebody you seemed so intent to strangle just a few days ago."

"That's my business," Jimmy replied curtly, well aware that after their fight he and Kid had been the talk of the school. "I just want to know what you're doing to Kid."

Rosemary shrugged her shoulders. "He just gets what he deserves. It's not my fault he's doing so poorly."

"That's bullshit! Don't play with me, Rosemary. I know you too well and I'm sure this is all your doing!"

"And what's it to you? I'm just doing exactly the same as your dear friend did to me. Or is he so stupid to think that he can get away with messing up with my life? You know, what goes around comes around."

"Kid didn't do it. He didn't say a word about us."

Rosemary was bored with the conversation, and she even heard his last words half-heartedly. "Jimmy, if this is everything you wanted to talk about, you're wasting your time and mine. Please drop the matter, and close the door when you leave," she said as she turned her back to him in a clear dismissing gesture.

Jimmy, though, did not move, and stood rooted on the spot. Rosemary re-took her previous position at the table, and grabbed her pen intending to resume marking papers. "Well," Jimmy said after a beat, "at least let me give you a little something. This is for you."

Jimmy tossed an envelope at her. Rosemary sent him a confused look as she held the white envelope in her hand. Since he kept quiet, he opened it to reveal four photographs she recognized at once. "What… what's this?"

"Don't you remember? We took those shots when we were together."

Of course Rosemary remembered. It had been a few weeks after they started their forbidden relationship. They had been fooling around that day after having sex. They were still in bed, joking, and laughing, when Jimmy had produced a camera. He had intended to take some pictures, and in the same teasing way Rosemary had resisted, trying to grab his camera. They had fought like a couple of children, but she had finally relented and Jimmy had finally managed to get a few shots of themselves, holding the camera in front of them at a suitable angle. The photos Rosemary was now seeing for the first time were a bit crooked, but their figures appeared clear enough. There they were, naked under the sheets, an image that did not leave much scope for imagination. They were too explicit, and anybody could guess what they had been doing just minutes before. On the four pictures her arms and hands were touching his bare torso enticingly, and on one of them her mouth was even nuzzling and kissing his neck.

Rosemary was not sure what all this meant, but she feared the worst. "Why are you showing me this, Jimmy?"

"I'm sure a clever woman like you can figure out what this means."

Rosemary rose to her feet as she felt the heat spread to her face. "You can't show these pictures to those pigs of the school board. No matter what happened between us. Remember what they did to you, and what they can still do! You also have too much at stake!"

Jimmy chuckled cynically. "The school board? You must be kidding! I'm sending a copy of these to the press. I'm sure they would like to know what kind of activities Senator Burke's wife enjoys."

Rosemary started to panic because she knew he was serious. Jimmy would do it, and he would not care what consequences that would bring over him. Rosemary, though, did care what that meant for her. She folded her arms, and locked her glacial eyes in his. "What do you want from me?"

"You owe me big… actually, you have a double debt to me: one for confessing and covering up for you, and secondly, for keeping quiet about these pictures."

"Spit it out, Jimmy, and say what you want."

"First, I want you to give Kid the grades he fairly deserves."

"All right, I can do that," Rosemary replied curtly.

"And then I want you to give in your notice and leave the school right away."

"What?"

"Just that. Pick up your things and leave."

"You can't ask me that!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Of course. That's your decision," he replied in a very calm demeanor. "You can mind me and do as I say. Otherwise, a copy of these pictures will be received in the headquarters of the New York Post tomorrow."

Rosemary glowered at him angrily, but defeated. "All right, you win… I'll quit, but I'm supposed to give a two weeks notice."

"That's fine," Jimmy replied. "You can leave just before prom, and then I hope not to see you around."

Jimmy could not help but sneer in satisfaction when he noticed the expression on her face. There was nothing to do, and he knew he had accomplished what he intended. So he turned around to leave, but stopped when she called his name.

"Jimmy, do you hate me so much?"

"I used to love you," he replied sincerely, "but you broke my heart. This is nothing compared to what you did to me."

"Nothing? Blackmail is an indictable crime."

He nodded and smiled. "I know, and of course you're free to report me."

Her eyes told him that she would never dare to do that. She was a weak woman and had too much to lose. So she would pay the price for his silence, a well-deserved price, and that would be the end of this business. Jimmy grinned again, and this time he finally crossed the door, really believing he would never step into that world ever again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Louise picked up her kit from the cleaning cupboard to start a fresh new day at the block of offices she worked in. After taking the vacuum cleaner out as well, Lou locked the closet. She started walking towards her assigned area with the cleaning basket hooked around her left arm while her right hand pulled the vacuum cleaner along. Her mind kept replaying the same thing over and over again. Even though she had agreed with Kid's alternative plans for Prom night, she still thought it was not right that he missed it just for her. The Prom was one-time thing, and he deserved to enjoy the night with his friends and make memories he would remember for the rest of his life.

Of course, she liked his other plans. Actually, in all honesty, she preferred to spend the night with Kid alone, but she was sure he would regret missing prom one day. Maybe she could ask Doris for the day off. The problem was that just the week before she had not worked on Monday since she had gone to the doctor with her mother. Louise was not sure how Doris would take her second request for a day off, but she did not lose anything for trying. Besides, there was a more complicated matter. She did not have money to buy a gown for the dance. As she had told Kid, she didn't want to look like a poor Cinderella even though she knew she was one. Maybe she could borrow one from someone, but naturally, before worrying about that, she needed to have the night off.

As Lou reached the end of the corridor, she saw her boss talking to a couple of other cleaners, Lorraine and Mandy, two sisters. Doris did not look very happy as she meaningfully flapped her fleshy arms to and fro. "You girls think this is a dang hobby you can do whenever you feel like it?" the woman said loudly. "I'm sorry to inform you that this is a job! And you take it or leave it!"

"But, Doris, it's our brother's wedding," Mandy protested. "It's important."

"Everything's important for you, and I'm really tired of all your family commitments. That isn't really my concern. These offices need to be clean and perfect for the following day even if the president himself gets married! I just can't cope with everybody pestering me with days off and what not."

The two sisters walked away, grunting between gritted teeth when it was clear that their made-up excuse would not get them anywhere. Lou had been watching the scene with a heavy heart since she had got her answer without even opening her mouth.

Doris sighed tiredly and noticed Lou for the first time. "Hello, Louise," she greeted the girl with a warm smile. The woman really liked Lou since she was the same age as her own daughter and much more hard-working than many adults employed there.

"Good evening, Doris. Everything all right?"

"Yes, yes… just normal stuff. These ladies are gonna drive me crazy one of these days," the woman replied in an exaggerated fashion. Louise smiled forcefully and Doris asked, "And tell me, how's your mother doing lately, darling?"

"A bit better, thanks," Lou replied truthfully. Doris was an old acquaintance of her mother's, and there was not a single day that her boss did not ask about Mary Louise's worrying health.

Doris kept smiling. "You're doing Mr. Boyle's office today, aren't you?" Lou nodded and the woman added while stretching her arm to Lou to give her something, "Here's his new door key. He got the lock changed after he bought himself that super modern computer. Oh my… these men and their gadgets!"

Lou smiled at the woman's comical expression as she took the key from her hand. She continued her way down the corridor, and minutes later she was hustling tirelessly. Her daily routine involved cleaning half the offices on the fourteenth floor, the common restrooms and the corridors. It took her about half an hour to clean every office, which required vacuuming, dusting, emptying the bins and cleaning the windows. And on Sundays she also had to spring clean a couple of them, which, apart from the usual chores, also included to do the skirting boards, disinfect all surfaces and tables, and check that the walls had no stains.

It was about two hours after Louise had started work that Doris came to find her. Lou switched off the vacuum cleaner when she saw her boss appear, and stared at her questioningly. "Louise, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Doris said as she approached the girl.

"Sure."

"I know you have your day off in about three weeks. Is that right?"

"Uh huh."

"I'd really appreciate if we could make a change, and switch that day for the previous Saturday. There's been a change in the schedule, and I'm trying to re-organize all the shifts."

Louise quickly worked out the dates in her head. That was exactly the day of the prom, just the day she wanted to have off. "You mean in two Saturdays?" Lou asked, still not believing that this was actually happening.

"I know Sunday is your usual free day, but you'd be doing me the greatest favor if you accepted to do this for me."

Lou's heart was pounding in her chest with excitement. "Of course I can do that!" she exclaimed promptly before Doris changed her mind for some reasons. "And it's the prom at my school that Saturday!"

Doris smiled. "And you want to go with that handsome boyfriend of yours, who picks you up every weekend, don't you?" Louise nodded sheepishly and the woman added, "I'm glad that this change of plans suits us both."

Doris left and Lou remained in the place, hugging the vacuum handle and smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't wait to get home tonight and tell Kid. He was going to be so pleasantly surprised that it would be a real gift to see his face when she told him.

* * *

Lou's enthusiasm gradually faded as the hours ticked on that evening, and when she was on her way home, there was almost none of it left. Now that work was not an issue and she could go to the prom, she had a more serious problem, which had been worrying her all along. What was she supposed to wear that night? Buying a new dress was out of the question. That would mean spending at least 150 dollars if she managed to find a decent dress for that price. Even so, she could not afford that money, and there was nothing in her wardrobe that she could wear. She used to have a very nice dress she had worn to a family friend's wedding when she was fourteen. It had been a gift from her father and the day he had left, she cut the dress into shreds in the same way as she had destroyed many objects that reminded her of him.

What can I do? She kept repeating mentally. The only solution would be to find someone she could borrow a dress from. That was not easy either. She was too small and petite, which was a problem. Whenever he needed to buy clothes, it was quite an odyssey. Nothing really fit her, and she always ended up getting garments that were too big for her and her mom had to mend. Sometimes she even had to get her jeans in the children's section! How could she possibly find anyone who could lend her something in her size?

Louise walked the last few feet to her house, feeling very low. This was even worse than when she could not go. How could she tell Kid that they had to miss the dance because she was poor? Knowing him, Lou was sure he would want to buy her a dress apart from paying for the prom tickets, but she could not allow that. Kid did not earn a lot in his weekend job either, and he was also trying to save money. He and his parents would spend the summer in Europe this year. It was a special treat the Cains had promised him for his graduation. Kid wanted to salt away some money to help in the expenses during the long trip, and of course Lou could not let him spend money on a dress she would just get to wear for a few hours. Maybe what she should do is to keep quiet about the whole thing and not to tell him about her day off. They would still carry out their original plans, which would be great too.

Louise unlocked her front door and when she stepped into the living room, she was surprised to find Kid sitting on her sofa and talking to her mother. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Lou asked as she left her bag on one of the chairs.

"Young lady, where are your manners?" Mary scolded her daughter. "What kind of greeting is that?"

Louise sent him an apologetic look, and muttered, "Hi, Kid… Mom."

Kid grinned at her, and added, "How was your day, Lou?"

Lou shrugged her shoulders, and averted her eyes. "Just like usual," she mumbled, sinking down on the sofa next to her boyfriend.

Kid and Mary Louise exchanged a look, and the woman asked, "Honey, isn't there anything you want to tell us? Something happened at work?"

Lou lifted her eyes from her lap, and as she noticed the mischievous glances passing between her mother and her boyfriend, the truth dawned on her like a ton of bricks. "You talked to Doris!" Lou stated, pointing a finger at her mother accusingly. "All that about rearranging working hours was nothing but buck wash!"

Mary smiled as she took her daughter's hand between her own. "Kid and I had an interesting conversation this morning… this young man came to see me in case I could mediate with Doris on your behalf. He wanted to give you the special night every girl should live once, like a dream. And well, I just talked to that lovely lady your boss is."

"Mom!"

"What, honey? There's nothing wrong in that. You're a reliable, hard-working employee, and you deserve a reward to your efforts. Doris thought the same, and she was a bit surprised you hadn't talked to her about it."

Lou was not very happy about her mother's intervention. It was also because her mother knew Doris that she had got that job. Louise did not like that kind of influence, but it was true that it was a nice, thoughtful gesture from the two of them. And that deserved no less than a big smile. "What can I say about this?"

"Nothing, Lou," Kid replied. "Just enjoy it."

"But… but … even though I'm free that night, I'm not sure I can go to the dance," Lou stammered nervously, and at Kid's confused frown, she added, "I have no dress, or shoes or…anything. And I can't afford all that."

Kid and Mary shared a knowing smile. "Don't worry, Lou. Your mom also took care of that."

Lou stared at her mother wonderingly, expecting an explanation but the woman just grinned, and rising to her feet, she walked out of the room. "Come on, Lou," Kid said when they were alone in the living room. "Stop worrying and give me a big smile."

Lou could not help but do as he said. "I guess I need to thank you," she said as she scooted closer to him and before he could add another word, she planted a big kiss on his lips.

Kid smiled, pleased. "Actually, it was all your mother's doing. You should thank her, because after all, I get to enjoy this as much as you." He paused, and after checking she was really alone, he whispered, "And I already booked the room in the hotel as I told you. This change of plans doesn't alter our previous one… which I'm really looking forward to. It will be a night we will remember all our lives."

Lou giggled, confirming his words and her own desires, and as Kid rose to his feet to leave, her mom's voice resounded from her bedroom. "Louise, honey, come here a minute."

"I better go. I need to work on science. I have an exam in the morning," Kid said. "See you tomorrow."

They shared a couple of kisses, and, after walking him to the door, Louise headed for her mother's bedroom. "Mom, what did you…?" Lou started but stopped dead on her tracks in the middle of the room as she saw what her mother was holding: a beautiful evening dress. It was a light pink strapless dress, the top spotted with tiny sparkling beads, and the skirt formed by different layers of tulle and chiffon.

"I wore this to my Prom so many years ago, but it's still as good as new. I even have the shoes and accessories. I think it will fit you if I just make a few easy alterations," Mary explained.

"It's beautiful," Lou breathed.

"Yes, it is," Mary agreed, smoothing the knee-long skirt with her hand. "I felt like a princess that night and you will feel like one too."

"Where did you have that? I'd never seen it before," Lou asked.

"It was in this house. I found it in some boxes Dad had in the basement. I'm really surprised he kept it all these years."

Lou smiled. Not only was she going to the dance with the most handsome, thoughtful boy in town, but she was also going to wear her mom's beautiful dress, which was really a wonderful gift. There was nothing else she could wish for. And as Kid said, it would be a night she would remember for the rest of her days.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"I can't recognize myself," Lou exclaimed as she looked at her own reflection in the full-length mirror in her mother's wardrobe. After Mary's alterations, Louise was trying on the dress she would be wearing in just a few hours at the Prom.

"You look beautiful, my love, and Kid's going to be the envy of all the boys tonight," Mary said as she kept watching her daughter in awe. Her baby was all grown up, which filled her with a mixture of melancholy and pride. "And you'll look even better when you aren't wearing those things."

Louise chucked as she followed the direction of her mother's index finger. Her feet were clad in thick woolen socks in a pattern of little cows on a purple background, which contrasted clearly with the rest of her perfect attire. "Thank you so much, Mom," she said. "You know, this is so exciting for me."

"I can imagine," Mary replied, glad to see her daughter so vibrant. She really deserved a good treat after these years of shortage and bitterness. "And… I have another surprise for you."

"Mom, don't. You've done too much already," Louise protested.

Ignoring her daughter's words, Mary continued as she said, "I have an appointment with a lawyer on Monday… to… to report your father for neglect."

At her words Lou's eyes widened in obvious delight, and her mouth stretched into a big smile. "Really, Mom?"

Mary nodded, feeling quite sad. She would not have liked to reach this far, but she had realized that her children could not suffer for their father any longer. "I think it's time I fought for what's yours by right. Besides, I've been thinking about something lately…you just can't not go to college. Your father has good money, and I'm going to demand that he pay for your education."

Lou was so surprised that she didn't know how to react. She had given up on the idea long ago, and she did not expect this at all. She was speechless, and right now she felt as if somebody was offering the moon to her, and she did not know what to do with it. Her pride was also itching, and she would rather lose her opportunity to go to university than ask anything for her from her father. Yet, now that her mother had made up her mind, she just could not protest.

"And now take the dress off before it gets creased or dirty."

Lou nodded, and quickly got out of her dress and into a tracksuit. She placed the gown on a clothes hanger, and, as she hung it inside the wardrobe, she caught a glimpse of her mother sitting down on the bed, and rubbing her right arm up and down repeatedly. Lou turned to her after closing the closet door, and she asked, "Are you all right, Mom?"

"Yes, of course. My arm feels kind of numb, that's all."

Lou folded her arms as a frown crossed her face. "That's because of all the sewing you had to do for my sake," she said unhappily.

"It's all right, silly. It's nothing, and you're such a worrywart."

Lou was about to protest, but the doorbell sounded at that exact time, cutting off her intentions. She had a look out of the window, and a smile brightened up her features. "It's Kid!" she exclaimed, and before her mother could say another word, she shot out of the room towards the door.

"Hey!" she greeted him enthusiastically, and her hands hooked around his neck for a warm hug.

Kid smiled pleasantly. "You sound very happy and cheerful today."

"I have reasons to be," she replied in he same sing-song tone. "You know, tonight is our night," she added, wiggling her eyebrows seductively.

Kid chuckled, amused, and when he sobered, he said, "Well, I came to tell you that the guys will pick us up at sixish." Louise nodded. They were going to the dance in a hired limousine they would share with Cody, Jane, and their dates. Lou knew that deep down Kid would have liked to make the arrangement with his closer friends, Ike, Buck or, naturally, Jimmy, but things were too cold between them lately. The tense relationship between Lou and Ike's and Buck's girls had affected the boys' friendship, and Jimmy and Kid were not speaking yet.

"Did… did you talk to Jimmy?" she asked tentatively, and as Kid shook his head, she added, "Why? You told me you would."

"And what am I supposed to tell him? He should be the one to apologize," Kid replied with a serious expression.

"I know he feels bad about the way things are between you," Lou said.

Kid frowned at her words. "And since when do you and Jimmy have such deep conversations?"

"Oh please, Kid, don't act like a jealous and possessive boyfriend! I hate it when you do it. You know I'm just worried about the two of you, that's all. And one of you has to take the first step."

Kid gave her an apologetic look after her scolding. "All right…. I'll … I'll talk to him tonight… Maybe it will be better there."

Lou smiled from ear to ear, and planted a sonorous kiss on his cheek. "That's my man! So generous and clever. No wonder I love you so much!"

"And you're such a sweet talker," Kid said teasingly, but secretly very pleased by her open declaration. "You know you can always get anything from me. You're my weakness."

Lou grinned in admittance, and after a while she remembered something. "I'm glad something good happened in school. You know? I almost whooped when Mrs. Burke announced she was leaving."

"Yes, I know what you mean," Kid agreed, and after a pause, he added, "Anyway, I came to tell you that I'm now going out with my dad. He gets all grumpy when he's off, and Mom has to work. So I'm taking him to the mall."

"I'll see you tonight then, and have fun with your dad."

They shared a kiss before Kid left. Next, Lou climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She needed to bring down the shoes and other accessories for tonight, and since she would get dressed in her mother's bedroom, she'd better have everything ready with plenty of time ahead. It had been after trying on the shoes for the first time that Lou had decided to get ready for Prom downstairs. The shoes fit perfectly, but since she was not used to walking in stilettos, she did not want to risk falling down the stairs and breaking a leg.

From her bedroom window she saw Kid and his father drive away in the family car. She kept smiling as she picked up her things, and left the room. These hours before Kid came to pick her up would be endless. She was nervous, excited and a little afraid. It was a very special night, and she swore to herself that she'd enjoy every single minute, and nothing would spoil her good mood even if Samantha came up with one of her remarks.

Lou entered the room. Sitting on the bed, her mother was drinking a glass of water. "Mom, what would you like to have for lunch?" she asked as she arranged the accessories on the dresser. Mary Louise kept quiet, and Lou continued, "Since it's just the two of us today, we might well finish the casserole from yesterday. What do you think?"

Mary replied to her daughter in a dragging voice, which Lou had difficulty understanding. Thinking that her mother was joking like she sometimes did, Lou turned her eyes to her with a smile. "Mom, what are you saying?" The question died on her lips when Louise realized that something was not right. "Mom?" she called warily.

The glass slipped from Mary's fingers, breaking into a million pieces, the water spilling all over the floor, while her body fell on the bed.

"Mom!" Lou cried in a panic as she ran to her. Mary lay down on the bed, unconscious, and breathing irregularly. Louise bent over her, nervously touching her everywhere. "Mom, please talk to me, talk to me. What's wrong? Please talk to me."

Mary's lack of answer was frightening to say the least, and Lou felt hot tears spring to her eyes. The girl dashed to the living room, and quickly picked up the phone. Her trembling fingers dialed the emergency number, and in a tiny but scared voice she asked for an ambulance. Hurriedly, she returned to the bedroom, hoping against hope that she had just dreamed what she had seen, and her mother was perfectly fine. It was not a nightmare and her mom was in the same state as when Lou had left the bedroom.

"Oh Mom!" Lou exclaimed, now openly crying. She sat down on the bed, and carefully shifted her mother, tying to make her as comfortable as possible. The minutes seemed endless, and even though just a couple of them had passed since she had called emergency, she was already cursing the tardiness of the ambulance.

Holding her mother's unresponding hand, Lou was very scared and lonely, and felt a terrible need to hear a friendly voice, somebody who told her that everything was going to be okay. The wireless receiver was in the pocket of her sweat shirt, and instinctively she called Kid's number. Nobody answered, and she remembered then that he had gone to the mall, and she felt unfairly irritated. Her eyes never left her mother's face, which looked paler and more haggard by the minute. "Where the hell are they?" she asked loudly and angrily.

The sound of sirens reached her ears after a while. "Oh thank God!" she exclaimed and ran to open the door. The paramedics rushed into the house, and followed Lou to the bedroom. One of them started examining Mary Louise while Lou watched him, nervously biting her already short nails. "We need to take this woman to the hospital," the paramedic told his two other colleagues. "I think she's suffered a stroke."

"A stroke?" Lou repeated in a trembling voice as the men transferred Mary from the bed onto a gurney. "But… but …she's gonna to be okay… isn't she?"

The paramedic turned his serious, black eyes to her and said, "I don't know, Miss."

At his words Lou froze with panic. This couldn't be happening. Mom had been doing so much better lately. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair. The words kept repeating in her mind as her already wet eyes filled with fresh tears.

Mary Louise was already being moved out of the bedroom, and Lou followed the men. An oxygen mask was placed on the sick woman's mouth and nose when she was placed into the ambulance and the needle of a drip stuck in her arm. Lou sat on the small seat next to her, and taking her flaccid hand in hers, she said, "Please Mom, you gotta get better. Please hold on." The ambulance doors slammed shut, and the shrieking sound of the siren danced in the air as the vehicle rushed to the hospital.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The flash almost blinded his eyes as he appeared on the stairs, and his mother instantly shot her camera. "Honey, you look so handsome!" Emma exclaimed, chuckling on noticing the expression on her son's face. For some reason Kid always tried to avoid being photographed, but today Emma would not let him escape.

Kid did not protest, and smiled as he came down the stairs. "I hope Lou thinks the same," he replied lightly.

"Why? What possibly could she say against you? You're a very attractive young man, and that girl would be crazy not to appreciate that in you."

"Mom, it was just a silly comment… that's all."

Sam decided to step in. Since Kid had been disciplined at school for his fight with Jimmy, Emma was very sensitive about it, and of course Lou was not her favorite person lately. "I'm sure you're going to have as much fun as your mother and I had," Sam added, winking at his wife.

Emma cringed at his words. She really hoped her son did not have the same kind of entertainment as she and her husband had at their prom. They had enjoyed each other's company more than the dance itself. That night they had spent a couple of hours at the dance, and then snuck off to have some more delightful activities. Her fears for her son were silly because she already knew that he and Louise had already been intimate, but still she didn't like the idea, or rather, she did not like knowing that they were so close. She had a few reasons to oppose their relationship, and even though she tried to keep her opinion for herself, hoping her son would sooner or later get tired of the girl, the truth of her feelings was too transparent, especially for her husband. As she thought of Louise and her son, she remembered something. "I saw Mrs. Hunter today. Apparently, Jimmy isn't going with a date to the prom."

"So I heard," Kid replied indifferently.

"Mrs. Hunter is also very worried about you two. You and Jimmy have always been such good friends, and turning against each other for this girl is just…"

"Mom, I told you. We didn't fight over Lou… and I really don't want to talk about this today. I'll sort out things with Jimmy in due time."

"All right then," Emma replied stiffly as she folded her arms over her chest.

The doorbell chimed at that moment, interrupting the conversation, and Kid said, "That must be the guys."

Cody's cheerful voice was the first to be heard as Sam opened the door. The four newcomers walked into the hall, greeting Kid and the Cains. Cody and Jenny's date were both dressed elegantly in their tuxedos, but Cody had wanted to give his a note of color, so instead of the usual black, his outfit was in a light navy blue. Cody would not be Cody if he did not try to draw attention upon himself. Cody's date, Mary, was wearing a long strapless, black dress, and Jenny a beautiful azure one, which highlighted her intense blue eyes.

"Oh guys, you all look so stunning!" Emma exclaimed. "Please let me take a picture of you all. Come on, stand there, just on the foot of the staircase."

"Not yet, Mom," Kid said. "I still need to pick up Lou."

"And what on earth are you waiting for? Your princess is gonna think you are going to stand her up," Cody added, patting his friend on the back encouragingly.

"Oh I'm so looking forward to seeing her," Jenny enthused. "She must be gorgeous in the dress she described for me."

Kid did not waste one more single second there, and left his house. He crossed the street and once before Lou's door, he pressed the bell. Only one window was lit up, which Kid knew belonged to Lou's mother's bedroom, but other than that the house was in darkness. As he waited in front of the door, he held the corsage he had bought for Lou in one hand while the other slipped into his pocket, checking that he had the key card for their hotel room for tonight.

As nobody answered, Kid pressed the doorbell again, and when he got no answer for the second time, he even knocked repeatedly. Wondering where Lou was so as not to hear the bell or his knocking, Kid dared to turn the knob and the door opened. "Lou?" he called, but the reverberation of his own voice was the only sound he heard in the silence of the place. Fearing that something had happened, he decided to have a look around and after examining the whole house and realizing there was nobody, he grew up concerned.

With quick steps he returned to his house as his mind kept reeling, but couldn't find a logical explanation to this. "Son, where's Lou?" Sam asked as soon as Kid stepped back into his living room.

"I… I don't know."

"What are you saying, honey?" Emma asked.

"She isn't at home, and neither is her mother."

"Do you mean she stood you up?" Cody said with a teasing smirk.

"No, of course not! Something must have happened to her mother," Kid replied, voicing the only logical explanation he could find as he turned his worried eyes towards his mom.

"Honey, don't be such an alarmist! Mary was fine this morning, and she told me she was spending tonight at a friend's house. I imagine Lou accompanied her mom there, and something must have delayed her on the way back here."

"We'll wait of course," Jenny concluded.

After twenty minutes of waiting, the youngsters were getting restless. It was finally Cody, who voiced what his other three friends were thinking. "Kid, where on earth is she?"

"She must be about to show up at any minute now."

"Kid, you've been saying the same thing for almost half an hour. We can't wait forever. We're paying the limousine by the hour, and we aren't millionaires," Cody insisted.

"Let me check something," Sam offered and made a phone call. When he hung up, he explained to the others that his colleagues from traffic had told him that there had been a massive accident near the area where Charlotte, Mary's friend, lived, and there was a huge traffic jam.

Kid was glad to find an explanation to Lou's absence because he had really thought something wrong must have happened to her. "Guys, you go. I'll wait for Lou, and then we'll join you."

"Kid, there's no need for you to wait. Who knows when Louise will show up? You should enjoy the ride in the limousine, and make most of the night. When Louise comes, your dad will give her a lift to the hotel," Emma suggested.

"Mom, I can't go to the prom without Lou!"

"Honey, this dance is much more than an occasion to be with your date. It's about friendship and a chance to have fun with your friends before you finish school," Emma insisted.

Kid was not convinced by his mother's words. "I can't just leave Lou behind. It's not right."

"You aren't leaving her," Emma carried on. "I think she must have realized she's late, and who knows, she might go there directly."

"Without her dress?" Kid asked, raising an eyebrow in doubt.

"Well, maybe she might be wearing something this friend of hers might lend her. Don't be silly, and go with your friends."

Kid was still hesitant, and as he kept thoughtful, the other two young men exchanged a meaningful signal, and simultaneously grabbed him by the arm while Cody said, "Come on, Kid. The night's young, and your Cinderella will surely appear before midnight. Enjoy these first moments as a single man by looking at all the hot chicks that will be there."

Kid protested, but the boys pushed him forward, and in the end he simply let himself be steered to the limousine, parked outside the house. Maybe this was not such a bad idea, and Lou might even think it was the right thing to do. As he stumbled into the car, he shot another look at the house opposite his. It was still dark, even darker now since he had switched off the light that presumably Lou had forgotten about. His mates got settled on the seats in the limousine and when he saw his parents coming close, he shouted, "I'll call you when I get there, all right?"

Kid hardly saw his parents nod in acknowledgement as the door swung closed. An old tune was playing in the radio of the car, the melody making him feel quite melancholic as the limousine smoothly started and headed for the party.

* * *

There was a middle-aged man talking on the only public phone in the corridor, and Lou waited patiently for her turn. The stranger seemed to be having a very animated conversation, which had been going on for at least fifteen minutes. Lou threw a look at her watch. 6.40. Kid must already have gone to find her, and would be wondering where she was. She hoped he was not angry with her. The hours in the hospital seemed endless and exhausting, and she had the sensation to have been stuck here for days. In these hours Lou had called Kid a couple of times but with no luck, and when the message in his answering machine had gone off, she had felt unable to say anything. Lou had also tried to remember Mr. Cain's cell phone number. She had called it a couple of times, but she just could not remember the number, and her diary with all the numbers and addresses were in the bag she had forgotten at home.

As she waited for the phone to be free, the strangest thoughts came to her mind. She remembered that she had left one light on and the front door unlocked. Burglars would not find anything valuable inside, but the electricity bill would rocket just because of her carelessness. Louise shook her head. She was so silly. Her mom was fighting for her life, and she was foolishly worrying about the house. In fact, she was so upset and nervous that she did not know what to think or how to feel anymore. The doctors had told her that her mom was in a very critical condition, and the next twenty-four hours were vital for her survival. Even if she did survive, she would probably be left with important after-effects. The panorama was quite bleak, and Lou did not even want to think that the worst might happen.

The man finished his lengthy conversation, and Lou was finally able to get hold of the phone. His fingers automatically dialed the number, and she did not even have to make an effort to remember the number. The ringing tone sounded a couple of times before a female voice answered. "Mrs. Cain…" Lou started, but couldn't finish since the woman cut her off.

"Louise, where on earth are you? My son and the others were waiting for you for ages. Kid left thinking that you might have gone to the hotel directly from your friend's house."

"I… I'm in the hospital. My mother is sick… she had a stroke," Lou replied, feeling as if the air had been squeezed out of her lungs, and there was nothing left.

"Oh my God!" Emma exclaimed on the other side of the line. "How's she?"

"Holding on, but things are ugly, I'm afraid. She's in intensive care, and I hope they let me see her soon."

"I'm really sorry," Emma replied sincerely as her own eyes moistened on thinking about her dear friend, who life seemed determined not to give her a single truce. "What hospital are you in, Louise?"

Lou told her, and when they hung up, Emma turned to her husband, who from the conversation had figured out what was happening. "I'm going to the hospital. Mary's suffered a stroke," she said while she picked up her coat and purse from the hangers.

"Shall I drive you there?" Sam offered.

"No, stay here. Kid's going to call."

"And this will spoil the night for him," Sam added.

Emma made a face of resignation. "I think it's already spoilt. He was really worried despite everything we told him, and at least knowing will be better than not knowing at all."

Sam nodded, agreeing with his wife. It saddened him that this had to happen now. This was a time in his son's life that would never come back, and even though he knew that the thought was quite shallow compared to what was at stake for Louise and her mother, he really hated to realize that Kid might miss the chance to enjoy his prom as all his other mates. When Kid learned what was happening, he doubtlessly would flee to be with his girlfriend. It was logical and in his position, Sam knew he would do the same, but that selfish part of his as a father made him wish that Kid had a different girlfriend, or no girlfriend at all.

Whereas Emma was about to leave her house, Lou was still standing on the same spot, squeezing the receiver between her hands as she debated with herself if she should carry out her intentions. She needed to make another phone call, but the mere thought made her sweat and feel annoyed. Yet, this was not a matter of preferences, and she steeled herself to do the right thing.

Before she could chicken out, she jabbed at the phone keyboard, pressing every key with trembling fingers. As the tone rang in her ear, he kept patting her right foot on the floor while her teeth bit the nail of her thumb. After a while, somebody answered, but as Lou kept silent, the woman repeated her 'hello?'

"Could… could I speak to John Boggs, please?" she croaked in a squeaky voice.

"Who is this?"

"His daughter."

There was a pause on the other side of the phone, and the woman said, "What do you want, Louise?"

"I told you. I want to talk to my father. Are you deaf or what?" Lou retorted, unable to hide the absolute dislike she felt for the woman.

"That would be a first. What do you possibly want to talk to him about now?"

"That's none of your business!" Lou spat in the same annoyed tone.

"He's my husband, and anything that concerns him concerns me."

"Look Grace, I have no time to waste with you and I'm running out of coins and of patience," Lou said in an excited tone. "Tell my father to come to the phone, please!"

"He's not in. Took your siblings for a walk."

Lou noticed the distinctive note in the woman's voice when she had pronounced 'your siblings'. Grace had always been good at pretending and when she had first come to work for her father as his P.A, she had been all smiles and extra sweet. Of course when she had finally hooked the big fish, her mask had been lifted, and she had no reason to pretend anymore. Lou knew that Grace basically put up with her brother and sister because she could not have it other way. But if the woman had her say, John Boggs would not have any contact with his children. Maybe it would be better like that, Lou reflected, but some little part in her rejoiced thinking that Grace would not get her way and had to bear the children because they were included in the package she had wanted.

"Listen, Grace. My mom's sick in hospital. I don't know how long she'll be here for, so Theresa and Miah need to stay with my father. Just tell him." And before the woman could retaliate to her words, Lou hung up and returned to her lonely chair for a long and agonic wait.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Louise?"

The voice snapped the girl out of her own thoughts, and as she raised her eyes, she found Emma, standing before her and looking at her with a concerned expression. Lou did not say anything, and Emma sat down on the empty seat next to her. "Any news?" the woman asked.

Lou shook her head. "We need to wait. That's all they've told me," Lou whispered. "I was allowed to see her for just a tiny little bit, and among the tubes and all those machines, she looks so small and so, so sick." Lou's voice was so soft and tiny that Emma had to strain herself to hear her.

"I'm really sorry this happened."

Lou nodded, expressing her gratefulness. "Thanks for coming, Mrs. Cain. It means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it. Your mother is a good friend of mine, and this is the least I can do," Emma said. She paused and after a few seconds she asked, "What about your brother and sister? Where are they?"

"They're with my father, and I imagine he'll keep them while Mom's in the hospital."

"And you? What are you going to do?"

"I'll stay here as long as she is sick," Lou stated firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Emma stared at the girl with obvious admiration. "Your mother's right. You're a good daughter. It's no wonder she feels so proud of you."

Louise breathed in, trying to be strong and hold back the tears that threatened to escape. She did not want to crumble down and appear like a pathetic being before Emma. Her tears would not help her mother and would just be a bad omen. Louise told herself that this was like all the other times her mom had been in the hospital because of her heart or some minor ailment, but deep down she knew that this time things were different, more serious, harder.

Lou turned her sad eyes to Emma, and said, "This wasn't how I expected today to turn out. I imagine Kid must have been very upset, thinking I had dumped him."

At the mention of her son, Emma's face changed visibly. She shook her head to Lou's comment and taking the girl's hand, she patted it while she added, "He was actually very worried. No matter what you do, my son would never think ill of you."

Something in the woman's voice told Lou that she was not saying everything she was thinking. "What… what do you mean by that?"

Emma paused. "You and my son are so, so young… practically children, and when you're this young, you're often blind to get the picture of the whole reality."

"What… what reality?"

"This isn't the time or the place to…"

"What reality, Mrs. Cain?" Lou demanded to know in a firm voice.

Emma sighed. "What I mean is that you can't see what you're doing to each other." Lou frowned in confusion, and Emma continued. "Of course I can only talk about my son, but there are some things that worry me. He was a bright student, a friendly, sociable person with good, reliable friends. But now his grades have taken a noticeable tumble, especially in science, which incidentally was his favorite subject. He hardly hangs out with his all-time pals, and he and his best friend aren't on speaking terms."

"And all those changes started when I came into his life," Lou voiced what was clear in the woman's speech.

"I'm sorry to say it, but yes, that's it. And I imagine he's also exerting certain influence on you, which might not be very positive."

"That's why you don't like me."

"I know you're a good girl, Louise, but…"

"But you'd rather I stay away from your son," Lou cut her off, finishing the thought for Emma.

"No… I mean… well, maybe this is something you should reflect upon. Passion doesn't last forever, and what will happen when you realize you need more than each other?"

At her words Lou felt irritated and hurt, and lifting her chin proudly, she said, "Thanks for coming, Mrs. Cain."

Emma perceived that this was her cue to leave. "I hope your mom gets better soon," the red-haired woman said.

Lou did not answer or even look in her direction, and Emma started towards the exit. As she walked away, Emma kept wondering if she had done the right thing when speaking her mind. Kid would surely get mad at her when he learned about her indiscretion. Yet, that was her least worry. Emma was now feeling really bad about the way she had unloaded her cargo on Louise in such a difficult moment. It was not something she felt proud of, but she had not been able to help herself. Her worry about her son exceeded everything else. Emma would have liked to have her say somewhere else and under different circumstances, but now that she had let the cat out, there was no way she could steer it back into its bag.

Things were not that simple, and it was not only that she had added further pressure to a girl who was already suffering a terrible weight. It was more complicated, and that something else kept nagging her conscience. Mary Louise's voice kept echoing in Emma's mind over and over again, and her request of a few months ago sounded as clear as it had happened yesterday. Emma had promised she would look out for Lou but instead she had tripped the girl up. Emma had really meant that promise, but now she felt like a hypocrite. Yet, deep down she did not regret what she had done. Her son was the most important thing in her life and she would do anything to keep him safe and happy.

Over seventeen years had passed since Kid's birth, but Emma still felt he was a weak, skinny baby. He had been born unexpectedly, two months prior to his due time, and she had been very scared for his welfare. Back then he had looked so tiny, a small bundle of skinny limbs and skin, and Emma had agonizingly suffered with each breath her poor baby had taken. Kid had to stay in an incubator for weeks, for long, despairing weeks. Her fears and worries had not stopped when she had finally been able to take her baby home. Because of his premature birth, Kid was a very frail child, prone to fall ill, and looking much smaller than other children his age. Those had been years of constant concern for Emma, of waking up three or four times during the night to check he was all right, of calling the doctor desperately at the first strange sign, of feeling terrified constantly. Luckily, when Kid was seven, he started to gain weight and grown stronger, and that scrawny child flourished with health and strength. Emma could not forget those years, and she knew that time had ingrained a deep sense of protection and possessiveness in her. She could not help it, and whatever happened, she knew that her son came first… nothing or nobody else.

"Lou! Lou!"

The shouts captured her attention, and she then saw Kid running up the corridor towards her. Louise sighed unhappily. Why did he have to come here? She did not want to talk to him now even though her whole self was dying to feel his arms around her body and hear his soothing voice. Yet, she knew she had to drown her needs. She would have to say something she did not want to, but it had to be done. After Mrs. Cain had left, Louise had started to think about what the woman had told her. Lou knew that none of that was her direct fault, but willingly or not, she was in the middle of all those issues. Mrs. Cain was right in what she had said despite everything. Kid would not have those problems if she were not his girlfriend. Without her in his life, Kid would probably have better grades, would not have fallen out with Jimmy, and would still have a close relationship with his friends. Lou now realized that she had been a fool for thinking that they were good. It was just a mirage, and she could understand that those thorns which did not sting now would eventually fester their relationship. And she would hate it if one day instead of love she just had Kid's recrimination and loath.

Lou slowly rose from her seat and when Kid reached her, he quickly brought her against his chest, hugging her. The feel of his body against her petite frame, and the familiar scent of his cologne made her eyes moisten. "Oh Lou, I'm so sorry," he said when he noticed her tears.

Louise disengaged herself from his hold as she asked in a stiff tone, "What are you doing here, Kid?"

He stared at her as if she had just lost her mind. "To be with you… this is my place… by your side," he said, and after pausing to let out a sigh, he continued, "I was a fool for letting the boys talk me into going to the prom without you. I thought you could go find me there. Yet, as soon as I got out of the limo, I knew that it made no sense. I returned home, and my dad told me."

"You should have stayed with your friends."

Kid noticed her weird mood at once. He understood that she was upset because of her mom, but there was something else. "Are you angry with me because I left without you? I understand you are, and I…"

"I'm not angry!" Lou stated in a slightly loud tone, cutting him off. "I just think you shouldn't be here."

"Lou, I'm your boyfriend, and this also concerns me. I want to be with you at all times not only when you have reasons to laugh."

Lou stretched her mouth in a strange smile. There had not been many reasons to laugh in her life, but she did not voice the thought. She simply sighed and sat back down on the plastic chair. "That's the point," she whispered.

Kid took the seat next to her. "What point?"

"This… this isn't working, Kid. I've been thinking about lots of things today, and I've realized that we can't continue fooling ourselves. We are too different and I know my problems are starting to affect you and I can't allow that."

Staring at her as if a bucket of freezing water had been spilt all over him, Kid was speechless for a few moments. He could not believe what she was saying, and after a minute, he finally found his voice. "What are you saying, Lou?"

"Find yourself another girl," she said, sounding as strong as she could under the present circumstances. "I can't be the person you need and deserve. I…"

"Lou no!" he exclaimed in a panic, clasping her forearms. "I know you're upset. It's understandable. It's been a horrible day for you. But we're fine… this doesn't change things. We love each other. I'm here for you and I'll be as long as you need me."

Lou swallowed hard as she removed his hands from her arms. "Please Kid," she said in a husky voice. "Don't make this any harder. Please."

Kid was at a loss, feeling like crying when he realized that she was serious. Just the idea of losing her made him sick. "Lou, don't do this to me. You're just not thinking straight."

His anguished blue eyes made her intentions waver. She did not want to do this, but she was so scared and confused that she was not sure what the right thing to do was. The thought of harming Kid terrified her. Lou often believed she was some kind of jinx and everybody who came closer or meant something to her ended up sinking down in misery. Maybe she was still in time to save Kid from further misfortunes.

"Kid, I…" she started in a trembling voice, unsure of what to say, but she stopped when behind him down the corridor the figure of her father appeared. This was the last thing she could handle right now. So she rose to her feet with obvious urgency, and without caring to hide her perturbed state, she said, "Please, Kid, just go. And tell him to go too."

Kid shifted his eyes to the direction she was motioning with a tilt of her head, and he recognized his father at once. When Kid turned to his side, he just found an empty space next to him, and a shiver ran though his bones. He could see her figure fleeing from him, and even though what he wanted most was to run after her, he did not move. She needed her space, and maybe giving it to her was the right thing to do. This was probably a reaction, caused by fear, but with all probability she would have calmed down by tomorrow, and hopefully everything would remain the same.

Louise ran towards the bathroom as if the devil was hot on her heels, and even before she had hit the place, the tears had started to cascade again. This was too much, too painful, too hard. Her heart was beating powerfully, her face was almost on fire, and she could hardly breathe. The sobs were racking her body when she finally made it to the restrooms. Locking the door to a stall behind her, she fell to her knees before the toilet, and as the pressure of today's events took its toll on her, she started to vomit violently. The prom, her mother, the hospital, the doctors, Mrs. Cain, her siblings, Grace, her father… and Kid. Everything that had happened today popped in her mind like the image on a television screen. She felt like dying as she kept retching. The more acute the pain in her soul was, the emptier and more miserable she felt. The minutes went by, and even though the heaving had settled, she remained in the same position, on her knees in front of the toilet. She still cried and sobbed, shivering and wondering if the pain in her chest would ever go away.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Mrs. Dunne's soft voice danced in the air as she intoned the harmonious verses of a sonnet by Lord Byron. Kid's eyes were directed to the text, but he hardly heard the teacher's voice or read the lines of the poem. His mind was once again engaged in the only thing that lately occupied it: Lou.

It had been three weeks since the terrible night of the prom, the night on which Louise had surprised him with an unexpected bomb, their break-up. Kid still did not understand why it had happened, and why Lou had decided all of a sudden that she did not want to be with him anymore. None of that made any sense, but however much he mulled over the whole matter, he could not find a logical explanation. Lou did not offer any either since he had been unable to have a proper conversation with her since that day. If he phoned her, she always said she was busy and hung up before he had the chance to have his say. If he went to see her in hospital, she told him to leave her alone and walked out on him. And the very few times she had opened her door to him, she had almost closed it on his very nose after dismissing him. It was almost impossible to talk to her when she was obviously not a willing participant.

Kid was at a total loss. Why couldn't she give him an explanation, a reason, something? Kid could understand that her mother's condition was too upsetting, but why did she have to push him away? All that stuff she had told him in the hospital was just a bunch of excuses. He knew her too well, and he was sure there was something else, and he was still waiting for the real reason. Until that night they had a smooth relationship; they hardly fought, and he was positive she had not got bored or stopped loving him. He would have noticed if there was something to notice. Whenever they were together, they could not conceal what they felt for each other. She had been very affectionate until that night, and Kid was sure that something other than her mom falling sick had happened. Nobody had a change of heart so suddenly, and Lou was not the kind to be fickle in her feelings. There was something else, and he needed to know, or else he would go nuts.

Yesterday an ambulance had driven up to Lou's home. Her mother had been released from hospital after being there for almost twenty days. Fortunately, against all odds, the woman had survived the massive stroke she had suffered, but she had been left with serious impairments. She could not move the right side of her body, which meant she had to lie down or sit all day long, and apart from this, the stroke had left her with a strong aphasia. Kid knew all this through his mother, who visited Mary Louise often and also because that was the only topic he and Lou had talked about in the few minutes she had extraordinarily allowed him.

Mrs. Dunne's harmonious voice quieted when the sound of knocks interrupted her recitation. "Yes?" the teacher called and the door slowly opened to a crack.

A shy head slid inside and a small voice asked, "May I come in, Mrs. Dunne?"

Rachel smiled pleasantly when she recognized the girl. "Of course, Louise. It's really good to see you. We've missed you around here."

Lou did not reply or look at anybody as she walked inside and sat at a lonely desk in the front row near the teacher's table. Mrs. Dunne resumed her reading, pausing to explain the lines of the poem. From his position, Kid stared at Lou intently. He had not expected her to show up at school today. Lou had naturally been absent all this time and Kid imagined that even though her mom was now at home, Lou would still need to stay with her. He knew that she was receiving help from a social worker, but even so, he had thought it would take her a while to settle things at home before returning to her usual routine. Her presence here meant that the situation was better than he thought.

Kid did not shift his eyes from her in the next forty minutes. Lou remained in the same position, her eyes focused on the book Mrs. Dunne had lent her since she had not brought her own, and her hand resting on the table. Kid wished she could look in his direction, and see her eyes. Those eyes of hers were like an open window for him, and he could read exactly what Lou was feeling by just having a quick look at her beautiful pools. Yet, Lou did not move an inch.

The bell rang, marking the end of the class, and the students noisily closed their books and dragged their chairs, dashing for the exit as if they were fleeing from hell. Lou remained seated, without moving, so Kid lagged behind, hoping this was his chance for their outstanding conversation.

"Anything I can do for you, Samuel?" Mrs. Dunne asked when he stood still by the door. Kid clumsily started to stammer an excuse, but the teacher cut him off. "Please, if you don't mind, Louise and I have matters to discuss, so maybe you can find me another time."

At her dismissing words Kid simply nodded and much to his disappointment he had to walk out. Rachel rose from her seat then and moving a chair closer to Lou's, she sat down. "How are you, Louise?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Fine," Lou replied unconvincingly.

"And your mom?"

Louise lifted her eyes from her intertwined fingers to the teacher. "She can't move. She can't talk. I know all this is making her suffer too much! I have never seen her look so sad, so defeated before. Even in the worst moments my mother has always been positive and lively, but now you can feel her despair."

"I'm really sorry," Rachel replied, squeezing the girl's hand affectionately.

Lou cleared her throat and breathed in to calm her frayed nerves. "I asked you to see me because I want to let you know I'm quitting school."

"Louise, you won't graduate then," Rachel exclaimed in an alarmed voice.

"I have to be with my mom, Mrs. Dunne. I can't leave her to come to school. And I won't go to university next year anyway."

"But you could always do it in the future. It's a shame all your work this year will go to waste. Louise, we can find a way for you to finish. Yours is a special case, and I know adaptations have been done before. You could work at home, and one of your friends can act as a link between you and the school… for example, Samuel since…"

"No, not him," Lou stated, cutting her off.

Rachel sent the girl a surprised look. She knew that Louise and the boy were dating and were always together. Rachel waited for Lou to elaborate, but since she did not say another word, the teacher added, "Of course it can be somebody else. Louise, you can't just give up on your studies now."

"Maybe I can try to study at home if… if it's possible," Louise relented.

Rachel smiled, satisfied by the girl's answer. "Of course it's possible, and I'm positive you can do whatever you mean to do. And you should be proud of yourself. You're a good daughter, and so responsible and mature."

Her innocent comment touched a raw nerve in the girl and Lou could not help but unload the bitterness her soul had been piling up for weeks. "I'm sick and tired of everybody saying how mature and responsible I am for my age!" Lou exclaimed heatedly. "I just want to be like everybody else. I want to have a normal family, a healthy mother! I want to be shallow and worry about trivial things, like all girls do… about clothes, make up, and boys! Why can't I be like everybody? Why not me? Why? I just want to be normal!"

"Louise, please, calm down," Rachel tried to soothe her, taking her hand in her own. Lou was on the verge of tears. It was natural after what the girl was going through, but Rachel sensed there was something more than met the eye. "Louise, is there anything else worrying you apart from your mother's health?"

Lou paused, and as he lowered her eyes to her fingers toying with the rugged surface of the table, she whispered, "Kid and I broke up."

"Oh I'm really sorry," Rachel exclaimed. It surprised her to learn about that since Lou and Kid seemed a very well-matched young couple. Now he understood why Samuel Cain Jr. looked so sullen lately. Rachel had thought it was because of the problems Louise was having, but now she understood it was something more serious. "May I dare to ask if you had problems?"

Lou was very particular about her private matters. At any other time she would have felt miffed by the woman's curiosity, but strangely she needed to talk and to be heard. She had been so lonely in the last weeks that she needed to relieve her soul of all its unwanted weight. "I… I'm not good for him."

Rachel frowned at the girl's remark. "What? Who says that?"

Lou hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was right for her to speak up. Yet, she soon dismissed her reservations. She had not sworn secrecy to anybody, and she really needed to share this with somebody. "Mrs. Cain," she said finally.

Rachel's face instantly showed her evident surprise. "Mrs. Cain? Are you saying that she told you to leave her son because you're not good for him?"

"Not in so many words, but that was the underlying message."

"And then you minded her," Rachel said. Lou did not reply, her silence answering the teacher's comment. "Louise, you can't allow anybody to meddle in our life… in your relations, not even your guy's mom."

"But she's right, Mrs. Dunne. I know she is."

"Yet, you regret leaving him now, don't you?" Rachel pointed out what was so obvious for her.

"I… I don't know. I just miss him so much. I never thought it could be this hard."

"I think he misses you too," Rachel added.

Lou nodded. There was not a single day Kid did not phone her or ring at her door, and it broke her heart to dismiss him every time. What she really wanted was to tell him how much she needed him and snuggle up in his arms. Yet, she never gave free rein to her real feelings, and forced herself to act nastily and send him away even though she always cried her eyes out afterwards.

"Louise, I know Mrs. Cain is usually a sensible woman, but she's acting wrong this time. You can't let her or anybody rule you."

"I would have done the same. Mrs. Cain just helped me to see the light and realize what I was doing."

"Please Louise, stop putting yourself down. You're a good girl. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

"I don't know, Mrs. Dunne. Kid's so young and bright. He has a shining future ahead of him, and I can't be the rock on his smooth road."

Rachel shook her head. She did not know what Emma Cain had told Louise, but whatever it was, it had a big impact on the girl. "Louise, you're young and bright, too. Please don't send away those who care for you, especially at a time of need like now. Please think about it, and fix things before it's too late. Don't let others invade your life. Nobody has a right to do it, nobody."

Louise nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Dunne. I'm afraid I have to go now."

"Please think about what we've been talking about. I'll make the necessary arrangements so that you can finish your schooling at home."

Louise thanked the teacher again, and bid her goodbye. When she walked out of the door, it did not surprise her to find Kid waiting there. The young man quickly ran to her side. "Lou…" he called her, looking apprehensive and eager at the same time.

Louise gulped nervously and without stopping she continued walking down the corridor. "What do you want?" she asked dryly, but feeling very uncomfortable in her insides.

"Can we talk?" Kid said, trying to keep up with her pace as she meandered through the crowd of students in her way.

"Talk about what?"

At her question Kid wanted to shout. What on earth did she think he wanted to talk about? He had been trying over and over again to have a conversation with her about what had happened between them, so she had more than one clue there. "Us," Kid pointed out with unconcealed irritation. "We need to talk. You just can't walk away on me without an explanation. I think I deserve that much."

"I already explained things to you… in the hospital, remember?"

"That wasn't enough for me."

"I have nothing else to add, sorry, but…"

"Will you please stop and look me in the eyes when I talk to you?" he exclaimed angrily, grabbing her by the elbow and halting her. "Can you spare me a minute? Just one minute. Is that asking too much for you?"

"Kid…"

"Lou, please," he said in a begging, much softer tone. "I need to understand all this. You break up with me out of the blue, and I'm going nuts, trying to think of a reason."

"I already told you. It wasn't working."

"Please, don't talk to me as if I were an outsider who had no idea about anything. I was there too, and we had no problems. We were happy… I was happy. Please Lou, tell me the truth."

Louise was starting to feel crowded and suffocated. She remembered Mrs. Dunne telling her to follow her heart and fix things with Kid. Yet, Mrs. Cain's voice sounded more strongly, more powerfully, and the familiar fear started to creep in her soul. She had to keep away from Kid, protect him from her. "Kid, I need to run home."

"Lou…"

"Charlotte's with my mother, but she'll be leaving soon. We'll talk on another occasion."

"When?" Kid insisted.

"Soon… very soon. Just let me some time to settle things at home. It's not easy… at all."

The sadness in her voice made him regret his attitude. She had big problems, humungous problems that were more important than his demands. It was too insensitive of him to be bothering her. But what irked him beyond reason was his own powerlessness. He wanted to help and support her, be there for her, but how could he do it if she did not let him? How could he show her he was ready to do everything for her if she kept pushing him away? At least, this time was different from the other occasions they had talked. She had promised they would have that conversation. That was a start. So despite his own desires he simply nodded.

Lou briefly gazed into his deep eyes, and turning on her heels she started walking away. Looking behind her, she saw him walk away, his shoulders slumped, his steps slow, which clearly showed he was upset. She sighed, and once again hot tears rolled down her eyes, and without even realizing it, she started running… at full speed, longing to stop hurting, but no matter how fast she ran, no matter how far she got, the pain seared him inside, burning her, rotting her, killing her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

His hands rested on his hips, his jaw set, his forehead creased into a frown, and his steel-cold eyes directed to the house across from him. Kid had stood rooted in front of his house for over fifteen minutes… exactly since he had seen Jimmy disappear into Lou's house. The image was not unfamiliar to Kid because from time to time Jimmy dropped by her place to bring her something from school. Kid did not know why Mrs. Dunne did not ask him to do the job when he lived closer to Lou. That would have been the perfect excuse to approach her, and straighten up their situation, but Kid suspected that Lou had told Mrs. Dunne not to involve him in this.

Things had not changed since the last time Lou and he had talked. She had promised they would have a conversation, but it had not happened. Kid was very upset about this situation, and whenever he saw his best friend go into the house of the girl Kid loved, he could not help but feel irritated. He tried to control his jealously, but today he had lost all sense. School was over and today they would have the ceremony of graduation. So why on earth did Jimmy possibly have to call on Lou today?

Imagining Lou and Jimmy might have gotten closer in these past few weeks drove Kid crazy. Maybe they had discovered they wanted to be more than friends. He even got to think that Lou had broken up with him for this very reason, because she had shifted her affections to somebody else. Now Lou and Jimmy were free, and of course Kid knew he had no right to question their acts. Yet, he could not help but feel betrayed. Lou was his girl. Even though they were broken up, he still felt they were a couple. They had not sorted out their matters yet. Everything was in the air, and Lou had not even had the courtesy to explain things to him. She should have talked to him before getting involved with somebody else, and for the sake of their friendship, Jimmy should have kept away from her.

Kid knew he was unfair in his reasoning. Jimmy had no reason to respect their friendship when they had not exchanged a word in months. Even though Kid had intended to solve the rocky situation with his friend, he had not done it. Kid hated to find himself in this position, but now suspecting that there might be something going on between Jimmy and Lou, Kid did not feel moved to do anything to smooth things. Actually, he did not know how he could act about this if what he thought was true.

Lou's front door finally opened and Jimmy stepped out. Without thinking about it twice, Kid resolutely marched towards his friend. The dark-haired teenager was clearly surprised to see him, especially when in a very irritated voice Kid asked, "What were you doing in there?"

"Wh… what?" Jimmy clumsily let out.

"Answer me, Jimmy. Tell me what you were doing at Lou's place."

"I went to see her," Hickok replied breezily.

"What for? School is finished."

Jimmy realized what there was behind Kid's angered words, and decided to play for a while, and make things a bit difficult. "What do you think I was doing? You know beautiful girls are my weakness, and Louise is very pretty."

Kid's face hardened and he felt sick to his stomach. "What… what are you saying?"

"Just what you're thinking. In any case, what's it to you? Whatever Lou and I do is none of your business. She isn't your girl anymore, is she?"

Kid shook his head slowly, feeling a sudden desire to cry. He needed to go, and without a single word, he turned round from his friend and started to shuffle back to his house.

"Kid!" Jimmy called and ran to catch up with his friend. "For goodness' sake! There's nothing between me and Lou, you fool! I just came to pass on a message from Mrs. Dunne. She wants Lou to attend tonight's thing. Just that."

Kid felt so relieved that he was unable to hide it. "But she isn't going, is she?"

"She says she can't," Jimmy added, surprised by the certainty his friend showed.

Kid nodded. "Jimmy, please forgive me about before. I… I'm just going crazy. I miss her so much and I'm afraid of losing her forever."

"Something tells me she feels the same as you."

"Why? Did she say something?" Kid asked instantly, his heart filling with hope.

Jimmy shook his head. "No, but she turns all serious, and her eyes get kind of teary whenever I happen to mention your name."

"Then why won't she talk to me? I don't even know why we broke up," Kid let out, sounding frustrated and defeated.

"Women are complicated, that's all I can say."

Kid smiled sadly. "I just need to sort out things with Lou before I leave."

"You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" Kid nodded, and Jimmy added, "Good luck with that. You don't have much time left."

"Thanks," Kid was about to turn, but thought better of it. "Uh, Jimmy, I… there's also another matter I would like to sort out. This stuff between us. This has been going on for too long, and it's stupid."

Jimmy gave him a crooked smile. "Yes, you're right… for once." He stretched his hand to his friend. "So pals again?"

Kid did not answer, and just accepted his offering of peace, smiling and shaking his hand energetically. Jimmy then added, "You know something? Your pretty Lou pulled us apart, and now she kind of brought us together again."

The comment made Kid frown unhappily. "Lou didn't have anything to do with what happened between us."

"Yes, I know. It was my fault, but that's what everybody says, even our families."

Kid nodded morosely. "It was also my fault. I hate it when people talk about things they have no idea about," he said, bringing to mind all the times his mom had repeated what Jimmy had pointed out, even though he kept saying Lou had no part in his problems with his friend.

"Well, Kid, cheer up now. And let me buy you some lunch. We need to celebrate that at least one of us gets to graduate. How about that?"

"I'm sorry this year didn't work out for you," Kid replied sincerely. Jimmy had not been able to catch up with his studies after all his problems with Rosemary Burke, and his passive attitude in those months had not helped either.

"Don't be," Jimmy said, dismissing his friend's words. "Another year here will do me good before launching my charms to the rest of the world." Kid laughed and Jimmy added, "Come on, let's get some grub. I'm starving."

"And remember it's your treat. Don't try to get out of it later," Kid teased him as they started walking side by side.

"When have I done that?"

"Oh many times… so many I couldn't keep count."

The two friends laughed and continued their banter as they made their way down the street. Meanwhile, a couple of eyes followed them and a smile shone in her face at the familiar image of the two boys. Things were definitely getting better, Emma thought as she stood at the window. Kid had gradually gained back what he had lost: his good grades, his friends, his life. Emma told herself she had been in the right about Louise. It was clear that she had exerted a bad influence on him for too many moths, and once she was out of the picture, things had returned to normal. Emma felt bad for Kid because he looked very low lately. Emma understood that at his age he got too attached to people, but she hoped he would get over the girl soon. There would be others for him, and Emma knew that their time away in the summer would help Kid to forget Louise, and then college would finish the job. Yes, things were definitely right.

* * *

The moon was shining in the black sky, which made Kid remember a similar night he had and Lou had spent together. That time it had been very cold, which differed from tonight greatly since the air around him was warm and muggy. Kid untied the bowtie around his neck, and undid the button on the collar of his white shirt, while he resolutely crossed the street.

The graduation ceremony had finished over an hour ago, and he had left as soon as he could sneak away. Everybody was in a cheerful mood, but Kid had been unable to join the spirit. Speech after speech had succeeded, but he had hardly heard a single word. Instead, his eyes were drawn to the empty seat that should have been taken by Lou. That vacant seat meant so much: her family problems, her isolation, and especially her absence from his life. That was why all this paraphernalia of graduation meant so little to him today.

After the ceremony, Kid had done what was expected from him: smile happily, pose for a few pictures with his parents and friends, and he had even stayed to have a little celebration with the guys. But then he had excused himself, and had walked away.

Now it was the time for his last chance. He had to talk to Lou once more, and make use of all his potential and ammunition. He could not lose without fighting. As he finally stood before her door, he breathed in deeply before pressing the doorbell. He noticed the light in the hall being switched on, and almost straightaway the door opened, and Lou appeared before him.

"Kid…" she whispered, her face registering the surprise she felt.

"Hi, Lou." There was a pause during which both of them remained in awkward silence. "How… how's your mom?" he finally asked.

"The same," she said, her profound, sparkling eyes staring into his unblinkingly. "At least, she's not worse."

Kid nodded, but kept silent. Even though he had mentally rehearsed many times what he wanted to tell her, he was now speechless. Everything seemed too frivolous and unimportant at this moment compared to the reality she had at home. It was Lou who broke the silence finally.

"I… I thought you'd be celebrating with your friends."

"I brought your diploma," he said, stretching his hand to her. "Mrs. Dunne asked me to," he added, not wanting her to think he was pestering her. She had no reasons to believe he was a pest since he had left her alone all this time. Of course, the truth was that he had been the one who had asked Mrs. Dunne, but Lou did not need to know that.

"Thanks," she replied, taking the paper from him. She had a brief look at it and left it on the cabinet in the hall. It was no wonder Mrs. Dunne had kind of forced this encounter with Kid. When Lou went to see the teacher for her weekly tutorials, she always asked her about how things were with Kid, and encouraged her to talk to him. Lou had really meant to mind her, but she always chickened out even though she had promised Kid they would talk things through.

Lou smiled uncomfortably and added, "I heard you're going to Stanford in September. I'm really happy for you."

Kid was glad she was not brushing him off like other times. "What about you, Lou? What are your plans?"

Louise shook her head. "I can't study now. My mom needs me. I might take a full-time job. Despite the help we're getting lately, things aren't easy."

"Your siblings are still with your father?"

Louise nodded. "I don't like it. My mom wanted us to be together no matter what, but there's nothing I can do. The social worker made a report about us, and concluded my siblings had to be with my father and his wonderful wife. A report… a damn paper meddling in our life, judging us!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Well, that's the way things are," she said, sounding resigned and sullen. "I don't like thinking about the future. It's too scary, but who knows? Maybe one day when Mom gets better, I'll be able to complete my education."

"And what about us? What about our future?" Kid blurted out without a second thought.

"Kid…"

"Lou, I love you… so much that nothing else matters to me. You can't imagine how tortuous this time without you has been. Please Lou, if I did something wrong, forgive me. Whatever I did, I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me. This is enough for a punishment. Please."

Louise hated to see him so upset, especially since he was blaming himself for the failure of their relationship. Their love story had not really failed; it had been the influence of others, especially her own. "Kid, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then come back to me. Nobody will love you as much as I do."

Before Lou could react, she found his lips caressing hers in an intense, intoxicating kiss. As soon as his familiar touch surprised her, she succumbed to his ministrations and her mouth eagerly strained to taste what she had missed so much. She longed for him so deeply that her will had stopped existing right from the very first moment he had taken her in his arms. Her mind was devoid of anything but him, his caresses, his kisses, his whole self.

However, little by little Lou started to realize what was happening. This felt so right, so perfect, but she knew she could not mislead Kid when she was still too confused. There was no doubt in her heart that she wanted to be with him, but she could not forget the reality that, according to Mrs. Cain, she had not seen and had done Kid too much damage.

Lou slowly slid her hands from his neck to his chest, and gently pushed him away. "Please, Kid, stop."

The way she had responded to his kisses told Kid that she still cared and felt encouraged to use everything in his power to gain her back. There was too much at stake, the person he loved most, and he was not going to let her slip from his life without putting up a fight. He had been too passive during these weeks, but now it was time he showed her what he was ready to do for her. "Lou, let me say it again. I love you, and I'd do anything for you. I'd willingly give up on everything for you and your love. You're all I cared about."

"Kid, I know, and…"

"Marry me, Lou," he blurted out and at her stunned expression, he added, "Let's get married. I don't need to go to university. I just want you. We can get married and I can also find a job… to provide for you… for us and your family. I know I can make you happy."

At his words Lou panicked. This was insane. Kid could not ruin his bright future for her. She could not allow it. "Kid, no! You aren't thinking straight. You've worked so hard this year… you've even managed to beat Mrs. Burke. You just can't throw all that overboard. You're going to Stanford and become a brilliant biologist one day. Please make me proud. I'm rooting for you," she said, brushing her hand up and down his arms encouragingly.

Kid gave her a sad smile. "I also worked hard for us."

"You're going to be hundreds of miles away. You'll live other experiences, meet other girls… somebody very special will probably sweep off your feet and…"

"I already met that somebody, you," he whispered, caressing with the back of his hand. "And I don't care how far we are from each other. I know asking you to marry me is not the answer. It was daft of me, but please come back to me. Love me again like you used to. We can make this work, because what we have is real."

"I don't want to drag you into my problems. I can't run from them, but you can … that's an option I don't have."

"Lou, do you love me?" he asked, cutting her off. Lou stared at him silently. There was no way she could lie to him about her feelings, so she ended up nodding her answer. Kid smiled, and added, "Then let me show you how serious I am about this. I promise you won't regret it."

Lou sighed tiredly. "Let me think about it, all right."

"Lou, I'm leaving with my parents tomorrow, remember?"

Louise bobbed her head up and down. She knew this was something his parents had planned a long time ago, a treat before Kid left their nest. "You're going to Europe for the summer."

"I really don't want to go, and leave you here, but I can't say no to my parents. I wish you could come with me."

"You'll have fun. This time will give us time to think. Maybe one day you'll show me all those places you're going to see."

Kid smiled, clearly pleased by her words. "Do you really mean that?"

"Just let me think, okay?"

"I'll call you, Lou, whenever I can."

"I know you will."

"And will you give me an answer when I come back? I'll be here for a few days before heading for California."

"You'll have your answer then."

Kid smiled again and leaning over, he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "I can't wait to see you again. Remember I love you."

Without one more word Kid turned around and started towards his house. He hated goodbyes, especially when he had to go away and leave Lou behind. All he hoped was that time flew by and then he would be back for her. Hopefully, things would return to the way they had been before, and Lou and he would be a couple again. That was what he wished for most. Even though he would be living far away, he was positive they could keep their love intact. Distance will not quench his passion, he was sure.

Louise stood at the door, seeing him walk away with mixed feelings. She really did not have much to think about. She was sure of what she wanted; she wanted him, and right now she did not care what Mrs. Cain or anybody else thought. They loved each other, and she knew she could not be as biased as she had been made to believe. Mrs. Dunne was right. Nobody could meddle in her relationship; it was obvious that letting others dictate only led to heartache and suffering. Her heart told Lou she was doing the right thing. These long weeks without Kid would be too hard, but unlike these last ones, there was a light flickering in the distance. She had something to look forward to, a hope. Lou was already missing him, but she knew he would return to her, and she would be waiting for him with open arms.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The taxi chugged through the familiar streets of town, which today seemed bigger than ever. Kid sat in the back of the car, patting his foot against its floor, and he almost bit his tongue not to lash out, and urge the driver to hurry. He knew he had to stay calm, but he could not. He was too nervous, and could not wait to reach his destination. It was very early in the morning, and the town was barely awake, with just the sweepers cleaning the streets.

Despite his restlessness, Kid yawned. He had hardly slept during the three-day bus ride, which was the only fare he could afford. So he had just dozed on and off in the coach's uncomfortable, narrow seat. His body felt extra tired. His sleeplessness had been going on for a while now. He just could not sleep. How could he when he lived in complete, torturing ignorance?

His classes at university had started two weeks ago, but things were not as he thought they would be. Life at university was great, and he had settled in a nice apartment with two roommates near college. It was a better option for him than living on campus. He did not find it troublesome to adapt himself to his new environment, but there was a big problem that clouded everything else and shone with a clear name: Lou.

His summer in Europe had been more enjoyable than he could have bargained for. The tour scheduled by his parents had been a real dream, and despite missing Lou terribly, he had been able to find the serenity to appreciate his vacation. They had done and seen everything all through Europe: from the impressive Highlands in Scotland to the white cliffs of Dover; from the Russian steppe to the clear waters in Crete, from the canals in Amsterdam to the ones in Venice, from the Fjords in Norway to Cape Saint Vincent in Portugal. They had drunk tea in London, champagne in Paris, beer in Munich, eaten delightful pasta in Rome, and enjoyed rich chocolate in Belgium. Kid was glad of the chance to spend time with his parents. Having been so busy with school in the last few months Kid had not been able to enjoy his family, and it was true he would miss them when he lived away from them during his university years.

Things couldn't have been any better in Europe. He had even talked to Lou several times on the phone. Their conversations were brief, and about unimportant things, but all in all, Lou had sounded calm and her usual self. Nothing would have led Kid to think about what would happen next. It was in the last week of his vacation, almost a month ago, that things started to go wrong. Despite calling Lou every day to let her know when he would be arriving home, he had been unable to contact her. Instead of hearing her sweet voice, a recorded message kept answering his calls, informing him that the dialed number did not exist. Kid felt something was not right, but he tried to appease his own nerves, telling himself that it was just a problem with the telephone connection.

The day he and his parents were supposed to leave turned out to be a complete disaster. Their last destination was Madrid, and they were at Barajas Airport from where they would be flying straight to New York. Their plans, though, were ruined when at the check-in desk they were informed there was no record of their names either on the computer or on the list printed on paper. Thanks to great Spanish inefficiency, they could not board to go home that day or the following ones. It was the end of August, the end of summer vacations, and all planes flying to America were full. In the end, the airline got them three places on a plane flying to Nashville. Otherwise, they would have to be marooned for a bunch more days.

With this disruption in their plans, Kid was unable to go home and their parents convinced him they should continue their journey to California. His father returned home alone while Emma continued all the way to Nashville to help her son get settled. They had first stayed with a cousin of Emma's, and as soon as Kid got himself an apartment to share, she returned home. During this time he kept trying to contact Lou, but the result was the same as in the last days in Europe. Kid had tried to talk to his friends to see if they knew anything, but they were all gone to different parts of the country. Only Jimmy had stayed, but Kid had not been able to talk to him since whenever he called, his friend was out. And when Kid asked his mother about Lou, she never gave him a straight answer. And on top of it all, his email account had expired because of his inactivity during the summer, so if Lou had tried to contact him by email, he would never know.

After weeks of uncertainty, Kid could not stand it any longer. He really needed to know where Lou was or if something had happened to her. So without thinking about it twice, he bought a ticket for the bus and travelled thousands of miles to get home.

The taxi pulled over in front of his house. Kid paid for the fare and got out. Before heading for his parents' place, he threw a look at the house opposite his, where Lou lived. The place was quiet, which was not strange since it was too early, and everybody would be sleeping. Kid wished he could knock at her door right at that moment, and see her, but that would not be sensible. He would wait for a couple of hours, and then would go there. The wait, though, was going to be too long, but at least this torture would end and he would finally see her.

Opening his front door, he found his mother in her dressing gown, coming down the stairs. Surprise colored her features when she saw him. "Kid, what on earth are you doing here?"

He left his knapsack by the door on the floor and just said, "Hi, Mom."

"What are you doing here?" Emma repeated as she came to stand in front of her son.

Kid gave her a hug, and then he said, "I still haven't talked to Lou, and I need to find out what's going on."

"Oh that…" Emma let out in a soft voice.

"You know something, don't you, Mom?"

Emma stared at Kid for a few seconds and then added, "I'm still half asleep. Let me have a cup of coffee first, and then we'll talk."

Kid followed his mother to the kitchen, and patiently waited as she prepared her coffee. When a few minutes later she was sipping her hot drink, the young man could not keep quiet any longer. "Mom, what do you know about Lou?"

Emma sighed. "Mary Louise died while we were in Europe… about a month ago. I heard they had big debts, so the bank seized their house. The children naturally went with their father."

"And Lou?" Kid asked, knowing fully well that Lou would never accept to live with her father.

"I heard she returned to the city… New York was her home for a long time, and I imagine she knows people there."

"Whereabouts in New York?"

"I don't know, honey."

"But somebody must know," he said in a voice that expressed the turmoil he was going through. He was already on his feet and walking to the door. "She must have told somebody or left a message for me."

"Kid, where are you going?" Emma asked as she followed him out of the kitchen. "It's too early."

"I don't care!"

"Kid, why don't you rest for a while? You look as if you were about to fall at any moment."

Kid stopped at the door. "I can't, Mom. I can't rest until I find out where Lou is." He meant every word, and without wasting a more second, he left, hoping to at least hear Lou's voice at the end of the day.

* * *

His search proved to be barren so far. Nobody had been able to tell Kid anything about Lou other than what his mother had said. Kid managed to contact most of his friends, but none knew about Lou's whereabouts. It was true that she was not particularly close to anybody from their former school. Her fall-out with Emily and Kathleen was public knowledge, and the only girl Lou had hung out with in the last months was Jenny Tompkins, but the girl did not know anything since she was out of town, visiting her aunt like every summer, when everything had happened.

Kid had also tried to talk to Charlotte Rowan, a friend of Lou's mother. He knew where she worked but once there, unfortunately, Kid was informed that Charlotte had gotten married at the beginning of the summer, and moved to Florida with her new husband. Nobody there could tell him how to contact the woman, or at least that was what they said.

Kid was in a very low mood as he stood before the door of his best friend's house. How was it possible that nobody knew a thing? It made no sense. His last visit had been to Mrs. Dunne. The teacher confirmed him that Lou was in New York, but she did not have her address or phone number. Before leaving, Lou had gone to see Mrs. Dunne, and promised to call her. Yet, so far Lou had not contacted the teacher, but she told Kid she would let him know if she got news from Louise.

"Kid!" Jimmy exclaimed with obvious surprise when, on opening the door, he found his friend. "I thought you would be hobnobbing with all those university nerds in Stanford."

"I was," Kid replied without a pinch of humor in his voice. "Something urgent just came up."

At his words Jimmy let him in, and both friends got settled in the living room. "What's wrong, Kid?"

"What do you know about Lou?" Kid asked, getting directly to the point.

"She didn't have it easy when her mom passed away," Jimmy said. "She found herself all alone to face all the problems. Her father is living in Paris now… seemingly, he works for the government and he's been transferred to Europe. He tried to make Lou go, but you know what she thinks of him."

Kid shook his head. "I should have been here for her. She must have felt so lonely, and me frolicking in Europe!" Kid let out bitterly.

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen, Kid. Her mother was sick for a long time. She even hoped she would get better."

Kid nodded, somehow glad that at least his friend had some real information. "Where is she, Jimmy?"

"I… I'm sorry, Kid," Jimmy replied sullenly.

"You don't know either?" Kid added, disappointment falling on him again.

"Before going to New York, she came to say goodbye and told me she would let me know when she settled down. She'd be staying with some acquaintances for a while. She was worried you wouldn't find her when you came back."

"And?"

"So right to her promise, she called on me about ten days later."

"And she gave you her address…or maybe her phone number?" Kid asked hopefully. Jimmy remained silent and serious, and Kid insisted, "Jimmy?"

"She wrote down her number on a little card. Made me promise I would give it to you as soon as we talked. We chatted for a while… I told her you had to head for Stanford directly, but I didn't know where exactly you were living. She was in a hurry and left."

"Give me her phone number. I need to call her… I need to know she's fine."

"I'm sorry, Kid, but I don't have it."

"What?"

"I… I put her card in the breast pocket of my shirt. That day I went out for a while, had a couple of beers, and completely forgot about the card. I left the shirt in my room the next day and well… my mom did the laundry, and the shirt and the card went to the washing machine."

Kid's face fell. He kept thoughtful for a while and said, "But… but we can call information and ask for her number."

"I don't think so. It was a cell phone number, and it wasn't even hers. She told me to leave a message to somebody called Carla, Marla or… something like that, and then she'd call back."

"And her address?"

Jimmy shook his head. "She was still living with her acquaintances, but she planned to move somewhere else soon."

"What about her job?"

"She's working as a waitress."

"Where?"

"I don't know. She didn't say," Jimmy replied, and at Kid's frustrated expression she added, "I'm sorry, Kid. I really blundered it this time." Kid remained quiet. He was not angry with Jimmy, but he was the only one who had information about Lou, and had lost it. "Maybe Lou left that phone number with somebody else."

Kid shook his head. "Nobody knows anything."

"I'm sorry, my friend."

Kid nodded as he rose to his feet. "I'm sorry too." He paused, fidgeting and looking around nervously as if he had lost control of his own body. "I… I better go. I guess I'll take the bus back to California tomorrow."

Jimmy did not say a word, feeling totally irritated with himself. The door closed behind Kid with an ominous sound when he walked out. Why he have to spoil everything? Jimmy wondered. His two friends might get lost to each other because of his clumsiness. Why hadn't he tried to find out more about Lou? All Jimmy hoped was that Lou would call him when time passed and she did not hear from either him or Kid. She would surely call, and that time he would not blow it.

* * *

Emma was in the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close. "Kid?" she called as she turned off the faucet and dried her hands on a tea towel. Nobody answered her summon, and she then heard footsteps on the staircase.

"Kid?" Emma called again, walking gout of the kitchen and making her way up the stairs. She found her son in his bedroom, sitting despondently on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his head on his hands.

"Kid?"

The young man looked up and Emma could see the bitterness in his eyes. "Mom, nobody knows where she is. I can't lose her, I just can't lose her."

Emma remained quiet as she watched her son despair. Her heart went out to him, and at the same time her mind filled with images of a visit she had received about ten days ago.

"_Louise…" Emma gasped in surprise when she saw the girl before her._

"_Mrs. Cain," the girl greeted the woman back in a respectful tone._

"_I… I'm really sorry to hear your mom passed away."_

"_Thanks," Lou replied sadly._

_Both women remained silent for a while and then Emma asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

_Lou nodded, looking at the woman nervously. "Could you… could you give Kid this?" she said stretching her hand and handing Emma a small scrap of paper. "There's my temporary address, and a phone number he can contact me at."_

"_And what for, Louise? You and my son broke up months ago."_

"_But he's my best friend. I can't lose his friendship. Please, Mrs. Cain, I know what you think of me, but I just want to keep him as my friend. I don't want anything else. I know he's far, and I don't want to do anything to spoil anything for him. Please."_

Emma knew that Louise had not talked the truth. She could tell that there was more than friendship that the girl wanted however much he insisted that she was just wanted Kid as a friend. Her presence in Kid's life had proved to be totally negative, and now that her son was free from her, Emma did not want to have a repeat of this story again.

Lou did not stay long. Emma made up a clumsy excuse when the girl asked her where he could call or find Kid. The expression on Lou's face showed that she knew her visit had been useless and Emma would not tell her son about her whereabouts.

She was right. Emma had kept the paper with Lou's details in one drawer for days, but then one morning she just chucked it away. Yet, right now seeing her son look so low and desperate, Emma sincerely regretted her actions. She should not have got rid of the paper. It had been wrong of her. She had no call, and she started wondering if her judgment had been biased, and Louise was not as unfit as she had thought. However, there was no way back now, and even though she racked her brains, she could not remember a single line of that address she had read just once.

Emma sat down on the bed next to her son, and offered the only consolation she had. "Honey, you're an attractive, young man. This kind of experience is something we people have to go through. One day you'll find the right girl, and Louise will be just a memory."

"No, Mom. You're wrong. Lou isn't just a memory. She's the one, the only one… like Dad is for you, Lou is for me."

Emma smiled. "I know you feel strong for her, but just because you're young, and your feelings seem to multiply at your age. It's normal, but it will pass."

Kid shook his head again. "No, Mom. That's not it. She's the one I love and want. There are no doubts in my heart. And she won't be a memory. I'll find her. I don't know how or where. Mark my words. I'll find her."

_**The end**_

* * *

**Note: This is the end of this story, which is not the end for Kid and Lou and the other characters. Tomorrow I'll start posting the sequel. Thanks to everybody who's followed the adventures of these characters. Thanks for your encouragement and the comments you've left. **


End file.
